


此因你在

by TimothyWithConner



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Abuse, M/M, Slow Burn, Tim centric, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 33
Words: 182,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimothyWithConner/pseuds/TimothyWithConner
Summary: 当Kon突然接到Tim打来的电话，他以为这就是他的幸运日——直到对方开口。当Kon察觉到他的朋友兼暗恋对象可能隐藏着什么重大秘密的时候，他决定重新审视这个在他们团队里的蝙蝠成员。一些事情他不该独自承受。
Relationships: Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	1. 滞后的反应以及其他意外

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Because of you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271443) by [Violet_Witch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Witch/pseuds/Violet_Witch). 



“我需要你。”

Kon友善的问好还没从嘴唇里吐露出来，就消失了。他试探性地把手机从耳边移开，盯着来电姓名，好像他手里拿着的是一个烈性炸药。它的确还显示着粗体白字写着的 _ **3号红罗宾临时号码**_ 。

他将手机贴回耳朵，对面一片寂静。他胆战心惊，顿口无言。红罗宾，Tim Drake，刚才说他需要Kon。这怎么可能？他非常确定罗宾不需要任何人。当他需要特殊的能力以完成他的计划的时候，他是需要帮手，但这是另一回事。

糟糕的事。

牵涉到世界安危的事。

Kon反应了过来：“你还好吧？”他马上开始搜寻Tim的心跳。他已经离开了洞穴里的起居室，向泽塔通道走去。

“呃……还好？”Kon第一次注意到Tim的心跳跳得如此之快。它波动剧烈，极其吃力。他肯定在移动。“我的意思是，我很好。大多数时间，只是——”他吸了一口气，同时吃痛地哼了一声，这让Kon加速冲向了通道。“——我现在要回Drake庄园，但我想在我自己能止住血之前，我会昏过去。而且……好吧，我不想在睡梦中因为失血过多而死。”

Kon瞪大了眼睛，他终于定位到了Tim的心跳。它跳得又快又不稳定，不过绝对在哥谭市内。“见鬼的，Tim！”他大喊道，“到底发生了什么？”

他仿佛能看见Tim就耸耸肩以作回答。这种耸肩他又爱又恨。每当Tim做了一件吊炸天的事情之后，他总是耸耸肩，好像也就达到了自己的最低期望值似的，根本不在乎表扬。或者就是在他受伤或是拒绝治疗的时候。一般来说他的耸肩就意味着“我不在乎这个”。“只是一起出了岔子的抢劫案。”

Kon用拇指和食指捏了捏鼻梁，然后摇摇头让自己清醒一点。“我正在路上，预计3分钟后抵达，所以……别丢下我。”

“不！”Tim大喊道，“我的意思是——别用泽塔通道去蝙蝠洞。你找个近一点的地方，然后飞过来。”

Kon有点生气，打算争论，但当他听出Tim声音中的恐慌的时候，他脑子里的所有的话语都消失了。被刺伤并没有让Tim紧张，但Kon被传送到蝙蝠洞却不知怎么就吓坏了他。

Kon把抗议咽下肚子，回答道：“好吧，15分钟后到。”

Tim如释重负地叹了口气，继续喘着气。又快又剧烈。他仍然在移动，但显然他的速度变慢了。“我好累，Kon，我只是……真的好累。”

Tim很少睡觉，他真的能一整天就捧着一杯黑咖啡，但他从不——从不承认自己累。如果有人提出这一点，Tim会把他们推开，坚持他完全没问题。这次却不是这样。

而且Tim说话的方式……听起来不像是在承认自己困了，而像是活累了。

Kon一走出泽塔通道，就立刻飞到哥谭上空。“和我说说你一天里你都做了什么。”他停顿了一下，又飞快地补充道，“你明白的，在抢劫案之前。”

Tim在哥谭市里跌跌撞撞地行走着：“一天……我做了什么？”

“是的，你只要要保持头脑清醒。这很重要，不是吗？”

Tim哼了一声。准确的说，他大笑了起来。差不多吧。对于其他任何一个人来说，Kon都不会留意这个，但Tim从来不笑。他的微笑或是红罗宾版本的邪恶微笑都能吓坏Kon，让他膝盖瘫软。有时候他真的会笑，但他很少大笑。“抱歉，Kon，我只是……是在记不清楚上一次有人问我一天里都做了什么。”在Kon接下去这句话之前，哥谭市里的一扇窗户被砰然打开了。“我在庄园里了，我——”

Tim的话突然中断了，Kon还没来得及反应过来一连串的咒骂小声地传到了他的耳朵里，紧接着是一声重重的撞击声。

Kon拼尽全力加速，强迫自己飞得更快，更快速地找到他的——找到Tim。“Tim？你还在吗？发生了什么？”

“风声太大了听不见。”Tim的声音含糊不清，他的心跳也变弱了。

Kon用五花八门的语言咒骂着，Ma和Pa听到可能会心脏病发作。“我现在必须挂了。我马上就到，只要——天哪，Tim，保持清醒。”

Tim哼了哼以表同意，即使他可能都没听清Kon说些什么。他收起了手机，竭尽全力让自己尽可能快地抵达Tim身边。

Tim的形象不自觉地就浮现在他的脑海里。Tim独自在不知名的地方，流血不止。等到Kon出现，他已经奄奄一息。因为Kon没有及时出现。

如果他说这是他第一次想象到这种画面，那他一定是在撒谎。坦诚来说，他每次任务都想象过几次。红罗宾突然消失的时候，Kon就会很恐慌，像那样的画面就会涌入他的脑海里，直到Tim突然出现，只是单枪匹马地、令人惊叹地解决了他们的目标。

他对团队里的每个人都会幻想那种画面，但Tim的总是更糟糕，因为他太多次会突然出现又消失。他太过于独立，太少接受帮助，而自从Dick取消了Tim的罗宾之名，他变成红罗宾之后，事情变得更糟糕了。Kon仍然不确定是什么导致了这一切。

令Kon倍感自豪的是，他和Tim在团队中是配合得最好的。他们是团队中最高效的二人组。除了团队训练之外，Tim甚至开始在任务后留下来，玩电子游戏或者聊天。和Kon。不可否认的是，他大多数时间都在观察自己，或者发表干巴巴的、尖酸又滑稽的评论，但他还是留了下来。

一个意外之喜则是Tim会在塔里穿着便服晃悠，而不是制服。不是说制服不好，它包裹住了每一寸曲线，几乎没留下什么遐想空间。但便服……看到Tim穿着V领T恤和紧身裤的样子几乎让Kon热血沸腾。他怀疑那是因为他暴露出来的肌肤，以及看上去非常柔软的长发，再或许是他衣领下露出来的锁骨。这是他充满紧身的弹性纤维、凯夫拉以及皮革的红罗宾制服无法复制的。

Kon摇了摇头，试图把图像从脑子里清理出去。他的忧虑让这个通常不可能完成的任务变得轻而易举。他飞到云层下面，确定自己身处何方。

他转了一圈，直到发现了那扇开着的窗户。Kon飞了过去，用尽最大努力在心理上为他即将看到的一切做好准备。他不再耽搁，悄悄溜进了房间，然后立刻被里面的气氛呛住了。

房间很大，比他在堪萨斯的房间还要大三倍，而且……很空。好吧，并不是空无一物。房间空无一人，但陈设精美。这里没有一张海报或是一丁点装饰。天哪，连他的床也被完美地铺平了，看不到一件衣服。

尽管如此，这个洞穴般的房间仍然有一种寂寥空虚之感。这种虚无感令人窒息，感觉像是身处地窖。

然而Kon没有理会这些，因为他看到房间里唯一有的东西就愣住了。有一样东西在色调和谐、设计统一的房间里显得尤为突兀。

Tim。

准确的说，Tim穿着红罗宾的制服，头罩向后推开，躺在地板上。他像是摔倒在那里，可能——那声令人作呕的撞击声回荡在Kon的头脑里——一把刀插在他的小腹上。

Kon僵住了，目不转睛地盯着俯卧的躯体，而身下的血液缓慢地向周围蔓延。他的大脑短路了，在他最害怕的画面变成现实的那一刻完全停止了运转，然后又重新转动起来。

他不由自主地走到对面的门旁边，轻松地找到电灯开关并摁了下去。房间里立刻充满了柔和的黄色灯光，灯也很雅致，被精巧地布置在房间里面。

灯光使Tim的伤口看起来更糟糕了。

考虑到Tim可能至少在地上躺了五分钟，血泊还是相对比较小的。而且它扩散得很慢，因此刀子并没有伤到主动脉。至少Tim没有惊慌到拔出刀子。这把刀现在救了他的命。

Kon再次测算着Tim的心跳，谢天谢地，声音微弱但还一息尚存。他跪在他的身边，注视着他憔悴的脸。

“醒醒。”他轻柔地说，被自己嘶哑的声音吓了一跳。

Tim一动不动。

Kon再次尝试，这次声音大了点：“醒醒！”

Tim呜咽着，眉毛皱了起来。“如果你要杀了我，Jason，”他嘀咕着，含糊不清地重复着自己的话，“在把血溅到我脸上之前，至少让我再睡五分钟……”他的声音逐渐变小，开始再次昏迷过去。但这一次，Kon把双手放在他的脸颊两侧，靠得更近，直到他能看清Tim脸颊上每一根睫毛上的尘埃。

“我需要你给我指令。告诉我你的医疗箱在哪，以及该怎么做。”他异常平静地说。

Tim的眼睛睁开了。它们蒙上了一层雾霭，没有聚焦，但这一次它们仍然睁着：“Kon？”

Kon想松一口气，感谢上天，但相反他把一个枕头从床上拽下来，垫在Tim的头底下：“我在。”

“你……来啦。”Tim用迷惑的目光追寻着他的一举一动，好像不太明白为什么Kon会在这里。

Kon试图忽略这种好奇的目光和惊讶的语气，回答道：“你需要我。我还能在哪里？”

显然，这个受伤的男孩对此没有任何反应，因为他沉默了。

“现在告诉我该怎么做。”

Tim指示他拿到了卫生间（那里和卧室一样毫无生气）的医疗箱，那里面有他所需要的所有东西。事实证明，让Tim脱下红罗宾的制服非常困难。Tim甚至没有体力抬手，所以他不得不口头引导Kon一步步拆下他的万能腰带，以便能脱下它。然后他解开了披风，找到了衣领下隐藏着的一条拉链。他把拉链拉到一半，却发现任何进一步的动作都被刀子挡住了。

在一连串的咒骂以及短暂地解释了这个问题之后，Tim对上了他的目光，说道：“动作要快。”

所以Kon这么做了。他数到三，但数到二他就拔出刀子。Tim疼得发出嘶嘶声，但除此之外没有任何反应。Kon以最快的速度拉开了红罗宾的制服，把它拉到了Tim的腰部以下。他用刚从Tim肚子上拔出来的小刀割破了里衣，把它撕成碎片，留下了Tim浑身是血的赤裸胸膛。Kon注意到他非常苍白，虽然在失血过多的情况下这是合理的，但同时他也非常瘦。

Kon压住了伤口，清洗了它，再取出工具缝合。

就在这时，Tim又开始昏昏欲睡了。

“我想不能这样。你要和我说话。让你能保持清醒都行。”

Tim没有笑意地大笑了起来：“以防你没注意到，我得告诉你说话不是我的强项。”

Kon专注于自己的工作，努力回答道：“我不在乎。无论如何，还是要说话。”

一声叹息。“好吧，关于什么？”

“为什么你打电话给我？”直到这个问题从他的嘴里问出来，Kon才意识到他说漏嘴了。

在他手底下的Tim僵住了，他谨慎地控制住表情，这通常出现在Kon谈论到他的个人生活或者与蝙蝠本人说话的时候。“我下一次可以给别人打电话。”他的声音很轻，以至于完全听不清。

Kon咆哮了起来，真的恼火地咆哮：“我不这么认为，不会有下一次了。”他把伤口缝合好了，“我得帮你坐起来，这样我才可以包扎伤口。”

Tim轻轻点了点头。通过共同努力和双方的一些不适、痛苦，他们让Tim坐了起来。Kon再次清洗了伤口，开始包扎。

为了让纱布裹紧他，Kon不得不靠得很近，以至于下巴碰到了Tim的肩膀。这个动作重复了将近一分钟才结束。

他小心翼翼地把Tim抱起来，把他从血泊中抬起来，以免污染他的绷带。

Kon蹲着，呼吸平稳，欣赏着他的杰作，这时他注意到了他身上的淤伤。

Tim的手腕附近都是手印。Kon从未看过那个角度、那个位置有手印的淤伤。现在他看到的不仅仅是刺伤，他还看到了Tim双眼红肿，嘴唇干裂。他身上还有其他几处淤伤。这具身躯上遍布了旧伤疤，比Kon心里预想的还要多。

有些伤口参差不齐，是新鲜的白色，好像从来没有愈合过。但大多数是粉色的，有些有光泽的切口。Kon皱起眉头，愤怒在他身上像是林中野火一样猛烈蔓延。是谁伤害了他的小鸟？他会找到他们，让他们付出代价，他会——

喔，喔，喔，他的小鸟？这些想法究竟是从哪里来的？Kon突然想起了Dick和Wally刚开始交往的时候。他几乎是粗暴地把这些想法推到一边。

现在已经没所谓了，因为Tim一直仔细在观察他的表情，现在他把枕头从身后拉到胸前，盖住了他的胸膛。

“谢谢你，Kon，但我可能不会死了，你不用留下来。”

Kon的目光从Tim受到虐待的身躯上转移到他冰冷的目光里。他的语气难以理解。这可能是种有礼貌的冷淡送客，或者是谨慎处理，好像他预料到Kon会爆发。还有可能是一种失望。

Kon摇了摇头，收拾好医疗箱，把它扣好。“我不这么认为。你瘦得像跟棍子，还刚被捅了一刀。而且看上去你好几天没吃东西了，我不会就这样丢下你一个人。”

他没有看到Tim的表情，因为他已经站起来，打算把医疗箱放回去。

他正在Tim的衣柜里翻找着T恤，突然意识到Tim又不规律地喘了起来。“她——她要杀了我。”他喃喃地说道，“不，会更糟。她会把我的脾脏切下来喂给我。没人会知道的，还有其他伤疤要怎么藏得住？总比另一种选择好——噢天哪，天哪，如果她发现了怎么办？这么多血，这么多血，这么多血这么多血这么多血……”Tim的声音逐渐微弱。

他抬起膝盖，双臂环抱着膝盖，轻轻摇晃着。他的眼睛紧紧盯着那滩血。

Kon犹豫了一下，一只手仍然攥着那件T恤。他很肯定Tim是恐慌症发作了，但“她”是谁？为什么Tim这么害怕她？而且Tim以前从未被血吓到过。

Tim穿着红罗宾的制服，浑身是血，笑容诡异的画面在他的脑海里一闪而过。这段想法在Kon的脑海里闪现过很多次。

Kon试着回忆他所学过的处理恐慌发作的知识，慢慢靠近Tim，后者就像一只受惊的动物一样。“嘿，”他温柔地说着，“你和我在一起？是我，Tim，Kon，我在这。”

Tim将目光从血泊中移开，转向Kon。他的双眼因为恐惧睁得大大的，头发凌乱。“Kon——”这个名字被说出来的时候他感觉像是胃被踢了一脚，“她看到血，就会知道我是什么人了。”

Kon温和地抬起双手，弯腰跪在离Tim几英尺远的地方，小心翼翼地不碰到他：“我们可以清理血迹。”

“这——这太多了。这会把地毯弄脏的。我没法换这款地毯。它是独一无二的，她会注意到的，然后我就没法做红罗宾了。”Tim又看了看血迹，Kon的胃部感觉沉甸甸地下坠。

一想到Tim……Tim不能再做红罗宾，他就害怕了。“Tim，我需要你把注意力集中在我身上，然后深呼吸。”他稳定住自己的呼吸。“吸气。”Tim恐慌的眼神紧盯着他，“呼气。”Tim跟着他呼吸了一会。当他的呼吸平静下来之后，Kon继续说道：“告诉我工具在哪里，我会清理地毯的。”

Tim心烦意乱地点点头，给Kon指向走廊的一个储物柜、走廊很大，很精致，和卧室一样了无生机。

带着工具回来之后，Kon开始迅速清理地毯，边清理边和Tim交谈。“我们会把这里打扫干净，然后你就上床睡觉、你瘦得想跟杆，你上次吃东西是什么时候？”

Tim把目光从他身上移开，以他熟悉的方式耸了耸肩：“我……不记得了。”

什么样的父母不给孩子吃东西？Ma和Pa 80%的时间都在给Kon夹东西吃。他很乐意绑架Tim，带他去农场几天，这样他们就可以给他夹菜了。但他知道Tim可能不会允许，蝙蝠侠也不会同意。“好吧，睡觉之前你得吃点东西。”

Kon叹了口气，终于清理完地毯，站起身瞥了一眼床。他思索着什么才是不弄伤伤口又把Tim弄到床上的最好方式。最终，他屈服于事实。“我要抱你起来，这是移动你的最简单的方法，而且不会让你的伤口被撕裂。”

Tim点点头表示同意。Kon用公主抱抱起他，放到了床上。他只发出了一声吃痛的嘶嘶声。

“那么……这些淤伤是哪里来的？”当他把Tim调整到更舒服的姿势的时候，Kon随口问道。

Tim咽了咽。


	2. 谎言与秘密

Bruce对Tim一无所知。

他不知道Drake庄园发生了什么，他不了解Tim的父母。而且坦白来说，除了红罗宾的相关事宜，他对Tim一无所知。

这样很好，真的很好，Tim就喜欢这样。如果Tim成功了，万事将会一成不变，永远如此。

所以很自然的，Bruce不知道Drake家族的“假期”里发生了什么。

Tim告诉Bruce——告诉他们所有人Drake家族的假期是神圣的、强制性的，不可被打扰。他告诉他们，家族时不时要进行为期一周的休养假期。那时Tim充分休息，恢复身体，睡个好觉。

他们一直都很相信他。有时候他在想Drake家族的假期是否是他们在刚认识他的时候，可以忽视他父母长期不在的唯一原因。或者说无论他睡得多少，喝了多少咖啡，因为有那个缓冲期在，他们就确信他可以精神充沛。

他从来不知道如何去揣测这种想法。

关键是，在过去的两天里，他一直在度过Drake家族的“假期”。他的母亲带着熟悉的冷笑把他交给了客户，并威胁说如果客户“损坏了商品”，客户的生意就会破产，他也会受到严厉的惩罚。

客户损坏了商品。

Tim试图隐藏他手腕上的淤伤，但Janet Drake总能发现。她总会知道。

她狠狠地打了他一巴掌，打破了他的嘴唇，打肿了他的眼睛，因为他试图向她隐瞒。他心想她真是太虚伪了，而她也一定听到了他的想法，因为她把他推进橱柜之前，给他增加了一些淤青，然后冷冷地说她会处理。

她关上了柜子，上了锁，把他留在了黑暗中。

这是他们玩的一个游戏。他们都知道他可以撬开锁然后出去。但如果他这么做了，她就会等待着，给予千倍严重的惩罚。因此，Tim坐在寂静的黑暗中，坚持忽略饥饿的痛苦，满脑子都是用他的万能腰带想出各种不同的方法闯进五角大楼。

橱柜里难以预计时间，Tim也不确定过了多久。直到正门打开又关上，表示Janet已经离开，他迅速撬开了锁，走在了灯光下。

在Janet发现他身上的淤伤之前，他连续12个小时没有吃东西，在回家的飞机上只喝了一点点冰水。他摇摇晃晃地站了起来，但有一种比食欲更强烈的渴望吸引着他。

他需要到外面去。他需要看看夜空，呼吸一下新鲜空气。他需要到没有墙壁、没有天花板、没有寂静的地方。只有他和哥谭，还有广阔的天空。

于是Tim跑上楼，换上他的红罗宾制服，没留意它比平时更宽松，就钻进了夜色之中。他没有注意也没有在意他的双手还在颤抖。

在辉煌的前三十分钟里，真的是他与空气、天空的独处。然后他听到了抢劫的声音。他下意识直奔而去，在平常的日子里这不过是一次简单的营救。

然而这一天并不平常。

当抢劫犯的刀子闪过了他的防御，插进Tim的小腹的时候，他只能怪自己。

他只能怪自己辜负了Bruce、Dick、Jason、Steph、Ca——

他辜负了他们所有人。在回家的路上，他意识到自己还没打算死掉，至少不是像这样死去，于是他打给了Kon。他辜负了Janet、Jack、Kon，整个团队，还有其他所有人。

但即使是在他意识模糊的时候，Tim也知道Kon是他唯一的选择。Bruce认为他在一个名胜古迹睡得像个死人。如果他来帮Tim，他就会发现真相，那Tim的人生也就完蛋了。

Dick在布鲁德海文，太远了，无论如何也帮不上忙。

Tim不能确定Jason出现之后是否会看着他流血至死。或者只是把刀子捅深一点。Tim不会阻止他的。

那个恶魔崽子要么挂断电话以确保Tim真的会死，要么告诉Bruce。

Steph。在所有伤痕中，Steph肯定能认出这种淤伤。只要他一掀起袖子，Steph就会明白发生了什么。而且她离得太远了，没有所谓。

当然，Cass在中国。

任何一个联盟成员都会直接去找蝙蝠侠，团队意义就在于此。

Kon确实是唯一的选择。

如果他能让Kon相信这些淤伤是抢劫犯造成的，并且不告诉蝙蝠侠或者其他人，那么也许Tim可以掩盖他的失败。把真相藏在只会伤害自己，不会伤害别人的地方。不管怎么说，这是个好主意。

但后来他把血弄到了地毯上。这么多血。Janet不可能不注意到这些。她很聪明，聪明到如果你告诉她那是个意外，她就会知道你在撒谎。她会想知道为什么他会离开家，她会惩罚他因为他在倒下之前没有撑到砌满瓷砖的浴室，她会发现红罗宾的事情。她也可能发现Bruce的事情。

他会辜负他们所有人的。

最重要的是，Kon问了一些问题，每一个都在破坏Tim撒谎和保守秘密的机会。

Kon……很在意。

这很奇怪。

往常，Tim不可能想得明白，但他现在几乎神志不清……他搞砸了。或许Kon想要什么东西？作为来帮他的条件，Kon想得到什么？

他沉默了太久。“抢劫造成的。除此之外我还会怎么受伤？”

Kon瞪着他。这是个谎言。他们彼此心知肚明。

Tim通常是一个优秀的欺骗犯。毕竟他能骗过蝙蝠侠。但不知什么原因，对Kon撒谎让他感觉更加糟糕。Kon使他想以一种奇怪的方式说出真相，却同时让他更想对他撒谎。这完全不合逻辑。

不过Tim没打算合乎逻辑。

“我得给你做点吃的，你一个人呆几分钟可以吗？”Kon的询问切断了Tim快速转动的思绪。

沉甸甸的压抑感从四面八方扑向Tim。橱柜，黑暗，孤独。

孤独。

孤独，形单影只，孑然一身。

“我没事。”

Kon怀疑地上下打量了他一番，但还是没留下来。接着，他转身离开。

离开，离开了，他离开了。

Tim扫了一眼洞穴般的房间，遥远又渺小的房间。他总是独自呆在这个房间里。他的母亲来过几次，但他仍然感觉孑然一身。

没有其他人。这个房间里没有其他人来过。他父亲没有，其他任何人也没有。蝙蝠侠有一次站在窗台上。只有一次，但他从来没有进来过。

这是Tim唯一一次身处于此却不感觉孤独的时刻。恐惧，敬畏，惊讶，但的确没有孤独。

“一年，Brown博士街875号，白色的墙壁和杂乱的家具，三台咖啡机。”他闭上眼睛，专注于这些字符，对着虚空说话，“还有音乐。我会买一个唱片机，不间断地播放音乐。或许我会养一条鱼，或是一只猫。”他皱起脸，“也许猫能容忍我。”

这件事他已经计划了有段时间了。毫无疑问，是悄悄地计划。

还有不到一年，他就18岁了，可以合法地索要一大笔钱，并与父母断绝关系。他会离开这个寂静又孤独的庄园。他可能还是独身一人，但他们鞭长莫及。

这是在他有勇气这样做的情况下。

这个想法一旦在脑海里成形，空虚就更容易填满了。他知道自己的未来不会太糟糕。

Kon从窗户里飞了进来：“我不确定你能吃下什么，所以我给你带了汤。”

他走了过来，帮Tim坐起来，端着汤。这是美味至极的鸡肉面条汤。Tim喝了下去，试图装作他们都没看到自己苍白色皮肤上显现出来的淤伤。它们就在Kon给他找来的T恤之下。他轻声地说了声感谢。

“什么东西在Brown博士街875号？”Kon安静地问道。他拍了拍耳朵，暗示自己的超级听力以回答Tim震惊的表情，Tim忘了这个。

他沉默地回忆了一长串脏话，然后喝了一大口汤，为自己争取时间。汤烫到了他，但他几乎没感觉到。

或许是因为他被捅了一刀，受疼痛的折磨，也或许是因为他终于吃上东西后有点兴奋，更可能是他太累了，他说道：“是一间公寓。等我更大一点，我要买下它。”

Kon眨了眨眼睛：“感觉……很棒。”

“你感觉很吃惊。”Tim面无表情地回答道。

Kon轻轻摇了摇头：“是的。我一直以为你就住在Wayne庄园，现在我意识到这个想法太傻了。”他浅浅地笑着，“当然了，你已经选好了地方，总是这么有计划。”

Tim苦笑着：“庄园？拜托。”

“这很合理呀！蝙蝠侠对于罗宾应该是父亲吧，不是吗？我的意思是，前两任罗宾都住在庄园里。”Kon争辩道。但他一说出来这些话，他就意识到了自己的错误。

前两任罗宾都是孤儿。

他们都把目光移开了。

尽管Kon认为蝙蝠侠会收留他的想法十分可笑，但蝙蝠侠至始至终都把自己当成他的儿子。

Kon清了清喉咙：“那间公寓听起来不错，你能给我多讲讲关于它的事情吗？”

Tim就这么做了。他告诉Kon，那里离一家有着话不多的咖啡师的咖啡店只有不到五分钟的距离。告诉他那里就在红罗宾通常的巡逻路线附近，而且建筑的地下室没有向政府报建，可以很容易用作一个秘密基地。他甚至告诉他住在对面的音乐老师总是在奇怪的时间练习她的乐器，将最美妙的音乐填满整个公寓。

他直到喝完汤还说个不停，即使困得眼睛都睁不开了。

Kon以一种柔软且温暖的方式对着他笑了，这让Tim的心颤抖了一下。“你需要睡一会。你要我留下来吗？你醒来的时候需要有人帮你缝合伤口，而且——”他抽了抽鼻子，“——你需要洗个澡。”

如果Tim不是失血过多的话，他就会脸红了。“没……没关系，我能应付的。我的父母很快就要回家了，你留在这里会引起很多麻烦。”谎言。他是肮脏下作的骗子。Tim将燃起的内疚感和自己的秘密失误一起隐藏在心中一块黑暗之地。

Kon咬了咬下唇，让Tim失神了。“你确定吗？”

Tim勉强笑着点点头：“我没事的。”

Kon看上去有点伤心，然后他收敛起表情，换上了一个蠢兮兮的笑容：“好吧，但你记住。 _我是唯一随叫随到的人。_ ”

“我的天啊。”

“超人可~~管不了我~~”Kon唱了起来。

Tim大笑着，双手捂着脸以掩盖因Kon的话笑到发疼的表情。直言疼痛会让他们两个都局促不安。

当他终于再次看向他的时候，Kon再次对他温柔地笑了。他的双眼闪烁着诚恳崇敬的光芒，让Tim感觉到自己与众不同。然而重要的是，他不值得被Kon这样对待。

Kon站起身朝着窗户望了一眼，摇了摇头。他最后一次回头看向Tim：“不过，你需要我，便呼唤我。无论何时，我定会来。我字字真心。”Kon说这些话的时候，好像他需要Tim一字不漏地听完，需要他完全理解。

而Tim听着，好像在期待能证明它是个谎言。

但他没能证明。

Tim咽了一口：“好吧。”他的声音变得沙哑了。

Kon注视了很久，才转过身打算离开。

“等等！”Tim 伸手抓住了Kon的袖子，这让他们都惊呆了。 _留下。_ 不知为何，这句话被压在他的舌头下面，但他还是没有说出口。

Kon微微侧身，眼神似乎停留到了Tim的手上。这是那天晚上Tim第一次触碰他，也是第一次非必要情况下的触碰。

Tim松开了手，清了清嗓子：“请不要告诉任何人今晚的事情。”

Kon转过身，对着他眨了眨眼：“包括蝙蝠侠？”

Tim咽了口口水，坚定地回答：“ _特别是_ 蝙蝠侠。”

“为什么？你是见义勇为的时候被刺伤的。这一点也不丢人，只是一场发生在我们最优秀的人身上的意外。”Kon皱起眉头。

Tim无法直视他的双眼。他的目光太诚恳了，好像Tim一点也没让他失望一样。“这是我的失误，而且这太愚蠢了，这种事情再也不会发生了。”他再一次看向Kon，希望他能明白，“但Bruce不会这样认为。”不全是谎言。

“他会理解的——”

“不，他不会的。”Tim带着一种不容置喙的语气说着。如果Bruce知道了这件事情，他会知道Tim辜负了他，甚至他会察觉到哪里不对劲。Tim给自己安排了一周的自由时间，就像是他通常“度假”一周，尽管他们一般只需要两天处理事情。

Bruce以为他现在在埃及。

“我不应该去那里的，”Tim小声地说，“那样做太愚蠢也太冲动。”

Kon哼了一声：“真他妈对，你是不应该这样。”Tim抬起头看着Kon，缓缓眨着眼睛露出惊讶的表情。Kon沉沉地叹了口气：“Tim，这些伤痕很新，但不是 _刚刚_ 受的伤，伤痕看上去已经形成几个小时了。你不会因为抢劫案受这些伤的，你也不会是在前段时间受的，因为我很清楚你没有执行任何任务了。所以，我怀疑这是在你不当罗宾的时候受的伤。更明显的是你太瘦了，而且刚刚几乎是饿得狼吞虎咽地喝完了汤。你还在发抖，甚至腿都站不稳。我真的很惊讶你还有力气独自出门。”

Tim的下巴都快掉下来了。好吧，实际上不是这样，他的嘴也许就张开了一厘米，但是……这让他简直是惊喜欲狂。

Kon的智慧在每一份报告中都被低估了，甚至是蝙蝠侠的私人存档里也在这方面低估了他。Tim在好几次任务之后才弄明白这点，但他的确发现了这点。

报告一成不变，Tim从来没有纠正过它们。他不确定这是出于什么原因，或许他认为这样更安全，或许他只是喜欢独享Kon的才华之谜。

因此，Tim知道Kon很聪明，他也知道当他给他打电话的时候，有被Kon发现一切真相的可能性。但他别无选择。Kon可能已经注意到了这一切，但他并没有真正把所有的线索整合起来。

不过说实话，Tim并没有预料到Kon会如此在意这些，以至于有所行动。

尽管如此，Tim仍然对Kon死气沉沉地盯着他感到措手不及。

“我……”他开口说道，“不知道该怎么说。”

Kon嗤了一声，眼神中流露出一丝失望。甚至是心疼。“你可以从告诉我真相开始，或者解释这些淤伤是从哪里来的，或是解释你为什么什么都没吃，几乎也没睡。不过，你只要稍稍退让，保证永远再也不要这样做，我就心满意足了。好好照顾自己。”Kon叹了口气，肩膀耷下去的时候紧张的气氛也随之消失了。Tim咬着他的嘴唇。“但已经很晚了，你需要上床睡觉。”

他后退了一步，摇了摇头以保清醒：“晚安，Tim。我不会告诉任何人的，但我们晚点得谈谈这些事。”

“晚安，Kon。”当Kon从窗户飞出去的时候，Tim喃喃自语。

该死。

Tim不值得Kon对他这么好。

他本来可以考虑更深，但是他已经睡着了。


	3. 线索缺失

Tim……触动了他。

好吧……Tim总能触动他。通常激起热情，有时带来沮丧，亦或是崇拜。更多时候，三者混合。

但一想到Tim身上的、用某些红罗宾的冲动行为都无法解释的淤伤，Kon就想要去揍点什么。狠狠地揍。

无法否认的是，目睹Tim受伤总会触动他，但通常他都有一个宣泄口，只要知道是什么导致Tim受伤的。或是至少听到一个就算简短也有趣的、关于Tim如何把他们制服的故事。尽管不用费劲就能让Tim裹在毯子里面，不再被卷入战斗让他产生些许满足，但到目前为止，Kon还没法放下。Tim是一个能力超群的混蛋。另外，他可能对Kon的固执不满。

让他苦恼的是他不知道Tim身上的淤伤从何而来。

当他最终回到正义山的时候，刚开始Kon向卧室走去，但还没走到五步他就意识到自己根本睡不着。Kon改变了方向，转头去了训练室。

另外使他苦恼的是Tim又饿又困。

想到这些，Kon就感觉……无能为力。

他不喜欢无能为力的感觉。

但他能做什么呢？工作时间的Tim通宵一两个晚上其实并不奇怪，但是……

_我好累，Kon，我只是……真的好累。_

Tim的那些话在Kon的脑海中回荡。那是在他失血过多的时候说的话。肯定是的。Tim流了很多血，可能都休克了。那些话，那种语气，都是随口胡言。它们不是 _Tim_ 的心里话，它们不是 _认真的_ 。

他不是认真的……

他有时候也会忘记吃东西。Kon不确定其他人是否注意到了这一点，但他已经意识到了。有些时候，Tim会在电脑前面整整坐上12个小时，不吃不睡。这只是在Kon可以观察到他的正义山洞里发生的事情。这甚至不能代表他在家或者在蝙蝠洞里的都做了些什么。

Kon来到训练室，猛烈地摇了摇头以保持清醒。

但是Tim解释了他身侧的刺伤，至少他不会独身一人。他说过他的父母很快就到。但只是万一……

这一次锁定Tim的心跳声变得更容易了，它缓慢而稳定地跳动着。Kon稍微扩大了他的听力范围，辨认出Tim轻微的喊声以及……没有其他的东西了。房子里没有其他任何人。

Kon来到训练室之后就打算用氪星人专用的沙袋。这可能也没太大意义。顶多一个小时，也许不用这么久就能把它打破的。鉴于Tim的父母经营着一家跨国公司，他们的工作时间比较奇怪也是合理的。他们很快就会回到家了。

Kon开始挥拳猛击。

每一次他的拳头打在沙袋上，都能让他更忧心忡忡。

如果有任何线索能搞得清楚这一切的话——他就能搞清楚的。但可能什么都没有。

_她——她要杀了我。不，会更糟。她会把我的脾脏切下来喂给我。_

Tim在害怕某个人。准确的是极度恐惧。Kon将自己全身的力量投入下一拳，击向了这个专门为他设计的拳击袋。它被他的力量冲脱了钩子，飞了出去。

他叹了口气，用手擦了擦脸。他不知道怎么就带入感情了。他漏掉了一些东西，一些这个谜题中不可或缺的线索，一些能将无法解释的淤伤与糟糕的自身处境、以及害怕某个神秘女人联系起来的原因。

肯定还有别的原因，对吧？

Kon垂下双手，盯着房间另一角的沙袋，好像它让他失望了。

调查。他需要调查以及更多信息。

他想知道夜翼什么时候有空。

***

操。

_操。_

Tim感觉自己好像被刺伤了……喔，等等。

但这可能是Tim最简单的问题。

_Kon。_

Tim把一只手放在额头上哀嚎着。他需要止痛药，还有咖啡。还有一个计划，但在他拿到止痛药和咖啡之前计划可以等等。

伴随着一声痛苦的抽气，他翻了个身。幸运的是床头柜在他没有受伤的那一侧，他摸索着，找出他随身携带的止痛药。几秒钟他就找到了。他躺倒在床上，吞下了几粒小药丸，干咽了下去。

等待止痛药起效的时间简直是种折磨，但这足以让Tim的大脑很快开始重新转动。

好吧。他还经历过更糟糕的情况，没错吧？他没有任何迫在眉睫的性命之忧，只有精神上的担忧。如果Kon继续深挖下去……如果Kon发现Tim在蝙蝠侠面前隐藏了什么，而这仅仅因为一个走运的抢劫犯，并且出于对Tim的关心——

不。

吸气。

呼气。

Tim的呼吸慢慢平稳下来，直到他恢复平静。他需要保持头脑清醒。他通常很擅长看透别人。深谋远虑，知己知彼，为制胜之道。

这是Janet教给他的。

但Kon不一样。在他的一生中，Tim一直都搞不清楚这个半氪星人在想些什么。Kon身上发生了很多Tim无法量化、理解或者 _控制_ 的事情。这就像是在一个完美的方程式中有一个不断变化的变量。

肯定还有别的原因。

Tim的一小部分以几乎听不清的声音细声细语地说着。一小部分的他在想Kon如果知道了真相事情会不会变得很糟糕。所有的一切会不会变得很糟糕。

Tim坚定地踩灭了那个声音，坐了起来，将挪动的疼痛转换成了自己的决心。他摇摇晃晃地走向洗手间，即使他心知肚明这对他来说可能有多糟糕，他甚至都不应该站起来。

他重重地靠在洗手池上，思考着他的选择余地。一方面，他有一个几周前刚得到的外星设备，理论上可以立即治愈他，但实际上从未在人类身上使用过。另一方面，他拥有几个月前他偷过来并做过调整的Luthor科技，需要一周的时间才能修复他，但至少做过临床试验了。虽然试验不是很成功，但正如他所说的，他做了调整。

他不需要一个立竿见影的奇迹，这些天蝙蝠侠都不会想到他已经回来。那么就是Luthor科技了。

Tim沉沉地跌在马桶上，经过一系列非常痛苦、着急的动作之后总算脱掉了衬衫。由于被缝了针，伤口看上去还不错。在挨个感谢了一遍守护神之后（因为数量不多所以不难），Tim再次清洗了伤口，并涂上了注入纳米技术的药膏。他还给自己打了针，吞了两粒药丸。Luthor真是考虑周到。

当他坐着的时候，他在他的淤伤上涂了一种类似的，但效果没那么强的药膏。

而在他包扎伤口的时候，Tim突然想到如果有一个有着天蓝色的双眼、还健壮如牛的半氪星人在这里帮忙，这就会变得更加简单。

他一产生这种想法就立刻把它抛之脑后。

Tim的肚子咕咕叫了起来。

对，他还得处理这个。

他痛苦地咕哝了一声，然后不那么优雅地站了起来，向厨房走去。他从未像现在这么讨厌爬楼梯。

当他走过去的时候，他思索Kon都能知道些什么，以及他会如何处理这些信息。答案是他知道得不多，他能做的也不多。

他没有任何证据，而且当他说服别人来调查的时候，Tim会完全痊愈。

但Kon能找到证据。不知为何，Tim清楚他会去尝试的。Kon不会就此罢休。

Tim沮丧地哀嚎着。他无法看透Kon。Kon会想去解开那些难以理解的难题。

如果他能让Kon假装昨晚的事情从未发生，而且不再担忧这件事情，那就皆大欢喜了。

Tim朝着自己的手眨了眨眼睛。一分钟前他还在楼梯上，现在他手里就拿着一块沾着他心爱果酱的花生酱三明治了。他使劲摇了摇头；他一定是又昏过去了。

他耸耸肩。就算他不记得这是怎么发生的那又怎样。食物就是食物。他咬了一大口，一边嚼着，一边环顾着厨房。正如他所预料的，咖啡已经煮上了。

尽责。

Tim豁然开朗。肯定是这样！Kon之所以在意他，是因为担心团队会失去一项资产。尽管Tim认为自己可有可无，但数据是不会撒谎的，他对于这个团队还有利用价值。

所以他要让Kon知道昨晚的事情并不会有损他的价值，更不会影响到团队。这样一来，Kon就能让他做回那个微不足道、存在感稀薄的自己了。

Tim内心的一小部分痛苦地蜷缩了起来，仿佛他的顿悟真的伤害到他了。

Tim无视了这点。

证明他有用最好的办法就是尽快回到战场，同时，他还可以用其他方式帮助团队。

Tim吃完三明治，爬上了楼梯。是时候温习一下他的“老大哥”技巧了。

***

独自一人。

在Kon现在称之为意外的事整整五天之后，Tim都是独自一人。

他之所以知道，是因为从那以后他每天都检查几次他的心跳。有一次，在Tim睡觉的时候，心跳声停了一会。但它没有停跳太久，也没有弄醒他。

Tim说他的父母很快就会回来。他们不在家。为什么Tim要撒谎呢？为了摆脱Kon？Tim只要提出这个要求，Kon就会离开的。他不需要撒谎。不过，Tim当时神志不清，或许他没有意识到这一点？

这其实不是重点。真正令人担忧的是， _Tim已经在家独自呆了五天_ 。奇怪。Kon认为他的父母可能在那一天之前也没有回家。因为如果他们在家的话，他们肯定会督促Tim吃饭。

不过，情况变得更糟了。

Kon打电话给Tim询问他的情况，而事情是这样的：

“嘿，Tim，我只是打电话来看看你。你的伤口愈合得怎么样了？”

留给他的是漫长、令人不安的停顿。

“非常好！再过几天我就能战斗了。现在一点也不疼了。”

“真的吗？哇！这可真……不可思议。这才过了三天。”

对面只传来一阵紧张的笑声。“噢你明白的，我没有……我只是被刺了一下下……五天就能回去工作了。”

“你这么说的话……那你怎么和你父母说的？”

“我告诉我父母我生病了。”

“这行得通吗？”

他仿佛能看到他耸了耸肩。“是的。我能自己换绷带的，而且现在我基本康复了。事实上，我或许应该回正义山了，所以——”

“不行。”

“你说什么？”

他叹了一口气。“Tim，你才被刺伤。你可能感觉好多了，但你还需要再休息几天。拜托了，就当是为了我。”

他咽了咽。“好吧，没问题。但我这周末就会回去。”

“我想这没有商量余地了？”

“没错。”

从那时候起，它或多或少变得像是一个任务简报。

他撒谎了。

他为什么要撒谎？

这一切都让Kon心痛不已。


	4. 凯旋归来

_识别：B20，红罗宾。_

当Tim踱步走进正义山洞，他就径直走向电脑。

一如既往，夜翼最先看到了他。“唷，小红！最近没在正义山见到你，假期过得怎么样？”Dick跑了几步，站在了Tim的身边。

“身心都放松了。另外，我父母都好。”

Dick如往常一样并不在意Tim的敷衍。他开怀大笑：“所以你没办法接触你珍贵的案件，差不多都快无聊死了？”

Tim笑得嘴角抽搐了一下：“差不多吧。蝙蝠家族最近怎么样？”

Dick夸张地叹了口气：“神谕还是老样子。她在殚精竭虑地办一个新案子，如果我是你我就不会去打扰她。B一如往日埋头苦干。你不在的时候，他就更夸张了，成了不接受别人帮助的独行侠。Jay——”Dick哽咽在喉。他仍然难以谈及Jason，其他人也一样。“红头罩明显在以某种形式联络特工A。他们都明确表示，我们无权插手此事。如果我们试图插手或者调查，他就一枪崩了我们。”他叹了口气，“尽管我认为这是一个进步，因为他并没有具体解释。所以我认为他不会杀了我们。”

Tim瞥了一眼Dick：“你真乐观。”

Dick笑了笑，耸耸肩：“我就是这么乐观。无论如何，除此之外，红头罩正在避开所有蝙蝠家族的成员来做义警工作。他杀的人已经大大减少了……”

“但是？”

“但还是有很多人死了。我们没法确定都与他有关，但……已经够明显的了。”Dick耷拉着肩膀，而Tim终于抬起头看向他，对上他的脸庞。他看上去精疲力尽，像是老了十岁，甚至二十岁。Dick领导着少年正义联盟，也要保护布鲁德海文、应付Bruce，还要担心他的头等大事——法律上已经死亡，身份没有公开的Jason。更不用说他还在怀念Wally，并试图阻止Damian杀掉每个人。

“等到他做好心理准备了，我们就去找他。等我们找到他的时候，我们就可以把他带回来。你的弟弟会回到你身边的。”Tim安慰着他。 _别在意他那次想杀了我。_

Dick的脸上绽开了微笑：“你说得对。现在搅局者和蝙蝠女还在中国训练，但我们觉得她们很快就能回来了。大概吧。罗宾的训练也越来越优秀了。他已经一个星期没有动手杀人了。”

Tim幽幽地盯着Dick。

“好吧，就有一些锁喉……他在训练的时候收尾还是有点困难……然后三个人去阻止他、与他搏斗……但我们最后拿走了他的武士刀！”Dick兴致勃勃地说着，仿佛从一个十岁孩子手中夺走致命武器是一个伟大的里程碑。“他进步很大！你应该找个时间来看看他。”

Tim内心瑟缩了一下。他昨天晚上去看过恶魔崽子了，而他的膝盖直到现在还疼，但他至少可以肯定Damian情况更糟。他在Tim赢了战斗之后行为有些奇怪，但Tim还没时间弄明白这是因为什么。

“我不觉得我和那个小崽子待在一起是个好主意，我敢肯定我能数十倍放大他的杀戮情绪。”Tim边说着边一屁股栽进控制室的电脑椅上。

Dick哼了一声：“别说笑了，他……很欣赏你。”

“欣赏。”Tim面无表情地说着，转过身，通过他们两个的太阳眼镜对上Dick的目光，“D，他认为我是他‘唯一真正的敌人’，他必须‘杀了我以真正继承属于他的罗宾之名’。昨晚，他告诉我他很遗憾他没有完成这项工作，不过‘在你和B抛弃与我愚蠢的人际关系和错位的依恋之前，我这个平庸之辈可以苟全性命’。”

“好吧，其实他还需要适应家庭关系，他能学会的。”Dick坚定地说。

“行。”Tim怀疑地说，然后转回电脑前，把他的文件调了出来。

“噢，别管我这个一个星期都没见过你的哥哥了，去玩你的电脑吧。”

Tim懒得回答这个问题，而Dick在撅了好一会嘴之后，感觉无聊就走开了。

这几分钟，Tim独自呆在正义山洞的电脑旁边。他不介意。他的笔记本电脑很棒，但洞穴里的电脑只比蝙蝠洞的电脑差一点。

人们普遍误以为瞭望塔的电脑比正义山的好，但Tim在意识到他无法进入瞭望塔之前就改变了这种看法。好吧，也不完全是这样。Tim当然可以黑进瞭望塔及其所有设备，即使他没有权限。

所以Tim升级了山洞里的电脑。它只能被Tim修改，而且隐藏得非常好，连神谕都无法将其恢复。但大多数时候，Tim只是用它来查看日常数据与任务文件。

“你在这里做什么？”

Tim下意识叹了口气。他一分钟前还念叨起Kon。“我看上去像是在做什么？我在工作。”

“伙计，这才大概一个星期！你不可能痊愈的。”Kon坚定地说，走得更近了。

养兵千日，用兵一时。Kon不相信他痊愈了，Tim便可以向他证明他错了。

Tim敲了几下键盘，关闭了电脑，站起身转过头面对面Kon：“事实上，我痊愈了。我也能证明这一点。”

Kon困惑地皱起眉头，而Tim向前走了一步，掀开他的衬衫向Kon沾湿了他身侧旧伤疤中显眼的粉红色伤疤：“你看，完好如初。”

Kon走近了一步，举起一只手试探性地拂过他的皮肤：“这怎么可能？没人能恢复得这么快，至少人类做不到。”

Tim咽了咽，突然意识到他们之间挨得有多近。“你就当做我得到了一点帮助。”他声音沙哑。

Kon肯定也突然意识到了他们之间的亲昵，一瞬间把手抽了回去：“好吧。”

Tim脱下了衬衫：“如果你还不相信我，我可以证明给你看。”

他眯起眼睛：“你打算怎么做呢？”

Tim露出了红罗宾的冷笑：“我们来打一场。”

***

Kon不敢相信自己会这么做。

Tim上周才被刺伤，现在就站在训练场上等着与Kon决斗。任何情感都不会促使他做出这样的事情。

但不管是因为魔法还是科学，Tim痊愈了。算是吧。至少他的伤口已经愈合、结痂。Kon又想起了Tim的后背，他这才意识到这个画面已经深入脑海。这个伤疤看上去都愈合了好几个月了。他的注意力又被其他部分吸引住了，比如Tim倒三角形的身材，以及衬衫勉强遮盖住的腹肌，或者是他皮肤上像是蜘蛛网一样的旧伤疤。

他不能再遐想连篇，现在不能，在Bart看着他们走向训练场，而且几乎所有人都聚在一起观看这场对决的时候不能。

无论如何，所有人都翘首以待。如果Tim得意的微笑和笔直的对视意味着什么的时候，他对此并不介意。这是Kon第一次意识到Tim可能没有撒谎，他要被狠狠揍了。

Kon再次审视了Tim。他穿着一条柔软的得像是紧身裤，但看上去像深色牛仔裤的裤子（他知道，因为他很多次看到红罗宾穿着这条裤子舒展身体）。他还穿着平时常穿的宽松V领T恤。他找了个时间溜了出去，将自己的墨镜换成了多米诺面具，这样他就不会在快速聚集的人群前进行后空翻的时候，露出自己婴儿蓝的双眼了。

他甚至没有系他的多功能腰带。

Kon感觉自己被小看了，但还没等他心生不满，走进房间的夜翼打断了他的思绪。

当这位前任罗宾在人群边缘高高一瞥，Kon觉得他看到了Tim的表情微妙地变化了。但这一切都发生得太快，以至于Kon觉得这是他的幻想。

“小超这么快就把你惹毛了，小红？这还真没多长时间。”Dick双手在胸前交叉，慢吞吞地说道。他留在原地观看比赛。

Tim耸耸肩，淡淡一笑：“只是一点小矛盾，你们无须担心。”

Bart像是参加说唱比赛的中学生一样吹着口哨，冲了出去，一秒钟就带着爆米花又回来了。“有矛盾。”他对Jamie说道。仿佛是为了安慰Kon，他强调了“矛盾”。

“你们两个是要打架，还是要我们在这里看着你们比赛瞪人？”Rocket大喊道。

Tim咧着嘴露出红罗宾的笑容：“超级小子先来吧。”

因为Kon在卡德摩斯学到了礼仪，所以当他们起哄的时候，他应允了。他认真地走上前，挥拳击向Tim，希望快点结束这场战斗。

他的拳头——

快如疾风。

Tim径直一跃，把Kon的肩膀当做跳板，手往前一撑越过了他。向前的冲击力和Tim的逃脱让Kon差点飞了出去。他勉强稳住了自己，再次转过身面对Tim。

这个混蛋只是站在那里，对着他微笑，好像他是个超级可爱的小宝宝。

一些赞许的口哨声伴随着一些笑声传来。

这一次，Kon的行动变慢了。他摆出真正的战斗姿势，开始出拳。Tim这次没有做什么华丽的体操动作，取而代之的是一种更类似舞蹈的技巧，抽身扭转，飞身闪躲，刚刚好躲过了Kon的拳头。他也让Kon跑来跑去。Kon不确定自己是应该为此高兴，还是为自己一拳都打不着而沮丧。

突然，Tim得意一笑，猛然后退了几步。“可以借我用一下吗？”他说道。那一刻，Kon完全不知所措，但很快夜翼的双棍就出现在了Tim的手上。Kon这才意识到Tim刚好跑到了他哥哥那里。“谢了。”

Dick仰起头大笑着。

现在手持武器的红罗宾向Kon进攻了，他斗志昂扬地与他交战。

“他不能这么做！”Bart叫道，“他能吗？”

Dick耸了耸肩，回答道：“他利用了他周围的工具罢了，”接着邪恶地笑了笑，“而且，你要把它们从他手里夺走吗？”

Bart回到看着Tim挥舞着短棍进行战斗。他抵挡并引开了Kon的每一次进攻，宛若在他周围跳舞，并将每一次击打都越过Kon的防御，重重地打在他的身上。

Bart脸色苍白：“不，他肯定能这么做，这实在太牛了。”

Kon一直在努力控制，因为他还牢牢记得那次刺伤，但Tim占了上风，而Kon突然意识自己并没有放水。

结果他被狠狠揍了一顿。

他有一瞬间为他的朋友感到骄傲，而且不知为何，当Tim的棍子狠狠打在他的腹部的时候，这种骄傲感更 _强烈_ 了。

Kon捂着肚子弯下腰，但他还没来得及恢复，Tim就窜到了他的身后，踢向了他的膝盖，把他重重摔在地上。

恍惚之间，他仰面朝天，Tim就坐在他的身上，双腿牢牢固定着他的双臂，身体紧紧压着他，把双棍抵在他的脖子上。

刀枪不入的皮肤所向披靡，但如果Tim用力压向短棍，往下推，他就可以压碎Kon的气管。当你无法呼吸的时候，坚不可摧的皮肤百无一用。

“满意了吗？”他问道，Kon猛然惊讶地意识到他们之间挨得太近了。

他突然想感谢Tim只是坐在他的肚子上，而不是更下的位置，随后咧嘴笑了：“暂时吧。”

Tim明显接受了这个答案，因为他站了起来，伸出手把Kon拉起来。当他扶起Kon的时候，聚集在周围的人群爆发出了欢呼声。

Tim转过身，谦逊地微笑着，有点困惑地接受了赞美，但事实上他并不清楚为何会引起人们的这种反应。

人群散去，只有夜翼留了下来。

当所有人都足够远的时候，Dick拍了拍Tim的背：“干得好，Timmers。”他瞥了一眼Kon，坏笑道：“这下你可失‘艺’了，”

Kon扬起一根眉毛。

Dick耸了耸肩：“而且还人‘才’两空。”

无视面无表情的Kon和困惑皱眉的Tim，Dick放声大笑。

“无论怎样，”Dick平静下来之后继续说道：“我留下来是要给你们布置任务。”

“幸亏我们解决了那个矛盾。”Tim接了他的话。

Kon瞪了他一眼：“我还是觉得不能这样。”

“你会明白的。”


	5. 任务简报

“东海岸的非法跨国武器交易市场一直在稳步扩大。几个月前就开始了，但现在达到了历史最高点。武器从外国源源不断地涌入，而官方迄今为止尚未在阻止这种行为上取得实质性进展。”Dick身后的屏幕上有一张标明了确定与疑似武器交易地点的地图。

Kon双臂交叉，眯着眼睛盯着屏幕，好像用力盯着就能把数百英里之外的武器盯爆炸。

当Dick继续向三位英雄介绍简要情况的时候，他的声音变得紧绷又满含痛苦：“尽管蝙蝠侠做了很多努力，但几十年来哥谭市的买家一直不少。”夜翼罕见地情绪化，闭上眼，颤抖着深深吸了一口气，紧接着一张红头罩的照片出现在他的身后，“最近也是。”

忽略掉照片底部伸出的手，这张照片就是Dick用他制服上的摄像头拍摄的。红头罩站在屋顶上，回头看着摄像头——看着Dick，用枪指着他。他棕色的皮夹克在夜风中闪动发光，而他脸上可能流露的任何情绪都被他标志性的、反射着城市灯光的红色头罩遮住了。

Kon完全不知道为什么红头罩会给予Dick心灵震撼，但自从这个潜在的义警出现在哥谭市以来，所有蝙蝠成员对这个话题都很敏感。蝙蝠侠已经好几个星期没有离开哥谭了，甚至即使夜翼来了正义山，他也没有真的留在这里。Tim似乎是最不受影响的，但即使是他也完全回避了这个话题。

“当红头罩杀死了黑面具，控制了哥谭市的犯罪世界，规则就被改变了。”Kon选择忽略了Dick提到“杀死”的时候猛烈的心跳声。“武器被禁止进入哥谭市。由于缺少消费者，武器贸易表面上放缓，实际上更兴旺了。但当红头罩……退出了，权力真空，哥谭市的枪支贸易再次兴盛。更不用说当哥谭市退出市场的时候，这种贸易扩张到了一些这种行业原本不发达的城市。”

Tim坚忍地记下了这些信息，不知为何他以普通人的形象也看起来像是个严肃的义警。

“我们截获了制造商向分销商发送的信息，他们今晚会有一次交易。你们的任务是混进去，收集所有能收集到的情报，没收所有的武器。这不是一件易事，但你们会有意外收获的。”

Bart抢先问道：“我们什么时候出发？”

“一个小时后，我建议你们穿上制服。你们将通过泽塔通道达到最近的城市，然后骑车过去。”夜翼提议道。

“球球？”Kon问。

夜翼遗憾地摇了摇头：“太招摇了，我们车库里有一些旧哈雷，你们可以开走。”

Kon吹了一声口哨，咧嘴一笑。哈雷虽然不是球球，但它们确实也不错。

Bart尴尬地笑了笑：“骑摩托真的很酷，但我就算了，我跑过去。”

夜翼点点头：“可以，解散。”

当三个英雄都转身离开的时候，Dick抓住了Tim的手腕，完全没留意到这个少年一下子浑身僵硬：“你能留一下吗？”

Bart耸耸肩，继续往前走。但Kon停了下来，看着Tim答应了，并在得到对方轻轻的点头之后才离开。

Dick注意到这个反应，轻声对他的弟弟说道：“鸟崽崽呆在家里的时候真的很焦躁。他想要——”Dick清了清嗓子，“‘评判’那些占用了我大量时间的‘低能猴子’。我们一直试图分散他的注意力，但他一旦作出决定，就很难改变了。他迟早会想办法到这里来。”

Tim冷哼了一声：“恶魔崽子这是吃着碗里瞧着锅里。母老虎可能会把他打得屁滚尿流，我还会录下来的。上帝啊，我可以勒索他十年了。”

Dick皱着眉头斥责道：“你不应该这样说你的弟弟。”

Tim压下盘踞在胸膛中的愤怒，小心翼翼地减少脸上的笑容，露出歉意的表情。你没有在他面前这样帮我说过话。“的确如此。”夜翼点点头，好像接受了道歉。Tim继续说道：“谢谢你的提醒，但如果你说完了的话，我需要去为我的任务做准备了。”

夜翼心烦意乱地点点头，转过头看着屏幕。

Tim到更衣室之前都努力控制住情绪。他快速检查了一下，确保没有别人。最终，他倒在地板上，放任自己痛苦地呻吟。

他没事。一切都好。这真的没什么大不了的。伤口已经愈合，没有变得更糟。但他仍旧痛彻心扉。

止痛药。他需要这些东西来帮助他熬过这次任务，然后他就可以睡一会了。或者，至少在床上用他的笔记本电脑办公，或是坐在洞穴里的电脑前面办公。随便吧。

当Tim把自己拖到长凳上，打开他的储物柜，他倒着推算了几个小时以确保服药是安全的。时间间隔够长了，于是Tim在里面翻来翻去，最终找到了他的药。他一吞下就拿出他的制服，并试图站起来换——

——他瞬间坐了回去。

也许他可以给止痛药几分钟时间起作用。


	6. 替代品

Kon喜欢摩托车。打在他脸上的狂风让他感觉飞在空中，但脚下发动机的轰鸣声却带给他另一种体验。

骑摩托也让Tim看上去非同凡响，但这显然不代表Kon就对摩托失去兴趣了。他在后方和左侧都瞥了一次Tim的屁股。是的，完全抵消不了他对摩托的爱。

他们只花了三十分钟就到了夜翼给他们的坐标。

“我们快到了，”Tim的声音从通讯器中传过来，“我们可以把摩托车藏在——”

伴随着一声爆炸，热浪席卷了Kon的全身，将他们的摩托都推离了正轨。整个过程中Kon听到一大堆咒骂，他都不完全确定这些话是谁说的。两辆摩托车在被骑手控制住之前方向猛然一转。接着Kon看到Bart坐在路边，揉着自己的头，似乎是被他们的车撞到了。

“那到底是什么鬼？”Kon问道。

“麻烦。”Tim阴沉地回答道。他加快了速度，迫使三个人都更快地冲向烟雾之中，Kon想那可能是他们的目的地了。

当他们终于抵达码头时，一个仓库正熊熊燃烧。

Kon警惕地扫了一圈：“这可能是因为武器故障。”

Tim冷哼了一声：“和这里在拍摄一部不包含‘我有种不祥的预感’的《星球大战》的概率差不多吧。”

“那我现在想说‘我有种不祥的预感’是不是不太合适？”

Tim高兴地笑了起来。Kon宁愿耳聋也想每天都能听到这种笑声。“来吧，我们去看看我们参加了什么操蛋的活动。”

一座建筑火光冲天，但剩下的一座被很少一群人包围着，所有人都在用枪堵死一个入口。他们朝那个方向驶去。

他没留意到枪声吗？因为枪声肯定从那个方向传来。

“闪电小子，你断后，处理仓库外的人。我要他们被打晕之后绑好，然后你来清场。”Tim一直发出指令，“超级小子，你跟着我。我们需要进去，弄清楚发生了什么，并且解决问题。”

“等等，你们怎么进入仓库？”Bart问道。

Kon看不到Tim的表情，但他很肯定这只蝙蝠得意地笑了。“还记得那部有纳粹的电影吗？有带着一只飞盘的超能力金毛犬的那部？”

Kon眨了眨眼：“那是什么奇怪的电影？”

Tim叹了口气：“我都忘了我在和谁讲话了。看着，好好学吧。”

Kon仍然困惑，但他往后退了退，以免妨碍到Tim。Tim只是继续前进，没有别的行动。朝着门加速，门依旧关得死死的。

“你在干什么？！”Kon喊道。

就在离门不到二十码的地方，Tim从摩托上飞身跃下，蜷缩起身躯翻滚倒地，以保护自己不会摔伤。他的摩托向前飞驰直到撞破金属大门，留下一个足够大的开口让骑着摩托的Kon通过。

Kon把车停在Tim身边，伸出手把他拉到自己的摩托后座上：“那真是……”

“绝赞？我就知道！自从看了那部电影以后，我就一直想试试。”Tim回答道，以创纪录的速度坐到了Kon身后。

“其实我想说的是‘鲁莽’。但它的确起作用了，我们就用‘绝赞’。”

Kon开过了Tim打开的洞口，抵达了一个满是木箱的仓库之中。这些箱子里可能就装着他们打算收缴的非法枪支。另外，几乎每个箱子后面都藏着持枪的人，而且他们面前就有人从掩体之后钻了出来。

Tim和Kon都下了车，把车停在门边，站在这个突然寂静下来的密闭空间里。

那个从木箱后站起来的人终于站在了灯光之下，一个闪闪发亮的红色头盔出现在他们面前。

“ _ **替代品。**_ ”他像是在用最恶毒的侮辱咒骂道，与此同时Tim惊恐地睁大了眼睛，也许这的确奏效。

Tim轻声斥责：“红头罩，真没想到会在这里见到你。有方法在不打架的情况下解决这件事情吗？”

红头罩没有回答，只是咆哮着，冲向这个蝙蝠成员。

Kon都还没来得及去帮助他的朋友，枪声便再次响起。而他意识到他再不解决那些枪手，Tim和红头罩都会死。Kon迟疑不决，直到Tim大喊一声：“去！”这不是一个完整的命令，但促使Kon采取行动。

当Jason冲到Tim面前，他就不知道Tim是不是这个意思了。

就在那一瞬间，一个Bruce站在自己葬礼上的悲伤画面在Tim的脑海中闪过。他并非为Tim悲伤，而是为Jason悲伤，他因为此刻杀死Tim而真正失去了灵魂。

Jason终于接近了他，挥拳直击Tim的头部。当他弯腰闪躲，他留意到Jason只是试图揍他，而不是向他开枪。

他不是真的想杀了Tim。

这是Tim重拾信心的时刻。无论怎样，他都会设法脱身，把Jason拉回来。

“嗨，”他边躲避着Jason的拳头边说道，“很高兴见到你，Bruce和Dick担心你担心得快要发疯了。”

这似乎让事情更糟糕了。Jason更加努力地击向Tim。

好吧，也许现在提家里人不太好。

Tim仔细回想了他读过的关于Jason的无数文件。回忆起当对方还是个罗宾的时候，他跟踪过那个男孩。

一如往常，他会研究对手。Jason的战斗动作此刻缺乏优雅，但怒火正旺，效果加倍。他每一拳都有足够的力量将Tim击倒，也没有给Tim留下多少反击的机会。

Tim抬头盯着头罩后Jason的眼睛。

他从来没有这么近地看过Jason的眼睛，他只记得从图片和报告上了解到的瞳色。在他盯着的时候，他注意到Jason头罩下的双眼变了色。

不……不是变色，它们散发着某种绿色的光芒……

拉撒路池。

因为战斗，Jason浑身上下充满了肾上腺素。Tim的现身使这一切推到了极限，引发了著名的拉撒路池之怒。Tim是诱因之一，因为他在最不恰当的时间出现了。

Jason的拳头呼啸而过，擦过Tim的脸颊，以至于他几乎能触碰到他的皮手套。

他需要在不引发任何刺激的情况下说服Jason。

文件。他阅读了很多次的Jason的文件。

Jason是个小孩的时候就有点情绪化，并不满意蝙蝠侠的规则。但在这种情况下，他作为罗宾的资料都没办法帮得上了。此外，他一直是一个优等生，他曾经非常喜欢——

就是那个。

“我不觉得的Mr. Darcy有这么优秀。”

Jason的拳头离Tim的脸只剩下几英寸的时候停住了。“什么？”由于困惑，他低沉沙哑的嗓音甚至提高了八度。

“他配不上Elizabeth。”

Jason把拳头往后一收，仿佛被背叛了一样震惊地看着Tim：“不好意思，Mr. Darcy是位绅士，并且全心全意爱着Elizabeth。无论他们相遇的时候发生了什么，他都是那个最终赢得她芳心的男人。当她拒绝的时候，他会收手。坦白来说，他是那本书里唯一一个真心爱着一个人并且尊重女人的男人。他知道自己并不完美！他们都清楚这一点！而他也愿意承认！”

Tim笑了，这比预期的效果还要好，Jason眼中的绿光差不多都消失了。或者至少，不会头罩都掩盖不住绿光了。“好点了吗？”

Jason磕磕碰碰地说：“你他妈故意的，你看过那本书吗？”

“呃，”Tim真希望自己不用回答这个问题，但恐怕不能，“没有，但这不是起作用了吗？”

“你怎么知道这不会让我更愤怒呢？”Jason交叉着双臂，问道。

Tim耸耸肩：“你一直都很喜欢看书，而且这与激怒你的点相距甚远，所以我认为这是一个比较保险的赌注。”

“赌注，”Jason直白地说，“我差点杀了你。”

“不，你甚至都没有拔枪，一切还很安全。”

Jason大笑起来，摇了摇头：“你还真了不起，替代品。这可是我说的。”

Tim皱起眉头：“我都不是罗宾了，恶魔崽子才是。不是应该他得到那个绰号吗？”

“你是原版。”

“我可能真需要点帮助！”Kon喊道。

Tim瞥了一眼和所有暴徒僵持的Kon：“没错，我们应该去帮他。”

***

在几分钟看上去是团队合作，实际上就是场干架之后，Jason发觉自己站在离仓库半英里远的地方。最终他把头罩摘下来，夹在胳膊下面，抽上一根烟。

“那东西对你身体不好。”Tim说道，走到差不多算是他哥哥的男人身边。

Jason塞好打火机，猛抽了一口烟：“我听说你和黑咖啡之间都能上演一段生离死别了，所以这话也该对你自己说。”

“Alfie告诉你的？”

“没错。”Jason一直注视着前方。即使他没带头罩，他也带着多米诺面具。

“为什么现在我感觉像是经历了一次泡沫言情剧？”Tim瞥了一眼这个几乎完全陌生的男人，问道。即使他们实际上是兄弟。

Jason笑了：“因为媒体批判不为情所困却情绪化的男性。”他抽了一口烟，“好吧，他们也不喜欢基情。”

Tim咯咯笑了：“你在暗示这里马上要发生非常戏谑的事情。”

“我想这取决于你，但目前为止，我还没遇到一个只是从我身边走过而没有激烈争吵的蝙蝠成员呢。”

他们只是默默站在那里，凝视着同一片海洋和天空。有那么一会，Tim想要离开，或许他能成为那个默默离开的蝙蝠崽子，去证明Jason错了。

“他们真的很想念你。”反正在这件事情他没有选择的余地。Tim觉得他有义务为蝙蝠家族说话。是的，像这样提出能激怒Jason的事情或许很愚蠢，甚至是自找麻烦。但他现在冷静下来了，而且很明显在期待这个话题。

Jason终于看向了Tim：“所以我们真的要谈这些吗？”

Tim继续说了下去，没有理会这些并不热情的回应：“我只是觉得你应该知道，是我强迫蝙蝠侠让我当罗宾的。他不希望再像你一样的孩子牺牲了，但我逼他把我收做跟班。因为没有你在的情况下，他有些发疯。”

Jason嘲讽道：“但还是没有杀了小丑。”

“没有，他没有这么做，他也做不到。因为如果蝙蝠侠杀了人，哥谭市就会陷入疯狂。蝙蝠侠必须成为无可挑剔的伟大象征。如果他开始杀人，人们会失去信仰，哥谭市会彻底失去希望。”Tim把他多年前意识到这一点时所有的觉悟都融进自己的言语之中，试图让Jason理解。

“所以他最好还是让那个疯子活着，去杀更多的人？这真的值得牺牲这么多人吗？”Jason问道，Tim不确定他是在争论还是在说服自己。

“是的，因为如果蝙蝠侠杀了人，蝙蝠侠就不存在了，更多的人会因此而死。”

Jason沉默了很长时间。

“你知道为什么看见你会使我这么生气吗？为什么看到你的团队四处奔波以拯救世界让我痛苦万分？”他没有等他回答，“因为我以为我是最后一个。我以为在我发生了那些事情之后，瞭望塔上的那些白痴会意识到把孩子们送上战场是件多么危险的事情。但后来我看到你，我意识到他不会停止做那些事情。越来越多的童子军、越来越多的孩子为了他——为了他，把自己置于危险的境地。他可以影响人们。他让你愚蠢地舍身犯险就为了给他留下印象，让你害怕让他失望，他甚至不知道自己做的事情对别人来说有多危险。尤其是对孩子们，特别像我们这种。”

Tim想要争辩。他知道此刻他应该以某些防弹装备为理由来为Bruce争辩，那是……那到底是什么意思？为他自己的存在价值辩护吗？为罗宾、闪电小子、超级小子以及无数少年英雄的存在价值辩护吗？

Jason是对的。

“总有一天，他会走极端的。他要求得太极端的时候，我们也乐意服从。那一刻便糟糕了。那就是像我这种崇拜者——狂热分子丧命之时。”

Jason吸了最后一口烟，把它熄灭，把烟头扔到附近垃圾桶上一个烟灰盘上。

“你并没有说错，”Jason转过身看着Tim，但这个男孩不敢把目光从地平线上移开，“但任何人都可以让一个孩子有那种感觉。这就是爱。你将自己置身火海、燃尽生命，只是想让别人为你感到骄傲。不过，这改变不了他爱你的事实，即使他表现出来的形式很扭曲。Dick和Alfie也一样，你应该和他们谈谈。”

“孩子，若你认为这就是真正的爱，那你的确不懂其为何物。等你对此有更深的了解之后，再来找我吧。”他走了几步，但停下来，转过头看了一眼Tim，“在那之前……我会考虑的。”

Tim听到沙子的沙沙声和远处传来的发动机嗡鸣，这意味着Jason离开了，但他仍然盯着大海。天空如此之黑，使眼前昏暗的天空与深邃的海水快融为一体，也可能这正是天空和大海最黯淡的一刻。

Jason的话语在他的脑海里回荡着，扎了根、深深埋下。他想讥讽几句，把它们抛之脑后，好像它们只是一通废话，把它们推到只能伤害到自己的地方，但它们没有消失。相反，它们烧灼着Tim的内心，让他想吐。

这个他一直以来回避的事实伤害着他。

_**孩子，若你认为这就是真正的爱，那你的确不懂其为何物。** _


	7. 两句话

“他已经离开很久了。”

“我知道。”

“红头罩早就走了。”

“我知道。”

“他只是……站在那里。”

“我知道。”

“你觉得他们说了些什么？”

Kon叹了口气：“我不知道。”

在Tim去找红头罩之前，他特别嘱咐过他不要偷听。他请求的时候带着一种杀人的目光，让Kon怀疑Tim是否经常被人冒犯隐私。

这已经是他上百万次朝Tim的方向望过去了，但他仍然只能看到一个模糊的轮廓：披风随风飘动，目光凝视远方。

至少这比他看到两个人影的时候好多了。

Tim怎么能那样站在红头罩身边？Tim这么谨慎，怎么可能离一个不到一小时之前就袭击了他的人这么近，还卸下防备，像个老朋友一样谈天说地？

不，“袭击”并不准确。红头罩事实上是暴怒着、试图杀了Tim。然后Tim说了……一些话，他就停下来了。接下来他所知道的就是，Kon与名声狼藉的红头罩一起并肩作战。一个杀人数量比剩下的正义联盟成员数量还要多的人。

而现在……Tim不顾安危地走了过去。他告诉他们要待在原地——好像 **他们** 才是入侵者——然后他去和该死的红头罩谈话，好像他更为重要。

这种感觉在他的内心郁结、扭曲，而他无法确定这是出于保护欲还是……别的什么想法。他提醒自己， **他不够资格将其实现。**

“你们安置了所有的武器并且解决了分销者吗？”

Bart喊道：“他是怎么做到的呢？”

Kon没在意Bart和突然回归的Tim，回答道：“我们通知了警察，当然，是可靠的那些。我们审讯了其中几个人，但他们不肯多说。然后我们找到了可能带有情报的手机和其他电子产品。”Bart为了强调，举起一个装满电子设备的袋子：“我们都准备好了。”

Tim含糊地点点头，依然神游于千里之外：“好的，夜翼马上就要一份报告。”

Kon选择忽视了Tim因为要和兄弟对话而显露出来的忧虑：“既然 _有人_ 撞坏了我们的摩托车，”Kon狠狠瞪了Tim一样，而这个蝙蝠成员甚至没注意到，“你得和我骑一辆车。”

“说到这个……”考虑到Bart的语气，他已经准备好说一大堆话了，“那个动作太酷了！就那样，你从摩托车上跳下来然后它直直地向门撞去，简直帅呆了！你快说你看的是什么电影？我一定要看看！”

Kon准备开口让Bart闭嘴，但Tim抢先一步。“我想Jamie提过他很喜欢这部电影，你应该邀请他和你一起看。”

Bart僵住了，慢了一拍，然后脸颊比他鲜艳的服装还要红：“我，呃，没错。我会这么干的。”他张开嘴又闭上嘴好几次，什么也没说，最后总算开口，“如果你们都没事，我就回去了。”Bart没有等待任何回答，就消失在了一阵轻微的飞尘中。

“你是怎么做到的？”Kon一边问着，一边朝他藏摩托车的仓库走去。

Tim疑惑地嗯哼了一声。

“你就说了两句话，他就停下来了。”

Tim耸耸肩：“很简单。正如你所说的，说两句话。”

“是啊，但你怎么知道应该说那两句呢？”

Tim终于看向了Kon。他不确定是在什么时候，但他们已经停下了脚步。仓库的灯光从侧边照了过去，将Tim的脸颊半边处于阴影，半边处于光明。他小心翼翼地看着Kon，打量着他，几乎就像他正在做什么决定。

“动机，”Tim最终说道，“你只需要搞清楚一个人想要什么，动机是什么，然后便迎刃而解了。你可以用两句话做到很多事情。”他转过身，继续朝摩托车走去。

一个人想要什么……等等—— _Jamie_ ？Bart想要——

Kon把那一连串的想法收起来，以备将来审视。

他从哪里学到这些东西？

“你想让我来开吗？”Tim嘲讽地问道，扬起眉毛瞧着Kon，他还像个傻瓜一样站在那里。

Kon嗤了一声：“做梦吧。”他走到摩托车跟前，抬腿一跨登上了车背，然后发动引擎。引擎一发出轰隆隆的声音，他就转过头，看着扬起眉毛一脸淡定的Tim。他坐到了他的身后，双臂环住Kon。

噢，对。Kon忘了这一点。他能感觉到Tim的手指隔着T恤贴紧了他的腰，这让他感觉T恤比以前的更薄。

Kon咽了咽，踩下油门，加速冲出了仓库。

Tim轻微地哼了哼，向后摇晃了一下，然后他更前倾了一些，完完全全搂紧了Kon的腰部，从他的身后环抱住他。

“下一次请提醒我一下，好吗？”他喃喃说道。

Kon笑了笑，只是加快了速度。不管这是否因为他紧张，都不得而知了。

摩托车在宁静之中行驶了一会，而Tim静静地哼着一首Kon不知道歌词的歌。Kon努力不去想这个把紧紧贴在他身后的男孩。

“你能用两句话对我做什么？”

“什么？”Tim问道。

Kon在一定程度上相信这种说法。不过，这个问题仿佛像他一直准备好一样，从他嘴里蹦了出来，即使他从来没打算要说出口。

他捏紧了车把：“你说你能用两句话做很多事情。我只是好奇你会对我做什么。”他不知道为什么自己的声音如此低沉，也不知道这个问题包含了什么样的深意，所以他只好等待一个回答，如果他能得到的话。

他能感觉到Tim加快的心跳震动从他的背上传过来，这是一种完全不同于侧耳聆听的体验，但也一样令他安心。

“说实话？我不知道，”Tim深呼吸了一口气，“你总是能给我惊喜，没有人能做到这一点。”

“没有人？”

Tim笑了：“连蝙蝠侠都不行。”

这怎么能不让Kon怦然心动。

***

“出去。”

“什么？”

夜翼咬紧牙关，双臂交叠：“我说， **出去** 。红罗宾将独自完成任务汇报。”

Kon沉默地恼火了，看向Bart寻求支持，但这个极速者已经向后退了：“别看我！我绝对没有从Jamie的储物柜里偷薯片！”他就像在海滩上一样，再一次不见了。

Kon放弃了从这个方面寻找帮助，转过头看回蝙蝠们：“到底什么意思，Dick？我已经在这个队伍里待了很多年了，现在你就让我滚？”

如果让他实话实说，他也不知道为什么他突然非常在意这点。

这一点Tim也赞同。对于队伍来说，Kon理论上是他的前辈。即使他们在生理上同岁，实际上Tim更年长。

执行任务时Dick不会这样感情用事的，他也没有权利把Kon踢出任务报告会，但与此同时……

是Jason。Dick这个的弟弟在很多方面比Tim都闹腾。尤其是考虑到他最近的行事风格，也许Dick有理由对此意气用事。

“听着，Kon，红头罩是哥谭市的事情，这是家族私事。你不需要待在这里。”Dick没有用最糟糕的方式说出口，“等我听完Tim的汇报，我再听你的版本。”

Kon大发雷霆：“Wally的死并不意味着你可以装得高所有人一等，咬死所有秘密。我本以为你能表现得更好，我本以为你会信任我。”Kon怒气冲冲地向门外冲去，与Tim期待过的戏剧化场景一模一样，但说实话，气氛还正好。

“Kon，等等！”这句话从Kon话音一落，就从Tim的喉咙里喊了出来，但他已经走了，Dick也僵在原地。

_**你可以用两句话做很多事情。** _

Kon找准了动摇Dick的两句话。

这令人印象深刻，也令人回惊作喜，但Tim希望这是对别人所说，而不是对Dick。最好是Tim不喜欢的人。

但是，你不能选择别人造成的受害者，所以……

“他只是心情不好，他不知道Jason的事情。如果他了解了，他就不会这么说了。”Tim没办法完全确定能用Jason来做挡箭牌，但他认为这是唯一他可以运用的、有效的筹码。

Dick沉沉地坐在电脑椅上，双手捂着脸：“但他没有说错。”

Tim费劲地想要回答这个问题，但他还没来得及回答，Dick就猛吸了一口气，手指梳过了头发。Tim认得出这种表情，他平时会做这种表情的——或者至少带有他的风格。这就是“抱歉我精神崩溃了，我得重启一下。这怎么会持续很久呢？”这通常是在一个没人察觉到的、更加黑暗的表情之后。

Dick内心受到的伤害比他脸上表现出来的大得多。

“这真伤人，因为这简直就是Jason会对我说的话。”Dick重新站了起来，正式压制住了自己的情绪，“我会晚点处理这个，告诉我任务情况。”

Tim犹豫了一下。他知道他应该和Dick谈这件事情，但让他说实话？他都无法处理自己的崩溃时刻，还要怎么帮助总是完美解决一切事情的神奇小子Dick解决这件事呢？

Dick总会……难以自持。看悲剧电影的时候，他从来都会哭，他还会像过圣诞的小宝宝一样激动地庆祝一些最微不足道的事情。但那些真正感情爆发的时刻呢？比如长年累月积累起的数百种情绪崩塌、吞噬你的时候呢？那种你无法遏制住扭曲丑陋的表情和极度痛苦的感觉？Tim只有一次见过他那样。

Wally死的时候他并没有那样，甚至在葬礼上都没有失仪。Dick在念悼词的时候从头到尾都没有哭，当他们把空棺材放到地里的时候也没有哭。在几乎所有人离开之后，与Iris一起安慰哭泣的Barry的时候他也没有哭。

那是在Bart第一次穿上闪电小子的制服的时候。

当Dick看到这一幕，他仿佛被死死扼住，但他还是笑了出来，祝贺了Bart。一个小时之后，Tim发现他在Wally的纪念碑面前，啜泣着、呢喃低语。

_**我真的不能没有你。我以为我可以为团队坚强起来，但我做不到。我——需要你。求求你回到我身边，Walls。我爱你，相信你，结果你现在——走了。** _

Tim僵在了原地，无法动弹。即使过了这么久之后回顾那一刻，他仍然不确定如果他能动，他会去做什么。他会悄然离开，还是去安慰他的哥哥？

“Tim，我没事，我只是想知道任务中发生了什么。”

他已经沉默了太久，但他还是什么也没有说。

“真的。”Dick强调道。

所以即使这种情况再次出现，Tim会离开。他的兄弟可能会需要他，但肯定不想要他。

“好的，当我们抵达那里的时候，红头罩已经炸毁了其中一栋大楼，并且把大部分分销者都困在了第二个仓库里，其他人则把那里包围了。我让Bart，”Tim刻意没有说闪电小子，“留在外面清场，并且带着Kon进去仓库，在哪里我发现红头罩在于剩下的敌人交火。我们去帮了忙，而且在没有伤亡的情况下把他们带走了。”

Dick等待Tim继续说，知道他说不下去了，他问道：“然后呢？”

Tim长长地吸了一口气：“然后我找他谈了谈，他就是在抽烟。”

“你找你哥哥搭讪？”

Tim冷嗤了一声：“ **香烟** ，他就是在抽烟。”Dick大笑起来，仿佛置身于泡沫剧。Tim真希望他们能就此结束话题。

但他们没有那么做。“他并没有……生你们的气。但他仍然有怨气。老实说，我觉得他有权力这么做。”Dick试图插嘴，但Tim看了他一眼，阻止了他。“当他做好心理准备的时候，他会主动联系你们。但现在，你需要给他解决问题的空间，并且在他回来的时候做好放低姿态的准备。但自然，Bruce得比你态度更好。”

Dick花了点时间消化了这个想法：“你们，”他重复道，“不是‘我们’。”

妈的。Tim说过这个词吗？他回忆了一遍他说的话。没错，没错他说过。

“我不觉得Jason恨我。他是讨厌我的存在。当他不再沉浸在拉萨路池带来的愤怒中时，我想他不会这么在乎我。”Tim坦白道。

Dick对他眨了眨眼：“我不知道我是应该嫉妒还是应该高兴。”

“能由我来选吗？”

“不行。”

“合情合理。”

Dick并没有让沉默持续太久：“谢谢，为这个任务汇报，也为……所有的一切。”Tim只是点点头作为回应。“我可能应该向Kon道歉。”

Tim忍不住笑了起来。 **你是想？**

“但我不知道该怎么做，”Dick咬着嘴唇，“我应该……我能告诉他Jason的事情吗？”

“这不是我说的算。”

Dick对上Tim的双眼：“也许是这样，但你是他最好的朋友，他也是你最好的朋友——别想否认这点。”最后一句令Tim略微扬起了眉毛，“所以，你怎么想的？你有多信任他？”

Tim张开嘴，想开口说出脑海中首先浮现出的谎言，但却慢慢地闭上了。他想起了闪烁着保护欲的天蓝色双眼，想起了他对敌人警戒的咆哮，想起了冲到自己身前，挡住爆炸的身躯。他想起了一只把他拉上摩托车的手。

“我赌上生命相信Kon。”


	8. 回避已久的谈话

“你一直在躲着我。”

Tim确认了一遍，以确保自己没有听错Kon的话：“什么？”

“自从上次任务之后，你就一直没有回我的短信或电话，我也没在正义山附近见过你，尽管我知道你每天都至少过来一趟。”Kon把两个机器人的头撞在一起，碾碎了它们。

“我们真的在赌上性命战斗，你却因为我没回你短信而生气？”在Tim一个快速示意下，Kon十指交叠，用手一撑将红罗宾抛向天空。他落到其中一个空中机器人上，把它引向剩下一群机器人，然后跳回地面。

当他战斗的时候，Kon用余光注视完全过程，等Tim降落之后回答道：“……没错。”

“我郑重声明，我没有躲你。我们只是没有同一时间出现在同一个地方，”Tim说道，“还有我手机没电了。”

Kon冷哼了一声：“我还以为你 **很会** 撒谎呢，是你教会我永远不要相信存在阴差阳错的。上次你手机没电的时候，你为了拿充电线差点杀了Jamie。”

“我没有！我很礼貌地询问了，他却反应迟钝。而且当时我的手机已经黑屏差不多15分钟了，你知道15分钟能发生什么吗？”

“这就明摆着啊，你完全可以放弃那个拙劣的谎言了。”

Tim没有马上回答。“其他事情……的确是真的。”

“你们两个能不能别聊天了，真的动动手帮点忙？”Cassie飞过的时候大吼道。

Tim抱怨地说这太小看他了，他完全可以一心多用，但他还是结束了谈话。

他们比普通情况下更用心地投入到战斗之中。

在Kon的一生中，他经历了许多尴尬的时刻。毕竟，他的父亲们是超人和Lex Luthor，他从诞生之初就糟糕透顶。这甚至得从Lex有用自己的DNA克隆超人这个想法开始。恶，别想那些。

关键是：当时，在几分钟之后，Dick冲出了汇报室，想和他道歉。这简直是他最尴尬的时刻了。

或者这是Kon自己的感觉，直到Dick说出了令人震惊的事实，Jason。

当他回过神的时候，他让Dick从头开始讲，于是Dick照做了。他告诉Kon红头罩是如何出现，接着掌管了哥谭市的黑市，目的就只是为了操纵黑面具帮小丑逃出阿卡姆监狱。他告诉Kon，红头罩是如何杀死黑面具，找到小丑，只为蝙蝠侠出现来阻止自己。他告诉他Jason是怎样揭露了自己的真实身份，然后他们发现了这个痛苦的真相。Jason Todd，第二个罗宾，通过拉萨路池复活，现在像某类反英雄一样自由地行走于世间。

Kon想到的第一件事情就是找到Tim，然后和他谈谈。这与他之间有什么关联？

但他还是留了下来，接受了Dick的道歉，自己也道了歉。当他开始理解这一切的时候，Tim却消失了。

他不知道到底是什么让Tim躲着他，他有几个想法，一个比一个可怕。

他不得不把这个问题加入第三任罗宾相关的神秘事件簿之中。

当战斗结束的时候，Kon有点失望。他觉得他可以再打二十个回合，但当他没有机器人可打的时候，这个半氪星人该怎么办呢？

 **和Tim谈谈** ，他提醒自己。但实际上，这只会让他更怀念那场对决。

“大家做得很好，我们回家吧。”他在英雄们集合完毕，并且没有伤亡的情况下说道。

当队伍进入泽塔通道，Kon走到了Tim的面前：“你不行。”他本来打算抓住对方的胳膊，但当Dick抓住他时Tim退缩的画面在他的脑海中出现，他控制住了自己。

Tim无可奈何地看着Kon，等待着他接下来的话。

“我们需要谈谈。”

“我谈了很多了。”Tim干巴巴地说。

Kon的嘴角抽搐了一下，但他还是绷住了：“我们必须谈谈。你是打算在机器人军队残骸的垃圾堆里谈，还是在二十个超级英雄可以听得到的山洞里谈？”

Tim的表情一如既往地没有起一丝波澜：“如果我们要谈谈，能不能让我至少换掉紧身制服，先洗个澡再说？然后我们可以去一个比较私密的地方。”

在一瞬间，Kon知道这些话将会出现在他下一个春梦中，但他掩盖住流露出来的迹象，回答道：“看情况。你打算又消失在我面前吗？”

Tim的嘴角微微一弯，露出了一个算得上相当欣喜的微笑：“我可以这么做，但我感觉如果我这样做了，你会追到Drake庄园。”

“完全正确。”

“那么我不会。我们三十分钟在泽塔通道见。”

Kon低声吹了声口哨，让出了Tim走向泽塔通道的路：“这个澡时间真长。”

Tim在他身边停了下来，距离如此之近以至于Kon的心脏怦怦直跳：“洗澡不需要这么长的时间。”Tim身后披风轻扬，稳步走向泽塔通道，留他于原地。这个画面有种奇怪的暗示性，令Kon的脸颊变得越来越红。

***

在与制服上二十个古怪的陷阱装置作斗争的时间里，Tim陷入了一种倍感无力的恐慌。

他在正义山的公共淋浴间里用多余的时间，安静地恢复成他平时那种不合群的平静状态。

**他会发现的。Kon终于开始起疑心了，这次他会得到答案的，因为我根本没办法对他撒谎。**

他已经对蝙蝠侠撒了很多年的谎了。他可以应付超人的优版克隆体。

**他会想知道为什么我要躲着他。**

因为他找不到答案。

**什么？我恐慌的原因是我意识到在这个不存在神明的世界里，Kon是我最相信的人。这个想法吓坏我了，因为信任会使人软弱？就是这个答案？**

这看上去或许微不足道，因为Kon无法理解它的价值所在。他太容易信任别人了。就算Tim径直走向他，当着他的面说出 **“我赌上性命相信你”** ，Kon或许只会说大概这样的话—— **呃……好？谢了。** 因为队伍里的大多数人都十分信任彼此，Tim才是特立独行的那个。他是一个在紧急备案之外还会做紧急备案的人，也不会告诉所有人全部的真相。

唯一一个比他更极端的人是蝙蝠侠，而这正说明了一些事情。

尽管Tim无法提出一个有说服力的理由来证明他没有完全搞砸，也没有拿出计划，但在这三十分钟内他还是重拾了信心。

Kon已经在泽塔通道旁边等着他了：“准备好出发了吗？”

看着他警惕的动作，Tim可以感觉到Kon有些觉得仅仅为了一次谈话，就要如此谨慎十分可笑，但他们都知道这么做是必要的。“是的，你选好地点了吗？”

“我想的是芝加哥。”

“听起来不错。”Tim小心翼翼地在裤子上蹭了蹭出汗的手掌。为什么他会出汗？

Kon伸手让Tim走在前面，他照做了。他走出传送门，走进了一个垃圾场，注意到一股臭味——难闻但还可以忍受——和夕阳。

过了一会，Kon站在他身旁和他一起注视余晖。Tim恍然响起和Jason一起凝视地平线的场景，现在的情况比他所想的还要相似。

“我从来不会厌倦这个。”

“厌倦什么？”Tim问道，尽管他很确定他已经知道答案了。

“日落。卡德摩斯教我辨认，但植入你大脑的图像根本无法与此相媲美。”Kon轻柔地说。他们都很赞同。这个垃圾场的某些地方让他感觉到……平静。这并不代表Tim对垃圾场的固有印象，但这个地方会让他感到谦逊。好像它的存在是为了提醒他，总有一天他们会归于此处。总有一天，他们都会百无一用。破碎的躯体将化为尘埃，进入一个无穷无尽的循环。与此同时，如果他们两人足够幸运的话，只有一具尸体会卧于黄土。

Tim突然有种冲动，想与Kon分享这个想法：我觉得你很性感，因为你的存在就像在提醒人们——凡人终有一死。“我想我不太懂。”

“那么，我们来谈谈你确实知道的事情。”

Tim叹了口气。有那么一瞬间，他说服自己Kon已经忘记这些事了，他们可以永远一起欣赏日落。但生活什么时候对Timothy Drake仁慈过呢？

Kon转过头来看着Tim，迫使这个矮一点的男孩对上自己的眼神：“求你了。Tim，我需要你告诉我一些事情。我知道发生了什么。你一直在躲着我，而很明显Jason活着的这件事对你也影响很大——特别在一周之前我看到他试图杀了你之后。在那之前，你在红罗宾的行动之外被刺伤了。更不用提你明显还睡眠不足、营养不良。我——我很关心你，我真的想帮你。拜托了，对我坦诚一点吧。”

Kon的头发是湿的，为什么Tim现在才注意到？他之前怎么没有注意到呢？“Jason没想杀我。”

Kon皱起了眉头，表情很坦然地困惑起来：“Tim，我看到他攻击你了。”

“是的，”Tim就像是在陈述一个事实一样说道，“用拳头而已。如果Jason想要杀我，他会用他的枪，或者至少是某种武器，就像是他当时——”他打断了自己的话。

“当时？”Kon阴沉地问，“Tim，Jason到底有多少次想杀你？”

Tim无助地在脑海中搜寻合适的回答，但他只有实话实说：“只有一次他是认真的。”

Kon的眼睛里闪烁着愤怒的光芒，但他很快把它扑灭了：“Tim，这可 **不行** 。他不能想去杀你，你也不能觉得它完全正常合理，没什么大不了的。”

“这不是他的错！”Tim争辩道，“那是因为拉萨路池使他愤怒。那种东西一般人无法抗拒，而且他也不认识我。我只是一个闯进来，替代了他的陌生人。”语末，他的话语间充满了痛苦，他能看到Kon眼睛里有什么东西闪动着。 _ **替代。**_

“我继承了他的位置简直是对他最大的侮辱，”Tim沙哑地低声说道，“我不是——我从来没有——我一直被认为是一个替代品。我成为罗宾只是因为Jason死了，而我只是唯一的选择。就是这样的。我的身份本身就是一个错误。一个不幸的巧合和一个悲剧。现在Damian来了，作为唯一的罗宾得到了属于他的位置，Jason回来了，而我只是一个不属于这里的傻子。我什么都不是。属于我的一切都已经过去了。我还在这里的唯一原因就是我不挡别人的路，不在家族事宜之内。我——”Tim上一次哭出来是在什么时候？

现在他的眼里满含泪水，声音愈发急促，断断续续。他崩溃了，Kon亲眼目睹了这一切。

_**Kon。** _

Tim跪倒在地，被他一直以来所隐瞒的一切彻底击垮。Kon也随着他弯下腰。接下来他所知道的，就是一双强有力的胳膊搂住了他，一只手将他揽进Kon的胸膛上，另一只穿过他的头发轻抚着。

“一切都会好起来的。”Kon低声说着，下巴紧紧贴着Tim的头顶，“他们并不会这样。无论你怎么想，Dick都爱着你。不管老蝙蝠怎么扭曲，他也爱着你。我不知道Damian是谁——我猜是下一个罗宾吧——但他和你无关。你 **永远** 都是我的罗宾。”

Tim抽了抽鼻子，轻轻笑了：“而你永远都是我的克隆小子。”

“你说的没错。”

缓慢地、犹豫着，Tim双臂环紧了Kon，倒在他的朋友身上，一边啜泣着，一边抓紧了他的黑色T恤。

Tim不记得上一次像这样拥抱别人是什么时候了。这感觉……很棒，棒极了。

最终，当Tim的啜泣停止的时候，Kon并没有松开他。过了很久，Tim抽身离开的时候太阳已经落山了。

“谢谢你，Kon，”Tim抽着鼻子，用T恤擦着脸，“对不起，我不是故意要崩溃的。我不应该——”

“不要道歉，”Kon坚定地说，“永远不要为你哭了道歉。也不要在你觉得需要，或者觉得非常需要的时候道歉。”

Tim无力地笑了，花了一段时间沉浸在Kon温柔的笑容和美好的眼神里。最终，他说：“不过，我需要为我躲着你 **道歉** 。那天晚上遇到Jason……对我意味着太多了。在我们谈话之前，我需要一些时间来理清思绪。”

Kon叹了口气：“我明白，但下一次呢？给我点提示吧，我担心得都快发疯了。”

Tim弯起嘴角：“你担心我？”

Kon脸红了，结结巴巴地说：“我，呃，是的。我很担心你。这是不是……很奇怪？”

Tim的笑容柔和起来：“不，这很贴心。”直到后来，他才意识到自己从未质疑过Kon。

“你想回家，用电子游戏打败Jamie、Bart吗？”Kon问道。

“嗯。这听起来……真的很棒。”

***

等到Tim的脸色恢复到平常的颜色（还是很苍白，但至少不像是那次事件时那样白得吓人），他的抽泣声也停止了，愉快的交谈也已经进行了好几分钟。Kon有点惊讶，因为Tim现在说了很多话，因为他敞开了心扉。他们没有谈论任何严肃的事情，事实上Kon几乎不记得他们后来都说了些什么，但他很长时间都很开心。

最后，Tim从他的运动裤口袋里掏出一副一直携带的太阳镜，戴了上去，有效地遮住了红肿的双眼。“我们现在或许该走了。”

Kon点点头，表示同意，跟随着Tim走进了泽塔通道。就在他往前走之前，Tim停了下来，回头看了看Kon。“谢谢你，真的谢谢你。我已经有……很长一段时间没有这样被拥抱着了。这很棒。而且哭过之后，我真的觉得好多了。”在他说话的整个过程中，他的表情皱了起来，好像他被迫讲出这些话。然而，言语之中的诚恳语气使Kon确信，无论他说得多艰难，他的确没有撒谎。

他吞了口口水：“随时效劳。”

Tim冲他笑了笑，然后消失在了泽塔通道里。Kon花了一秒钟重新整理自己的思绪，然后跟随着他，走了过去。

他走了出去，面前一片混乱。

“——你到了吗？”Tim说。

一个穿着罗宾配色衣服的小孩交叉着双臂，低下头看着Tim，尽管他自己更矮：“Tt——即使是一个文盲也能想到我用泽塔通道的原因。我不明白祖父怎么会看上一个像你这样的蠢货。”

Tim皱起了眉头。“Damian，”他警告道，“Bruce知道你来这里吗？”

那孩子看上去居然紧张了。“父亲还没办法理解我把你们这些所谓‘团队’的劣等人打败的好处。”

如果Kon没有被他的衣服和关于“父亲”的言论分心的话，他会感觉自己被小看了。这显然是一个重新被设计过的罗宾制服，而“父亲”意味着这个孩子是Bruce的孩子。尽管Kon认识三位罗宾，但在他们在位时，没有一位喊Bruce叫做父亲。这就带来了一个问题：谁是爷爷？

还有这个名字。Damian。Tim提起过这个名字。

_**现在Damian来了，作为唯一的罗宾得到了属于他的位置……** _

“Damian，你不能就这样出现在这里。Bruce还没有……向联盟介绍过你。你知道的。如果Alfred发现了，你打算怎么做？还有Dick呢？”Tim问道，用两根手指揉着鼻梁，“更不用说你穿着整套制服过来了——真的有必要吗？你还带了你的武士刀，太好了。我记得Dick说他把这些东西从你那里拿走了？”

“Tt——”Kon真的开始讨厌那个声音了，“Grayson没收了我的武器，但我认为为了此次行程，将其取用是合理的。至于父亲、Alfred和Dick，一旦我挑战了这里最强的人并取得胜利，他们都会称赞我的。然后父亲就会让我去夜巡了。”Kon真不喜欢这孩子的眼神。

“是啊，不管你怎么说，小子。”Kon再也不想保持沉默了，“Bruce从哪搞出这个的？”

Tim嗤了一声，用一只手捂住了嘴，好像在掩盖笑声。

这似乎激怒了这个小家伙。“我是Damian Wayne al Ghul，恶魔之首的继承人，古老的Al Ghul血统与尊贵的Wayne血统的结合，蝙蝠侠唯一的亲儿子，真正的罗宾。”Damian得意地笑着，好像在等待着Kon膝盖发抖的一刻。

然而，Kon却大笑起来：“小鬼，你是不是太把自己当回事了？”

Damian生气地跺了跺脚：“你怎么敢说这种话？我都十岁了！”

接下来Kon所知的，就是这个绿色的小脑袋拔出了他的刀，向他冲来。Kon忍不住大笑起来，一手抓住刀，另一只手抓住了Damian的兜帽。

“小鬼，你还没做好战斗准备呢。”当Damian在空中空挥拳头时，他微笑着说道。

“我小看你了， **克隆** 。显然Grayson教给你的比我预想中的多。”Damian似乎终于意识到荡来荡去是多不体面，因为他现在双手交叉在胸前。

Kon翻了个白眼：“不管怎样，小鬼，我相信你一定有小伙伴等着你，或者需要午睡，或者有别的什么的事，所以我想我们还是带你回家吧。”他瞥了Tim一眼，想得到确认。

红罗宾只是耸耸肩：“我可以叫Dick来解决这个。”

“解决——我不是个小孩了！”Damian孩子气地喊道：“我不需要Grayson来照顾我！”

“你从儿童围栏里逃跑之后所做的的确不怎么小孩子气了。”Tim说道，点了一下Damian的鼻子，在那孩子反击之前把手抽了回来。

Damian语无伦次，深色的脸颊不断涨红，但Tim已经拿出他的通讯器，联系上了夜翼。

“恶魔崽子终于来正义山了，我需要你来接走他。”

Kon听到了电话那头传来的Dick的声音：“我们知道最后会发生这种事的，我已经在来的路上了。”

Tim嗯了一声，以表同意，然后把通讯器收了起来。他瞥了一眼Kon：“注意，那个披风——”Damian已经不见了。“可以解开的。”Tim补完了他的话。

他叹了口气：“该死，恶魔崽子可以去任何地方。我们最好在他和别人打起来之前找到他。”

“或者，”Kon说道，看着Tim疲惫的动作，“你可以喝几口水，然后睡一会。至少，睡个八小时。”

Tim犹豫地咬着嘴唇：“我现在真的不想回庄园。那里……太空荡荡的了。”他看上去很有罪恶感，但是没有回绝Kon的提议。

“没关系，你可以睡在这里。”

“这里实际上没有我的房间。”

“没关系，你可以睡在我床上。”Kon随口说道。

他们都僵住了。“我是说，如果你不介意的话。”

“当……当然不，”Tim结结巴巴地说，“我……谢谢了，Kon。”

Kon从厨房里抓起一个超大号的水瓶，然后把Tim带到了自己的房间。“呃，好了，就是这。你想待多久就待多久。”

“等等——那你睡在哪？”Tim在Kon离开之前问道。

“噢，这个，这个罗宾的事情可能需要花点时间处理，然后Bart可能要拉着我打电子游戏。这个，你了解他的，得花一整晚。所以我没事的。”Kon露出一个安慰人的笑容：“明天见，Tim，晚安。”然后他走了出去，顺手关上了门。

“晚安。”Tim低声对着门说着。他脱下了T恤，喝了半瓶水。然后倒在了Kon的床上。

这里的新鲜空气闻起来让他联想到田园乡野，可能类似农场，也带有Kon特有的气息。Tim有些希望自己能晚点睡着，多闻一会。


	9. 人多智广

Kon讨厌Damian。

 **讨厌** 他。

好吧，也许他夸大其词了，但他并没有夸大太多。

这个恶魔崽子——Kon现在 **十分** 理解这个绰号了——在Kon对Tim说晚安的时候就已经完全消失在了基地之中。即使Kon有超级听力，也无法找到他。

更不用说当夜翼来接自己的弟弟，却发现他失踪的时候，Kon感觉自己让夜翼失望了。当然，夜翼只是叹了口气，好像已经习以为常，帮Kon一起寻找。他自然也问过Tim在哪，而当Kon告诉他了的时候，他却困惑地皱起眉头，但还是认同了他需要休息，然后这个话题便过去了。

至少他没有呼叫蝙蝠侠。Kon可以应对失落的Dick，但他不确定自己能承受蝙蝠侠的目光。

由于Kon难以直视Dick的眼睛，寻找这个地狱之子的任务变得更加困难。

他从（字面上的）出生以来就认识Dick了，但他现在能看到的只是Tim通过自白暴露出的、不断加深的恐慌。这不是Dick的错，甚至也不是他无法忍受的Damian的错，这不是任何人的错。

Kon的理性告诉他这些。但他非理性的部分呢？像他们这样一个家庭——一个Kon赞叹他们之间的紧密联系的家庭——怎么会让Tim有这样的感觉呢？

这根本说不通。蝙蝠们的确令人难以忍受，有一些严重的性格问题，但他们彼此团结。他们是一家人，而在Kon所经历的事情中，无论发生些什么，他们都彼此相爱，彼此保护。

当Jason Todd的葬礼浮现在他的脑海中时，Kon闭上了双眼，把头靠在了他所躺的沙发上。他记得蝙蝠侠蜷缩在他儿子的棺材旁，紧紧抱着夜翼和蝙蝠女，这幅画面在他脑海中恍如隔日。

他们的家庭很小，而且规模也越来越小了。这是Kon所认为的。他本以为Jason Todd的死击垮了蝙蝠们。

当然，Dick可能能挺过去，在失去弟弟之后仍然做着夜翼，而Barbara也可能继续义警生涯。但还能有什么特殊的东西把他们作为一个家庭团结在一起吗？Kon认为一切都结束了。远远相望，他只能眼睁睁地看着蝙蝠侠每况愈下，也无力阻止蝙蝠家族的分崩离析。

然后，Tim来了。

当然，当时Kon并不知道那是Tim，但他现在知道了。Tim强行闯入了Bruce的生活，迫使蝙蝠家族重新振作。他帮助Bruce治愈了伤痛，也因为他，他们再次走到了一起，更不用说那些不断涌入的新成员了。现在，他们是蝙蝠家族。至少在Kon最后一次听说的时候，他们有十四名成员了，即使几乎所有人都没有血缘关系，这还是很令人吃惊。

Kon选择忽略了联想到这样团结的大家庭时内心产生的羡慕与痛苦。

关键是，Kon并不觉得是蝙蝠们让Tim产生这种想法的。还有一些别的原因，使Tim进入这个家庭之前就自我贬低。

有些人告诉Tim他微不足道，告诉他只有他有用的时候，他才值得被爱、被关注。

有些人真该挨上一拳。

“那么，我们是不是该谈谈这件我们都心照不宣的事情了？”Cassie随口问道，她用蓝龟壳*炮轰了Jamie一下，重新夺回了领先位置。

“她说的是你是——”Jamie开始用西班牙语连珠炮弹，但还是给Kon留了点面子。毕竟他如果用英语说出来，Kon会满脸通红。因此，Kon只能假装自己一个字也听不懂。

显然Cassie听懂了，因为她笑得前仰后合，几乎控制不住自己的赛车。“太搞笑了，但不是这样的。你这样会把Bart吵醒的。”她指了指那个睡在Jamie大腿上的极速者说着，“你知道我爸爸是神，对吧？不过我觉得他会因为你的想象力笑出声来。”

Jamie笑了起来：“这跟圣甲虫说的那些废话比起来根本算不了什么。”

“虽然我很好奇你指的是什么，但我其实指的是在那边的二代蓝色童子军。”

Kon睁开一只眼睛看着坐在沙发上的英雄们：“你看，我醒着呢。”

Cassie得意地笑：“我知道。”Jamie嘀咕着疯狂的超人们之类的话，但Cassie却对他继续说道：“所以？你能告诉我们为什么你不在你自己房间里做这事吗？”

Kon哼了一声：“做什么？”

“睡觉。”

Kon叹了口气，只好接了下去。这可不像他花了一下午在基地里到处寻找一个捣蛋鬼罗宾，最终却发觉他在所有人之中选了母老虎去挑战。“这很复杂。”

“复杂吗？当我们在玩《马里奥赛车》的时候，你总是回你自己房间里睡觉。”

“我就不能花一点时间和我的朋友们在一起吗？”

她冷哼了一声：“是啊，看起来你玩得很开心。”

Kon在不舒服的沙发上挪动了一下身子：“这没什么大不了的。”

“这不意味着我觉得不奇怪。”

Kon考虑着自己的选择余地。他考虑着不同情况。如果他拒绝向Cassie透露，或者撒谎，事情只会变得更糟糕。Kon无奈地叹了口气：“我的房间里有人。”

“红罗宾？”他以沉默表示默认，而与此同时她通过了终点线，赢得了比赛，但这时即使是Jamie也没空去抱怨了。“那么，然后呢？你们两个在交往了吗？那真的很可爱，你们俩可以生很多红色的宝宝。”

Kon的眉头紧锁，没有回答。Cassie看到这一幕，问道：“发生了什么吗？”

“也许吧。”Kon没有否认。

“他做了什么伤害你的事情吗？”Cassie就是这样一个在笑话你之后，会保护你的人。

“不！当然没有！”Kon立马安抚了她：“这更类似于……他被 **伤害** 了。”

Jamie紧张了起来：“Tim受伤了？”

听到这个问题，Kon感觉胃部就像是狠狠打了个结。他所看到的只有那些无法解释的淤伤，很可能来自一个让Tim自轻自贱的人。“我想他在隐瞒一些事情。”

Cassie哼了一声：“嗯哼，他是一只蝙蝠。蝙蝠们都会隐瞒很多事情。这是他们自己的事。”

Kon摇了摇头，为了更方便地谈话坐了起来：“不，我的意思是他对 **所有人** 都隐瞒了一些事情——包括蝙蝠们。一件重要的事，一件他 **不该** 隐瞒的事情。”

“你所说的、我们在这里讨论的到底是什么？”Cassie平静地问。

“还不知道。在我完全确定前，我也不敢说那是什么事，因为如果我想的没错……有人会为此付出惨痛的代价。”Kon阴沉地讲完了。

当Kon在考虑他的指控应该有多严重的时候，整个房间却陷入了沉默，另外两人理解了Kon所说的含义。

过了一会，Cassie打破了寂静：“我们也关心他，你不能把他的事情就咽到你一个人肚子里面。看在Tim的份上，无论出了什么问题，我们能帮你解决。”

“系呀*。”Jamie赞同道，轻轻摇醒了Bart，好让极速者也加入谈话。

当Jamie解释清楚为什么要叫醒他之后，一些轻微的抱怨很快消失了。Bart沉默了，三个英雄都看着Kon，等他开口。

“我认为Tim被人虐待。”

“什么？”Cassie震惊地低声说道。

Kon深吸了一口气，打开了话匣子：“几周之前，我接到他的电话。而等到我到他家，他浑身是血，身上插着一把刀——”

“但他一直都在当义警，不是吗？”Bart打断了他。

“他就请了一个星期的假，而我都不知道他怎么做到的，但他真的恢复得很快。”Kon回答问题的时候向外瞥了一眼,，希望可以暂时避开更多的问题。“我帮他清理伤口，但他很瘦。不是那种‘几天都没吃饭’地瘦骨嶙峋，但也差不多了。他身上到处都是淤伤，手腕上还有一些很恶心的陈年旧伤，不可能是他做红罗宾的时候留下的，而是普通人身份时受的伤。而且他求我不要告诉Bruce这件事情，他看到地摊上的血还恐慌发作。他不停地说，如果 **她** 看到了，她就会杀了他。”

他语气稍稍停顿的时候，Jamie站了起来，走了出去。起初Kon有点害怕，但之后Jamie把他们带到电脑前面，查出一些东西：“他手腕上的淤伤是这样子的吗？”

Kon仔细研究了这张照片，将其中的图案与他记忆中的画面进行对比：“没错，”他慢慢地说，“就是这种。它们是什么伤？”

“先把你的故事讲完。”

Kon古怪地看了Jamie一眼，继续说道：“好吧，那把刀一直插在他的身体里，但一周之后回到洞穴，伤口已经愈合了。我不知道他怎么做到的，但最奇怪的地方在于整整一周他都独自在家。我检查过，他的父母没有回家，他也没有离开过，尽管我走的时候他告诉我他们很快会回家。然后就是我们执行红头罩任务的时候了。”

当Dick告诉整个队伍红头罩的真实身份的时候，Tim、Kon和Bart在任务中与红头罩发生冲突的消息已经传得沸沸扬扬了。这让所有人都大吃一惊，但大多数年轻的英雄甚至都不认识Jason。

当他提起那次任务的时候，Jamie和Cassie明显认真了起来。整个队伍只知道Jason在那，但不知道发生了什么。

“当Jason看到Tim的时候……就像是小丑出现在他眼前了。他完全失去控制，攻击了Tim。我以为他会杀了他，但还有很多枪手，所以我没办法去帮他。但一分钟后，他们就站在那里交谈，好像他没有想杀Tim的想法了。然后Jason帮我们完成了任务。当一切结束之后，他们就离开了，去谈了很久。等我知道他是谁之后，一切变得合情合理，但还是有问题、”Kon知道他从“Tim被虐待的证据”这一话题里跑题了，但Tim完全不在乎别人攻击他这一事实似乎是有价值的线索。

“然后在上周，他离开了，我根本找不到他。所以在今天的任务之后，我终于和他谈了一次，他在我面前……有点崩溃。”Kon说到这一部分的时候很内疚，好像他背叛了Tim，但他知道这很重要。“他——他说他 _ **毫无价值**_ ，听起来就像是引用别人的话。他看上去很肯定没有人在乎他，因为他不再是罗宾、Jason的接任者了。你们知道蝙蝠们彼此亲近，我不觉得是他们让Tim产生了这种想法。”

Kon沉默了，带着这群人回到了起居室。他想马上问出他们的想法，但从Cassie惊恐的表情和Jamie跟圣甲虫自言自语、抽搐的样子来看，他们需要一点时间。Bart只是看上去很困惑。

“这太糟糕了，”Jamie最终开口，“真的， **真的** 太糟了。”

“有点，没错。”

“你在他手腕上看到的淤伤是有人把他的胳膊举过头顶造成的。在过度用力的情况下。”

现在Jamie认出了那种伤痕，Kon不知道自己为什么认不出来。

“仅从你提到的证据来看，这包含精神和身体上的虐待，以及忽视。”Cassie列出。

Kon的肚子沉甸甸地下坠：“这就是为什么我想在说出来之前拿到实质性证据。”

“Tim已经当了大概四年的义警了，是吗？四年了，蝙蝠们一点也没注意到吗？这怎么可能？”她问道。

“他很擅长隐瞒实情。我不知道他为什么还不去寻求帮助。”Kon带着痛苦的表情回答道。

Jamie皱起眉头：“许多虐待者会让受害者感到孤独，好像没有人能帮助他们。不过，既然Tim已经亲眼看到蝙蝠侠会帮助人们，那就不一样了。”

“他们可能让他感觉他自己 **不配** 被帮助。”Cassie小声说道，抱紧了自己。

恐惧席卷了Kon的全身，他沉默着，直到Jamie开了口：“如果他们真的预料不到，Tim也对我们抵触，那就真的很难帮到他。如果Tim试图否认，那我们就需要完美的时机来揭露这件事情，尤其考虑到他的父母。”

“如果我们直接和Tim说这件事情，他会向我们寻求帮助的，对吗？或许他只是无法开口。”Cassie理性分析着。

Kon笑了。

“你在笑什么？”Cassie皱着眉头问。

“你说我们。”

“当然。”

“我只是很高兴你们愿意帮忙。”

“我们当然想帮忙，痴线*。我们是一个团队，我们是一家人。”

Cassie皱起鼻子：“你和Bart乱伦吗，好恶心。”

Jamie脸红了，气急败坏地说道：“C——Cassie！”但Bart只是得意地笑了笑。

“为什么父母会去伤害他们的孩子？”过了一会，Bart困惑地问。

所有人都盯着Bart，直到他们突然意识到，在Bart末日般的未来童年里，虐待子女可能不会发生，因为每个人都被生活压迫。

Jamie搂住Bart安慰他：“这里的人并不全是……好人。你得明白，有些父母对他们的孩子特别糟糕。有很多不同的方式可以毁掉一个孩子的一生。”Jamie痛苦地说道。恍惚之间，Kon在这件事情中联想到了自己。

Bart皱起眉头。Kon知道他对命运的残酷并不陌生，甚至亲身经历过一些最糟糕的事情，但知道父母会这样对待自己的 **孩子** 却让他更难过了。

“那么，我们该怎么做呢？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注1】蓝龟壳：游戏《马里奥赛车》里的道具  
> 【注2】带星号（*）的原文为西班牙语，这里翻译时用了粤语。系呀：是呀；痴线：白痴。


	10. 咖啡僵尸

当Tim醒来的时候，他被温暖包围着。

这很古怪，但不算反常。这至少意味着他没有再一次在电脑前睡着。

不过有一股淡淡的味道。

Tim眨了眨眼，茫然地环顾着房间。

这里比他以前呆的房间少了许多装饰，也没有价值连城的地毯。这个房间实际上很简陋。

他挣扎着从床上爬起来，跌跌撞撞地走向门口，凭借某种内在的本能引领自己走向厨房。

没有楼梯。真不错。

Tim揉了揉眼睛，用手指捋了捋自己太长的头发，集中精力跨过不长的距离来到厨房。

咖啡。

他不确定自己是什么时候对这种神圣的玉液琼浆上瘾的，但在这方面，除非遇到致命危险，他在早上喝不到一杯咖啡就有气无力。

当他经过客厅的时候，他模模糊糊感觉到有人在盯着他，但他并没有认出他们，也没有确认他们是谁。只要他们不干涉他喝咖啡就没什么所谓。

他终于来到了厨房，瞄准了咖啡机。他煮上了一壶黑咖啡，然后迅速倒在柜台上又昏睡过去几分钟，直到咖啡煮好了才醒来。

Tim瞬间就精神起来，用他能找到的最大的杯子装满了黑色的饮料，还一口气倒入了差不多整罐的奶油和糖。他基本上没在意咖啡的苦涩和滚烫的热度，就开始喝他的咖啡。

他喝了一半才慢了下来，开始细品这杯饮料，思维开始重新启动。

他非常肯定他昨天晚上没有完成他的任务报告。他必须马上开始。

等等……他为什么没写完报告？他总会写好他的案件记录的，包括其他人的。这是他的“任务”之一；他也总会提前一个月写完家庭作业，在完成任务后的第一件事 **通常** 都是写完案件记录。对于社交活动来说，拖延症（更准确的是逃避交际）很有好处，但对于工作就并非如此！如果Bruce在Tim睡觉的时候需要那份文件会怎么样？如果那些机器人回来了，发出了一个你读过Tim的记录才能理解的战斗术语，那会怎么样呢？如果整个正义联盟因为他们不知道机器人在说什么而茫然无知地与机器人战斗——这都是Tim的错！

Tim喝完了剩下的咖啡，又急冲冲地重新倒满一杯。他必须尽快找到一台电脑。

他飞快地转过身，看到半支队伍的时候僵住了。

严格来讲，这不是半支队伍，只有Bart、Cassie、Jamie和Kon。但他们都盯着他，好像他是来自另一个世界、闯进他们基地的，还一边吃香蕉一边摇着屁股的怪物。从目前的状况来看，他可能还是最“正常”的那个。这个场景实际上以前也发生过，所以你会觉得他们不这么容易犯迷糊。

“怎么了？”他看着他们问，好像他们都发了疯。他们站在那里盯着他多久了？或许他应该注意到这点，但他早上不在状态。

“你——？你只是？”Bart结结巴巴地说，做着一些含义不明的手势。这些手势有很多种含义，包括一种特别隐晦的手语脏话，Tim曾经被迫去学了一点，但Bart理解它们意思的可能性只有4%，所以他没有提起过。

“我什么？”Tim问道，他已经在电脑前准备好了，所以他可以写完他的文件了。

Bart含糊地喊着“老天爷啊”，不过Tim真的没时间解释，于是就不再问了。Tim皱着眉头看着他们：“你们为什么这么看着我？”

Cassie还长着下巴，Jamie看上去特别怕Tim（因为他是Tim？不，那太疯狂了）。因此，最终Kon清了清嗓子，冷静下来说道：“Tim，你刚刚走过了整个基地却没有认出任何和你打招呼的人。你看上去简直就像一个真正的僵尸，然后刚才又睡着了。”

Cassie发出了一声窒息的声音，接着说：“你忘了说，他刚刚不到五分钟的时间里就喝下了一整杯滚烫的黑咖啡。”

“难道我们不说最明显的那点吗？！”Bart脱口而出，看着其他忧心忡忡的人们。

Jamie无可奈何地叹了口气，终于结束了恍惚的状态：“你没穿上衣。”

Tim瞪大了双眼，脸颊也微微变红：“我真的没注意我……”他低头看了看自己。幸运的是，他还穿着昨晚穿得灰色运动裤，但他的确没穿上衣。

“容我解释一下，我通常在大宅里醒来，周围没有人能看到我。”他没有注意到提到经常一个人醒来时朋友流露的关心表情，因为他只剩下光着身子时被四个人盯着的抗拒心理。如果他们是……陌生人，那就不一样了。他习惯在他们面前光着上身，但不习惯在他在意的朋友面前这么做。

Tim突然在意起他的伤疤——因为它们太多了。他用双臂交叉着捂住胸，希望遮住一些。Bart似乎明白了这个动作，一瞬间离开又拿着一件T恤回来。

Tim点头感谢，没有多说。他放下咖啡被，把黑色T恤举过头顶。等套下衣服，他的胸前出现了一个红色的“S”标志。

等到看清Bart拿了哪件T恤，Kon低声嘟囔着，给了笑嘻嘻的Bart一个死亡瞪视。看到Tim穿着他的T恤，他情不自禁地分神了。

Tim总算穿好衣服，拿起他的咖啡杯喝了一大口。他伸出没有握着他珍贵的咖啡杯的那只手，漫不经心地梳理着头发，突然意识到自己即使穿上衣服也一塌糊涂。

四个超级英雄似乎终于缓过神来，而气氛终于开始紧张。

他在超级小子的房间里过了一夜。他睡在Kon的床上。他刚刚上身赤裸着穿过整个基地，现在只穿着 **Kon** 的T恤。他还没写完他的案件记录。他——

噢，该死。

因沉迷咖啡而忽视的回忆像Harley的大锤一样击中了他。难道他真的对Kon掏心掏肺，还在这个半氪星人面前嚎啕大哭吗？

Tim意识到他身边还有人，于是控制住表情，至少保持镇定。“现在几点了？”他问。

他们只是盯着他。

Tim叹了口气，喃喃说道：“一群十几岁的少年英雄哪需要知道时间呀？”然后在他的运动裤里翻来翻去。如他所料，即使筋疲力尽，Tim也会随身携带手机。他睡觉的时候仍把它放在口袋里。感谢老天爷给了他一条口袋很深的裤子。他永远不知道Steph从子虚乌有的地方变出物品是怎么做到的，那的确令人印象深刻。

他摁下开机键，查看时间。

他惊恐地睁大了双眼，差点让手机掉了。“十个小时？”他的声音像是被扼住喉咙，“我已经睡了十个小时？！”

“……是的，一般人都睡这么多。”Jamie回答道。

Tim摇摇头，打开手机开始查看新闻和消息：“不，不，不，你不明白。睡十个小时相当于昏迷！B可能需要我！更不用说我的工作可能会因此落后——”

Kon叹了口气：“让我猜猜，世界可能会在这十个小时内毁灭。”

“没错！”Tim脱口而出，飞奔向电脑，英雄们像红海一样为他让开路*，“任何事情都可能出错。”Tim继续说道，“小丑可能已经逃离了阿卡姆，我的老师可能已经布置了我不知道的家庭作业，台风可能伤害甚至害死蝙蝠女和孤儿，红头罩可能来吃晚饭，甚至更糟，和B谈上话了。这甚至都不是最糟糕的！母亲和父亲可能已经到家了，四处找我。”

英雄们站在他的身后，惊恐地听着他的咆哮。

“Tim，”Kon坚定地说，吸引了大家的注意，“你睡觉的时候什么也没发生。其中一半的事情发生了，我们都会收到警报。而且你真的有什么措施来阻止自然灾害吗？”

Tim也认真地盯着Kon，一本正经地说：“未雨绸缪才会有所转机。”

“这件事上我不会怀疑他有某种对抗自然灾害的计划。”Bart说道。

Tim明智地点点头：“很好，因为我有，你不需要怀疑。”

Tim回到他的任务上，坐在电脑前启动了一个程序，自动查询所有新闻频道，汇报比较可信的相关信息。在这个过程中，他查看了庄园的传感器和他父母的日程表。他们还没有回家，但比预计的要快。

Tim在重读行程表的时候手指停住了。他只有一天左右的时间。离他们上次回家只有两周，这不寻常。他们提前回来了。他有额外的客户了？他不禁打了个寒战。

“嘿，Tim，你还好吗？”Cassie问道，目光从电脑屏幕转到僵住的Tim。

“是的，一切都好。”设定好的回答脱口而出。

他转过身，调出了阿卡姆的健康摄像头，亲自确认了小丑的情况。他相信其他人递交的报告，但他必须亲眼确认。

一如往常，一个人蜷缩在明亮的白色隔间里，只看得到他的拘束衣和一头绿发，是小丑没错。

Tim如释重负地松了口气，然后切换回新闻推送。没什么大碍，只是消息都不是他希望的最新消息了。在没有头目划清地盘的情况下，哥谭市的帮派战争逐步升级。这还算不上战争，顶多只是斗殴。但最重要的是，在过去的八小时里，没有发生什么不寻常的事情。

没有自然灾害，Jason仍然失踪，没有人目击到恶魔崽子，刺客联盟的活动增加了，但没有反常（操，有点阴暗了），他没有错过新的人物，半数正联的人仍然在太空执行一个外星任务，没有新消息传来，而剩下的目前能控制地球的情况。

Tim微微向后靠了靠，把头靠在了椅子上，随即闭上了眼睛。

“所以……世界还没毁灭吗？”Bart问道。

Tim皱起眉头，但还是回答了他的问题：“没有。没有什么事情需要我马上触动。虽然我可能需要去哥谭帮忙解决黑帮争斗。他们现在还能把控局面，但情况越来越糟。我有预感，我必须去调查……”他戛然而止，想到如果他猜得没错，他会做什么、看到什么。没有一样他喜欢。

_**Timothy，拥抱天性会令你更加轻松。你是个Drake，Drake天性薄凉。** _

他母亲的声音在他的脑海里回荡，而他又补了一句：“噢，替我向你妹妹祝她生日快乐，Jamie。”

众人吃惊的目光从Tim身上转移到Jamie身上，最终望回了Tim。

“你是怎么——没关系，我一点也不惊讶。”Jamie叹了口气，“谢谢，我相信她会很高兴你……记得这件事。”

Tim哼了哼以表同意，抓起了咖啡眼睛都不眨地把剩下的全喝光了。

把空杯子扔在一边后，Tim调整到一个舒适的坐姿，转过椅子面对着英雄们。“昨天晚上，谢谢你了。”Tim直接对Kon开口说道。

Kon的脸颊微微泛红，轻声说：“不客气。”

Tim对整个团队继续说道：“我还需要写完昨天的任务报告，但你们还有什么事吗……？”他们当然还有事，他们毕竟还站着没走。

Tim算着这场沉默的分歧度过的每一分每一秒，试图估计当前局面不确定的走向。

最终，Kon开口：“Tim，我们需要和你谈谈你的父母。”

Tim心生恐慌，眼睛四处瞥着，找寻出口。他不知道自己为何会如此惊慌失措。

“他们怎么了？”他问道，努力使声音保持平稳。

Kon深呼吸了一口，想要回答，但他还没说出口，Tim的手机就响了。幸好有这个意外，使Tim能摆脱团队，去接电话。

“这里是红罗宾。”

他专心停了几秒再，然后回答：“马上就到。”

Tim突然站了起来，离开了电脑，拿起了他的空杯子转向队员们：“只能等会再谈了。哥谭需要我。”他说最后一部分的时候出乎预料地模仿了蝙蝠侠低沉沙哑的嗓音，惹得Bart哈哈大笑。

然后他就走了，去拿他的制服再从泽塔通道回哥谭。

“本来能成的。”Cassie嘟囔道。

“或许在直接问Tim之前，我们应该先和蝙蝠们谈谈。”Jamie提议。

Kon叹息着：“也许你说的没错。”

***

等他到达哥谭之后，Tim猜想的可靠性上升了20%。

这些团伙……太没有组织了，但他们都用同一个模式进攻。同种策略。他们成功地波及了整个哥谭，这 **绝非** 偶然。

更不用说，因此全员出动。

Tim想， **这** 就是我睡过头的后果。

值得庆幸的是，蝙蝠侠的第一反应就是召回新手义警，不过，当信标*无视他的指令，上街巡逻，其他人也跟随其去了。那一刻，他们能做的最多就是让神谕安排他们撤离，避免它们卷入大规模战斗。

当Tim抵达，情况已经非常糟糕。

“红罗宾，收到请回复。”神谕机械般的声音传来。

“我到了，告诉我去哪里。”

“去码头。”

 **至少因祸得福。** Tim一边这样想着，一边启动了他心爱的红色飞行翼。他好久没带他的宝贝出来透透气了。

Tim快速地飞过街道，看下方一片混乱。他被迫在人行道上方，甚至在一些屋顶上低空飞行以找准方位。

他经过了带领一群市民撤到安全区域的青鸟*，徘徊在一场又一场战斗中的蝙蝠女侠。飞过犯罪巷的时候，他甚至瞥见里面有一抹可疑的红光。

但等从夜翼和丧钟的战斗旁擦身而过的时候，Tim才确信自己想的没错。

码头。他会在那里等着Tim还是Tim需要去找他？

Tim根本不用怀疑这是个多令人担忧的陷阱。

不到一分钟后，Tim明白了神谕派他来这里的原因。

这个地方一片混乱。Tim目光所及之处都有人斗殴。死尸堆积如山，甚至就在Tim观察的几秒钟内，好几具尸体就被随意地扔进了海里。

Tim心不在焉地调整着他的变声器，切换成扩大声音的模式，然后走进一个其他人都无法看清他的地方。

“我只说一次，”或许风沙让他的嗓音更沙哑了，“起来，退下。”

所有人都停下了战斗，盯着他看，而此刻Tim想起了他与西瓦女士一起训练时的情景。

_**你无足轻重，甚至无足挂齿。你不过是个孩子。** _

他闭上双眼，让这段回忆再多回荡在脑海中一会。

_**你的对手一定这样看待你。他们会因为你的年龄和体型低估你，这是你的优势。** _

这在大多数情况下卓有成效，但无助于威慑他人。

幸运的是，如果他想的没错，他并不需要用威慑使他们停下。

“我已经准备好和 **Ra’s** 谈谈了。只要停止战斗，这就是你我之间的事。”

有那么一会什么也没有发生，Tim都以为他或许想错了。不过，仍有12%的可能性。但最终，Ra’s确实如此，寂静之中突然响起了一个人缓慢的掌声。

“做得好，侦探。”Ra’s从一栋建筑物后面走了出来，两侧跟随着刺客联盟的忍者。如果Tim没有立刻联想到他们在那栋建筑物后站了多久这个问题，这将会是一个非常酷、非常戏剧化的出场。“尽管我一向对你寄予厚望。 **退下。** ”

所有的战士都放下了武器，尽最大可能站起来，向这个恶魔之首鞠了一躬，然后悉数离开。

“哇，Ra’s，这一切都是只为了和我独处一会？你可以直接打电话的。”Tim说道，把红翼升了起来，让它独自滑翔到了码头旁的山顶。

“我想确保我得到了你 **全部** 的注意力。”Ra’s带着野兽般的笑容低声说着。

Tim考量着自己的处境。码头空无一人，只剩下Tim和恶魔之首——以及十几个忍者。如果Tim不呼叫，没人会来。但如果他不汇报，他们 _可能_ 会担心得派人来。

忍者呈扇形散开，慢慢包围住他们两个。Tim不确定他是否能打败他们所有人。至少。他赢不了。而且如果他现在逃跑，他们只会追上他，大屠杀也不会停止。

“红罗宾，更新情况。”神谕的声音在Tim的耳边响起。

严格来讲，Ra’s听不到这些声音，但他脸上危险的笑容更加放肆了。

“你要回复吗，侦探？”

神谕的声音在他耳边更急切地响起：“红罗宾！收到回复！”

Tim并没有移开视线，边盯着Ra’s边慢慢举起手中的通讯器：“我没事。忙碌中，但一切在我的掌控之中。”

通讯器上平静下来的声波表明神谕松了口气：“如果需要后援，及时报告。”

“红罗宾完毕。”

“不会告诉你的蝙蝠爸爸我在这里吧？”Ra’s问道。

Tim若无其事地耸耸肩，姿势放松。“如果我叫了后援，你会杀了他们，然后我就不得不杀了你。这太无聊了，还逼得我们别无选择。另外我们也都会死，因为正义联盟相应地会处决我。”

Ra’s平静地倒吸了一口凉气，把一只手放在胸前：“你会为了来杀我破坏规则？我很感动，我对你影响深远啊。”

当然，Tim永远不会打破这个规则，即使Ra’s真的做出某些可怕的事情。至少不会以一种会追查到自己的方式。但Ra’s不需要知道这些。

_**让你的敌人高估他们自己，直到你做好了行动的准备。然后在他们察觉之前，摧毁他们。** _

“所以，怎么才能让你取消这次攻击呢？”Tim示意取出他的长棍，依偎着它。Ra’s甚至没有视之为武器，但忍者们都向前移动了一点。

“攻击？”Ra’s无辜地问，“我看到的不过是蝙蝠侠个人的失败所导致的不幸的帮派战争。”

Tim不动声色，心里试图弄明白这是什么意思。失败？Bruce怎么会——

噢，Jason。Ra’s把这归咎于Jason离开所导致的权力真空。

Tim听懂了Jason不过是Bruce失败之作的暗示，怒火涌上心头，但他压抑住怒火，没有采取任何行动。他有求于Ra’s，因此不能用侮辱之类无意义的争论来激怒恶魔之首。

“请允许我换个说法，”Tim平静地纠正道，“你能不能帮忙结束这场……帮派战争？”

Ra’s冷哼了一声，享受着Tim请求时他感受到的满足，“现在我能从中得到些什么呢？”

Tim带着挑逗性的微笑说道：“这完全取决于你 **想要** 什么。”

“我很孤独，”这个老人夸张地叹了口气，“也许我可以说服你与我一起游船，以换取我的帮助。”

Tim预想的也差不太多。如果他上了那艘船，可能不会有人来救他。战争会使没人能知道他出了什么事，他们甚至几个小时内都不会注意到他的消失。他们甚至可能认为他在行动中牺牲了。总的来说，他会永远成为Ra’s的囚犯，被恶魔之首随意摆布。

当Tim意识到如果Ra’s把他囚禁起来，他可能无法赶在父母之前回家，一阵恐惧席卷了他。

“我很想去，但我真的很担心我的朋友们。我不希望我……离开期间，他们发生任何事。”Tim悲伤地叹了口气。

“没什么好担心的。如果你跟我走，攻击马上停止，他们所要做的就是控制损失。当然，你是……你的‘朋友们’没有你也能解决这点任务吧？”Tim一想到所有的流血事件只要付出他生命这点微小的代价就能停止，心里不禁浮起一丝满足。但想到他的父母会在他之前回到家，这种满足感又有点黯然失色。

当然，如果Tim被装在棺材里扛回家，也无所谓了。

另一方面，袭击造成的死亡人数仍在上升，而且持续的时间越长，情况只会越糟。到目前为止，警方无能为力，而义警只有那些人。如果战斗不能马上停止，很多人都会死。Tim任何一个……朋友都有可能命丧于此。

这让他下了决定。

“好吧，我一直很喜欢海。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注1】像红海一样为他让开路*：用《圣经》中摩西分开红海打比方  
> 【注2】信标（Signal）：杜克•托马斯（Duke Thomas）  
> 【注3】青鸟（Bluebird）：哈珀•罗（Harper Row）


	11. 礼貌的会谈

“他们就……停下来了。”蝙蝠女侠的声音从通讯器传来。

“这里也是。”蝠翼报告说。

神谕在一片打字声中说：“所有地方都停止战斗了，每个人都……停止战斗。”

“丧钟刚刚从我面前 **走了** ，他还叫我孩子！我被小看了。”夜翼抱怨地说道。

电话的另一头充满了恼火的叹息声，但蝙蝠侠还是下达指令：“开始清场。战斗结束，但此夜未尽。检查过每个人了吗？”

神谕开始点名，喊出每个人的名字并得到伤亡汇报。

没有大碍。没人死亡，但有人骨折，Damian受伤最重。可疑的是他们都只受了能够痊愈、没有后遗症的伤……

轮到他的时候，他一边看着Ra’s的双眼一边回答，他非常清楚任何时候一旦他走错一步，战斗便会重新开始。“这里是红罗宾；没有受伤。”

Ra’s实际上看起来有点惊喜，他冰冷的眼神从未离开Tim。

Tim忍住一阵寒颤，抽出他的通讯器用两根手指捏碎了它，扔了出去。大部分通讯器。

“如果你确认了你的同伴像我承诺的那样安然无恙，那我们就准备上船了。”Ra’s低声说道。

Tim回望了一眼哥谭市的天际线，希望这不是自己最后一次看到它。最好不是在……他父母回家之前的最后一次。“带路吧。”

用“船”称呼的确太埋没它了，它实际上介于游轮和游艇之间。

或是也可以说它是一座漂浮堡垒。

“她有名字吗？”Tim礼貌地问。

“她叫雪女。”Ra’s骄傲地回答道。

Tim盯着他看了一会，又转回头看了看船：“很恰当。”

Ra’s咯咯笑着，把他带到甲板下的一个书房，让他坐下：“别客气，要喝点什么吗？”

Tim哼了一声，坐在沙发上，假装没注意到他的制服在一个放松的环境里是多么不舒服：“看情况，你有咖啡吗？”

“恐怕没有。”Ra’s开始给自己调一杯酒，给Tim一点时间观察房间。这里只有密封的舷窗和三扇门，只有一个通向一条连接甲板的走廊，也许还可以连接到船的其他部分。第二个从位置上来看，通向厨房或储藏室。第三个Tim不愿意打赌猜那里面是什么。

而这个房间，就和Ra’s一模一样；金绿色调、富丽堂皇，为随时招待贵客而设。特别当撤去那几张软垫沙发时。

Tim将自己栽进软垫沙发，思考着自己陷入的困境。他很熟悉当他陪伴客户的时候，一切会如何发生。他们通常会喝得醉醺醺的，邀请Tim放松下来，然后进行一些“礼貌”但无意义的对话，掩饰他们像是盯一块五星餐厅的牛扒一样贪婪地盯着Tim。

但考虑到这次是Ra’s，他们不会进行“没意义”的对话。

这既是一次利益交换、一次智斗，也是一场……交易。

当Ra’s坐到他的身边，显然与他坐在一起，而不是其他地方。他捧着一杯葡萄酒：“所以，最近怎么样？我很担心你，因为你的盟友们都相当繁忙。”

Tim抬起头：“我不明白你在说什么。”

“喔，我可起疑心了， **侦探** 。”Ra’s叹了口气，把目光从Tim身上移开，用手指拨弄着杯子边缘：“我的意思是，你一定感觉很孤独。因为我女儿的儿子取代你成为罗宾，而前一任也从拉撒路池死而复生。”

Tim在考虑措辞的时候沉默不语。Ra’s试图让他慌乱失神，让他怀疑自己，从而更容易地影响他。但还不止如此，他还故意嫁祸给Talia。

他开始明白Ra’s到底想从他那里得到什么。

“你知道，我也很忙。”Tim转移话题。

“考虑到你的城市的情况，的确很忙。或者我应该说，蝙蝠侠的城市。”

Tim扬起眉毛，意图在偷偷用腕部电脑重新定位的时候，让Ra’s的目光仍集中在自己脸上：“我想你指的是你发动的帮派战争？”

Ra’s露出受伤的表情：“你是指这场帮派战争发生在红头罩突然……离开之后？”

Tim傲慢地笑了笑：“没错。”

Ra’s俯下身子，让自己离Tim如此之近，以至于Tim能感受到对方的呼吸：“想联系你的朋友们吗，侦探？”直到这时，Tim才注意到他的手紧紧捏住自己的手腕，力气大得足已淤青。

Tim往后缩了缩，但拒绝让步：“那又怎么样？”他的肚子里仍翻涌着不舒服的感觉，一种抗拒，告诉自己离这个男人越远越好。或许恐惧产生的原因是他逃跑甚至是存活的可能性正迅速降低。

但他努力保持冷静并控制局面。他在这里并不算无能为力，如果Ra’s真要囚禁他，现在把他所有的筹码都拿出来并不是件好事。而且如果他会死……好吧，他不想在恐慌发作的时候死去。

Ra’s咧开嘴笑了笑，然后向后一靠，坐回了原位。“那我就不阻止你了。”

“什么？”

好吧。Tim没预料到这个。这是《阴阳魔界》吗？或是某种药物引起的幻觉？还是《黑客帝国》？

Ra’s不可能真的打算就这样放他走。

Ra’s漫不经心地耸耸肩，缓慢地啜了一口酒，然后说道：“去联系吧。摁下你的‘紧急按钮’，然后看他们会不会来。”

喔。

Tim的心脏跳得更快了。

他想说他们当然会来，因为这就是这种事件发展的常规剧情。电影中，被诅咒的英雄坚信友谊的力量，最终得救，证明只有恶棍才会孤苦伶仃。

那么，为什么这些话说不出来呢？

“害怕了？你不想知道这个问题的答案吗，侦探？”Ra’s低声问道。

Tim没有避开对方的眼神，发送了求救信号。

“我没有害怕。”

“这还真是有趣。我们在等待的时候应该做些什么呢？”

***

20分钟后，Tim穿上了一套完美合身的西装（操，Ra’s？）。他脱下了外套，下了他人生中第二难的棋局。如果第一难是对付蝙蝠侠、Alfred、谜语人，或者Janet，但没人会知道。

说实话，事情本来会变得更糟。

“你怎么看待我的孙子？”

呃，上次他无声地投降的时候还是蛮有趣的。

“当Damian首次出现的时候，他非常残忍，”Tim开口说道，用他的马堵住了他对手的后的路，“他第一周就从Bruce的眼皮底下溜走，杀了一个抢劫犯，并带回了他的头。”

Ra’s笑着说：“一个真正的刺客联盟之子。”

Tim皱起眉头：“的确不假。”

“你不喜欢他？”Ra’s问道，放弃拯救他的后，转而移动了一个象。

“我认可他的能力，也理解……他的童年。”他委婉地回答道，吃掉了皇后。

“理解一个人并不等于喜欢他们。”

“倘若如此，那我就是世界上最友善的义警了。”

Ra’s笑了起来：“你的确是。”吃掉了Tim的一个兵，问：“你的队友呢？你和他们相处得好吗？”

Tim绝对 **不要** 在Ra’s在旁边的时候想起Kon，永远不要：“这是干什么？亲子会谈？和亲戚寒暄？”

“你是这样看待我的吗？”Ra’s无辜地问道，“我就像你的父母？”

“你想让我怎么看待你？”Tim知道他会赢这盘棋。他会在9-16步之间赢得比赛，不过仍然视Ra’s“配合”的速度而定。

“我觉得我们可以组成一个很好的团队。可以说，合作伙伴。”

“合作伙伴？”Tim问道，“我一直很喜欢这个词。它……意味深长。我们要一起开律师事务所吗？打击犯罪？做真正的警探？一段浪漫关系？舞蹈表演的搭档？最好的朋友？”

Ra’s的笑容变得僵硬：“我们不是那样的人。”

Tim点点头：“你说得对。显然你是在建议我们去学探戈然后参加《与星共舞》。想想一个超级英雄的表演可以吸引多少观众。”

“尽管那会很有趣，”Ra’s现在似乎在努力保持冷静，“但我不是那个意思。”

Tim平静了下来，不再装傻：“你怎么会以为可行呢？记住，我不杀人。”他移动了自己的车，正式标志着自己在计划好的十步的最后一步赢了Ra’s：“ **将军。** ”

Ra’s目瞪口呆地研究了棋盘一会：“你赢了。”

Tim得意地笑了，回答道：“我应该下注的。”

“看？这就是为什么你应该被迫假如我。你作为红罗宾十分受限。多亏了Talia，自从我的孙子取代你的位置，你的家人就抛弃了你。但若作为刺客联盟的高级人员，你可以做得更多——更有成就。我可以为你建造纪念碑，给你任何你想要的东西，摧毁任何你希望摧毁的人。想想没有Bruce那些愚蠢的原则的情况下，你可以做多少事情。”Ra’s的眼珠激动地颤抖着，仿佛他真的看到了他所说的未来。

“我从你身上看到了其他人很容易忽略的东西。你比Bruce聪明。你已经超越了他和他愚蠢的原则。运用你的头脑，你可以成为人间之神，让人们的意志屈服于你的任何突发奇想。你可以永远存在，而我也会一直在你身边。帮助你，引导你。你不会再孤身一人。你会遇到一个和你一样水平的人，像我对待你一样对待你；比蝙蝠侠还好。”

哇。好吧。比……还好？Tim该怎么回答？！他知道Ra’s希望自己与他站在同一战线，以运用他的能力和知识，但这是一个新的情况。

Tim张开嘴想说些什么，真的什么都行，但还没等他开口，甲板上就响起了枪声，接着是一声巨响。

Ra’s愤怒地咆哮道：“谁可能——？”在怒火升级之前，Ra’s控制住了自己，然后说：“看来你的朋友确实来找你了。我下一次再听你的回答吧。”

然后他离开了。就那么离开了。Tim眨着眼睛望着Tim离开的出口，完全僵在原地。

 _ **有人**_ 来了。

在他们整个谈话过程中，一直留在他内心的结现在终于松开了。

他已经开始考虑——

不，他不能让自己掉进那个漩涡里。

Tim最后看了一眼棋盘，用一根手指推倒了敌人的国王。他只是站在原地，注视着它，在头顶上的枪声停歇前头脑放空。

过了很久，他终于大声说出了他希望对Ra’s说的话：“我永远不会成为你的武器。”

然后，他从椅背上抓起西装外套，把它甩到肩膀上，一边吹着口哨一边走向甲板。

当他经过他换衣服的浴室（谢天谢地，Ra’s还没那么变态，至少他还没真正动手），他抖擞肩膀穿上了外套，把红罗宾制服扛在了肩上，只系上了多功能腰带。当然，他从未摘下过面具，即使Ra’s已经知道他是谁。

最终抵达甲板上的时候，Tim发觉那里已经基本上被清空了。

他呆立在入口，紧紧盯着他面前的人影和其四周被遗弃的忍者尸体。也可能，他们都还活着？Tim没有脑容量去思考这个问题了。

“Kon。”

这个半氪星人四处搜寻着，直到看见Tim的那一刻眼中的怒火才熄灭，浑身上下也变得柔和起来。

“Tim。”

他没有浪费一分一秒，冲上前把Tim用几乎压碎骨头的力气揽入怀中。

他理应把注意力集中在诸如“为什么Kon在这？”、“Kon怎么知道来这？”以及“为什么来的是Kon，而不是收到呼救信号的神谕委派的蝙蝠家族的某个人？”的问题上，但他所有的集中力都被Kon紧紧拥抱住他的动作吸引走了。

Kon的拥抱很棒，Tim希望Kon多抱抱他。

等等，什么？

当Kon拉开距离的时候，Tim才意识到他已经回抱着他有一会了。这是什么时候开始的？他不记得自己胳膊动了。

Tim还没细想这个问题，却脱口而出：“你怎么在这？”

Kon皱起眉头：“我收到你的信息了。”他误解了Tim的困惑之处，补充道：“我以为我们已经讨论过这个问题了。你呼唤我的时候，我 _ **一定**_ 会来。”

“那不是——好吧——但重要的是，什么信息？”

“就类似于我听见你的声音了？”Kon脸颊微红，“你的意思是那是一个只有我听得到的频率，如果你有麻烦了，我就循着源头来。”

Tim突然灵光一现：“噢噢，对。那个。该死，我两晚上没睡熬到凌晨四点才做好的。我都给忘了。”

大概在Tim意识到对于蝙蝠们，他已经一无可取之时，他也意识到在所有队友之中，他最信任Kon。总的来说，他是偷了LexCorp的技术，在他的呼救按钮上编了一条给Kon发信息的程序。其他人都没有这个待遇，而在那以后，他也再也没有想过这件事。

“看，这就是为什么你需要更好的——你 **穿的** 是什么？”

Tim低头看了看自己：“很难看吗？我挺喜欢的，我觉得酒红色让我的眼睛很潮。”

Kon紧紧盯着他说道：“你知道我说的不是这个。”

“是吗？”他单纯地问。

“Ra’s给我制作的。虽然是他做得，但这件衣服的确剪裁精良，而且这种颜色很衬我，我想留着它。我已经检查过有没有窃听器了，它上面没有。鬼知道呢？也许我会穿着它去参加这个老混蛋的葬礼，只是为了气他。”Tim抬起双臂，在Kon面前转了一圈从头到尾展示了一次。“我也可能烧了它。我还没决定好。”

“烧了它。”Kon这次赞同了。

“让这世上丧失这种光辉的景象？”Tim佯装生气，“我喜欢你邪恶的想法。”

Kon抽动嘴角，露出一丝微笑。“等等，不，我是在生你的气！”他又皱起眉头。

“我怎么让你生气了？你才来了三分钟！”

“你让我担心！”这句话让Tim僵住了。“该死的，Tim，我以为你又生命垂危了。我想‘什么情况会比他独自在地毯上流血更糟，以至于呼唤我’了呢，所以我自然以为你奄奄一息了！”

“但你还是过来了？”Tim安静地问。

“我当然要过来了，Tim！我在乎你！如果我没来，你会怎么样呢？”

Tim耸耸肩：“Ra’s可能会把我关起来，不让我喝咖啡，直到我最终屈服并成为他的学徒兼伴侣兼私人军师。”在Kon甚至还没想出怎么回答之前，他继续说道，“但我已经控制住了局面。”

“控制住了？”Kon有点歇斯底里地问，甚至不确定自己应该关注这句噩梦般的话的哪一部分。

“没错。”Tim拿出之前从手套里拿出来的通讯器的一小块，“当神谕发现我失踪之后，她会检查信号，而这个东西会引导她直接找到我。而且我按下了呼救按钮，呼唤了你，也给蝙蝠们发去了信息。”他更加平缓地讲出了最后一部分。

自然会有人来。Tim可能从未如此高兴能见到Kon，但蝙蝠们 _没有来_ 。Ra’s说的没错，Tim现在知道答案了。

“更不用说我完全可以自己想出逃走的办法。”Tim说完了。

Kon摇了摇头：“我得说你不是太傲慢就太自信了。”

“只是结果不同。”

“我想你没有说谎。”

“那就太感谢您赏脸了，”Tim鞠了一躬，“我的目的就是取悦你。”

“所以那个老混蛋在哪？”

Tim环顾四周，好像Ra’s会抓住这个绝佳的戏剧性时刻突然出现：“他走了。”

Kon仔细地端详着Tim的表情：“我们是不是应该……去追他？”

“算了，他可能早就走了。”他得意地笑了笑，“而且，如果我给他时间，他会来找我的。”

Kon警惕地睁大了眼睛：“你知道那会很糟糕的，对吧？我们需要先追缉他。”

“你不能只是‘追缉’Ra’s那种人。况且无论怎样，他都会来找我的。他今天就证明了这一点。他有资源，也有毅力，但我也有更好的秘密武器。”

“是什么？”Kon既好奇又惊喜地问道。

“我可是天杀的红罗宾。”Tim面无表情地完美模仿了蝙蝠侠。

Kon大笑了起来。

对，这才是Tim所需要的。不是获救，不是及时到家，不是蝙蝠们，甚至也不是咖啡。

只是，Kon的笑声。这笑声解开了长久以来一直紧紧困扰在他胸口的东西。

当Kon的笑声终于平息下来的时候，他说道：“来吧，我们回家了。”


	12. 恶魔来到乔治亚

Kon可能真的会习惯抱着Tim。

这个矮一点的男孩盯着他看了一会，小声地说：“别把我摔下去。”然后他搂住了Kon的脖子，让Kon用公主抱把他抱起来。

老实说，这让他有点吃惊。他甚至都没有提议，Tim就像他所期待的那样扑进了他的怀抱。

一作此想，Kon便满脸通红。他真的，真的很努力不去幻想在更不纯洁的情况下Tim徜徉在自己怀抱的样子。更纯洁的情况下或许更糟。

一整夜的紧密相拥之后，Tim从他的怀中醒来；Tim跳进他的怀抱，以欢迎他的到来；疲惫时，Tim依偎着Kon；Tim——

操，操，该死的，想点别的，什么都行。

还有什么比他一个小时之前接到的电话更能使他分心的呢？

“好吧，这可能让你困惑，但请耐心听我说，”当Kon听到这个完全平静而且温顺的声音，他几乎大惊失色，但跟上了思维，“我是Tim，我有麻烦了。这是一个呼救按钮设定的预先录制的信息，而这种频率只有你能听得到。其实就是，我可能快死了？我也不知道。我没用过呼救按钮，我也希望我永远不要用，但我现在用了。所以，如果你有空，请跟上这种声频，它会带你找到我。谢谢你，K，马上见。但愿如此。”

如果一次几乎要了他的命的刺伤只够打个电话，Kon只能猜测是有多糟糕的情况让他需要使用呼救按钮。

他想象Tim的情况。他的制服被撕成碎片，面具被扯掉，被关在某处的地下室饱受折磨，以获取情报。这让他不寒而栗。

他没有召集整个正义联盟真就是个奇迹了。如果他不是被恐惧蒙蔽了双眼，只想着越快找到Tim越好，他可能已经这么做了。

Tim把头靠在Kon的肩膀上，头发随风扬起，唤起了那天早上发生的另一件事的回忆。

Kon的脸又红了。

那天早上Tim没穿上衣、头发凌乱、毫无反应地从他面前经过的时候，他还以为自己在做梦，Tim身后还跟着不止一个，是三个困惑的队员。当Tim在柜台上睡着，他仍然非常迷惑。等到他真的将热气腾腾的咖啡一饮而尽时，他马上又倍感忧心与恐惧。

但等Tim转过身，双眼终于明亮起来，有了一丝活着的光彩，Kon的大脑却一片空白。Tim从来不是最强壮的英雄，罗宾们都不是（即使是Jason，也是成为红头罩的时候才很强壮），但Tim清瘦结实，而且不知怎么让Kon觉得更加性感。更不用说他的头发令Kon在公共厨房都开始遐想连篇。

只令他更魂牵梦绕，有朝一日能手绾青丝。

他的头发现在轻挠着他的下巴。

Tim在那艘船上到底发生了什么？尽管Tim看上去并不在意，但他告诉Kon自己的逃亡计划的时候，他一直在颤抖。

“这里到底发生了什么？”Kon问道，突然意识到在他们身下，哥谭市正一片大乱。

“对，就是那样。”Tim叹了口气，用毫无波澜的声音继续说道，“Ra’s某种程度上伪造了一场城市之中的帮派战争，以得到我的注意力，然后威胁我跟他走。这就是我上了船的原因。因此他就会让所有人停止战斗，就不会死人了。”

Kon恐惧地低头看着他，但Tim似乎完全不为所动，好像这没什么大不了的。

Kon清了清嗓子，尝试开口：“我可能会后悔这么问，但为什么Ra’s特别想要你呢？”

即使身处几百英尺的高空之上，Tim还是尽可能耸耸肩，“他认为我是最容易被操纵的蝙蝠成员——这的确是一个愚蠢的判断——他想给我一次完整的‘加入黑暗面’的演讲，以及‘他们只是在拖你后腿’、‘和我在一起，你能很伟大’。如果他不是一个目的不纯的变态，我可能会受宠若惊。你看，如果他今天没有造成数百人的死亡的话。”

有那么一瞬间，Kon不得不想到了一个Tim变坏了的世界。

他还在想象。

仍在想象。

没错，他们都会完蛋的。根据Tim大脑中的资料与他运用这些资料的方法，他可能是少年正义联盟面临过的最大的威胁。他知道他们所有的弱点，而且如果他真的加入了Ra’s，他就有资源去攻破他们每一个弱点，特别在他放弃了道德准则的情况下。

Kon不由自主地战栗起来，感谢上天，Tim永远不会走黑武士*的老路（是的，他看过星球大战。Tim和他一起看完了，还说没看过星战对地球上的任何人都相当于一种残忍的暴行。而Kon迄今为止的人生经历中，就包含着看完星战。）

“好吧，那他没自己想得那么聪明，”Kon说道，“因为你有朋友，他们随时都会把你拽回光明面的。”

Kon感受到的不仅仅是Tim的心脏怦怦直跳，还有种灿然一新的感觉，以及回梦手梳青丝。

“谢——谢谢，不过我不打算验证这个理论。”

“很好。道德论辩只会对牛弹琴。”

这个回答达到了预期的效果，Tim捧腹大笑。

Kon深情地向他微笑了好一阵子。

 **Tim** 。在他怀里。完整，健康，而且 **安全** 。

“那么，你想去哪？你的联络器不见了。”Tim惊讶地摸了摸耳朵，好像忘了这件事。“我想你没办法联系蝙蝠们，告诉他们你安然无恙？或者我应该带你去什么事先约定好的集合场所？”

Tim在他的怀里僵住了。“没有。我不觉得他们这次需要我。我只想回庄园。”

“好吧。”Kon慢吞吞地说，朝着Wayne庄园飞去。蝙蝠们不想确认Tim没事吗？他们知道他有麻烦了吗？像Tim这样的人肯定有一个可以向不止一个人发信息的紧急呼救按钮，对吧？“Wayne庄园不远，我们应该——”

“不！”Tim惊恐地喊道，“我是说Drake庄园。我应该……回家了。”

他们都听出了他说出“家”这个词之时的犹豫。

Kon不由自主地紧紧抓着这个矮一点的男孩。“Tim，你刚刚身处一个非常紧张和危险的情况下。我不觉得你现在应该一个人呆着。如果因为什么原因，你不想找蝙蝠们，没关系，但至少你要和我一起回正义山吧？”

“我——”Tim打断了他可能事先准备好的回答，“等等——什么？你想……要我和你一起回去？”

“是的。”Kon肯定道，“你的房子……很漂亮，很完备，但有点空荡荡，你应该转移一下注意力。比如，电子游戏？或者你可以给我看看你在仓库里和我提到的那部电影。或者你可以更详细地讲讲Ra’s的事情。当然最后一个等你什么时候准备好了都行。”

Tim哼了一声：“好吧，听起来还不错。”

Kon为成功欢呼了一下，把Tim逗笑了。

“甜蜜的家啊，我们来了。”

***

出于某种原因，Tim不想使用蝙蝠洞里的泽塔通道，所以这趟飞行超过了必需的时间（Kon可没有抱怨），最终他们抵达了正义山。

Kon走进起居室的时候还听着Tim侃侃而谈。

“这还只是第一阶段！第二阶段会更精彩。每部电影里都有好几个英雄，他们也认可所有事情都发生在同一个宇宙里。就像，一部电影可以汇集半数英雄，这太棒了！等他们搞大型联动，这将会是最有野心的——”

Kon只顾着对Tim傻笑，都忽略了他为什么要停下脚步。“什么——？”Kon抬起头，明白了。

Tim清了清嗓子：“嘿，Cassie，你好吗？”

Cassie的眼睛在他们身上扫来扫去，脸上既惊讶又茫然：“我很好。为什么Kon抱着你？”

所以，也许Kon忘了把Tim放下来，但这个矮一点的男孩什么也没说，所以这也并不全是他的错！

由于Tim轻轻咳了咳，Kon把他放了下来。

幸运的是，Tim回答了Cassie。“嗯，这是个很好的问题。他必须带着我飞到这里。”

“好吧，”Cassie用怀疑的口吻慢慢说道，“不管怎样，我正要回房间，所以……”

两个男孩都争先躲开，为她让路。当他们并排站立的时候，她冲着Kon眨了眨眼。“记得戴套！”她转过角落的时候，转身喊了一声，留下两个被她搞得面红耳赤的男孩。

他们最终都控制住了自己，并且沉默地同意再也不提此事。

“电子游戏？”Tim问。

“电子游戏。”Kon表示同意。

浏览完洞穴中的游戏之后，Tim建议他们玩吉他英雄。Kon早就应该知道不该让Tim去选。

“是的，没错，但对一个第一次玩这个游戏的人，这可是相当棘手。”Kon像个傻子一样说道。

Tim只是笑了笑：“我想我能应付。”

当Kon打开这个游戏，Tim已经换回了昨天的衣服，终于脱下了那套被诅咒的西装。

他们开始挑选角色，而当Tim选择专家级的时候，Kon知道他要完蛋了。

“你确定你打算玩专家级吗，很难的。”

“我反应很快。”

Kon甚至让他来选歌，因为他认为Tim处于劣势。然后Tim选了，选了《恶魔来到乔治亚》，Kon有点担心，但他还没完全准备好。

当他们一路跳完前奏，Kon惊讶Tim没有漏掉一个音符。当Tim开始唱歌的时候，Kon感觉自己可能快自燃了。

_“恶魔来到乔治亚，_

_他正在寻找要偷走的灵魂。_

_他陷入困境，_

_因为他落后太多，_

_所以想要做个交易。”_

当他们经过吉他独奏的时候，Kon问道：“你怎么这么擅长这个？”Tim停下歌声。

Tim耸耸肩。“这是在我跟踪蝙蝠侠和罗宾时候的事了。猫姐差不多在罩着我——完全故意的——她担心我没有足够的社交活动，所以她带我去了游戏厅，希望我多混混。我有点迷上了这个游戏，因为我很喜欢音乐，但妈妈不会同意让我演奏这种歌曲。我已经有段时间没弹了，但这是我最喜欢的回忆。我甚至设计了一个电脑系统，用一把吉他代替键盘和鼠标，但我一直没有时间把它落实。”

对于Kon来说有太多信息需要消化了。谁是猫姐？Tim喜欢音乐？他是在暗示他知道怎么演奏乐器，但不被允许用此享受吗？或者他根本不被允许学习乐器？至少这说明了Tim有时还是会找找乐子。

当他们完成了第一次吉他独奏的时候，Cassie走出了她的房间，帮他们录音。

他也许没有注意到，更可能他根本不在乎，因为Tim一直在唱歌。

_“当恶魔结束的时候，_

_Johnny说，哇哦，拉得不错啊，孩子。_

_让我坐下来，让你看看我怎么拉。”_

Kon很想不一起玩了，这样他就光看着Tim就可以了。他真的很沉迷于此。

这一次Cassie和Kon都加入了合唱。

_“山上着火啦，孩子，快跑。_

_恶魔在旭日之屋里，_

_母鸡在烤箱里挑面团。_

_老奶奶，你的狗咬人吗？不会的，孩子。”_

Cassie现在正用手捂着嘴，以免笑出声来。而Kon事实上已经放弃了，转而兴致勃勃地看着Tim的手指在键盘上飞舞。

_“恶魔低下了头，_

_因为他知道自己被打败了。_

_他把金小提琴，_

_放在了Johnny脚边的地上。_

_Johnny说，恶魔你要是敢回来，_

_就再来一战。_

_我都告诉过你丫的，_

_我才是最厉害的。”_

他们一起合唱，在Tim的吉他声中，Cassie和Kon精疲力尽、兴致高昂地唱完了。

“真有趣。”Tim说道，把刘海从脸上拨开。Kon不确定自己是否见过Tim笑得这么灿烂。

吉他英雄。记下了。

“天哪，我真希望能把这个发到网上。”Cassie一边说，一边回放着她用手机拍摄的视频。她夸张地叹息了一声：“我想我顶多只能展示给团队里的每个人。”

她想Tim眨了眨眼，然后就溜走去这么干了。

“我们应该担心吗？”Kon问道。

“不用。猫姐和B又开始搞暧昧了，大家迟早都会发现的。事实上，我也许应该抽空给她打个电话。”Tim沉浸在自己的世界里，但一想到他的导师，他的幸福又似乎悄悄溜走，就像这首歌一样转瞬即逝。

“出了什么事情吗？”

Tim咬着下唇：“我刚才想起蝙蝠们，还有——”

他的话被手机突然响起的、震耳欲聋的Beyonce歌声打断了。Tim睁大了眼睛，似乎僵在了原地。

在几秒钟内，Tim完全被吓坏了，而Beyonce还在唱“谁来掌握世界？”（答案自然是女孩们）。Kon清了清嗓子：“你都不打算看看是谁？”

“是神谕，”Tim回答时仍然僵在原地。Kon沉默地表示困惑时，他补充道：“我给每个人设置了不同的铃声。”

这首歌终于停止播放，但很快又开始了。

“我没见过你故意不看你的手机。”Kon说道，放下了他的吉他，试图弄清楚为什么Tim在被绑架、消失在他们面前之后，不想和神谕通话。他真的惊讶于Tim没有给她打电话，告诉她自己很好。

在一系列完全不如一般情况那么优雅的机械动作中，Tim从口袋里掏出手机，把它关机了。他把它放回口袋，看了看Kon：“我以前没有这样做的理由。”

“而你这次有？”

“他们没有来，Kon，”Tim的声音听起来像是被扼住喉咙，好像愤怒和痛苦向相反方向拧住了他的脖子。

“你说的是什么意思？”

“那个紧急呼救按钮会向所有蝙蝠都发送信息。没有一个人来，而现在他们只是想联系上我。当然，他们很忙，但神谕的工作就是接收我的求救信号那类的东西，处理它们或是派人处理。他们抛弃了我，Kon。我可能死了，他们就能解脱了吧。”Tim说得越久，越像是生气了。

他用过大的力气放下了吉他，头发垂落到他的脸上，模糊了Kon的视线。他说话时的声音如此之轻，以至于如果没有超级听力，Kon不确定自己能不能听清。“在这一切之后我该怎么面对他们？”

“Tim——”

“不，真的，我很好奇，”Tim再次抬起头，“在完全确定我名义上的哥哥Dick会愿意放任我死去之后，我怎么还能坐在那里参加团队会议？”哥哥这个词在他的话里如同砒霜，“当然，我不会责怪他们。我总是在怀疑，但确定了就是另一件事了。”

愤怒在Kon的血管里涌动。为什么他们不在那里？！但他熄灭了怒火。Tim现在很情绪化，这比任何其他事情都更令人担忧。他需要Kon来进行理性思考，Kon是他最坚强的后盾。

“有没有可能他们没有收到这条消息，或者行动被被阻止了？”他棱角地问道，试图用客观的角度分析问题。

“我——我不知道。”

“他们不会这样对待你的，”Kon温柔地说道，“他们不会就这样抛弃你的。肯定有什么地方出了问题。”

Tim终于对上Kon的目光。他看上去黯然伤神，愁眉不展，好像真的受了伤。他的双眼散发着“被欺负了的狗狗”的光芒。Kon意识到Tim在过去的十分钟内，可能展露出比上个月都多的情绪。

“但如果不是呢？这就是为什么我的呼救按钮也联系了你。因为我担心有一天我按下按钮，会发生这样的事情。”Kon的胃狠狠打了个结。Tim太害怕这种事情了。

他不知道倘若Tim担心蝙蝠们都不会来，只呼叫他会是什么样的感觉，但老实说，这不是他现在需要关心的事情。他最值得关心的是为什么蝙蝠们没有来找Tim？

接下来是为什么Tim知道他们不会来。

洞穴中的电脑开始响起一个视频电话。“Tim，我去接。我可以和他们谈谈，看哪里出了问题。”

Tim的双眼因恐惧睁得大大的，但过了一会，他点了点头。

“我可以告诉他们你在这里吗？”

Tim仔细考虑了一下：“如果有必要的话。”

“好的，我马上回来。”Kon转身去接视频电话。

屏幕上突然出现了一个快要疯掉的Babs：“Kon！Tim和你在一起吗？我们战斗的时候他消失了，然后我们在码头上发现了他的摩托车。他的联络器也坏了，手机也关机了。”

Kon非常确信Babs真的很担心。“你没有受到他的求救电话或信息吗？”

“这就是问题所在。”Babs咬了咬嘴唇，“他如果身处险境，即使不能联络上我们，也应该摁下呼救按钮，我们就可以收到信息，找到他的位置。相反，他消失得无影无踪。”

“我也是这么想的。”Kon喃喃自语，转身看了看那个角落，他很肯定Tim就躲在那里。“他们没有收到信息。”他对他说道。

Tim从角落里偷偷溜了出来：“现在我觉得自己像个过于情绪化的白痴。”

“Tim！”神谕喊道。

“嗨，”他走进她的视线，挠了挠后颈，“其实吧，是个有趣的故事。”

神谕的嘴唇紧紧压成一条细线：“我把你的通话接入通讯系统，你来讲给所有人怎么样？”

Tim勉强点点头，等待着。当神谕完成接入工作，并简要解释了情况，他开始讲述自己的故事：“大概是这样，刺客联盟是今天帮派战争的幕后黑手，而Ra’s就在码头等着我。我和他协定，如果我跟他走，他就停止这场战争。所以我上了他的船，下了盘棋，不知道去了哪里。但我摁下了我的呼救按钮，Kon出现并带我飞到这里，也就是正义山，但你们都没有回复。这就是为什么我没有给你们发信息之类的，我以为你们忽略了我的求救信号，但现在我猜你们只是因为某些原因无法收到。”

“……”

“该死的，替代品。”

“别说脏话！”

“为什么祖父想要Drake？”

“Ra’s是幕后黑手的确合情合理。这些攻击模式过于一致。”

“为什么我们没有收到你的求救信号？”

“这就是为什么所有的战斗都停下来了。”

“Ra’s有没有说他想要你干什么？”

“你还好吗？”

“等到，你就打算让自己被绑走，甚至可能被杀？！”

面对这些爆发出来的提问，Tim退缩了。他不愿意回答，只想等它们都消失殆尽。

“嗯……没错。”Tim试探性地回答道。

然后有人突然大笑起来。Kon认不出来那是谁，但Tim的嘴唇也跟着抽搐，露出一个微笑，所以他也许知道是谁。

“你他妈真是个疯子，替代品。Ra’s Al Ghul？”Jason不停地大笑，而渐渐越来越多人似乎也加入进来，至少有几个人笑得不行。

Tim冲着键盘笑了笑，条件反射地低下头隐藏起自己的表情。

“我们需要一份更具体的报告，但现在，在山洞里休息。我们完成工作之后就来接你。”蝙蝠侠低吼道。如果Kon是一个更勇敢的人，他就会指出哥谭骑士此刻的语气有多如释重负。

Tim挺起腰：“恕我直言，我可以帮你们处理哥谭的事情。”

“不行，”Kon打断了他，“你今晚不能再出去了。”

神谕呆住了，对着Kon极度震惊地眨了眨眼。如果沉默可以说明什么的话，那其他蝙蝠也做出了同样的反应。

“别这样，我很好的。”Tim嘟囔道。

“不行，”Kon坚定地说。他越过Tim的肩膀俯下身，直接正对通讯：“你们来接他之前，我会把Tim留在这里。红罗宾和超级小子完毕。”他挂断了电话。

“你……你是不是把整个蝙蝠家族的电话都给挂了？”

Kon咕哝了一声：“你没被捅死的时候他们就该感谢我的。”

“就一次！就发生过一次！”

Kon挑起了一条眉毛。

“好吧……你知道的就一次。”

“Tim！”


	13. 死得其所

“我们需要谈谈。”

“怎么啦，小酥皮？想重温过往的光辉岁月？想向我申请追求Tim的许可？还是来八卦一下Slade Wilson的头发？”Dick笑得一脸灿烂地问。

Kon面无表情：“我有一点想用揍你来开头的想法，不要给我实现它的理由。”

“哇，”Dick哀嚎道，“不是吧，你想打这张脸？”

Kon对着他扬起一边的眉毛。

“好吧，”Dick那自信过头的笑容有点消失了，“你想谈什么？”

“Tim。”

***

和Kon一起玩吉他英雄很有趣。和Ra’s一起下棋就……没那么有趣了。

但Tim没有时间去想那些，因为爸爸妈妈就要回家了。

女管家几个小时前来过，把房子打扫得整洁无误。但她早就走了，只剩下Tim一人，等待着他们的到来。

他无数次摆弄着西装上的领结，才想起来Jack有多讨厌那条领结。

_该死的Timothy，你玩领结的样子真他妈烦人！这太烦了，别弄了！_

_这是软弱的表现，Janet总会补充。_

想到这段往事的时候，他的脊椎都一阵战栗。他决定再检查一次。

客厅里会有一瓶冰镇的香槟和一个玻璃杯，是给Janet的，另外有一瓶给Jack的烈性威士忌。冰箱塞得满满当当的，他可以从里面拿出任何他父母需要的东西。房子里的每个房间都一尘不染。红罗宾的制服被藏在Tim衣柜后面的一个兼做应急储备室的秘密隔间里。他所有的电脑都上了“防麻瓜”锁。

 _ **那个盒子**_ 就在原本的位置，藏在红罗宾的制服底下。

不管他认为自己准备得有多么充分，遐想在他听到父母的车子驶入庄园的时候消失了。他的心跳飞快。

Tim心情激动地冲到门边。他很高兴能见到他的父母，了解他们在旅途中都做了些什么，或许还能得到一个拥抱，但他也明白，最初的几分钟对他们接下来的行事风格极其重要。

他对自己说那只是他的父母，他实际上没有什么可担心的，只要他没有搞砸。

他在门旁边可以透过窗户看到Janet，看到当司机伸出手扶她下车的时候，她看上去一如既往地高洁。她今天穿着一条价值不菲的、舒适的长裤套装，外面套着一件毛皮大衣。她黑色的头发精致地盘在头顶，即使经过长时间的飞行也一丝不苟。

Jack从车里出来，向他的妻子伸出手臂。为什么他看上去很生气。Tim试图记起他预先准备好的数据，但他已经忘光了。

他非常确定Drake工业的股价上涨了，他知道近期没有任何商业交易出现问题（多亏了两周前的客户）。但他不了解他父母的行程，他永远 **不会** 侵犯他们的隐私。在埃及一定发生了什么事情，或者只是Jack喝醉了。

当他的父母走到前门，Tim振作了起来，为他们打开了门，退到一边以免碍事。

他的父母大摇大摆地走进屋子，尤为醒目，还带着一股酒吧的味道。那就是喝醉了。

“Timothy，亲爱的，我希望你已经把事情搞定了。”Janet用这句话替代了问候。

Jack冷笑了一声：“他当然能搞得定，他是 **我的** 儿子。”Tim觉得这是在暗示他们已经吵过一架了，或者正在吵架。

Janet强忍怒火，以让绝大多数男人膝盖发软的程度冷冷瞪了一眼他的丈夫。她脱下昂贵的大衣，扔给了Tim。Jack则把他的西装外套给了Tim。

当Janet和Jack走向起居室的时候，Tim已经走到衣柜把两件外套挂好了。

当Tim回来的时候，他们已经开始讨论国际保护法是怎样影响他们的工作的。如果新的法案通过，考古学家和关税会摧毁Drake工业。

随着他们谈话的进行，Jack说话越来越含糊不清。他给自己灌了一大杯威士忌。他肯定喝醉了。

Tim站在角落一隅，沉默无言。自然，他们所说的“摧毁”是夸大其词。仅在改变营销策略、获得更多美国消费者和工厂的方面，他们便可以轻松地保持同样的利润。而对于国际保护法，他们可以在国境内偷窃艺术品来获利。

但一个孩子应该乖巧而不是喧闹，所以他继续保持沉默。

过了一会，Janet转向他。“Timothy，你为什么不坐下来和你可怜的父母聊聊呢。我们都说不下去了。”

Tim震惊地眨眨眼，脸上浮现出兴奋的笑容。他迅速地坐到父母对面的座位上：“如果我们和其他几家大公司合作，我们在国会上的影响力基本上足以阻止关税法通过。”

Janet轻快地挥挥手，好像把他的话赶走了：“我自然知道。小孩子不应该将这些事情。我想听听你的事情。你最近怎么样？”

Tim胸膛中那种兴奋的感觉膨胀了三倍：“我一直都很好。学校还有一个月才会开学，但我已经收到了所有老师提前发来的教学大纲。我已经开始做这一年的家庭作业了。”

“这么说，你已经为高中的最后一年做好充分准备了？”Tim点点头。“你有没有找好大学？”

“是的，我一直在准备我的申请。”Tim犹豫了一下，思考他该怎么说下去，“我的成绩无可挑剔，我上的都是高级课程，而我的考试分数也几乎是完美的——”

“几乎？”Janet无意识地问。

Tim能感觉到他的手掌开始出汗，但是这并没有破坏妈妈对他产生兴趣给他带来的喜悦。“比我同年级的任何人都好。”

Jack点点头：“这才是我的孩子，碾碎那些混蛋婊子。”他讲话已经含糊不清，这意味着他明天肯定不会记得自己说了些什么。

Tim对他的父亲笑了笑：“我在Drake工业的实习应该能弥补课外活动的不足，但我的确担心我没有任何时间做社区服务。”

Janet厌恶地皱起鼻子：“我的儿子？去靠近那些肮脏的街头老鼠？我不认为可以这样。你的姓氏就可以免除社区服务了。”

Janet似乎对她的儿子的前景感到满意，于是转移了话题：“Timothy，我们不在的时候你想我们吗？”

Tim头脑里每个角落都敲起了警钟，但他依然保持冷静：“当然。”

Janet哼了一声，又抿了一口香槟：“让我换个说法，你想念 **我们** ，还是想念 **我** ？”

“我不确定我真的能理解这个问题。”

“你妈妈想问的是，”Jack插嘴说道，“当我们去旅行的时候，你会想念我还是她？”

Tim感受到一种真正的、脱缰了的恐慌感攀上他的喉咙，所以他把注意力集中在“关闭感情”上。这是他在Janet身边意识到流露任何隐含的感情都可能被视为软弱，从而发展出来的一种防御机制。“我做不出选择。”

“我们要求你选。”Janet的声音冰冷，现在带着一种危险的感觉。

所以他不得不回答。好吧，他宁愿得罪Jack，也不愿意得罪Janet，即使他喝醉了，自己的下场也可想而知。“我非常想念妈妈。”

Janet自鸣得意地笑了，但当Jack冲上去攻击他的儿子时，她一根手指都没动。“你这个忘恩负义的混蛋，我是你的父亲。”当他的拳头落下来的时候，Tim提醒自己，这是他自己选择的结果，这比Janet会对他做的事情要好。另外，他的爸爸只是喝醉了，无法控制自己。他在清醒的时候从来不会伤害Tim。

“你应该死在那些帮派战争里，”Jack咆哮道，“至少还能 **死得其所** 。”

***

“不可能。”

Kon注视着摇着头的Dick，他后退了几步，直到用手够到一把椅子，没有回头就坐在上面。

“这不可能是真的。我们会知道的。我会知道的。”他继续说道，“Tim不会——你肯定完全搞错了。”

Kon可以理解为什么Dick很难接受Tim可能在遭受虐待，但这仍然令人沮丧。

“Dick，我需要你像蝙蝠成员那样思考，而不是作为哥哥。你看来这些证据似乎并不充分，但为了Tim，你需要调查一下。”Kon竭尽所能地平静说道。

“不，你不明白，我认识Tim很多年了。他的父母有点疏远他吗？是的。但他们不会虐待他。那就意味着……我任由他……这么多年，Conner！那他就肯定说了很多话来骗我。他还骗过了 **蝙蝠侠** ！”Dick越来越激动。

Kon仍然不确定他是在逐渐醒悟，还是拒绝接受，所以他仍在尝试：“Tim **需要** 你，Dick。”

“我弟弟知道什么是虐待，他会来找我的。”Dick站起来，走了出去。

“Dick！”Kon在他身后喊了一句，但他还没来得及想该怎么做，Dick就走进了泽塔通道。

“一切进行得真不错。”Bart突然出现在Kon的身边说道。

Kon皱起眉头，而Cassie和Jaime以正常速度走了过来：“该死的你们都到哪去了？你们本来可以帮我的。”

Cassie耸耸肩，代表三个人回答了：“你比我们任何人都了解Dick，而且他看上去只会被你说服，所以我们打算让你施展你的魔法。”

“我的……魔法？”

“是的，但我们的计划没能成功。”Bart说道。

“别开玩笑了。”

Jaime皱起眉头，摇了摇头：“我不明白。为什么在Tim显然不对劲的情况下，Dick这么肯定Tim没事？”

Kon叹了口气：“在过去的几年里Dick遭遇了太多事情。他身边的每个人都遭遇挫折，甚至……像Wally，Bruce和Jason那样。Tim一直是Dick坚强的后盾，唯一一个安然无恙、默默支持他的人，甚至在或多或少被边缘化之后也是这样。”

“Dick会为此自责的。”Cassie继续说道。

“这只会让Tim受到更多伤害。”Kon说道。

当四位英雄都盯着泽塔通道的时候，寂静降临在他们身上。

“好吧，夜翼的中年危机不是我们在这里的唯一原因，”Bart最后说道，“我们有一个任务。”

***

当丧钟出现的时候，他就该知道会出事。

他应该知道不应该去单独追那个杀手。

他应该在氪石击中他的肩膀之前就发现的。

他应该在失去知觉之前发求救信息的。

他应该在出发前和Tim告别的。


	14. 尖叫

“是我干的吗？”

Tim安静地点点头。

“天哪，孩子，我喝醉的时候你不能再惹我生气了。”Jack说完便继续喝着他的咖啡和麦片早餐。

权衡之后，Tim不打算回应，而是去喝咖啡。“醉酒时无法控制的”Jack基本没有失手打在Tim无法隐藏的地方，只有一次给他留下了一个黑眼圈。但依照经验，Tim知道有必要的话他可以化妆。

“你得把它遮起来，”有时Tim很确定Janet是一个潜藏的读心者，“我们今天要出去。”

Tim在桌边坐下：“出去？”他疑惑地回应。

“是的。在帮派战争发生了之后，我们需要一家人一起出面——我想你也知道这些事情吧？”

没错，因为对于他的父母来说，Tim平安地呆在大宅里，没有被Ra’s盯上。

“当然了，妈妈。”

“我们要去Aldridge先生最喜欢的那家意大利餐厅吃晚饭。”

Tim **非常** 了解Aldridge。他是Tim最早的客户之一，目前是一家国际航运公司的总裁。他涉及各种各样的非法交易，但Tim无法在保住自己秘密身份的情况下证明任何一样。

在他成为罗宾之前，当他还是Selina的……熟人的时候，Tim被这个男人打过几次，但一切都过去了。

“在我们发表声明的时候，你必须举止得体，保持安静，除非有人直接和你说话，明白吗？”Janet指挥的时候连头都懒得抬。

Tim不知道她在担心什么，他清楚规则。在过去的十七年了，他们从未更改过。“明白。”

“在我们被公开看到和你在一起，并向媒体发表声明之后，我们还要出差。”Janet继续说道，“我们是听说发生了些什么之后才被迫回家的，但东京刚出现了一个新情况，我们需要在别人意识到并从我们手中夺走之前赶到那里。”

“没问题，妈妈，我完全理解。”Tim单调地回答着。

“而且，为了让东京之行一切顺利，我们可能需要你做好本职工作。”

“我能帮上什么忙吗？”Tim急切地问道。

“还不确定，但你有可能在月底前有一个新客户，所以你应该温习一下你的日语。”

Tim的肚子沉甸甸地下坠：“没问题，妈妈。”

他理解为什么自己要接待客户：这是在商业交易中获得额外优势的最简单方法，也是他能发挥作用的唯一方法。但这仍然会令他不快，倒也不意味着他会拒绝他的母亲。

一想到自己有可能因此逃脱惩罚，Tim就借口离开，试着在晚饭前找点工作做。

他想知道Kon在做些什么。他当然可以给他打电话，但为了什么呢？在没有一个好借口的情况下，他从小被教育得不能无缘无故打扰别人。除非你远胜于其他人，于是一切都能顺理成章。

但Tim并没有“胜”于其他人，一般情况下他只是在没有正当理由的情况下避免碍事。

另外，由于他父母会再次离开，他也会很快见到Kon。

他告诉Dick，当他父母回来的时候，他需要休息几天，但Dick可能不会注意这个变故。事实上，他可能已经淡忘了Tim，鉴于在两个月前他就明确表示Tim不归他管了。

Tim闭上眼睛，回忆着那天发生的一切。他脑海里出现的只有穿着新罗宾制服的Damian的身影，他嘲笑着Tim，说他们需要更新蝙蝠洞的安全措施，把这些流氓赶出去。

重点是，Dick并不在意。这意味着他可能不想知道Tim的情况，除非事关任务，或想找人倾诉。

Tim摇了摇头，他以为Dick把罗宾之位从他身上夺走便基本上打碎了他的——不，不要去想那些，不要重蹈覆辙。那已经成为往事。他现在是红罗宾，恶魔崽子取代了他的位置。

关键是，他的父母不会待太久。等他们走了，他可以像往常一样当义警。

他不明白为什么这种想法既使他感到痛苦，又使他如释重负。

***

当Kon醒过来的时候，他的肩膀疼得像是一整个谷仓的工人都把他们的烙铁塞了进去。

他不由自主地痛苦地嘶吼着，强忍着一声非常不专业的哭嚎。

他在哪？他怎么来这的？他记得的最后一件事是……

Slade。

Kon睁大眼睛，试图忽略做这个小动作比过去举起一辆卡车还难的事实。

他环顾四周，发觉自己身处在一辆灯光昏暗的……餐车内？不，对于餐车来说这里太大太空了，这是一辆卡车。

一枚照亮了这个狭窄空间的氪石戒指被粘在——字面意义上被胶带粘在Kon面前的墙上。难怪他的肩膀还很疼。

想到这里，Kon想去摸一下肩膀，但当他试图移动他没有知觉的手的时候，他听到链条吱嘎作响的声音。

他顺着氪石的光芒继续检查着四周，留意到一张被螺栓固定住的桌子上有各种各样的工具，从牙医诊所的到汽修店的。真棒。桌子旁边有一个黑色的箱子，Kon连猜都猜不出那里面是什么。

这个空间突然震动起来，让Kon意识到卡车实际上是正在行使着的。

也就是说，他被锁链困在一辆行驶着的卡车后箱，身旁还有一块氪石和很多利器。Slade肯定不会用这些玩意，或者那个诡异的箱子给他摊个鸡蛋饼。

至少Slade足够贴心，把氪石放得足够远，也至少让他能坐着。如果他被站着锁起来，他可能会吐。

如果他能逃过这一劫，他真的得让Tim分给他一个紧急按钮了。

***

晚餐是最糟糕的一餐。

为什么人们要吃晚餐呢？

比方说，吃早餐是有目的的，是为了喝咖啡。午餐是有目的的，能给你上学时期喘息的时间。晚餐就……自然存在了。它毫无作用，会妨碍到更重要的事情。

或许Tim只是有偏见。

他在浴室里花了一个多小时准备。在他成功遮掉自己的黑眼圈之后，他决定还不如把整个脸都化个比较自然的妆。

等他化完，他的皮肤真正有了血色，他 **几乎** 看起来像是一个晚上睡了超过三小时的人。有进步。

等他穿好晚礼服，系好鞋带，就该出发了。他在楼下遇到了自己的父母。

“Timothy，你的化妆技术正在提高。”Janet称赞道，她抓住他下巴的时候指甲都嵌了进去。她把他的头调转方向，看在不同角度和不同光线下的效果。

Tim在赞美声中喜上眉梢：“谢谢你，妈妈，你看起来美极了。”

Janet听到这句赞美，嘴角抽动了一下：“我当然如此。”

“我准备好了，我们走吧。”Jack边走入入口边说道。

Janet微微不悦地轻轻调整了一下他的领结，最后又看了他们一遍，才允许他们出发。

或许因为Tim走神了，路上的时间极其短暂。

Tim一下车，就被闪烁着的摄像机和大喊大叫的记者包围了。现场一片混乱，Tim实际上没听懂任何一个问题，他只是边微笑边挥了挥手。

他的父母一站到他的身边，它们就像是一家人一样穿过分开的人群，走上餐厅的台阶，转过身对人群们讲话。

Janet举起一只手，所有人立刻都安静了下来，只能听到偶然的摄像机咔嚓声。“我敢肯定，你们都想知道我们对哥谭市的帮派战争作何感想。”摄像机的咔嚓声增加了，但她的观众仍都保持沉默。

“好吧，我们很害怕。事情发生的事情，我们的亲生儿子Timothy就在哥谭，于是我们尽快冲回家去找他。我们的城市不应也不能容忍这种暴力行为。”她的声音里夹杂着愤怒、恐惧和坚定，她的话语中充满了对自己儿子的保护欲。

“警察对这种有组织的犯罪行动无能为力，只能变成依赖 **义警** 去进行实际行动。”她说出这个词的时候充满鄙夷，“这令人蒙羞。这就是为什么Drake工业将向警察局捐赠大笔资金。”

记者纷纷抛出问题，但当Janet继续开口的时候，他们又安静了下来。“与此同时，我们所能做到的就是紧紧抱住我们所爱之人。”她把Timothy拉到身边，用一只胳膊搂着他，而Jack用他的手臂搂住了她。“然后祈祷哥谭市可以如日方升。”

当场面再度混乱，无法平息的时候，Janet提高嗓音宣告结束：“谢谢大家，但我们需要花一点时间和家人在一起。”

Drake一家背对着媒体记者，慢慢走向了餐厅。

作为一个会嘲笑并鄙视演员的人，Janet真的很擅长表演。

***

卡车停了下来。为什么他们停了下来？

他们终于抵达目的地了吗？他们用完了汽油？Kon即将要受到折磨了吗？

在过去的一个小时里，他一直在昏厥和清醒之间挣扎，他不能100%确定自己现在是清醒的。

氪石对他真的产生了很大影响。

他肩膀上的洞也一样。但现在他能够有点知觉了，他确信Slade帮他缝合了伤口。

他真好，没让Kon在受折磨之前流血而死。

**专注。**

只要氪石戒指还在那里，他就不可能以任何形式逃跑。Slade是怎么得到氪石的？它不是非常罕见吗？

然而，在Kon的亲身经历之中，氪石对于超人的死敌们就像是氧气一样普通。当这些该死的玩意成为唯一能伤害你的东西之后，它似乎遍地都是。

Tim会怎么做？

可能会逃跑。

但Kon明白这完全无望。他被锁在氪石旁边，所以他无能为力。也许——也许如果他能争取到足够的时间恢复体力，即使身旁有氪石，他也能挣脱枷锁，但Slade会给他多少时间呢？

看来Kon只能等待，祈求出现机遇。

因为他很有 **耐心** 。

当然，肯定有人来救他。但当他都不知道自己在哪的时候，小队又怎么能知道他在哪呢？Tim很厉害，但他怎么可能厉害到 **这种** 程度呢？

Kon没有足够的力气去思考为什么“救援”就自动联想到了Tim。

还有为什么Slade一开始的目标就是他？！

丧钟很危险，而且足够有能力把他们四个都带走，但为什么只有Kon被抓了？

自然他是这里最高级别的英雄，但不是多多益善吗？不要误会，Kon很高兴其他人没有被绑架，他只是想知道原因。

这是否意味着Slade打算折磨他以获得关于正义联盟的信息？Slade到底想知道什么？

Kon接着想到Slade是个唯利是图的人。他独自决定绑架Kon的概率很小。事实上，他可能正在带Kon去见他的雇主。

可能是Lex。

毕竟他们都属于光明会，而且Lex超级痛恨超人。即便到目前为止他还没有把Kon当作过目标。

至少不是这种方式。不是这种“给你的肩膀来一发氪石子弹再绑架你”的方式。

卡车的门突然“咔”地一声被打开了。他瞥了一眼在他眼前一闪而过的深蓝色天空，而Slade钻了进来，门又一次被关上了。

“Slade。”Kon咆哮道。

“克隆。”杀手回应道，打开了Kon之前没有注意到的灯。

Slade拿出那个诡异的盒子，打开了它：“我不得不说，我有点惊讶你居然醒了。我还以为疼痛会让你睡得更久呢。”

“我睡眠很浅。”这是谎话，但有时为了有趣的玩笑，隐去真相。

“看来这一定会更好玩了。我还担心疼痛加剧的时候你会昏倒在我身上。”

当Slade把它架起来，Kon终于看到了盒子里的东西。是一台摄像机。

Slade平静地继续说着，好像他在挑衣服：“如果你的朋友能听到你的尖叫，我的要求会更份量。”

***

晚餐基本上平淡无味。

这次没有发生类似有人撞到了Jack，或者更糟糕的，服务员把红酒弄在了Janet的裙子上，所以Tim对此十分感激。

但这一样也让Tim感觉精疲力尽。一回家，Tim就逃回了自己的卧室。

父母把他送回家里，便换车去了机场，所以他又孤身一人了。

也许他可以打个盹再回正义山？

他很随意地脱下完衣服，一贯懒洋洋地叠着衣服。

先用电脑处理点工作不坏，对吧？

Tim滑进他的办公椅，输入了所有正确的密码，甚至做了几次生如扫描来解锁“防麻瓜锁”，并进入了正义联盟的数据库。

他浏览了过去24小时内错过的所有事情，先检查了蝙蝠家族，然后是正联的其他人，然后是小队——

什么？

Tim盯着那份失踪报告。

太奇怪了。为什么要设为机密？它包含着一份任务，而有分配去完成它的英雄们——超级小子，神奇女孩，蓝甲虫，闪电小子——但任务报告对红罗宾上了锁。

他检查了时间戳，发觉昨晚任务已经完成，现在就应该已经结束了。那么为什么这份报告要被列为机密？

当他的手机响起《Flawless》的铃声，他几乎被吓了一跳。

他没看一眼就拿起来：“怎么了？”

“你一个人吗？”Cassie的声音变得非常紧张，立刻让Tim感到不安。

“是啊，怎么了？”

“Kon失踪了，我们刚刚拿到了勒索视频。”


	15. 必视之物

Tim甚至都不记得自己从蝙蝠洞转移到正义山之前有戴上面具。

_**“给我看。”** _

他注意到几个人实际上都退得更远了。

“保持冷静，红罗宾，我们知道的也不多。”夜翼出来打圆场。

Tim瞪了他一眼：“那么你打算什么时候告诉我？”

夜翼拧起眉毛，向Tim默认他是那个归档报告的人。他环顾四周以求支持，但没有人来帮他解释，这让Tim怀疑他们是否会去第一时间联系他。

意识到只能靠自己，夜翼试图为自己辩护：“你和你的家人待在一起，而且你很少休息，所以我只是觉得——”

“你想错了，”Tim打断了他，“我本应24小时之前就从你那里听到这个消息，而不是现在由Cassie告诉我。”

夜翼面色愁苦地说：“我们什么都做不了！丧钟没有留下任何线索！”

“是 **你** 什么都做不了，”年轻的男孩冷冷地回答道，“现在，给我看那个该死的视频，这样我才能救我的朋友。”

夜翼犹豫了，想解释，但Tim的眼神阻止了他，让他转而只是点点头：“Slade二十分钟前发给我们这段视频。它……很糟糕，所以——”

“播放录像，”Tim命令道。他的冷静状态比大吼大叫的时候更暗藏杀机。

夜翼咽了咽，从电脑上调出视频，点击播放。房间里的所有人似乎都突然消失了，只剩下Cassie、Bart、Jaime、Tim和Dick。

当Kon出现在Tim的视野之时，他的整个世界都几乎黯然失色。他坐在那里，双腿放在身前，手臂被拷住。甚至仅通过视频，Tim都可以看出他呼吸吃力。更明显的是，他的胸膛和手臂上缠绕着绷带，这明显是为了包扎他的肩膀。

Kon留意到摄像机时抬起了头：“你搞什么鬼，Slade？这回是什么变态游戏？”

Slade咯咯地笑起来，但仍然没有出现在画面上：“你不打算和你的朋友打声招呼吗？”

Kon困惑地皱起眉头，将视线对上了镜头：“不要。不管他说什么，都他妈别照做。”

“啊，啊，啊，”Slade咂咂嘴，走进了画面，把一团布塞进了Kon的嘴里，“没人想听你说话。你只需尖叫到你的朋友们见 **血** 。”

Tim眯起眼睛，狠狠瞪着屏幕但压抑着怒气以保证自己可以听懂Slade接下来说的话。

“我给了你们一个相当 **仁慈** 的付款机会，而不是让成千上万的人实时观看我折磨这个克隆男孩。如果你们能在我录像后的24小时内提供足够的赎金，我就放他走，而且他可能可以从我留在他肩上的氪石伤中恢复过来。如果不能，我会向全世界观众提出这个要求，并且让他尽可能疼到感觉不到疼痛为止。”Slade残忍地笑了，“我最喜欢环节就是提问。每当他叫得撕心裂肺，我会给他点时间休息。想想看我们可以从他身上知道多少 **有意思的** 秘密。”

Tim不确定付赎金是否可行，即使正义联盟会选择去对付恶棍。在所有超人死敌的共同努力下，赎金的价值可以达到上百万，也许更多。

“不要说我不讲道理，因为我知道在你们这些童子军的某些成员里，这些钱完全可以负担得起。”Tim僵住了。对于Oliver、Bruce和Tim，通过私人途径获得资金不会是什么大问题，但Slade不应该知道这一点。

“以防你们打算让我，”Slade继续说道，“我来给你们一点预演。”

他走出画面的时候Kon的双眼紧紧跟随着他。当Tim最好的朋友惊恐地睁大眼睛时，他的心都跳到嗓子眼了。

Slade戴着一枚氪石戒指回来了。

Kon无声地挑衅他， ** _有什么招使出来吧。_**

Slade解开了这个半氪星人，一拳接着一拳揍在他的身上，但Kon除了一两声咕哝外都咬紧牙关。

在Tim身后的Cassie恐惧地捂住嘴，眼睛里泛出泪水。Bart把脸埋在Jamie的胸膛中不敢看。

Tim只是盯着屏幕。愤怒在他的胃里沸腾着，愈发焦灼，直到一声沉闷的低吼钻进他的耳朵里。

Slade放弃了这种攻击方式，抓起一把刀，在Kon的胸口砍了一刀。血立刻喷涌出来，但Kon只是用力咬住了塞口的东西，没有尖叫。

Tim愤怒中燃起一丝自豪。

在判断让Kon在视频里尖叫所付出的努力超出预期后，Slade失望地叹了口气：“如果坚持能让你感受到勇气，那你就坚持着吧。但当正义联盟抛弃你的时候，我可不会放弃。”

话音刚落，Slade就走上前，脸完全遮挡住了整个画面，挡住了Kon。“我恭候你们的决定。”他低声结束道，整个录像也结束了，屏幕冻结在了Kon流着血的身躯上。

房间里一片寂静。

Tim的头一阵晕眩，愤怒在他的血管里奔涌。他知道自己无法理性思考，但那个视频有些地方让他困惑。他觉得有些地方不太对劲。

几分钟后，Dick无法忍受这种沉默了。“Tim，我知道你现在可能心慌意乱，我理解——”

“闭 嘴。”他无法冷静思考。他不应该那样对Dick说话，这不是Dick的错，但那是 **Kon** ，让他的世界非同凡响的人。“找出他的位置”是Tim大脑里最后留下的东西了。

他需要去一个地方冷静下来，并且不管有多痛苦，他都需要再次观看那段视频以寻找线索。

“你们这些家伙还没有从那个视频里发现什么吗？”Tim问道，最终允许Dick开口。

Dick明智地抓住机会，谨慎选择了措辞：“没有，我们刚拿到它。我已经把它发给了各个联盟成员，但我们很多重量级人物都还在太空，包括超人。”

“幸好我们不在。”Tim简短地回答道。他在这里找不到任何线索了，Dick只会碍事。但……正义山的电脑可能有用。不，没用的。它更针对公共威胁。

Tim没有留心去告别。他只是转过身，昂首走出房间，在泽塔通道前稍作停留：“如果有什么新消息，联系我。还有把录像发给我。”

他有工作要做。

***

弄清楚这段视频中是什么让他心烦意乱并不需要很长时间。Slade的措辞让他觉得很奇怪。

这个结果令他生气，还无济于事。Tim以后再考虑这个问题。

现在他需要专心寻找Kon。

视频没有提供太多线索，但最开始Kon就出现了。他计算出“空间”的宽度，匹配得上一种标准型号的卡车。线索不多，但光线反射的方式示意了空间的大小和颜色都对得上。另外，Slade能预料到有一座移动监狱的好处。

这把范围缩小到……任何地方。实际来说，是离他们的任务地点，亚利桑那州的菲尼克斯有一段车程的地方，但二十四小时的间隔让范围缩小不了多少。

不过肯定是在比较隐蔽的地方，所以Tim猜他们肯定在沙漠里。这也没什么帮助。正义联盟根本没时间在整个沙漠里搜寻Kon，他们找到他的时候他肯定已经死了。

追踪氪石也不是什么好主意，而且Kon所有的电子设备都被扔在了失踪地点。Slade人也太好了，什么也没说——包括他的雇主是谁——所以这是一个死胡同了。

现在，也就可能Slade发射一枚闪光弹，或者更好一点直接告诉他们自己的位置。说得好像这事会发生一样。

但也许……

Tim回想起红头罩的任务。他站在星空下对着Kon的时候，他无法说谎。

_**动机。你只需要搞清楚一个人想要什么，动机是什么，然后便迎刃而解了。** _

Slade想要钱，Tim可以用钱解决事情。钱是一个很容易操纵他的弱点。

他被贪婪胁迫，也受贪婪驱使。

但对于他心中的计划，他需要——

当他的手机开始播放The Script的《Superheroes》时，他的思维支离破碎，头脑中炸出一朵蘑菇云直冲云霄。

“你有什么事？”他接了电话，期待Jamie的回答。

他并没有因为听到Bart的声音而震惊，相反有点回惊作喜。“我们知道你现在可能正忙着寻找Kon，但Cassie、Jamie和我想让你知道我们是你的后盾。我们想帮你救他，告诉我们你的计划吧。”

“你现在打电话真是巧了，因为我刚想出了一个计划，需要你们的帮助。”他几乎可以看到三个英雄震惊的表情，“一个小时之后来洛杉矶，Kon失踪的地方与我会合。不穿制服，我们这次便衣行动。”

***

这个计划很疯狂，至少一半都是瞎蒙乱猜，而且简单得令人难以置信。

“Slade是一个雇佣兵，他为了钱干活，在存钱这件事情他可十分守旧。他知道银行账户可能会被黑客入侵，所以他有一个私人金库，存放着大部分积蓄。如果我们想偷他的钱，那就有大麻烦了。但既然我们只是想让他离开Kon，这对我们来说就有用。”

找到Slade的金库是最困难的一环。在任何地图上都找不到它的所在，而且Slade几乎和蝙蝠侠一样擅长保守秘密。而Kon的幸运之处在于，有Tim这样出其不意地善于发掘线索的人。

跟踪他的行动和卫星轨迹可以猜测到大概位置，但Tim对自己的判断很有信心。这是一件好事，因为很难被找到的金库也是计划之一，不用真的去攻破它。

“当金库遭到袭击时，Slade会意识到这是一种个人攻击，并且去保护他的钱。”Tim停了停，思考着，“或者只是去杀掉发现他宝库的人，但这无关紧要。”

他邪恶地对英雄们笑了笑，然后继续说道：“Slade不是超能力者，所以他需要某种交通工具才能到达他的地下室，而这个我就能追踪到了。所以当我们拿他的钱作要挟，他又以科技手段发射了信号弹，我们就能知道无人看守的超级小子的位置了。小菜一碟。”

Jamie皱起眉头：“我们怎么知道Slade不会派别人来保护这些钱呢？”

“他不会的，”Tim肯定地说，“Slade不想让任何人知道他的金库，而且他也不放心任何人去护卫。他会自己去的。”

“如果他把Kon也带走了呢？”Cassie问道。

Tim耸耸肩：“是有这个可能性，但我对此存疑。Kon的肩膀伤势很重，更不要说Slade在视频中还给他加重了伤势。他确实没办法远行。另外，如果Slade带上超级小子，他也得带上氪石，这个我可以追踪到。所以不管怎样，我们都会知道超级小子在哪里。”

“改装车？”Bart重复道。

“没错。据视频中的灯光和空间尺寸分析，我有理由确信这是一辆卡车的车厢。这也解释了为什么Slade可以如此迅速地把Kon带到某个藏得够深的偏僻角落。”

“所以我们的工作 **到底** 是什么？”Jamie问道。

“你们三个去攻击Slade的金库。你们要尽可能多地触发他的安全警报。每触发一个警报，就点燃整个地方——要不惜一切代价让Slade真的相信他的钱危在旦夕，但你们也不能被摄像头拍到。需要Slade认为这是一次随机攻击，因此不能穿制服， **不能** 与正义联盟产生联系。”

“那你打算做什么？”

“我会追踪Slade乘坐的交通工具，并在他离开之后开生物飞船去接他。”

“那真的……太简单了。”Bart惊讶地眨了眨眼睛。

“对我而言的确如此，”Tim得意地笑了，“你们都必须对付一个有被害妄想症的杀手为他的财宝设置的任何防御措施。”

Cassie翻了个白眼：“Bart的意思是你是战略大师。但难道不应该有人和你一起去吗，万一他决定回去呢？”

Tim停了停，思考她的意见。她说得没错……他可能无法在一对一中打败Slade，而且需要确保能把Kon带回来。“好吧，”Tim做了决定，“但如果你们其中一个跟着我，另外两个就必须在Slade抵达之前离开那里。如果你们还在那里，他就会杀了你们。”

“Jamie和你一起去。”Bart马上说。

“什么？”Jamie没想到他的朋友想要甩开他，“我觉得不行，细佬*。我要和你一起去。”

“但这是一项秘密行动，我们不能喝正义联盟扯上关系，而蓝甲虫的装甲很容易被认出来。”Bart解释道。Tim有种感觉，无论如何都无法阻止Bart想把Jamie赶出那个刺客的金库，但他什么也没说。

“那又怎样？我不会披上装甲的，我脑子里还有可以发现任何一个弱点的圣甲虫。没有装甲，我也不是一无是处。”他歪着头，在听到圣甲虫说些什么的时候目光变得呆滞。“嘿！不是那样的！”他很生气地说道。

Bart似乎没被税负：“我可以把你也赶出去，而且——”

“我和Tim一起去！”Cassie厉声说道，“赫拉在上，你们都是该死的基佬。”

Bart的脸红得跟他的头发一样，但Jamie更熟悉流行用语，只是耸了耸肩：“我认为我更像是普普通通的双性恋，但我想知道你是哪边的。”

Cassie皱起鼻子：“你确定吗？ **Roy** 就是一个正常的双，你还是更糟糕一点。所有的新人都是，除了我，我显然是一个出类拔萃的蕾丝边。”

“我以为Roy是直的？”Bart完全不知所措地问道，他开始理解其中的含义了。

Tim摇了摇头：“他以前看我哥哥屁股的样子就证明不是。”

“仔细想想，Tim可能是新人中唯一的例外，他 **至少** 是一个正常的基佬。”

“我真的被这句话感动了。”

“那Kon是什么？”Bart问道，试图记住他们使用的所有用语，以便以后查查，或者可以问问Jamie。

“直男。”Tim解释道。

“该死的基佬。”Cassie回答道。

“普通的双性恋。”Jamie说道。

Bart飞快地看着三个人，视野都开始模糊了：“等等，什么？”

“Kon可能是我见过最直的男人，”Tim说道，“尽管考虑到我认识的大部分人都是来自蝙蝠家族，但这说明不了什么。”

Cassie看起来呆滞了：“他真不是。”

“但他至少不是一个该死的基佬，因为他和火星少女约过会，所以女生对他的吸引力更大，对吗？”

“我们真的跑题了，”Tim说道，把话题转到手头的任务上，“我会把金库的坐标发给你们两个。”

英雄们点点头。

“那就出发吧。Cassie和我需要去开生物飞船，开始监测沙漠附近大量的飞行信号。”Tim最后看了一眼队伍：“为了Kon。”他说道。

三位英雄都回应道：“为了Kon。”

当Tim转身离开的时候，他好像听到Bart嘀咕着“祝你好运”，但他没有转身。

Tim盯着泽塔通道。通常情况下，他现在已经进入了红罗宾的状态，就像是第二形态。他的思维也相应的会安静许多。但出于某种原因，他无法停止思考。

他的整个身体因为紧张而颤抖，每隔几分钟他都会想起Kon在卡车后厢流着血，Slade fricken Wilson拿着刀站在他身旁的画面。他知道他的计划很好，但很多情况都可能出错。

如果他的计划害死了Kon呢？他会再也没办法面对自己了。

Cassie把一只手放在了他的胳膊上，有效地安抚了他的思绪：“Kon会没事的。”

Tim点点头，希望自己能更相信这句话，然后穿过了泽塔通道。

如果他的猜测是正确的，他就可以知道Slade的交通工具从哪里开出来。他碰巧已经知道如何用他的手腕电脑追踪。但如果他想错了，他需要一个后备计划。

当他抵达正义山时，他一眼就看到了夜翼。

Tim的胸膛中燃起怒火。不公平？也许吧。但Dick试图对他隐瞒这件事，他故意把这份文件的权限设置得高于Tim，而且24小时都没有告诉他他最好的朋友失踪了。

Tim控制着自己的呼吸，大步向前走去。他只是需要用一下电脑。

“Timbo！”夜翼惊叫着，看到他明显松了口气。

“现在不行。”

当Cassie走近，站在他的身后保护着他，瞪着夜翼时，他向后退缩了，所以不是每个人都有意向他隐瞒，他至少知道了谁会对他诚实。

Tim调出了必要的程序，监视沙漠中可能出现的外国车辆。这并不完全可靠。变数太多，范围太大。

但无论如何它都会成为后备计划。

“你在做什么？”Dick盯着屏幕问道，“你打算用那个程序做什么？你穿的是什么？”

Tim决定不回答关于他的深色制服，而不是罗宾装的问题，也不回答关于这个追踪程序的问题。“我要去救我的朋友。现在如果你不介意的话，我需要借用一下生物飞船。”

“你有什么计划吗？”Dick问道，脸上豁然开朗，“我能帮上忙吗？”

Tim抬起头盯着他：“不行，正义联盟不能和恐怖袭击扯上关系。这四个人只是在帮助他们的朋友。如果Slade因此发动战争，那将是他和我之间的，其他人也明白其中的风险。你应该置身事外。”

Dick畏缩了一下：“Tim，我很抱歉没有告诉你，但我可以帮得上忙！”

“不，Dick，你不能。我现在不信任你，即便我信任你，你也不适合这个任务。”他的眼神变得柔和许多，“如果其他人需要支援，他们会打电话给你。”

Tim离开了，向生物飞船走去。它现在已经被调整为手动操作，所以应该不会有问题。Cassie带路，爬上飞船等候着Tim。他很感激她让他来处理这件事。

在门合上之前，Dick说：“我不能阻止你，对吧？”Tim没有回答。“至少要注意安全。”

“我不是都很一向小心吗？”


	16. 风暴之眼

Kon开始头晕眼花。

他的胸口如被火烧般疼，肩膀还在发抖，每一次呼吸都比上一次更加困难，而Slade的口哨声 **真的** 越来越烦人。

什么样的刺客会在工作时吹摇篮曲？

Kon甚至没法说话，因为Slade决定把东西仍然塞在他的嘴里的。

他只是昏昏沉沉地陷入了痛苦之中。绑架者摘下面具坐在他的对面，就像看着一个愚蠢的电视节目一样看着Kon饱受折磨，他甚至懒得去集中精力。

如果他能远离氪石，或许他的治愈因子就能发挥作用，使他挣脱枷锁。他有治愈因子，对吧？他很难想起上一次自己受这么重的伤是在什么时候了。

不幸的是，Slade决定留下这枚戒指。

所以Kon所要做的就是从这位世界上最危险的杀手手上偷走一枚氪石戒指，然后在被绑住、堵住嘴，快要疼晕过去的时候，设法扔掉它。

没问题的。

Kon试图理清自己的思绪。他们会来。 **Tim** 会来。他的朋友无论如何都会救他出来。

他把头往墙上撞以保持清醒。这会起作用吗？

Slade抬起头，突然饶有兴趣地看着他：“你在做什么？”

Kon扬了扬眉毛，低声闷吼。即使被布塞住了嘴巴，这声音也听起来像在讽刺对方。

Slade哼了一声思索着。“为什么不呢？反正我也开始觉得无聊了。”Slade前倾，将口塞从Kon的嘴里拔出来，停了停警告他：“如果你惹恼了我，我就把它塞回去。”

这恶心的东西一消失，Kon便活动活动他的下巴以减轻疼痛，咽了一口口水：“这尝起来跟垃圾一样。”

Slade没理会，问道：“所以你要做什么，小鬼？”

“我是一个源自超人和Lex Luthor的克隆人。”

他冷哼了一声：“这可不是‘事’，小鬼，这是一个起源故事。不过那感觉怎么样？我一直觉得超人是个热爱家庭的男人，但Lex？我可不觉得他爱过任何人。”

Slade身为刺客，却听起来好像很厌恶Luthor缺乏爱的人生。Kon仔细打量了Slade一番。他真的不应该和敌人交谈，但他没有选择，而且他有点好奇接下来会发生些什么。

“事实上，超人并没有很好地接受‘Lex用制造我来挑衅他’这件事。说实话，我觉得如果我的团队和蝙蝠侠没有为我挺身而出，他可能会杀了我。然后我们大概就是……避而不见。团队帮我适应了地球，所以我也真的不需要他。不过他还是来看我，给我取了一个氪星名字，说我是‘这个家族的一员’。所以我猜这可能还挺好的。无论如何，都在进步。”

Slade皱起眉头：“他听起来像是个糟糕的爸爸。”

“爸爸？”Kon咯咯地笑了，“我不会把他当做爸爸。” Kent妈妈和爸爸是他最亲密的家人，但他不打算告诉Slade关于他们的事。“事实上Lex是主动联系我的，但他的动机有点邪恶，所以……”他试图耸耸肩，但发觉这样艰难又极其痛苦。

“这很艰难。”Slade了然于胸地点点头，“家庭非常重要，孩子。如果那个童子军和Luthor对你不好，你可能应该开始寻找。”

Kon眯起眼睛看了他一眼：“一个人到底该瑞和找到家呢？”

Slade很长一段时间都没有回应。“在我看来，你已经找到一个了。”

已经——？Slade说已经有了一个家是什么意思？

Kon正要回答这句话，而绑架者的衣服里突然传来嗡嗡的声音。Kon困惑地皱起眉头，试图弄清楚声音从何而来。但在他意识到之前，Slade就掏出一个什么屏幕看着。

然后他站了起来。

“混蛋，”丧钟咆哮着，把手指上的氪石戒指扯下来，放在离Kon比较远的角落，“留在这里，我去杀了那些不幸的蠢货。”

“好像说得我能出得去一样。”Kon嘲讽地说着。

丧钟已经砰地一声关上了门。

至少现在Kon的脑子清醒多了。

***

“Tim？”Cassie的声音比Tim听过的都要胆怯。

几分钟后，Tim总算眨了眨眼，把自己从沉思中拉出来，对她说：“怎么了？”

Cassie的犹豫足够让Tim明白她在重新考虑她打算说的话：“你和夜翼……还好吗？”

“你关心这个干嘛？”Tim马上就为自己的鲁莽后悔了，但他是真的感到奇怪。

Cassie皱着眉头回答道：“我这是关心你，白痴。你是我的朋友，而Dick是我的……远房亲戚兼顶头上司，那种如果有机会我绝对会睡他的人。我希望你和他，还有你的兄弟们好好相处。”

Tim盯着她看了一会，然后开了自动驾驶，认真地盯着她：“兄弟？我敢肯定唯一把我真正看作兄弟的人是Dick，而他已经表明不再需要我了。”他困惑地眯起眼睛看着她，继续说道，“你怎么能把非常积极的话和想睡他放在一个句子里说出来，还把他当亲戚？”

Cassie嘴角抽动了一下：“我就是这么个人。”

“不到一小时前你不是还自称是一个蕾丝边吗？”

“首先，你没注意过那个屁股吗？我说的是睡他，不是结婚。”

这个回答达到了预期的效果，Tim捧腹大笑。

“其次，不要转移话题。你们两个还好吗？”

Tim的笑容消失了。他应该对她撒谎，告诉她他们很好，一切都过去了。事实上，为了安全起见，他应该避开她几天。

“说实话？” _不，不能说实话！告诉她你们很好！_ “我觉得我们有段时间没能‘还好’了。”

在他打开舱门跳出去之前，Cassie平静地回答道：“Dick知道吗？”

Tim的思绪完全停止了。他……他通常不会想这些，但……“不，”他轻声说，“Dick看到他所想之事，非所需之事。这便是我，完好无损、能建立一段毫无负担的健康关系，并且帮得上忙。我不需要他来照顾我，我只需要完成工作，那便是Dick想要的或者说需要我做的。我是达到目的的一种手段，不是一个 **兄弟** 。”

不是。那曾是Jason。那 **现在** 是Damian。但那不会是Tim。

Cassie惊讶地沉默了。

为什么他要说这些？他不是故意这么说的。他不该这么说。这太蠢了，现在Cassie会恨上他，他怎么会——

当有东西装进他怀里的时候，Tim的思绪猛然崩断了。下一刻Cassie紧紧地抱着他，几乎要留下淤青，但还不至于。

“你不是达到目的的手段，你不仅仅是帮得上忙。”她稍微放开了一点，低声说道，这样他就能呼吸了，“你是一个有情感的活人，有权利表达自己的情感。Dick真的很爱你，我们也是。你 **很重要** ，Tim。不仅仅因为你能做什么，还因为你本身。”

他不知道该如何回应，所以他只好用双臂环绕着她，回抱着她，带着一种他无法表达的情感紧紧抱着。

当他沉浸在这个拥抱里，试图去记住抱着Cassie的感觉和气味时，他忘记了时间的流逝。即使一分钟过去了，他们也没感到尴尬，Cassie也没有放手。直到接近目标的警报响起，Tim不情愿地脱离开来：“我们到了。”

Cassie凝视着他很长一段时间，最后才后退一步：“我们去把我们的男孩接回家吧。”

Tim爬出生物飞船，环顾四周贫瘠的风景。即使在黑暗中，这辆卡车在平淡无奇的景致中尤为突出。从某种意义上来说，Slade的荒野策略让这事变得更简单了。

说到黑暗，Tim抬起头，然后……哇哦。

星星照亮了天空的每一寸角落，宛如笼罩着整个哥谭市的城市星光，向着广袤无垠的远方延伸。这试图一下子将所有东西都笼罩进去的景象让Tim感觉自己渺如尘埃。当他站在一栋摩天大楼上的时候，他早已看习惯了没有星星的哥谭天空，或是点缀在街道上的人造灯光。头顶的星辰浩如烟海，熠熠生辉，给了他一种全新的体验。这种感觉比他所预想的还要难以理解。

他想对Cassie说些什么，但这一次，他真的说不出话。

“来吧，Kon在等着我们。”Cassie低声念叨着，打破了咒语。

Tim闭上了眼睛，感觉到所有的绝望都涌了回来。Kon离他如此之近。

他向Cassie点点头，他们一起小心翼翼地接近卡车。尽管知道防护罩会阻挡所有的信号，但Tim还是试图扫描生命体。当他空手而归时，Cassie耸耸肩，绕到车后准备打开箱门。

Tim拿出了一只罗宾镖，用手指数数。数到三，她猛然一拉，露出了里面的空间。

他紧紧抓住罗宾镖，做好扔出的准备，但正如他们所预料的那样，Slade走了。于是他没有进攻，而是跟随Cassie爬上了卡车。

他看到了一盏灯，于是把它打开，照亮了整个空间。Tim看了看满桌子的、令他的胃开始翻江倒海的工具，Slade用来拍摄勒索视频的相机，还有角落里的氪石。不到一秒，他的注意力就被自动吸引到了房间里最重要的东西上。

“你来救我的吗？”Kon在突然出现的灯光下眯着眼睛，含糊不清地问道。

这个场景让Tim心如刀割。Kon的情况很糟糕。Slade已经包扎好了他的伤口，所以他可能不会死，但这不意味着他不痛苦。

当Cassie还僵在原地的时候，Tim动了起来，马上把氪石戒指塞到了他万能腰带上的铅盒里。仅仅这一点就让Kon感觉如释重负。

当他走向Kon，他都无法控制自己跑了起来。他小心翼翼地跪在他的身边，敲了一下他手腕上的手铐。“待在我身边，克隆男孩，我们会把你弄出去的。”他向Kon俯下身，开始撬锁。

“Tim？”Kon双眼一亮，问道。Tim在撬锁的手指僵住了。有那么一瞬间，他想他可能会亲吻Kon。

所有他心中一直盘旋留念的愤怒与恐惧在Cassie呼唤他的那一刻似乎都消失殆尽，取而代之的是胸膛中一种模糊的渴望，敦促他要紧紧抱住Kon，永远不要再放手。

事实上，他已经把一只手放在了Kon的脸颊上，凝视着他的双眼，好像在……寻找什么。

上帝啊，尽管他疼痛又迷茫，他的眼睛还是美极了。它们如天空般深邃湛蓝，是Tim自己的眼睛永远无法企及的。

但Cassie还在他的身后。他强烈地提醒自己这个事情，直到想亲吻Kon的冲动逝去，他才全心全意回到撬锁上。

“是的，是我。”他粗声说道，试图忽略他刚才差点做的事情。如果Cassie没有留意到，他可能会怎么做？

Kon对他淡淡地笑了笑，让Tim在克制自己不吻他这件事上取得的进展全部化为乌有。

然而，Kon没有说任何话，而是闭上了双眼。Tim惊慌失措，伸手去拿些什么东西让自己保持清醒。“和我说说你一天里你都做了什么。你懂的，绑架前一天。”他回忆起很久以前在电话里试图让他保持清醒的Kon的时候，嘴唇颤抖了一下。

先让，赌Kon失忆失败了，因为他差点笑出来。他最终还是猛烈地科所，但这意味着他还活着，所以Tim对此都心存感激。“事情进展得并不顺利，但的确往好的地方发展了。”

Tim继续撬锁，分出半分心思问道：“为什么？”

“我看到了一个天使。”

“不要走进圣光里！”Tim惊恐地脱口而出。

他身后的Cassie开始大笑，而Kon困惑地皱起眉头。

“这有什么好笑的？”Tim问道，一边解开手铐，一边帮助Kon慢慢放下手臂，这样他就不会伤到自己。

Cassie俯下身来帮助他，但Kon还痛苦地龇牙咧嘴。“你明显就是。”

Tim开始检查现场，给Kon了一些氪星人专用的强效止痛药，并且检查他的计划是否成功——在他们回家之前，Kon不会死，也不会携带隐藏的跟踪器把Slade带到正义山。

当他确认无误，他说：“他会没事的，但我们需要尽快把他送到生物飞船上。”

Caasie点点头表示理解了，警告Kon：“这会很疼的。我知道你希望是Tim来，但他太瘦，还是个人类，所以我现在要把你搬到飞船上去。”

“嘿！”

Cassie没有理会Tim，抱起Kon向生物飞船飞去。

Tim留了一阵子，检查有没有什么东西需要带走。最后他认为唯一重要的东西是相机。他把它装进箱子，把箱子扛在肩上。

现在要销毁证据。他在卡车周围布置了烈性炸药，然后拿出引爆装置，放在炸药旁边。

最后轻蔑地看了一眼卡车之后，他跳了下去，追上另外两人。

“看？你需要一个帮手。没有我，你根本不可能把Kon带到飞船上！”Cassie说道。

Tim耸耸肩：“干得不错。”

“嗯哼。”Cassie哼了一声，把Kon放到了生物飞船为他准备的床上，“我去联系下Bart和Jamie，看看他们那边怎么样了。”

Tim的注意力仍然集中在Kon身上，他只能点点头。“你会没事的，Kon。”

Kon的手指抽搐着，于是Tim抓住了他的手。他感觉自己抓到了世间万物，但他无法理解这种感觉。

“我当然会没事，我有你。”Tim的嘴唇抽动了一下。“我知道你会来的。我不知道你怎么来，但你总能找到方法。”

Kon知道他会来。Kon从未失去信念。即使他饱受折磨，他也相信着Tim。

“这就是为什么……”当他再次昏迷的时候，Kon的眼睛慢慢闭上了，“这就是为什么我……”他没能把话说完，手就在Tim的手里软了下来。

在一阵恐慌之中，Tim疯狂地检查着Kon的脉搏。它还在，很微弱但很稳定。他会挺过来的。他必须这样。如果他没法挺过来，Tim会亲自下地狱，把Kon拖回来。

Tim紧紧抓着Kon的手，才慢慢松开。他费了好大劲才转过身，走向控制台。

“他们的情况怎么样？”他问Cassie。他们才起飞，在爆炸点的附近徘徊。

她翻了个白眼：“好吧。他们处理干净之后，Bart正在把他们自己带回正义山。所以严格来说Slade不可能追查到我们，但他会知道是我们干的。”

Tim耸了耸肩：“只要他没有证据，就无可奈何。准备好看烟花了吗？”

Cassie困惑地扬起眉毛，但热切地望着窗外。Tim邪恶地笑了笑，按下按钮，引爆了他设置的炸药。随着一声类似枪声但比起更可怕的声音，卡车轰然炸响。

惊人的蘑菇云扬起的飞尘在几秒内就消散了。

“嘣！老套结局。”Tim低声说着，微笑着看着他造成的破坏。炸毁Slade用来折磨Kon的卡车，让他有一种超乎想象的满足感。

“我有没有说过你真的很可怕？真的超级可怕？”

Tim笑了起来：“我就当你恭维我了。”然后调转飞船，设定了回家的航线。


	17. 冰冷的怒火

Kon漂浮着。

这有点像飞行，但更加容易，风和噪音也更少。实际上，别无他物。

“他醒了，去叫其他人。”

那是Tim的声音。Kon皱了皱眉。Tim不会飞，他怎么会在这里？

“Tim？”他喃喃说道。现在他想起来了，刚才他不是梦见Tim了吗？还是更久之前？在Kon看来那是几周前的事情了。

“克隆男孩。”Tim的声音听起来如释重负，也心神不宁，好像仍思虑重重。

Tim的声音像锚一样引导着Kon穿过雾霾，走向光亮之处……

真的很刺眼。

“请把阳光关掉。”

Tim没有什么回应。但过了一会，光线不那么刺眼了，Kon能睁开他的眼睛了。

他的视线聚焦在Tim的身上：“你好。”

Tim的眼袋可能是精心打扮过的，绝对比Kon看过的都深好几倍。但他的衣服还是新换的，头发湿乎乎的，他还在微笑着，所以可能一切还好：“嗨。”

Kon不知为何就笑了起来：“你的头发看起来真的好软，我真想摸摸它。”

Tim的脸颊涨得红扑扑了，但他没有尴尬地回答什么，而这时Bart和Jamie跟着Cassie一起冲进了房间。

“唷！”Bart从Tim的肩膀后面冒了出来，向下看着Kon：“Kon，”然后他转到了他的另一侧，俯下身更近地看了看他，“天哪，”再回到了Jamie身边，“你从鬼门关回来了！”

Kon思索了一下。他几乎没有任何感觉了，但他很清醒——大概吧——他能看到自己的躯壳，但他还记得Slade在他的胸口砍了一大刀：“差不多吧。”

Jamie紧张地笑了起来：“有阵子我们以为你可能没法——”

“我们知道你会没事的，”Tim插了过来，“一直坚信。”

Cassie悲伤地看了Tim一会，然后转移话题：“现在不合适问他关于——？”

“是的，没错。”Jamie面无表情地说，“但我不确定什么时候合适，所以还是说吧。”

Cassie笑了，把注意力转回到Kon身上，这让他开始紧张：“你把自己归到哪类？我是一个卓越的蕾丝边，Tim是一个普通的同性恋，Jamie是一个可恨的双，而Bart是一个该死的基佬。”

Tim捂住了脸：“你可能应该等他没因止疼药磕嗨了的时候再问他。”

“他没磕嗨，他只是有点醉了。”Bart指出。

Kon想着该如何回答Cassie的问题，没管他们在说什么。他当然觉得自己是混蛋同志，但他也并没有那么出众，但大多数时间他还是喜欢做普通低调的那种人，特别是和Jamie以及Bart相比。但他和M’gann约会过，所以他可能是个双？他并没有想那么多。

当他第一次走出冷冻仓，他只是觉得异性是唯一的选择。而他与M’gann的约会就基于这种假设。但当Wally和Dick以情侣身份出现时，他对这方面的理解变多了。

从那以后，他就开始接受自己的感受，也尊重别人的。他从未试图给这种感觉下定义，但这与它本身无关，不是吗？这不是一个“段子”或者别的什么。所以他不需要想太多。

所以他选择陈述事实：“普通的双性恋。”

Jamie得意地笑了起来：“我就知道。”

Cassie捂住了脸，Bart不知为何看上去欣喜若狂，但Tim震惊地看着他。

Kon皱起眉头望向他：“你以为我是什么类型的？”

“直男！”Tim尖叫道。

Kon慢慢地眨了眨眼，琢磨这个回答，直到突然大笑起来。即使有药物的作用，他也能理解这其中的反讽。

不一会，大家都跟着他笑了起来。等他终于平静下来的时候，他感觉非常疲惫，说道：“我觉得我又要昏过去了。”

“撑到吃饭。”Tim向Bart投去一瞥，后者突然就消失了。他一消失，Tim就松开了Kon的手，帮助他坐起来。等等，Tim什么时候握着他的手？他一直握着吗？Kon突然非常后悔没办法让手有知觉。

Bart再次出现的时候端着碗汤。他把它递给Tim，而Tim自然地接过了汤，开始喂给Kon。

“嘿，这重现了两周前的情景。”Kon说道，回忆起了那种相似的场景，但他们角色相反，周围也没那么多人。

Tim的脸色变了：“如果我们幸运的话，这将是最后一次了。”

Kon对他笑了笑：“我们真的不能再受伤了。”

“你们两个真的可爱到让我恶心了。”

“Cassie！”Tim的脸颊又微微泛红。

这便打开了话匣子，他的四个朋友似乎都想逗乐Kon，回避谈论他被绑架的事情。

汤一喝完，Kon就发觉自己的眼皮越来越沉了。

在他渐渐入睡时，他听到Tim说：“晚安，Kon。”他能感觉到手被握住了，但他觉得可能是在做梦。

***

当Kon醒来的时候，Tim早就离开了。

Cassie反而待在他的身边。

Kon非常努力让自己不表现出失望。

他嘟囔了一声，痛苦又随之涌回了身体。这就是人类每次执行完任务的感觉吗？Kon想起了每次Tim受到攻击，但都一笑而过，几乎没在乎过疼痛。

很好。这只会让Tim在他眼里更乱来，也让Kon更担心。

“嘿，Cas，”Kon问候道。

Cassie抬起头：“Kon！你醒了！”

“我应该要醒的。”

她尴尬地脸红了：“对不起，我只是希望你多睡一会。”

“但你还是来这了？”Kon问道。

“我——”她张开了嘴，又合上，重复了几次斟酌着她要说的话，“我觉得应该有人等在这。”

Kon对她笑了笑：“谢谢你，Cassie，但我真的需要知道我睡了多久了，发生了什么。”还有Tim在哪。

她的笑容消退了：“你才刚醒，Kon。你可以在工作之前多歇一会。”

他肚子里满是恐惧：“Cassie，发生了什么？”

“……听着，你得知道这不是你的错。”

***

找到他并不难。

他不知道Ra’s想要被找到的想法才是一种侮辱。

Tim偷偷潜入了这栋房子，躲过了所有杀手、守卫、带着看上去很邪恶的匕首的侍从和想把所有人都当做食材的厨师，没被看到也没被察觉。他没有留心任何一个人，他有目的地。

他被冻住的那部分心脏似乎每走一步，都蔓延得越多。

有人必须要为伤害Kon付出代价。

最好他们要为动了Tim的朋友付出血的代价，不管是否故意。但不是所有人都喜欢以眼还眼，有时还有更好的方法去伤害一个人。

更冷酷，更漫长的方式。

Tim记住了他们所有人。

***

Kon的心脏空了一拍，又猛跳两下：“什么叫不是我的错？”

“他走了。”Cassie的脸痛苦地扭曲着，“你第一次醒来之后，Tim就走了。他不肯告诉我们他去哪里，只是说那很重要。”

Kon的眼睛因为恐惧而睁大：“泽塔通道。我们可以追踪他去了哪里，不是吗？”

她摇了摇头：“他回了正义山，取走他的摩托车。蝙蝠侠说我们没办法追踪。他就这么……消失了。”

***

入侵主机有点麻烦，但这并不能阻止他。

第一步就是摧毁基地的安保系统，因此他不会被发现。然后，他找到了Ra’s所在的房间，关掉了那里的灯。

幸运的是，房间里有几台显示器。他把信息发到了所有屏幕，用红罗宾的面具包围了Ra’s和他的核心集团。

“追杀Kon是一个错误决定。”

Ra’s转来转去，被他意料不到的、Tim的联络方法完全失去了平衡。

“侦探，”他终于面对着一个屏幕说道，“我以为你会亲自来拜访我。”

“我不觉得我和你在一个房间里还不会用长棍把你串个串。”Tim冷冰冰地回答道。

他看着Ra’s痛苦地咽了咽，短暂地想象自己的双手绕在那个脖子上，只是扼紧，直到心中的冰块融化。“退下。”房间里的所有人都离开了。“为什么你觉得是我呢？我听说丧钟绑架了你的队友。”

“拜托，Slade是个雇佣兵，有人雇用了他。在他短暂的演讲中，他不那么含蓄地提到了我，还直到某些无从而知的秘密身份。你不如送他一份礼物，上面写着‘爱你的，Ra’s’。”

Ra’s咯咯笑了：“你想知道为什么我想要你站在我这边吗？是的，我确实雇了Slade来……吓唬你的队友一下。”

“为什么？”就是这个，这就是Tim千里迢迢来这想要问的问题，“为什么是Kon？为什么是现在？”

老人的表情闪过一道阴霾。“因为你 **在意** 他，”他啐了一口，“我看到你们在船上小小的团聚，他是一个弱点。像你这样令人印象深刻的人应该像我一样去除所有的弱点。只有这样你才会明白，你和我是同类人。你属于我。”“于我”还没有说出口，但Tim仿佛已经听到了。这些话让他不寒而栗。不仅是因为它们揭示了Ra’s真的疯了，而且因为他以前听过这种话。

这番话让Tim心里的冰块变得更加坚硬。

“我永远不会加入你。而且我想，你可能会后悔进行这次试图说服我的小小尝试。”他的声音不像他自己的。它充满了冷酷和愤怒。这是Janet Drake的声音。

Ra’s冷笑道：“你要做什么？杀了我？打破蝙蝠侠唯一的原则？”

他的笑容也不像他自己的。它无情且残忍。这是他扭曲版本的红罗宾式微笑，这意味着某人要受难了。今天便是Ra’s。“也许我不能杀你，但有人可以，而且我碰巧有她的号码。等我告诉你亲爱的女儿，我也准备好加入这场战争之时，你觉得她会怎么说？”

Tim看着Ra’s的脸逐渐苍白，心中便充满了病态的满足感。“你不能，”这个男人沙哑着说，“蝙蝠侠是中立的。”

“我不是蝙蝠侠。”

Tim立即启动了房间里所有的防御机制，毒箭飞来，毒气充满了整个房间。这不会杀死Ra’s，但如果他被击中会痛得要命。

“如果上帝还愿意听你说话，你最好开始祈祷，祈祷永远不要再见到Kon。因为只要你朝着他的方向看，我就会向你展示，我和你之间有多相似。然后我觉得你就活不下来了。”Tim冰冷的声音穿过扬声器，盖过了猛烈的咳嗽声，“再见，Ra’s。”

然后他切断了连接，把Ra’s一个人留在充满毒气的黑暗中。

***

Kon踉跄了一下。Tim走了？他为什么要走？Cassie说这不是他的错，但她怎么确定的？

“有没有可能他只是回家了？”

Cassie不情愿地摇了摇头：“Bruce检查了Drake庄园，他不在那里。”她犹豫道：“还有一件事情你也许应该知道。”

他不确定自己是否还能接受更多糟糕的消息，但Kon还是点了点头，敦促她继续。

Cassie没有看着他，说道：“你失踪的时候，Dick瞒着Tim。他担心——”她语无伦次，瞥了一眼Kon又盯着墙看，“他担心Tim会反应太大。在Slade发送勒索视频之前，他成功瞒了一整天，后来不管怎样我还是告诉了Tim。”

Cassie耸耸肩，脸上掠过的表情对Kon来说太快了：“我不后悔。Tim找到了你，这才是最重要的，但……他真的好可怕，Kon。我没见过那样的红罗宾。他走进来那一刻就像是冰箱门被打开，房间里的温度降了十度。他和Dick说话的方式是这么……冷漠。他没有提高自己的音量，但那一刻我觉得他可能会杀了Dick。只有一瞬间，但我头脑里真的闪过那个念头。”

Dick和Tim的关系并不是最好的，但Kon很少见到Tim生哥哥的气。然而，可怕？当然，Tim是个混蛋，但他也只是看起来像是个好几天没睡觉，没见过太阳，没吃过东西的孩子。恐吓并不是他的强项。

但后来……Kon也是刚刚才开始理解Tim是如何看待别人。他不仅仅观察对方的个性和表情，他还能看到他们的秘密和动机。他能够理解，并有时候操纵人们在这个世界上最想要的东西。而这不正是最可怕的吗？

两句话，对吗？

“当他看到你的视频时，好像有什么改变了。他原先比冰块还冰冷，却变得比沸水更滚烫。下一次我见到他的时候，他已经有了一个完整的计划，似乎又恢复了正常。但我不敢相信，如果没有一个相当容易的解决方案，他可能会做什么。”Cassie的双手在膝盖上拧来拧去，“当我们登上生物飞船的时候，他炸掉了那辆卡车。他看起来像他自己，带着他平日里的红罗宾式微笑，但还有些别的东西……他很高兴看到毁灭。”

Cassie颤抖着，飞快地说着：“然后等我们回来，他在你床边坐了几个小时，我们给他送了吃的，但他不肯睡觉。在你醒来之前，我们才说服他洗个澡。”

一想到Tim在他的床边守了这么久，Kon就喜欢忍不住要笑起来。但他无法将她所说的一切视之不理。

他好几次看过Tim的那种眼神。很少，只有一秒，而且总是指向敌人，但那是存在的。那一小块冰冷之处表明了如果真的有动机，Tim有能力那么做。这也是邪恶的Tim如此可怕的原因。

但Kon无法想象Tim会那样看着Dick，自然也不会那样看着他。

“但他没有……他没有伤害任何人，对吧？”

“没有。”她咬了咬下唇，“这很奇怪，他没有试图追杀Slade，也没有让其他人去追Slade。他的计划只是为了确保你的安全，不包括报复。”

Kon皱起眉头。这根本说不通。他很开心Tim没有做出会让自己后悔的失去，但他怎么可能既生气又不报复呢？这和Kon迄今为止经历过的所有情感经历都不相符。

“我睡了多久？”

“从第一次醒来，你睡了18个小时，而在那之前你已经睡了6个小时了。”

“什么？！”Kon惊恐地问道。

她只是耸耸肩：“好的一面是，我们在你头上摆了一盏黄太阳灯，而你的治愈因子就真的开始发挥作用了。事实上，你现在基本痊愈了，但你还要疼一阵子。如果我是你的话，我就不会起来。”

Kon把双腿从床上挪了下来，仍然坐着，但完全坐直了。他转了转头，浑身还是疼得要命，但伸展运动应该对肌肉酸痛有好处，是吧？Dick在某种程度上肯定提到过这点。

“这么说，Tim已经失踪18个小时了？”

“嗯……还有事情。”

***

Tim整理好设备，拼命地跑。

他悄悄靠近走廊，踹开门，不惜一切代价在安保系统恢复之前逃出去。

最后他做到了。在探照灯亮起来、喊叫声再次响起之前，他消失在藏着摩托车的丛林里。

他喘了口气，低头看了看手中的引爆器。他一直想这么做。

他母亲的声音在他脑中回响，除掉它们，Timothy。

这是一种自从他听说Kon失踪之后，一直在他脑海中回荡的密语。

**_如果他们来抓你和你的朋友，你要把他们烧成灰烬。不能怜悯，不要犹豫。你要通过恐惧来统治人们，因为没有什么永恒不变。_ **

炸药还在他的背包里。但这样太危险了，也太冒险了。他不会去那边的，他已经站好队了。

天哪，他真的很累。

当他离刺客联盟的基地有一段安全距离的时候，Tim把车停在路边，拿出一部为此准备好的加密手机。

_祖父越界了。我听你的指挥。保密。；） -RR_

他让Talia自己来理解，他相信她能理解其中的重要性。

他又启动了自己的摩托车，重新上路。与普遍的认知相反，Tim知道自己的极限，而且知道自己已经达到了极限，他需要找个地方过夜。

他应该去Drake庄园。这是明智的选择，也合乎逻辑。

Dick可能会在那里等他。

Wayne庄园和蝙蝠洞也因为同样的理由不在考虑范围内，正义山也是如此。

他可以随时去其中一个他的安全屋，但无人知晓的安全屋条件极其有限。它们确实存在，但他可能会在抵达之前就昏过去。而且不知为何，安全屋里基本必需品和坚硬的地板对他太没有吸引力了。

他好像说过他想见见Selina。

***

还有？怎么可能还有？

“Dick试图向Tim隐瞒你的失踪是压垮他最后一根稻草。”Cassie说道。

喔，喔，不。

“你第一次睡着之后，Tim换回了红罗宾的制服，但Dick问他脸上的淤伤，试图阻止他离开。他……不太能接受。他——他没有大喊大叫，但不知怎么的，这让事情变得更糟了。他就只是……把Dick留在那里了。沉默无言，又心肠寸断。那是最后一次有人见到他。”Cassie叹了口气，“我们都知道会这样的。这种争吵已经不知道积累多久了，但谁也没有做好心理准备。事实上双方都没有发言，这都不算得上真正意义的吵架，就只是……太痛苦了。”

Kon思索着话语，任何能够帮他的小鸟圆场的话，但他的大脑一片空白。

他仍然记得那些黑暗的日子，当时他们以为蝙蝠侠死了，而Dick——实际的Kon并不知道发生了什么，他只知道当时Dick是蝙蝠侠，而有一天Tim走了。Dick只是说他不再是罗宾了，他会回来的。

Kon当时很困惑，也许有些生气，但直到Tim以红罗宾的身份回来，他不生气了，只是彻底筋疲力尽，无法理解。他才明白Tim离开，并不是他自己的选择。

事后，Tim立刻被接纳，回到了团队，他从没被正式除名。Dick把披风还给了Bruce，回来当着夜翼领导他们。

但据Kon所知，Tim从未和任何人谈过那个月发生的事情。每个人都认为他疯了。他从来没有跟Dick或者Bruce谈过不再当罗宾这件事。

这有段时间了，却简直恍如昨日，伤口还未愈合。

“等等，淤伤？”他不记得Tim身上有淤伤——但然后，他什么都记不起来了。

“是的，很奇怪。”Cassie说，“Tim洗完澡回来的时候，他一只眼眶有点黑，但我猜Dick注意到了什么，想知道发生了什么。我认为这可能就是他想阻止Tim离开的原因。”

“夜翼现在在哪？”Kon平静地问道。很危险。

她咬着嘴唇：“他出去找Tim了。Dick做错了很多事情，但他知道自己搞砸了，他想弥补。”

“他应该这样。”Kon低声说道。他知道自己在这场争论中站在哪一边，肯定不是Dick那边。之后，他会尽最大努力保持公正，以解决一场克制礼貌的争论，但现在他让自己浑身充满那种愤怒。

“无论你要做什么，我都阻止不了你。但你要记住，在你搅入别人的战斗之前，你也刚刚经历了重大创伤。”Cassie提醒道。

Kon的眼神变得柔和起来：“我明白，Cassie。我会处理好的……最终会的。现在，Tim需要我。”

她皱起眉头，盯着他直到叹了口气：“我不能动摇这点，是吗？”

“不能。”

“那么我会帮你找到他，但我们要对抗整个蝙蝠家族。”

“我们有他们没有的东西。”

Cassie的嘴唇抽搐了一下：“是什么？”

“Tim想见我。” **至少，我真的希望他会这么想。**

她哼了一声：“很自大嘛。不过没错，你想怎么做？”

***

世界变化得真快。

他的四肢像是灌了铅一样。他是不是可能意外搭上了一次嘉年华之旅？小丑是不是也参与进来了？

Tim摇了摇头，马上就后悔了。他举起手来敲门，他已经想了将近一个小时了，但他很确定门在摇摇晃晃的，整个世界越来越模糊，视野边缘都变成了黑色，地板看起来非常好躺下。

Tim还没来得及昏倒或者无力地敲门，门就被打开了。

“小猫？”Selina问道，即使过了这么多年，这个昵称还是脱口而出。她的脸上看起来像出有了成百上千个疑问，但她没有问任何一个，只是退到一边说：“进来吧。”

Tim跌跌撞撞地走了进去，如果不是Selina抓住了他，他就昏倒了。“我需要去一个安全的地方，抱歉打扰了。”

Selina宠溺地哼了一声：“即使快睡着了，你还是这么有礼貌。”

“请不要告诉蝙蝠。”Tim在最后一刻绝望地恳求着，“我只需要借用你的沙发几个小时，然后我就走。”

“当然可以，小猫。”她安慰道，把他扶到沙发上，“睡一觉就好了，我不会把你的事情告诉任何人的。”

她真好。Tim又了解她了一次？她可能是个天使。

他把头撞进了沙发，一下睡了过去。

Selina叹了口气。这什么时候成为他的日常了？“晚安，小猫。”她喃喃说道，亲了亲他的额头，然后离开了。明天早上他有很多事情需要解释，但那是明天的事情了。


	18. 情迷意乱

Tim闻着咖啡的香味醒了过来。他不记得上次这样醒过来是在什么时候了。

尽管他最喜欢喝咖啡，但他总是自己泡。大宅里除了他之外再没有别人了，而且即使有人，他的房间离得太远，所以他闻不到香味。

他理应注意到这明确意味着他醒来的时候有人陪在他身边，可能是敌人，但……有咖啡。

不管是谁，这人一定非常了解他，而且人好到帮他准备了咖啡，所以他们的关系不会太糟，没错吧？

Tim睁开眼睛坐了起来。噢，Selina的地方。为什么他会在Selina的公寓里？

“早安，小猫。”

Selina穿着一条短裤和一件大到从肩膀上掉下来的T恤走出厨房，手里拿着两个马克杯。

Tim睡眼惺忪地笑了笑，伸手摘下了他的面具：“你好，Kyle小姐。”

她翻了白眼，递给他一个杯子：“多少次我坚持要你叫我Selina了？抱歉我没动这个面具，我不想把它摘下来的时候把你惊醒。”

Tim点头表示理解和感谢后，啜了一口咖啡：“你还记得我喜欢喝咖啡？”

她翻了个白眼：“我怎么能忘记一个喜欢喝黑咖啡的九岁小孩呢？”

Tim不好意思地笑了笑：“你最近怎么样？”

“我想回答，但我知道你这么问不过出于礼貌。”Selina扬起眉毛看着他，“你大概很清楚从我最近吃的到我抢劫的一切。”

Tim谦虚地笑了笑，转换了话题：“好吧。那Harley和Ivy怎么样？知道事实远比不上你亲口确认。”

“她们很好。”Selina温柔地笑了，“她们都是傻瓜，没意识到她们彼此之间深爱对方，但Harley的康复进展得十分顺利。她几乎不做噩梦了。重要的是，当她开始睡在Ivy旁边后，她们的关系更好了。”

“也许她们只是需要在正确的方向上被推一把。”Tim建议道。

“也许她们需要一起被锁在一个柜子里一个小时。”Selina回答道，在杯子里喝了一口并扬起眉毛，示意自己完全认真。

Tim笑了起来，“要把她们两个关在里面得需要一个很大的柜子。”

他缺少这点。简单的浪漫关系，经历和理解。Selina使他生活中最糟糕的部分之一变得可以忍受了。

另外，他很崇拜她这么会用眉毛讽刺人。

“谢谢你。”他平静地说。

Selina感受到了语气的转变，严肃地说：“这里永远欢迎你，小猫。”

他笑了：“要是我能提前做好准备，带来换洗的衣服就好了。”

Selina夸张地倒吸了一口凉气：“一个没有做好万全准备的蝙蝠崽？我很震惊。”

Tim轻声笑了笑。

“但我可以借你一些衣服，”她看了看他，猜测他的尺码，“你喜欢紧身的还是宽松的？”

Tim脸红了。或许让Selina打扮他不是个好主意。“我想宽松的不错？”

“还记得浴室在哪吗？”

“当然。”

“去洗澡，我去给你哪些衣服。”Selina命令道。

***

Kon试图不要恐慌，他只不过有些不理智。

实际上Tim一直都无影无踪。他很能干，也很聪明。他不会仅仅在Kon不知道他在哪的那一天让自己受伤。

但Tim那对疑似虐待狂的父母两天前回了家，然后他变得前所未有地易怒，又和夜翼大吵了一架，据Cassie所言更类似于单方面的斥责。而且他已经至少24小时没有睡觉了，不仅是Kon不知道他在哪里，没有人知道。

但他没事，完全没事。他必须没事。

他救了Kon的命但让自己送命。这不公平。

因此，Kon并没有满足那些显然自欺欺人的猜测，而是思考如何寻找Tim。

他考虑过于Dick合作，但他一直不擅长控制自己的脾气，而且他认为Tim不会喜欢他这个时候去找Dick。

不过他也不会去阻止蝙蝠家的行动。如果Tim不想让他们找到他，那他们就找不到。就是这么简单。

当然，这也意味着Kon找到他的机会并不大……但他必须相信自己还有机会。

Kon丢下毛巾，走到梳妆台拿出一件衣服。

这已经不是Tim第一次在严重创伤后失踪了。

上一次，他双眼空洞地带着一个从未真正死过的死者回来。

Kon不确定Tim能否再次承受那样的事情。

但没关系，因为Tim不会再经历一次了。

就在Kon拉着一件T恤到头顶的时候，敲门声响起：“请进。”

Cassie打开了门。“我不知道你打算怎么做，但我们应该尽快行动了。夜翼最终向蝙蝠侠全盘托出，我们的朋友马上就要被整个蝙蝠侠追查了。”

Kon心烦意乱地点点头，把湿漉漉的头发拨到脸上：“是的，我们需要制定一个计划、”

“首先，”Cassie边说着边从床上拾起手机扔给他，“试着给他打个电话。他没有接别人的电话，手机也关机了，但……你不一样，即使他没有马上接到，我觉得他有可能会在听到你的语音留言后回复你。”

Kon盯着手机。为什么一想到要给Tim打电话他就很紧张？是因为害怕他的朋友不会不接电话吗？或者他就会这么做？

Cassie翻了个白眼：“我敢肯定你过去都没用大脑思考过问题，但现在不适合开这个头。”

Kon哼了一声，打开手机，按下了呼叫Tim Drake手机的键。如果他想要躲避蝙蝠家族，他可能会扔掉红罗宾的手机，但Kon知道他会随身携带他自己的手机。他不愿意去想为什么Tim这么喜欢他自己那部手机，但这一次，这对他有利。

令他惊讶的是，他竟然真的听到了拨号音。所以Tim又开了机，这是个好兆头。

他等待着，头脑里构思着他的留言之时，Tim接起了电话。

***

Tim洗得迅速又高效。事实上，最花时间的部分是盯着手机。

他一离开正义山就把它关机了，但他没有把它扔掉或者怎么样。他很生气，但没有自杀倾向。

他把目光从手机上移开，转而看了看Selina为他找的衣服。它们没那么糟糕。运动裤实际上非常合身，宽松的背心领口比Tim常穿的要低。自然，是全黑色的，背心上面还有一只用白线画的简笔卡通猫。

总的来说，这不是他会为自己挑选的衣服，（暴露了太多肌肤——太多伤疤）但有点可爱，尽管他不确定这是不是Selina的背心或者她试着暗示他什么。

这两种可能性都让他笑了起来。

Tim穿好衣服，清洗干净，收拾好制服走出浴室，回到客厅发觉Selina正在翻一本书。他确认那是Alfred藏书中的一本，这也不知为何让他笑了起来。

“谢谢你的衣服。”他坐在她身旁说。

Selina合上书，扫了一眼他的身体，嘀咕着：“不用谢，我打赌外面一定有只猫迫不及待要把他的爪子伸到你的衣服里。”

Tim脸红了：“Selina！”

她笑着把书放在茶几上，突然严肃地说：“我要你清楚这点：无论何时，这里永远欢迎你。即使你不打算回答问题。”Tim紧张地咽了咽。“但我很担心，所以我还是要问，昨天发生了什么？”

Tim能感觉到他的笑容有了一丝动摇，他的表情崩溃了。“我——我搞砸了。很严重。”颤抖的声音令他羞愧，“他们现在可能恨我，我不知道我自己能不能回去。”

Selina撅起嘴，靠近了他，这样他们就能肩并肩坐着，她伸出一只胳膊安抚性地环住他，“你永远不会做坏到让他们恨你的事情，小猫。”

“我伤害了Dick，我昨天晚上差点杀了人。”Tim低声说。

这是压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草。他大声说了出来。他终于崩溃了。两天地狱般的生活——即使以他的标准来看——他最终还是承受不住了。

他抽泣着，本能地弯下腰举起双手遮住脸。但Sline一点也没听懂。她把他拉进自己怀里，一只手转着圈安抚着他的背，另一只抚摸着他的头发。她把他的头埋在下巴底下，低声安慰着他。

“你不必告诉我发生了什么，但你应该坦白。这种东西会侵蚀你的内心，直到把你掏空，让你随波飘零。”Selina喃喃说道。

Tim一直等自己的哭声平静下来，才从Selina怀里抽身，接过了她给他的纸巾，“Slade带走了Kon。他在一次任务中出现并且绑架了他。Dick对我隐瞒了一整天。”现在他的怒气已经消失了，Tim可以从他的话语中听出背叛。

“我最终从Cassie那里得知这件事，没关系了，因为我把他救回来了，他会还起来的，但我太生气了。我——喔，天哪，Selina，我在我自己身上看到了我母亲。”Tim屏住呼吸，闭上眼睛回想往事，“当Kon醒来后，这种忧虑终于消失了，就好像我的心脏在那一刻也停止跳动。我没有考虑道德和正义的问题，我只是想伤害他。”

“你去追Slade了？”Selina惊恐地问。

Tim摇了摇头：“没有，是Ra’s。他是那个下令伤害Kon的人。尽管他很卑鄙，但Slade只是在做自己的工作。是Ra’s想要伤害Kon，所以我也向Ra’s报了仇。”他甚至从来没想过真的要报复Slade，“我甚至没有思考，就已经有了一个计划。我只是在等待确认Kon是否安好，而我甚至都没有意识到这件事。”

Selina撅起嘴，仍然抚摸着Tim的背，但什么也没说。

“Dick试图阻止我离开，”Tim又差点哭了起来，“他就挡在那里，我非常生气，他挡住了我的路，我仍然在向他试图隐瞒我这件事情。哦，天哪，天哪——”他开始反复念叨，实际上又哭了起来。

当他试图继续讲述自己的故事的时候，Selina再次抱住了他。“你没有看到他的表情但——我做了什么？我想如果我真的冲他开枪的话，那反而没那么痛。”

过了一分钟，Tim才控制住自己，继续讲他的故事。“我就把他留在那里了。我离开了，找到了Ra’s，痛击他，但我没有杀他。天哪，Selina，炸弹还放在我背包里。我打算——这是她的声音。这就好像她站在我身后对我说，‘继续，Timothy，动手吧，你是一名Drake，这就是其名之义。’我不想让它爆炸，或者最好有多少人会死。我只是想发送一条信息，掩盖我的行踪。”

他差点就要打破原则了。“我本来也可以逃脱惩罚。蝙蝠家族会认为是Talia干的，而少年正义联盟会保守秘密。没有人会知道，Bruce永远不会发现我——”杀了人。

他无法把这个想法大声说出来。他母亲对他的不满依然笼罩着他，嘲笑他软弱，恨他让自己失望了。

“然后我就逃跑了。我来到这里，他们都不知道我在哪里。”懊悔像是一桶冰水一样冲刷着Tim。“天哪，Kon不知道我在哪里，他现在可能已经醒了，他会以为我丢下他了！如果他认为我离开是因为他呢？”Tim惊恐地问道。

他双手捂着脸哭着说：“他们都会恨我的。他们会发现我做了什么——我说了什么。他们都会恨我的。所有人。”

Selina温柔地嘘了一声，把他再次拉进她的拥抱，阻止他继续说下去。Tim环抱着她，把脸埋在她的胸膛里，轻声啜泣。

“他们不会恨你的，小猫。你想知道我是怎么知道的吗？”她没有等他回答，“因为他们太他妈爱你了。Bruce很不擅长表现，鬼都知道他不会说出口，但他尽他一切所能地爱着你。我知道是因为他一直在谈论你，告诉我你的表现有多好，那周你和你的团队一起做了什么了不起的事情。”

Tim听着她的话，哭泣慢了下来。

“Dick呢？我甚至无法表达他有多爱你。你失踪的那个月让他崩溃了，他永远不会恨你，无论你做了什么。更不用说Alfred，他可能会跟着你下地狱只是为了确保你吃得好。你知道上次我去庄园的时候，他给我看了一本你拍的相片集吗？他带着骄傲的微笑，我想他可能都忘记我站在那了。而Babs把你当做她从未有过的亲弟弟，事实上当我听到蝙蝠家族出现了一位爱讽刺人的黑客天才神谕的时候，我以为是你。”

Tim有气无力地笑了。

“我很确定Steph不可能恨你，这根本就违反她的天性。而Cass看你的样子就好像憧憬天上的月亮。”在放开他之前，她把他搂紧了一下，然后拉开一臂宽的距离这样她就可以注视他的眼睛：“你知道吗？你也爱着他们。我知道这点是因为你还叫自己红罗宾。你会主动去抱Steph，这意味颇多。”Tim轻笑了起来，这次Selina也和他一起笑了，“你讨厌古典音乐，但你却和Cass一起去看芭蕾。你绕路去庄园就为了吃Alfred的小甜饼，对Bruce发牢骚。我知道你和Babs之间有这么某种非常复杂、长期性的电脑比赛正在继续，而我和其他人都还没弄明白这点。”

她的眼神变柔和了：“但最重要的是，我记得有一个小男孩，他看到罗宾的时候便双眼熠熠生辉，只想成为他那样的人。那就是家人，Tim。我无法告诉你我成为其中一员给了我多少感触，因为该死的，我也爱着你。我一直如此，以后也会如此。”

这一次Tim拥抱了她：“谢谢你，Selina。”他低声说，只希望她能明白自己的意思。

“你当然该谢我了，小猫。如果你需要有人提醒别人有多爱你，我一直会和你说的。”过了一会，她拉开距离，咬了咬下唇，“你不必回答，但你到底对Dick说了些什么？”

Tim脸色苍白，但还是咽了咽，告诉了她：“我刚穿好制服准备离开，他就在泽塔通道前拦住了我。他问我到底想去哪里，我脸上怎么会有淤青，所以我说这不关他的事，因为他的意思已经很明白了，他根本不在乎我和Kon。我告诉他，我要去做他希望有胆量为Jason所做的事情，他现在没有权利关心这个，因为他竭尽全力所做的不过就是让Kon像Wally一样死去。”他也用两句话说完了这一切。

Selina一直面无表情：“我知道你为什么后悔了。”Tim只是闭上眼睛点点头。“但我们都曾在愤怒中说过后悔的话。Bruce可能对每一个他关心的人都这么做过，甚至Dick也这么做过。你真该看看这些年他对Bruce说的话。”

Tim的眼睛突然睁开，嘴唇微笑着抽动了一下：“他们可能认为我要去杀了Slade或者什么的！”

“也许你应该向他们保证你不会自杀或者害死自己。”Selina干巴巴地说。

Tim点点头，从运动裤口袋里掏出手机，开了机。信息立刻涌进了屏幕，从Jamie到Bruce每个人都给他发了信息。

“哇。”他喃喃地说。

Selina微笑着越过他的肩膀。“‘请回家吧，Tim。不管你做了什么，我们都能解决的，回家吧。’看，我怎么和你说的。”她注意到另一条哼了一声，“‘如果你要去揍Slade，为什么你不带上我们？！？！？！太逊了伙计。’来自Bart。他现在可能是我最喜欢的人了。”

Bart的确有一种缓解紧张情况的方法，即使是在千里之外。

“我该从哪里开始呢？”Tim问道，被大量的信息和语音留言淹没了。“我应该……打给他们？就这么出现在正义山？发短信？我该先联系谁？”

还没等他或者Selina来得及反应，Tim的肚子就咕噜咕噜地叫了起来。他害羞地脸红了。“你多久没吃东西了？”Selina犀利地问。

“我睡了多久？”

“14个小时。”Tim试着不去回避这个问题。

“那么……32个小时？大概？”

Selina叹了口气：“好吧，首先你要联系一个人，让他们知道你没事，然后你和我要去吃饭。然后你就可以想办法和其他人联系了。”

“我可以联系谁？任何一个蝙蝠成员都可能试图追踪这个电话。”他知道他想要打给谁。那个声音是他渴望听到的，但Kon可能还在睡觉。“我猜我可以打给Cassie。她可以执着到说服Dick暂时放手，然后……然后她知道发生了什么。她一直都在，所以她能理解的。”

Tim做出了决定，打开通讯录去找她的号码，但还没打出去，《One call away》的歌声就从他的手机里传了出来。当Kon拿这个开过玩笑之后，他以为把这首歌设为他的专属铃声会让他们都捧腹大笑。他没想到这会让他脸颊通红。

当他瞥向她时，Selina已经心领神会地朝他咧嘴一笑。该死的。

意识到自己已经让铃声响了几秒，Tim接起了电话：“Kon？”他讨厌自己的声音听起来那么支离破碎。他只希望Kon没有注意到他一直在哭。

“Tim。”Kon听起来更多的是惊喜而不是失望。这很好。也许吧。

“我还以为你在睡觉。我本来想要给你打电话，但……我以为即使你醒着，你也不愿意接我电话。”Kon没有立即回答，Tim赶紧问道：“怎么样了？我指的是你的伤口。它们看上去真的很糟糕，但你情况稳定了。我们很确信你会没事的时候，我——”离开了。Tim突然闭上了嘴，牙齿磕碰着。别胡扯了，这让你看起来更蠢了。

“我没事的，Tim。”Kon的声音听起来异常……开心。还没有人向他解释发生了什么吗？“多亏了你，我的伤口正在愈合，甚至可能都不会留疤。”好吧，他没预料到这个。“Cassie告诉了我发生的一切。”

Tim闭上眼睛，贴在手机上好像Kon真的就在那里：“你不恨我吗？”

“什么？当然不！为什么我要——？不，我不恨你，Tim。”在Kon的强烈保证下，Tim如释重负，“我只是想说谢谢。谢谢你找到我，带我回家。谁知道现在没有你我会在哪呢？”结尾Kon阴沉地说道。

Tim真的不想去想这些了。“无论何时，Kon，我都会一直在你身边。”他思考片刻，“事实上不，不要在发生那种事了。太可怕了。”

Kon哼了一声：“下一次，我尽量不让自己被绑架。”

“谢谢，我很感激。”Tim故意严肃地说道。

他忽略了这个。他迅速数了一下，离他和Kon的正式谈话只过了三天时间，但这三天感觉如同地狱般漫长。

“我感觉你笑了。”Kon愉快地说。

“我不知道你在说什么。”Tim否认道，仍然微笑着。

Kon笑了起来：“你是想告诉我你现在没有在笑吗？”

他脸红了，瞥了一眼在厨房里忙活着的Selina：“……可能吧。”

“随你怎么说。”Kon沾沾自喜地说。

有那么一会，他们谁也不知道该说些什么。谁也不想说。

最终，Kon打破了寂静：“Tim，向我保证你很安全。我知道可能需要空间，我不知道你愿不愿意回来——即使是为了我——但至少请回家。至少保证你最后会回来的，而且你会完好无损地回来。”

Tim叹了口气：“Kon，我搞砸了。真的很糟。我确信Cassie告诉你了，但你不在现场。”他低下头埋进手臂里，但继续说：“我搞得一团糟，我不知道该如何弥补，但我会试一试，我会回去的。”他停顿了一下，但他知道他必须这么说，即使Kon好到不愿意来问：“关于Cassie可能告诉过你的事情，我的确承认为了做了不那么血腥的报复行动。说实话，我很满足，但我没有杀任何人。我知道我说起来很恐怖，虽然没有人受轻伤但也没人死去。”

在一段漫长的、足以让Tim恐慌起来的寂静之后，Kon突然大笑起来：“不那么血腥的报复？这是个商标吗？我能用吗？这是否类似‘我要以非暴力、完全合法的手段杀了你’？”

“你就关注这点？”Tim恼怒地问道。

当笑声逐渐平息后，Kon温柔地说：“我很高兴你平安无事，你需要多长时间休息都可以。我可以试着让蝙蝠们离你远一点，直到你做好心理准备。”

“谢谢你，但蝙蝠们顽固得要死，不了解需要空间的意思。”即使Kon看不见，Tim还是叹了口气，翻个白眼，“我真的很感激，但你不需要这么做，因为我正打算回去。”Tim突然急切地想到了什么，他站起身却突然发觉手机在他手里被抢走了。

“你好，亲爱的，你一定是Kon了。我是Selina，Tim现在的代理妈妈，他不会马上离开的。”Selina瞪了Tim一眼，但他只是忙着满脸堆笑，没被吓到，“他已经快40个小时没吃东西了，他必须和我一起坐下来吃完早餐，否则我不会让他离开的。话虽如此，但你随时可以加入我们。”

Tim猛然抬起头。

Selina已经对着他得意一笑，听着Kon说的每一句话：“嗯，当然，我完全理解。他这么工作的害处。”她一只手放在胯部，另一只手在他面前挥舞着手机，洋洋得意地朝他笑着：“他想和你说话。”

他从她手里接过电话，仍然瞪着她：“你好？”

“你真的快40个小时没吃东西了！”Kon喊道，“搞什么鬼，Tim？”

Tim缩了缩，喃喃地说：“我吃过燕麦卷，喝了几杯咖啡……”

Kon无可奈何地叹了口气：“她说得对，你需要吃点东西。”Tim仿佛看到Kon透过电话，盯着天花板，“但，呃……这位女士是你的朋友，对吧？你不会又被绑架了吧？”

“就一次！就发生过一次！”Tim恼怒地叫道。

“让我猜猜，据我所知的就一次。”

“……是的。”Tim沉浸在Kon的笑声中，然后回答道，“但是，是的。我来找她的。Selina完全可靠。”

Selina沉思着，“这让我想去偷一点昂贵的东西，会很糟糕吗？”然后拿回了电话，说道：“我现在要去做饭了，你回来接Tim吗？或者我会骑他的摩托车把他送回家？”她的语气毋庸置疑表明她想让他如何去做。她绽开笑容说道：“很好。但如果你把一窝蝙蝠带到我家门口，我个人可以保证你下半辈子都忙得没时间休息了。”Selina在给他地址、和他告别之前，让他回味了一会她的威胁。

“这是做什么？”Tim问道。

Selina戏谑地笑着：“为什么你不告诉我你爱上他了？”

“什么？”Tim推后了一步，满脸通红：“Kon不是——不是那样的。”

“不是才怪，我还没见过你们待在一起的样子就知道你肯定爱上这个男孩了！”Selina噘着嘴，“我只是想确保他配得上你。”

噢，他死定了。

***

向Cassie解释他和Tim的对话让两个人都糊里糊涂的，但最后她同意自己去对付蝙蝠家，让Kon去找Tim。

他有点害怕这个计划。

好吧，他有点害怕Selina。

他完全不知道她是谁，也不知道Tim和她有什么联系，但他有一种强烈的、想要给她留下好印象的想法。她称自己为Tim的妈妈，但Tim妈妈的名字叫Janet，她也不在这个城市，所以她不是那个人。

但Tim信任她。

不知怎么，仅仅六句话，Selina让他感觉见她比见蝙蝠侠还紧张。

话说回来，他知道蝙蝠侠是因为卡德摩斯教过他，他知道Selina是因为Tim提起过。这都不算什么，实际上什么都不算。

如果她不喜欢他怎么办？如果她不喜欢他，Tim会不和他说话了吗？他知道超级小子的事情吗？或者他是个克隆人？她威胁要让他忙得要死，Tim在做了……那些事后以红罗宾的身份去找她。所以她肯定了解秘密身份，或许她是个超级英雄。

她认识蝙蝠侠吗？

Kon盯着那扇门，或许他应该敲门。

他没有动。

在公寓里传出Tim的笑声，这让Kon温柔地露出笑容。什么时候对着Tim的笑声微笑成了一种条件反射？

如果这个女人能让Tim这样笑，那她一定不是个坏人。Kon终于有勇气敲门了。

公寓里传来了细碎的窃窃私语，但Kon对此置若罔闻。

“嘿，Kon！你怎么样？好，我们走吧。”Tim走出了公寓，跑到Kon面前把他推出了大厅。

“什——什么？”

“你不打算把我介绍给你的朋友吗？”Selina的声音让Tim僵住了。

“该死，”Tim小声骂了一句，转过身，“Selina，Kon。Kon，Selina。”

Kon困惑地摇了摇手：“很高兴认识你，小姐。”

她嘀咕着说：“喔，我喜欢他。你的眼睛也很好看。”

“谢谢……你？”Kon试着说。现在他一动不动，注意到了Tim的衣服。考虑到Selina就站在那里，他想要不去注意真的非常难。

在他面前，Tim苦着脸：“Selina，Kon是我的朋友，请不要难为他。”

她噘着嘴：“我只是想和他谈谈，小猫。你从来没有带朋友来。”

现在，Kon真的很迷惑。

他们之间悄悄交谈着，Kon没办法理解，但他感觉到Selina说赢了。

“呃，好吧。”Tim抱怨道。

Selina得意地笑了：“就知道你会回心转意的。”她突然把注意力放在了Kon身上：“那么，你什么时候遇到我的小猫的？”

“我们是……”他瞥了Tim一眼，意识到自己对这个女人一无所知，“工作中认识的。”

Tim叹了口气，握住Kon的手把他拉进了公寓，“没关系，她什么都知道。”

“喔，嗯，Tim加入少正的时候我认识他的。”

Selina坐在沙发上，诱人地向后靠着。尽管Kon感觉这只是她的习惯，不是刻意为之。“那是多久以前的事情了？”

“几年前？”Kon挠着后颈说道。

“所以你们现在是朋友？”

“是啊。”Kon冲着Tim笑了笑。

Selina挑了挑眉毛：“跟我说说你自己吧。”

“哦，我，呃，”Kon开始觉得也许他在这里还是很懵，“我是半氪星人，所以我注定要成为英雄。”

Selina笑了：“我知道那种感觉。”

Tim冲她抬起一边眉毛：“Selina，我知道上周发生的钻石失窃案。”

她含糊地挥了挥手，好像要赶走他的话，解释道：“拜托，这是最有效的引起Bruce注意的方法。”

“呃！”Tim的脸皱起了起来，“我不要听这种话，我已经有点害怕前脚从罗宾的位置上离开后脚又闯进你的贼窝。”

Kon对着他们俩欣喜地笑了笑。

“哦，得了吧，小猫，你的朋友这么火辣，还会飞，只是花点时间——”

“好吧！所以我们就要走了，但这很有趣，晚点我会打电话给你，让你知道我没时间。”Tim打断道，满脸红晕地拖着Kon走了。

他们出了门Selina还笑个不停，Tim靠在门边抱怨着：“抱歉，Selina话太多了，但她是我的第一个朋友。”

“没事。”Kon愉快地笑着说。

Tim感激地看着他，然后开始走出大楼。

Kon跟在他的身后：“你是怎么认识Selina的？”

Tim漏了一个台阶，但声音平稳：“我被帮派分子追赶的时候闯进了她的公寓。”

“不好意思，什么！？”

“没那么糟糕！”Tim辩解道，“我在追踪蝙蝠侠和罗宾，而她觉得如果不做些什么，我可能会被杀，所以她就开始照顾我了。”

“说实话，我甚至都不知道该从何说起。”他们对上眼神的时候，Kon困惑地盯着Tim。

Tim思索片刻，叹息道：“我们真的需要找到更严肃的方式来谈这些。”他用手搂住了Kon的脖子，让他抱起来。

“但她是谁？她怎么知道我们的事？”Kon问道。

Tim脸红了，他的嘴微微张开，直到理解了Kon的意思：“噢！她是猫女。她……和蝙蝠侠在一起很多年了。是他告诉她我们的身份的。”

“什么？”Kon惊讶地掉了两英尺。

“小心！”

“她和蝙蝠侠约会？”Kon突然对Selina的恐惧翻了十倍，“这怎么行得通？”

Tim笑了：“非常可行。”

“这么说她让我忙得要死不是在开玩笑？”

“不是。”Tim嗤了一声。

沉默了一会之后。“你懂的，这实际上挺合理的。除了穿得像猫一样的女人，还有谁会和一个打扮成蝙蝠的男人约会呢？”

“是啊。”他想当然地说，没有笑。

“那么你昨晚怎么去她家了？”

Tim的头依偎在了Kon的胸膛上，他不得不强烈地提醒自己，这是因为Tim累了，没有……其他原因。

“Selina的公寓是唯一我觉得安全的地方。她……她帮了很多忙。她一直都这样。”他小声说道，就好像把一个秘密藏在Kon的心口。

天哪，他是如此深爱这个男孩。

“听起来她很棒。”Kon喃喃说道。

Tim哼了一声表示同意。当他们抵达基地时，他还有很多事情要做。Kon可以暂时让他放松一下。

“Kon？”Tim问道，“我绝对不会让Cassie看到我穿这件背心的。”

Kon笑了起来：“没问题，小鸟。”


	19. 玻璃碎片

Tim走来走去，让Kon担心他会把地毯踩穿了。

在逼他换了一套衣服之后，他们兴致勃勃地到山洞里找大家，但那里空空如也。

“我不敢相信他们都在找我。”

Kon叹了口气，只盯着电视没去看Tim：“平心而论，队员没有在找你，只有蝙蝠家族在。”

Tim低估了一声，走到墙边把头靠在枪扇：“我不明白。”他边抱怨边享受把皮肤贴在冰凉的石头上的感觉。

“他们的确认为你会杀了Slade——对了，真的要谢天谢地——他们的担忧是有依据的。”Kon说道。

当Tim把头抬起来面对着Kon，他疼得咬牙切齿，揉着自己的后颈。

“怎么了？”Kon拉长了音调。

“没事。”他叹了口气，放下了双手，“我喜欢呆在Selina家，但她家的沙发不怎么舒服，尤其是全副武装就躺下去的时候。”

在他的朋友继续踱步之前，Kon的目光沿着Tim的脖颈游移着。

“这只是，我怎么会允许自己做这么傻的事情呢？我应该说得更清楚些。我——我让完全被情绪控制了，我没有讲清楚，我让他们觉得我是要——我让他们担心我了！我没有权利那么做！永远没有，特别对于Jason后任者的我。”Tim说话快到都不连贯了，他已经停下了脚步，“我会——我永远没有——但我却让他们认为——”

Tim被Kon传进他耳畔的声音打断了。“放松。”

Kon触碰到他的那一刻他反射性地僵硬了，但当Kon开始揉，按摩着他的肩膀和脖子时，他的身体放松了下来。他所有的潜在抵抗都变成了一声低沉的抽吸声。

Kon很努力地把思绪从刚才Tim发出的声音中转移走，同时他开口说道：“这些事情不是你的错。这是个误会，没关系的。你的安全最重要。这才是Dick回来的时候最在乎的事情。”

他把手抬起来，但Tim哽咽着嘀咕道：“多按一会。”

Kon笑着用拇指继续揉捏着Tim的脖子，回忆着他睡过去的每一节关于肌肉结构和穴位的课。

Tim的头向前低垂，头发遮住了脸庞：“天哪，Kon，你从哪里学到这个的？”

“你觉得从哪？”Kon轻声低语，他的呼吸轻轻掠过Tim的后颈。

“如果是从我哥哥那里，就没那么性感了。”

当他们同时大笑起来的时候，他的头向后靠在了Kon的胸膛上。笑声慢慢变成了平静的微笑，依靠在Kon胸膛上的Tim几乎满脸红晕，但这对于他们都非常舒服，

“感觉好些了吗？”

“谢了，克隆男孩。”

当其他人走出泽塔通道的时候，他们依然还这样站着。

“喔我的天哪。”

Tim从Kon身旁紧张地跳开，“我们，呃……什么也没有！”

Kon立刻怀念起Tim的体温，但看到他的脸红又觉得值了。

“Tim！”

在Kon还没听出这个声音之前，一个紫金色的人影撞进了Tim怀里，迫使他踉踉跄跄向后退了几步。

“我好想你。”紫色的少女把他抱得更紧了。

Kon猛然回头一看，发觉Cassie和Jamie津津有味地看着他们，身边还有一个身穿黑色紧身衣、胸口有蝙蝠标志、带着遮住全脸面具的女孩。以及一个穿着相似制服，但面具不同的红发高个女人。

他困惑地望了他们一眼，但没有人说话。

“你好几个星期没有联系我了！你没有报道也没有打招呼，然后Dick说你要杀了Slade？！什么鬼！我相信他罪有应得，但你怎么敢不告诉我就打算越界！我本来可以和你谈谈，或者帮忙，或者买点爆米花。”Kon觉察到这位紫衣女孩绝对在有意淡化这种紧张的气氛，因为Cassie已经向她解释了这是一个误会。

“好吧，好吧，好！”Tim喘着气，从女孩的怀抱里挣扎着，“我很抱歉，现在拜托你放开我，这样你就不会折断我的肋骨然后我可以正式点和你问好？”

女孩生气地嘟囔着，但还是放开了他。

“谢谢。”Tim被挑了起来。他们互相恼火地瞪着对方好一会，以至于Kon开始怀疑他们是否会打一架。

那场面可能真的很辣。Kon想，最终好好打量着这个女孩。

她绝对打扮得像个义警。即使穿着紫黑色的防弹衣，Kon也能辨认出虬结的肌肉。她金色的头发散乱地披散在她有着一双锐利的双眼的脸庞旁边。她的面罩推到脑后，堆叠在她的后颈，这让他不得不猜测面罩一般情况下会遮到她的鼻子和嘴。

正当他思索是不是该制止他们的敌视或者别人来这么做时，Tim向前一步，把女孩拉进一个温柔的怀抱。这完全出乎Kon的预料，让他大吃一惊。

他迅速闭上了嘴，再次回头看了看站在泽塔通道旁边的人，但蝙蝠们好像对此毫不惊讶，Cassie和Jamie倒是和他一样吃惊。

“我……我真的很想你，Stephen。我很抱歉我没联系你，我只是以为你可能在忙着训练什么的，”Tim嘀咕着，声音太小以至于除了Steph之外的人都听不到。除非这个人有超级听力。正如Kon。

“忙到忽略你？这不可能。”这个叫Steph的女孩说道，更紧地抱住了Tim。

Kon的心因嫉妒扭曲了。这是Tim的女朋友吗？她当然够漂亮，他们也够亲密了。

他绞尽脑汁，试图回忆自己是否听说过她的名字，或者有任何迹象表明Tim有个女朋友，但他一无所知。

在既恐慌又嫉妒地困惑了几分钟后，Kon终于打破了寂静：“你们是谁？”

Steph对这种打扰抱怨了几声，但还是抽身而出：“我是搅局者，也是有史以来尊贵的哥谭市甚至是其他地区最棒的‘紫心’义警，”他一边说着，一边优雅地鞠了个躬冲他眨眨眼，“那个长得漂亮的是蝙蝠女，吓人的是蝙蝠女侠。”她指着另外两个蝙蝠成员说道。

这样的描述与分辨蝙蝠们完全没有帮助，于是他不得不假设那个高个子、看起来年纪较大的女人是蝙蝠女侠。因为蝙蝠们总讲逻辑。

红发女人尖利地大笑起来：“恰当的描述，但绝对不是我想要的那种描述。”

Steph吐了吐舌头：“反正就这样，你们这些大宝贝可以叫我Steph。我可能很快就会在这里多呆一段时间了。”她随口说道，好像年轻的英雄们随时都可以记得住来来往往的过客。他们的确能记得住，但那不是重点。

她说这句话的时候带着一种特别的亲切感，这让Kon好奇她到底多大了，做了多久义警。

“我也一样。”

Kon几乎被这个不知道从哪冒出来的声音吓了一跳。它又小声又低沉，差点就会被忽略。Steph被它引得眼睛一亮，露出灿烂的笑容，由此让Kon认为这声音来自蝙蝠女，这个英雄名依然让他感觉别扭。

他每次听到，期望看到的都是Barbara鲜艳的红发。

“我就不会了。”蝙蝠女侠直白地说，“我真的得走了。”她迟疑片刻，走过房间抱住了Tim，“我很高兴你没事。如果你需要我，我会来的。”

她经过Kon的时候停了下来，仔细打量了他一会：“如果这个家伙伤害了你，我可以比Slade做得更过分。”她肆意地留给Tim这句话，接着走到泽塔通道消失了。

看着Kon深陷忧虑的表情，Tim轻声笑了起来：“她不是那个意思。可能，大概吧。好吧，她可能是认真的。”

在Kon还没来得及多想该如何回答之前，Steph又拽住了Tim的袖子，拉开了他的注意力：“Tim，发生什么了！夜翼没告诉我太多细节，他只是说他担心你可能想报复Slade，我们必须找到你、说服你。”她思索了一会，补充道，“或者找到他，对他进行保护性拘留。”

Tim叹了口气，用空着的那只手捂着脸：“Slade绑架了Kon，折磨他，但我救了他。结果我大概和夜翼吵了一架，暗示我要报复的是Slade。这真的很扯，但我得说听起来的确是那么回事。”

Steph皱起眉头：“你是说报复的是Slade？还有其他人是复仇目标吗？”

Kon自己也有点好奇，但在Tim回答之前，他的手机就开始播放一首Kon听不出来的，但听起来不错的哀婉的歌曲。

Tim皱着眉头停下了动作，接起电话开口说道：“怎么了，Bart？”

Kon凭借他的超级听力能听到Bart回答道：“噢！你接了，真棒！你在山洞吗？”

“是的。”

“很好，我联系过夜翼了，他真的如释重负呀。他也在路上了。”Tim不知不觉就紧张起来。Steph伸出手安抚着他，而这让Kon郁结得更厉害了。“他已经联系了蝙蝠侠，但他可能需要更长时间才能来。夜翼只是想让我确认一下你在哪里，他不觉得你会接他的电话。”

Tim嗤了一声：“他大概没想错。好吧，谢了，Bart。”

“不客气，哥们。”

Tim挂断了电话，对房间里的人高声说道：“Bart找了Dick，他们在路上了。蝙蝠侠在他们之后。”

英雄们不再拘束，紧紧地聚在一起无声地支持着Tim，但没有很挤。即使是蝙蝠女和Steph也不清楚发生了什么。

“我们支持你，Tim。”Cassie说着，盯着他的双眼并安慰地笑了笑。

Tim看上去真的有一瞬间被吓到了。他显然咽下了很多问题，比如为什么这么做？还会发生什么吗？只是说了声“谢谢”。

当泽塔通道发出光芒的时候，全部六个英雄都转过了头。还没等夜翼走出来，Bart就脱下面罩，窜到Jamie和Tim之间，向Tim心领神会地点点头，随后冲着其他人灿烂一笑。

Dick走了过来，掩盖不住自己夸张的笑容：“Timbo！”

然而回应他的只有沉默，但Tim并没有让这种气氛维持太久，他走出了松散的包围圈，深吸了一口气说道：“我们需要谈谈。”

他最终望向Dick，任何悔过自责和卑躬屈膝已经在他脑海里构想了好几个小时了。他当然仍满怀歉意，但终究需要开口道歉，他的朋友们的支持给了他说出来的动力。

Dick皱起眉头：“Tim，我们能不能忘了这件事？你当时很生气，这没什么，没有必要——”

“不，Dick，”他的声音并不像两天前一样冰冷，但依然震慑力十足，“我们不能。因为我没有撒谎。”Dick的脸变得苍白，“是的，我很生气，而且我说的大多数话都是愚蠢和不理智的，但这也是我这几个月来对你最坦诚的一次。”

Tim扇Dick一巴掌或许对他的伤害都没那么大。

Tim努力回忆起他读过的关于如何有效抱怨的文章：“我……我感觉到你已经不在乎了。你在我最需要你的时候把我赶了出来，用Damian取代了我。那个小混蛋恨我，但你似乎从不在意这点。你没有阻止他羞辱我，在他尝试杀我的时候你甚至什么都没做！然后，我就明白了。Jason把我当做替代品，但我其实就是个替补。我明白了这点，我一直都很清楚这点。但我想如果有可能的话，只是可能，你会把我当弟弟一样爱我，你会在Bruce失踪后帮助我。”

Tim用力地咽了咽，一直紧盯着Dick，完全忽略了听入迷了的旁观者。“但这不可能。你从来没有相信过我。你觉得我疯了，你把我赶走了！你会这样对待Jason吗？如果他是你的罗宾，你会为了Damian把他送走吗？我对此表示怀疑。但是，他是Jason，而我只是……我。”他的话沉重到将他的肩膀慢慢压下沉，“我真的不会因此怪你，但我的确怪你一直让我坐冷板凳。你不能把我当替补，以防Jason又死了一次或者恶魔崽子发脾气。我做不到。我需要你向我承认我是个错误，你从来不在乎，所以我可以试着拾起我生命中一直存在的玻璃碎片*。”

他的话在寂静的山洞中回荡着，压垮了在场所有人。Kon惊愕地冻结在原地，没办法帮着说任何话。

Tim只是站在那里，等待一个回答。他们仿佛围绕着同一颗恒星运行着，不断被拉近，但同时又渐渐离得越来越远。

“Tim，”Dick哽咽着，“我——我不是想把你赶走——”Tim扬起眉毛，打断了这句自我防御。Dick吸了一口气，试着想出该如何解释又心烦意乱：“我真的爱你，我——我在乎你。我只是想给你最好的——”

“什么对我是最好的？！”Tim咆哮道，他陷入无望的痛苦时的愤怒此刻猛烈燃烧，“我以为我快疯了，Dick！甚至等我找到Bruce的时候，你也没有道歉。你从没想过我被告知自己疯了，还被‘搁置’了几个星期之后，我觉得自己像个废物。失去了我生命中唯一稳定的东西对我来说是最好的吗？！你是我在这个家里最亲密的人，Dick！Bruce走了，我很害怕，然而因为你我孤身一人了！”

他向前迈了一步：“你真的认为让我我最好的朋友撕掉而不告诉我是最好的吗？还是你打算告诉我了？或是你打算告诉我Kon去天国了然后把它残缺不全的尸体冲进厕所？你认为我最好每天晚上一个人呆在一个足够容纳一小支队伍的庄园立马？”Tim上气不接下气地卡住了。

Kon几乎能看到被压在他舌根下的话。那些牵涉到他父母的话，还有哪些Tim从未——也许从未对任何人说过的，被他最后的自制力遏制住的话。

“你对我一无所知，Dick，我都不记得你上次理解我是什么时候了。”

这些话像横幅一样悬在半空，向他最亲密的朋友们揭示Tim的痛苦。

Dick可悲地没办法理解少年的愤怒，困惑着结结巴巴地说：“我们——我们经常说话。”

Tim放肆地大笑起来：“是你一直在说话。回想一下，我们最后一次谈论不是关于任务或者你的生活是在什么时候。我最后一次对你说我自己的事，而不是‘我很好’是在什么时候。”

当Dick意识到自己连一个例子都想不出来的时候，他的脸痛苦地皱了起来。

“没错。”Tim咆哮道。

随着沉默的继续，Dick的表情变得越来越惊慌失措，他没办法作出任何回答。

Tim本该心满意足。这个他曾经憧憬但逐渐怨恨的男人终于处于弱势了。他本该要畅所欲言将一切都说开。但他没那么做。他只感到心累，内疚感也很快如影随形。

斗志逐渐从他的姿势中显现出来。“看，我知道你可能能想出些借口合理解释自己的行为，我也知道如果我给你时间，你就能做到。我知道，因为这几个月来我已经在这么做了。合理化。我已经想出了书本上所有对你有利的论点。老实说，这些论点的说服力并不重要，因为一天过去，无论发生什么，我都感觉糟透了。所以我就走了。我知道这可能意味着我因为行为不端或其他什么原因被开除了，但你不能阻止我成为红罗宾什么的。如果有必要的话，我可以一个人单干，但我不能再保持沉默了。”

讲话快要结束的时候，Tim转过身。

“你不会是一个人，”Kon走上去拦住他说道，“我不会让这种事情发生。”

“我也不会。”Steph也走上前，看上去显然满眼热泪，但声音坚定有力。

“我不会。”蝙蝠女用她那种奇怪的、断断续续但安抚人心的方式说道。

“我们也不会。”Cassie代表剩下三位英雄补充道。

Tim转过身，惊讶地看着他们：“你们会离开团队？为了我？”

Kon的眼神变得柔和起来：“毋需置疑。”

“谁也不会走！”夜翼命令道，他再度开口的时候声音柔和了许多，“Tim，我不会因为我搞砸了这一切就把你踢出团队的。”

Dick一边向前走着，一边摘下了他的面罩，露出他泪眼婆娑的双眼，在这个矮一点的男孩面前停了下来：“我真的很爱你。我现在明白我的行为没有表现出这点，但这千真万确。如果能让你相信，我会今后的每一天都告诉你一遍。你是我的弟弟，然而我给你的感受的确无法原谅。我——我应该相信你关于Bruce的事情，我不应该把罗宾换掉。在你最需要我的时候，我转身离开了。我想把你当成一根柱子，好让我在理应支持你的时候支撑着我。”

Dick深呼吸了一口气，继续说：“我已经准备好接受你对我的伤害毫无所谓的事实了，但这是不可接受的。我很抱歉，我真的很抱歉。”他的眼泪终于落了下来，当他紧紧拥抱着Tim的时候，眼泪落进了他的头发里，“我辜负了你，我不值得被原谅，但请你原谅我。我不能失去你。我想帮助你，想倾听你，想变得更好。”

Tim试探性地抬起双臂，回抱住他：“我不知道，Dick。我们的关系已经破碎了很久了。”

“我愿意不惜一切代价。”

“甚至……穿着一元店卖的夜翼制服和麻辣鸡跳《Anaconda》？”Tim天真地问。

有人嗤了一声，迅速用手捂住了嘴。但防线已经崩溃，几秒种后所有人哄堂大笑，包括Dick和Tim。

“如果有必要的话，没问题。”Dick过了一会说。

Tim抽身而出，笑着说：“我记住了。”

从很多方面看，这都不算没事，还差得很远。但Tim不需要“没事”。还不需要。现在，他需要的是“好起来”。现在，他只想要他的哥哥回来。Dick显然感觉很糟糕，所以如果最快的方法是讲一个关于屁股的消化，Tim可以忍受。

“集体抱抱！”Steph给了他们俩一点时间尴尬地对望之后喊道。

英雄们一个接着一个，把Dick和Tim推到中间，把他们两个包在大家伙的身躯里。

Tim笑了，埋在别人的头发里安静地微笑着，想着他到底是有多幸运。

然后他的电话铃响了。

当《Stray Cat Strut》都快唱完的时候，他们终于从他身上滚下来了，这样他就能接电话。

“嘿，猫姐。”他说道，翻了个身趴在地板上，“最近怎么样？”

“嗯，我很担心你，小猫，但你听起来棒——极了。”Selina慢吞吞地说。

Tim笑了：“是啊，我，呃……和Dick谈过了。我们和好了。事实上我正在考虑喵个觉。”

“哇，”Selina惊讶地说，“那……真快。我为你骄傲，小猫。”

Tim的嘴都快咧到耳根了。Selina总知道该怎么接话。“情况比想象中的要顺利。我周六过去吃早午餐。”

“能指望我说服你带你的宝贝男友来吗？”Selina嘀咕着说。

想到这里的听众，Tim把头埋在了胳膊里，说道：“再见，猫姐。”然后在Selina的笑声中挂了电话。

“你是不是真的给一个叫‘猫姐’的人设置了《Stray Cat Strut》这首歌？”Cassie问道。

Tim脸红了。他挑选这些手机铃声并不想让别人听到，也绝不想让他们听懂。

“是的，我的则是《紫红色食者（Purple People Eater）》。”Steph说着，把Tim整个人拉起来，一只胳膊搭在他的肩膀上。

“这是你的主意，不是我的。”他不屑地说。

Steph的目光变得柔和起来：“是的，我知道。”

最初她的歌是Hayley Kiyoko的《情感》，但Steph认为《紫红色食者》更有意思。

“等等，我们都有专属铃声吗？”Bart问道，笑了起来。

Tim耸耸肩，想着他应该透露多少：“是的，我会设置铃声好让我认出是谁的来电。节省时间，也是一个理解他人的有效练习。”

“Jamie的铃声是什么？”Bart立即问道。

说谎没有意义，所以有什么必要呢？“Jamie的是手创乐队（the Script）的《超级英雄（Superheroes）》。”

“Cassie呢？”

“呃，碧昂丝（Beyoncé）的《Flawless》。”

“Dick？”

“小甜甜布兰妮（Britney Spears）的《Circus》。”

“我？”Cass好奇地问道，几乎所有人都吓了一跳。

Tim温柔地对她笑了笑：“现代芭蕾舞曲目中的《Grand Allegro (I kissed a girl)》。”

她是除了Tim父母外唯二让Tim接近古典音乐的人。Cass被芭蕾舞带动的情感让他想到她的专属铃声会是古典音乐，这首歌也很快成为了唯一让他听到的时候不会……想起他父母的古典乐。

Bart迅速从震惊中缓过神，问道：“那我呢？”

这会是一段有趣的对话……“Machine Gun Kelly、X大使（X Ambassadors）和Bebe Rexha的《家（Home）》*。”

所有人的目光都从Tim转向了Bart。有些人十分震惊，有些人（譬如Cass）没听过这首歌，只是有了兴趣。

Bart可能没听过这首歌或是Tim能搁置这段对话的希望破灭了，他皱起眉头问道：“这首歌不是关于——？”

“本身是这样，不过我认为这首歌在你身上也适用。”Tim打断了Bart，盯着他。

Bart艰难地咽了咽，紧张地微笑着：“我从没有那样想过。”

Tim歪着头，有那么一会，他迷茫的表情和微微倾斜的头让Bart想到了科幻电影中的人工智能机器人。“你掩饰得不错，但你真的应该改进你的说谎技巧。你还有很大的提升空间。”

他的脸颊涨红了：“我不知道你在说什么。”

最终，Tim放过了他，耸了耸肩：“我的错。我可能会换成范•海伦（ Van Halen）的《和魔鬼一起上路（Runnin’ With the Devil）》。”

其他人紧张地咯咯笑了起来。

Steph感觉到急需圆场，她把自己插进了对话里。“Timmmmmmy，”她呜咽着说，“我们刚从这个地球上我们能去的最远的地方，中国回来，和我聊天啦！和我聊聊你的生活，你的朋友。更重要的是，听我告诉你我训练里每一个痛苦的细节。你还要和我一起训练，我觉得我更厉害了，现在可以打败你。”

“你去中国训练了？”Cassie饶有兴趣地问着。

Steph的目光紧紧盯着她，感觉到对方让步，“喔，你好呀，这位强壮、漂亮的金发姑娘，”她嘀咕着说道，“没错，我在中国与我超棒的老师一起训练。”然后Tim之前未曾见过的事情发生了：Steph忽略了她的目标，转而向Cass露出一个微笑，好像她无法把注意力从她身上移开。

奇怪。

Tim打量着她们之间的距离、Steph目光中的爱慕，以及她倾向Cass的方式。

噢。

他笑了：“我想我们有很多可以聊的。”

Steph内疚地瞥了他一眼：“抱歉，也许我们该私底下谈？”

Tim点头表示同意：“是的。”

Kon的胃一阵痉挛。私底下？他一直想知道他们之间是什么关系，但现在已经清晰明了了。他真的开始思索或许Tim会考虑……

新任的蝙蝠女盯着他，好像她可以透过他的皮肤直接看到他的灵魂。

他在她的注视下很不自主，想知道她用那双眼睛究竟看到了什么。他甚至看不见她的眼睛，她却能看到他的灵魂。

她慢慢走了过来，好像不像吓着一只受惊的动物。他抬起手掀开面罩，让她齐肩的黑发散落下来，深褐色的双眼与Kon的紧紧对上了。她很漂亮，但不是引人注目那种。他害怕眨一下眼睛就会忘记她的脸。

她慢慢露出笑容。这仿佛照亮了她的脸，使Kon本能地想回以微笑，所以他这么做了。直到这时，他才注意到没有人注意她摘掉了头罩。事实上，似乎没有人全身心留意过她。

“抱歉，你们两个聊什么呢？”Dick满怀希望地问道，“你们两个复合了吗？”

无论如何，Kon与新任蝙蝠女建立的微妙的和谐轰然坍塌，他猛然转回头看向Tim。

Steph抱怨着，翻了个白眼：“我知道你有鸡妈妈的不能，但我们告诉过你，我们分手是有原因的。”

“但你们在一起那么甜。”Dick呜咽着说。

不管他们现在发生了什么，Tim似乎觉得应该由Steph来解释，因为他低头盯着地面，回避Kon的目光。

“Dick，永远不会复合了。”Steph保证道。

“什么？你们就像是我的弟弟弟媳，你们是天生一对！”Dick笑了，好像那个结论太令他吃惊了。

“看在上帝的份上。”Steph瞥向了蝙蝠女，她则给了她一个鼓励的微笑和一个小小的点头作为回应。

没等其他人理解她的意思，Steph走向了蝙蝠女，把她拉进了一个火辣的热吻。

蝙蝠女急切地回吻她，她的手轻松地放到了Steph的头发和她的腰上，让金发女孩全身心沉浸于此。她们接吻的时候Steph笑了，用手臂搂住了对方的脖子，把她们拉得更近了。

她们以前肯定这么做过，也许好几次这么做了。他感觉如释重负，没心思去顾虑冷汗直流的Kon。

等接吻变得真的很激烈，甚至超过PG-13的时候，蝙蝠女轻轻移开了Steph的注意力，抽身而出。她咧着嘴笑到发痛，某些感觉和原先完全一样，但又与她早些时候对Kon的纯真笑容完全不同。

Steph也咧着嘴笑着，她很自然地与她十指紧扣，最终移开了目光向房间里的人宣布。

“没错，”她低声说道，“Tim和我不会复合的。”

Tim和Cassie不假思索，开始鼓掌。Kon也加入了他们。Jamie和Bart很快也跟了上来，只留下瞠目结舌的Dick。

“什么时候的事情？”他终于开口问道。

蝙蝠女若无其事地耸耸肩：“在中国。”

她可能会是Kon第二喜欢的蝙蝠成员。

Dick发出一声痛苦的抱怨：“你们没有告诉我？”

“嗯，我们刚刚告诉你了。”Steph回答道，翻了个白眼。

Dick双手捂着脸呻吟着，肩膀止不住颤抖。Steph皱着眉头投来关切的眼神，但当Dick把手放下，他却在大笑。他笑得这么开心以至于Kon担心他的嘴会裂开。他不记得最后一次Dick真诚地放声大笑是什么时候了。“我真为你们感到高兴。”

Steph紧张地笑了笑：“我希望Bruce也这么想。”

“他当然会。他对——”Dick的声音卡住了，但他咽了咽，继续说道，“他对我和Wally很好。你们开心他就会开心。”

“是啊，你的真正问题是让那个恶魔崽子相信你真的配得上他的宝贝姐姐。”Tim开了个玩笑。

“呃，他还穿着他那套时髦又情绪化的罗宾制服在蝙蝠洞里晃悠吗？”Steph嘀咕道。

“是啊，他还从Dick那里偷回了他的武士刀，所以等你回家的时候，他可能会试着杀了你。”Tim兴奋地说道，很高兴有人终于能吸引小罗宾的怒火了。

“你在开玩笑吧？”Bart问道。

四个声音同时回应道：“不。”

***

Tim表面上不善于交际。

实际上恰恰相反。

大量的人会让他筋疲力尽，尤其是在没有面具遮掩的人们之中。

但实际上他很享受。

这很奇怪。

Tim听了Steph的故事后仰头大笑，她去了中国之后变得更外向了。

Cass也说了更多话。她看起来更快乐了，脸上的笑容从未消失。她的眼睛从未离开Steph太久。

他为她们感到高兴。

他仍然记得Steph来找他时，她被自己喜欢女孩的心思吓坏了，不知道那意味着什么。他们一起渡过难关。

他们一起经历了很多。

随着嗖地一声，Bart出现在他的身边。

Kon猛然缩了缩，但Cass的目光自然而然地落在了他身上，Steph仍然讲故事讲个不停。Kon抱怨了几句蠢兮兮的蝙蝠训练，但Tim没理他。

Bart轻轻拉了拉Tim的袖子，引起他的注意：“我能和你谈谈吗？”

Tim瞥了他一眼。他的嘴巴紧紧地闭着，眉毛之间狠狠拧在一起。“好吧。”他慢慢说道，找个借口退出了谈话，让Bart把他拉离人群。

Bart拽着他的袖子，眼睛四处瞥这，寻找合适的话。“你是怎么知道的？”他最后说。

Tim叹了口气，他早就聊到了。“我其实一开始就知道了。”Bart僵住了。“但是……我相信你。”什么时候他这么容易坦白了？

“我不会告诉任何人，也不会逼你说出真相。你救我们的次数多到我都数不过来了，我也知道如果你软弱的话，你可以选择更简单的方式——直接杀了他。看着他每天穿着那身装甲，对你而言真的很难不把刀子捅进他的身体，更不用说你把这件事情伪造成一场意外简直轻而易举。所以我尊重你，因为你帮助我们度过了这场艰难的入侵。而正因如此，我把你的心魔留给你自己。”

Bart的双眼闪烁着不是眼泪的光芒，因为Tim不知道那意味着什么。

“但你不该独自承受这一切。我知道是我最不喜欢心理辅导的人，但大家会支持你的。无论发生了什么。你所要做的就是联系我们，请求帮助。敞开心扉，我们就会尽我们所能来帮助你。相信我，我比谁都清楚最远的距离不是现实的路程，而是心灵上的远近。”

Tim感觉到他的心在动摇。

“只要你开口，我也会在你身边。但我清楚我并不擅长这些事情，而且我肯定不是能安抚你的人。所以我求你告诉其他人。任何人，只要不要藏在心里。”

Bart担忧地问：“你不会——”

“不会。这是你的过去，你的心魔。我没有资格替你开口，所以你的秘密不会被人发现。我不会告诉任何人。”Tim保证道。

Bart沉默了很长时间：“谢谢。”

Tim点点头，用手捏了捏Bart的肩膀。

Bart扑进了他怀里，紧紧拥抱着他，把脸埋在他的肩头。

Tim花了好一会才反应过来，但等他终于动起来的时候，他小心翼翼地回抱住Bart，享受着另一个人在他怀里的感觉。被人抱紧，也抱紧别人。

最后Bart抽了抽鼻子，把身子从Tim身上拉开，微弱地笑了笑。

“我想我们都比我们假装的样子更脆弱。”

Tim扫了一眼房间，看到Kon和Dick还在听Steph讲话，Cass站在一旁，Jamie听到Cassie说的话脸全红了。他的朋友们。全员齐聚，全员平安，全员欢欣。他们没有拯救世界也没有阻止一场末日危机，但这仍然让人感觉取得了一场胜利。他们七人之间好像发生了什么无法被量化或解释的重大事件。无论如何，他们都将永久铭记这一刻的祥和。

“也许有一天我们就不会这样了。”


	20. 家庭之价

Jason Todd第二段人生的大多数时间里都憎恨着所有人。

Bruce、Dick、整个世界……但他可能最愧疚憎恨过Tim Drake。

在无人可揍、无处发泄的寂静孤夜，Jason仅与自己的呼吸声相伴，独自思索。他有时会清晰地回忆起自己做了些什么。

那些夜晚里很多记忆翻涌而至，但Jason最常想起的是一个被压在他胸前的，比外表年幼的十五岁小男孩，一把尖刀抵在他的脖子上。

有时，记忆鲜活到Jason能嗅到Tim的血腥味。他想起了手中刀的重量，用刀抵着Tim的脖子抵到刚够流出几滴血，足够几尺之外的Bruce在夜晚也能看到血迹。他想起了那种盲目的愤怒，视线所及都被染成了石灰绿。他压抑着自己颤抖，就仿佛他没有把Tim的血洒在自己的坟墓上一样。

那些夜晚是最难熬的。

那些夜晚是Jason组建了一个团队，没有回到Tim的团队的原因。他的所作所为让他再也不能回到少年正义联盟了。他现在还在做那些事。

他能做的最好的事情就是离Tim远点，离所有人远点。他已经造成足够多的伤害了，他不能再冒险。

所以当Dick打电话给他的时候，他没有接，但是Roy接了。

是Tim的事。

他还好吗？

也许吧。我不知道。不知道。

发生了什么？

他走了。我——我搞砸了。他要杀了Slade。

他想找死吗？！

就算他活下来了，他还是会杀那个人。

……

我知道你们会杀人，但Tim不会。这会让他崩溃的。

我会和Jason谈谈。

Jason的第一反应是，这全是他的错。他马上纠正了自己：Tim自己有自己的青春叛逆期，这不一定是因为Jason给了他精神创伤，或者树立了一个坏榜样，或者提出了杀人的好方法，而没有提到那会玷污你的灵魂，让你宁愿挨上一枪也不愿面对镜中的自己。

但即使这不是他的错，他也不会让发生在他身上的事情发生在Tim身上。

这个孩子不应该那样死去（Jason拒绝考虑他是否该那样死去）。这就是在骄阳似火的午后，最适合海滩度假的日子里，法外者四处奔波，在百万人中寻找一个孩子。

他们询问恶棍们，查看是否能从雇佣军打探消息，去了（他们所知道的）Tim的安全屋（但毕竟Tim是一个蝙蝠成员），想尽了一切办法。直到第二天早上Dick打电话告诉他们，Tim回家了，他没有杀Slade，也从没有这个打算。这是个误会。

Jason抱怨着他们浪费了一天，以掩饰自己的如释重负。他想搞清楚误会是什么意思，想见Tim一面确保他没事，想知道更多细节。

这不重要。Jason不打算实际操作。反正Tim不会想见他。他们既不是家人，甚至连朋友都不算。

理应如此。任务完成，替代品被找到了，在这场闹剧中没有人死，但Jason没有回家。相反，他让Kori和Roy去了，而自己尽可能快地赶去见他在这世上最不想见的人。

Bruce。

另一种说法也可以说是小丑，但至少倘若Jason看到的是小丑，他可以给他来几发子弹。见Bruce不会有任何好处，但Jason还是去了，因为几周前那个孩子在沙滩上对他说的话一直在他脑海里回荡。

但任何人都可以让一个孩子有那种感觉。这就是爱。你将自己置身火海、燃尽生命，只是想让别人为你感到骄傲。

Jason完全明白Tim的意思。他还知道，如果Bruce见到那个男孩时，为对方吓坏了所有人而对他大发雷霆，Tim会因此崩溃。

所以，Jason告诉Bruce该怎么说话。在这方面毫无主见的Bruce允诺了。

“不管你要对那孩子说些什么，什么都别说。”

Bruce盯着他看，这是一种放松状态下的、混合着Jason所见过的困惑的离奇眼神。

“什么？”他的声音似乎没有平时那么低沉，但这可能是Jason的臆想。

“你打算对Tim说什么？”

Bruce沉默了很长时间：“我还没想好。”

“你想好的最好是‘很高兴你没事，还有，我爱你。’”说出这些话对于Jason来说很尴尬。但它满怀善意且十分诚恳。

Bruce似乎同意他的说法，尴尬地微微转过身：“感觉没必要。”

Jason的怒气窜上来了：“当然有，绝对有。这个孩子非常重视你，如果他没有杀人的情况下，你还走进去对他吼不准杀人的原则，并且狠揍他一顿以威慑他人而不是庆幸他完好无损，他永远都不会原谅你的。或者更糟，他可能一辈子不会原谅自己。”

他们差点重拾了那些他们最好被埋起来的回忆。

“我——我不会那么做的，”Bruce结结巴巴地，真的结结巴巴地说，“你真的以为我会……？”Bruce慢了下来，从Jason颤抖的下巴和凶狠的眼神中得到了回答。

黑暗骑士用力咽了咽，盯着他的二儿子，希望事情没有那么糟糕：“我会这么和他说的。”

Jason控制住自己的脾气，久久地盯着他，把视野边缘的绿意和耳鸣都压抑下去。

也许他还有心情打架，也许他只是在掩饰自己无法倾诉的动机——这些天里越来越难以分辨了——因为他说：“你知道发生了什么吗？为什么小鸟会做到想杀了Slade的地步？”

Bruce僵住了：“Slade绑架了克隆人，Conner。”他补充了那个名字，好像以为Jason不认识他。

他认识。

Conner从来都不喜欢他，实际上是主动回避了他。（或许只是对于Jason）可能因为他们两个聚在一起就会打架。还可能是Kon仍然因为他的女朋友郁郁寡欢，没时间再接受一个罗宾。

但最近，Jason想起了Conner在为什么迟疑，比如为打晕一仓库冲他开枪的人还是保护Tim不受Jason伤害之间迟疑。

后来，他恭敬地在一段距离之外注视着他们，脸上写满了忧虑。

他记得Conner没事了。

“英雄总是会被绑架。”Jason挤出了几个字。他已经把已知的线索拼凑了起来，问题是世界上最伟大的侦探这么做了吗？

Bruce瞥向一边：“Slade寄了一份……令人不安的勒索视频。我怀疑他想直接把Tim引出来。而Dick向Tim隐瞒了整件事情好几个小时。”

他当然会那么做。那只鸟脑筋短路，就会玩杂耍，纯粹的蝙蝠种！

“你同意这个决定吗？”Jason问了个涉险的问题。

“是的，”Bruce要么没听出来，要么根本不在乎，“Tim和他的家人在一起。他需要属于自己的平静时光。”当然，Bruce的父母死了，所以Dick不应该告诉Tim他最好的朋友失踪了。天哪我真是爱死蝙蝠式的逻辑了。

等等。

他的父母？Tim还有父母？

如果他思考这事两秒钟以上，那一切就可以说得通了，但有一对爱他的父母的罗宾实在太匪夷所思，以至于Jason没有往那方面想了。另外，Tim在海滩上说的话绝对不像是一个有着爱自己的双亲的健康小孩所说的。

Drake家有非常严重的问题。

“你见过Tim的父母吗？”Jason不知道他为什么在乎，这不是他的问题。

Bruce耸耸肩，回答道：“在聚会上见过几次，也许是慈善晚会。”

“他们是什么样的人？”Jason慢慢进入了非常危险的话题，Bruce开始怀疑了。

“彬彬有礼，讨人喜欢。他们都急于炫耀Tim。”Bruce皱起眉头的同时几乎笑了一下，“在Bruce Wayne身边有这么多社交名流的时候介绍Tim有点可笑。”

Jason又问：“你对他们有什么特别印象吗？”

Bruce沉默了一会，回忆着：“他们似乎太想让我喜欢上Tim了。让我和他待在一起，坚持我喊他们的名字，告诉他要微笑，谈论他表现得多优秀，询问一点……奇怪的私人问题，但都是我遇到过的。他们可能只是想让我和他们做生意。”

该死。他们该不会……？

不。那太疯狂了。只是因为疯狂的有钱人表现得像皮条客不意味着他们会那么做，他们实际上就是马屁精。他可能想太多了。

不过……“看好他们，感觉不对劲。”

Bruce皱起眉头：“Drake一家都是守法公民，我对他们的背景都做了调查，并没有——”

“不是所有的坏蛋都会写下他们的罪行，”Jason打断了Bruce的话，“只是，留个心眼。”

这一天操心够了。每当Jason听到Tim遇到麻烦，他就有种感觉，胃古怪地拧到了一起。

他转身离开了。

“等等。”Bruce喊道，但Jason只是继续往前走。

“别搞砸了，Bruce。你已经失去了一个儿子，不要因为同样的原因失去另一个。”

***

当Bruce抵达山洞的时候还没从见到Jason中恢复过来。

有一阵子没人注意到他来了，至少没人有动静。年轻的英雄们依旧谈笑风生。Bruce快速地记下了几件事。

Dick和Tim坐在同一张沙发上，但他们之间被Cass和Steph隔开了。

Cass和Steph从中国回来了。

Steph正在讲一个绝对让英雄后辈们入迷了的故事。

Cass一只胳膊搭在Steph的肩膀上。

闪电小子、蓝甲虫和神奇女孩都坐在沙发对面的地上。

超级小子坐得离Tim太近了，他的身体向他靠近，胳膊搭在Tim身后的沙发靠背上。

Steph讲到她笑话的高潮，英雄们爆发出哄堂大笑。Cass趁机凑近，在Steph耳边低语。

金发姑娘转过身看到了Bruce，她脸上浮现的恐惧让Bruce的肚子缩了起来，然而又露出了一个灿烂笑容。

“Brucie！”她叫了起来打招呼，但没有站起来。

Tim僵硬了，身体突然就僵住了，嘴巴紧闭，手指抓紧了运动裤。Kon关切地看着他的朋友，试图谨慎地移开手臂，轻轻挪开，但这个动作使Tim的手突然放在了Kon的膝盖上，无声地祈求他挨自己近一点。Kon这么做了。

Bruce试着对Steph微笑，但更像是做了个鬼脸：“你好，Stephanie，Cass。很高兴看到你们从中国回来。”

Cass转过身对他灿烂地笑了笑，挥了挥手向他问好。Bruce怎么能不对她微笑呢？

这个更加真诚的微笑似乎暗示Dick开口：“嘿，Bruce，你怎么这么久才到？”

“Jason来和我谈了。”

Dick愣住了，瞥了Tim一眼。

“他说了什么？”这个声音如此微弱，Bruce差点都听不到。

Bruce的目光转向Tim的后脑勺：“只是说他很高兴你没事。”

“喔。”Tim终于从沙发上转过来，面对着Bruce。

他眉头紧锁，咬得嘴唇发白。Bruce看得出来他的指关节因为紧紧抓着沙发后背变得苍白。

Jason是对的。

Tim非常恐慌。

Bruce脱下面罩，以最不具有威胁的方式向前迈了几步，试图用每一个动作表示他很放松。

当他正好站在Tim面前时，他跪了下来，因此他们便可以四目相对，他隔着沙发尽他所能地拥抱住Tim。

“我很高兴你没事。”

错误：Tim程序已停止工作。

搞什么鬼？？

他准备好面对责骂，肯定会被禁足，或许还会有体罚。但这个？Bruce在……拥抱他？Jason很高兴他没事吗？

他是不是到异次元了？

最终，Tim回过神，笨拙地伸手拍了拍Bruce的背，因为以这个诡异的姿势他完全没办法伸手抱住这个年长的人。

Bruce抬起身体，手依然放在Tim的肩膀上，只是看着他的儿子——门生。他的眼睛全身打量着Tim，搜寻任何伤口。

“但我让你们以为我要杀了Slade，”Tim声音沙哑，“我太粗心，太情绪化了，我把事情搞砸了。”

Bruce的胸膛中涌起一种情绪漩涡，每一种情绪都让他精神焕发：“我相信你会做正确的事，重要的是你没事。”

Tim注视着Bruce的时候泪眼婆娑了，他的嘴唇微微张开。不知怎么，他看起来更年幼，就像是第一次出现在Bruce家门口的那个男孩，睁大的眼睛里充满了敬畏。

Tim吞吞吐吐，勉强说出他唯一能说的话：“谢谢你。”

Bruce没有去在意那些用摄像机记录下他一举一动的大胆观众，只是试探性地笑了笑，再次把Tim拉入怀抱。

直觉告诉他Tim需要更多的拥抱，不如从现在开始。


	21. Venus

“Tim，我想你不明白，我这辈子都有心理阴影了。”

Tim翻了个白眼，漫不经心地在书桌椅上转圈，希望他的朋友们不要反应过度，这样他就可以回洞穴里，亲自和Kon谈谈。“没有那么糟糕。”

Kon颤抖得都可以发出声响：“它有。”

“好吧，到底发生了什么？”Tim最终向Kon浮夸的反应认输了，问道。

“我就是在找Bart，不就这样吗？他一般很引人注目，而我却好几个小时没看见他了，所以我就去了他的房间。他好像发出了很痛苦的声音，所以我就打开了门。”Kon戏剧化地停顿了一下，Tim几乎大笑了起来，“这绝对是我生命中，最糟糕的，错误。我都没搞清楚Jamie的手放在哪，我也不想知道！我发誓，Bart的脸从没那么红过。最庆幸的是他是个极速者，可以瞬间把门甩我脸上。”

Tim笑得太过，都岔了气。“我的老天爷啊！”他倒吸了一口，从椅子上摔了下来，几乎连手机都拿不住。

当Tim建议Bart找别人谈谈时，他自然希望这能推动他们两个走出他们的困境，但他没想到能有这么好的效果。

“我是认真的，Tim！我被玷污了！他们也被玷污了！”Kon试图保持他严肃的语气，但他也渐渐笑了起来。

Tim拼命喘着气，用沙哑的声音说：“至少他们还穿着衣服，对吧？”

“基本和没穿一样！”Kon叫道，“Tim，我得和他们谈谈！但生理上来讲我才六岁！我没法保证他们的父母教会这两个饥渴的年轻人性知识。” Tim感觉到Kon恐慌地僵住了，“天哪，有人教过Bart吗？你觉得Barry会这么做吗？那不是我的工作吧，对吧？！甚至都没有人教我，我又怎么教别人呢？”

Tim笑得更厉害了：“所以你在告诉我，你还要再过10-12年才会有性生活？你需要先和超人谈谈吗？”

“我是说——我不是真的——”Kon语无伦次地说着，试图回答，“我只是说我不想看到Bart和Jamie做那种事。我不需要Clark教我性知识，卡德摩斯教过我……这些东西。”Kon的脸红全然映入Tim眼中。

“不过，Bart和Jamie终于醒悟，这真的太好了——”Tim的戏谑被门铃声打断了。

为什么门铃响了？他的父母不在家时，Drake庄园的门铃从未响过，连女佣都自己进门。

Kon感觉他突然警觉起来，问道：“Tim，一切还好吗？”

“啊，没事，”Tim心不在焉地回答道，从地板上爬起来，跑向楼梯。他可能不知道是怎么回事，但他有礼貌把别人留在门口是不礼貌的。他边从楼梯扶手上滑下来，边说道：“门口有人，不知道是谁也不知道来干嘛的，但我大概会打发走他们。”

“你会给我回电话吗？”Kon突然严肃地问道。

Tim想了想：“不，别挂，可能有麻烦。”

Tim到门口，往窗外看了一眼。好吧，这他没想到。

他将手机往怀里一揣，表示自己在打电话，脸上挂上一个礼貌的笑容然后拉开门：“你好，有什么可以帮助你的吗？”

这一次，Tim光是看着她，看不出什么东西。她看起来和他差不多大，但也很难讲。她有光泽的黑发披散在她裸露的肩膀上，衬托出她不可思议的完美身材曲线。当她看向Tim的时候，她笑了，露出两排整齐完美的牙齿，与她深色的无暇肌肤产生鲜明对比。

“你好，Tim。”

他大脑的所有角落都敲响了警钟。这不仅关乎他的名字，任何人都可能知道它。不对劲的是这个女孩。她的眼神太锐利，她的笑容太夸张，她的声音太甜蜜了。

Tim考虑过把门摔在她脸上，但他身为世界第二侦探可不是浪得虚名，所以他把他所学到的如何勾引客户的知识都用上了：“你让我有些手足无措，小姐……？”

这个女孩的眼睛闪闪发光。“Tim！”她调皮地说，“你怎么能忘记我们在布达佩斯度过的那个夜晚呢？我很确定我永远不会忘，但你可能比我忘得快得多。”她抱怨地皱起眉头，“祖父的事情我很抱歉，他没有权力那样做。不过我没有原因，因为这让我们再次见面了。”她对他抛了个媚眼。

喔，该死。他没想到她这么快就兑现了。Tim边盯着这个女孩，边对着手机说：“Kon，我晚点再打给你。”

“等等，Tim——”

他挂断了电话，在手机上打开了他设置好的窃听阻隔装置，然后把它塞进口袋。

这个女孩笑得更灿烂了：“我可以进来吗？”

“这要看情况了。Talia是打算当面谈谈呢，还是你在这她就不必来了？”他问道。

“你怎么看出来的？”

Tim抬了抬眉毛：“应该说从我袭击布达佩斯那个基地开始，还是你提到‘祖父’的时候？”还是你的眼神？

“Talia说了在我得到乐趣前你就会搞清楚的。”女孩撅起嘴。

Tim把头歪向一边，问道：“你说的‘乐趣’指的是什么？”

“相信我说的是实话：你把我肚子搞大，然后忘了这件事。”

“我不会随便和女人上床，抱歉。”

“男人总是这么说，但从没有人拒绝我。”她继续叹了口气，“我想这就破坏Talia送我来感谢你的意义了。”女孩的手随意地放在身体两侧，展示着她的华服。

Tim目不转睛地盯着她研究了一会。她真的很漂亮，她的衣服就是为了展示她展示她的姿色设计的。

他的目光又回到她的脸上，同时尽可能带着歉意笑了笑：“你得把我的歉意转告给Talia，我很感激这个想法，但你不是我的菜。”

女孩的眉毛扬了起来，透着难以置信：“你喜欢的是……？”

“男人。”

“喔。”她看上去真吃惊了一会。她显然没试过被人拒绝。

“那你是打算告诉我Talia的要求，还是带我去和她亲自谈谈？”Tim甜甜地问道。

她眯起眼睛，但没有上钩。“她想要信息，任何有利于她的东西。但具体来说就是基地位置和他的客户名单。”

Tim撅起嘴唇：“包在我身上。我该怎么给她？”

“你得到情报后，我会带你去找Talia。”

Tim大笑着摇了摇头：“如果Al Ghul家族不全是混蛋的话，我会觉得你在开玩笑，可惜他们都是。所以我想你是真的打算和我待在一起，直到我做完事情。”

她更夸张地笑了，这似乎是她默认的反应，带着些许假笑：“Talia想监视你，她觉得你很危险。”

Tim倚在门口，高调地交叉着双臂，以显示结实的肌肉：“你觉得呢？”

女孩嘲弄地嗤了一声：“我认为Talia刚刚把一项不可能完成的任务交给了一个带着奇特玩具的纨绔子弟。”

Tim得意地笑了。他喜欢被人低估。当他证明他们错了的时候，他们的表情实在是太有趣了。

“但Talia想要监视你，所以我会一直留在这里，直到你拿到信息。”

他扬了扬眉毛，看来没那么走运，“所以你是个保姆？”

“你想让我照顾孩子吗？”

至关重要的神秘女人。

“但不行。我恐怕我只是个传话的。不管你准备做什么去完成她的任务，我都在这里等。”

Tim瞥了她一眼：“你知道我有父母的吧？还住在这里的父母？”

“从来不回家的父母？”她反驳道，“那么你希望我和你的队友待在一起吗？那位侦探的其他金童？”

Tim皱了皱眉：“不行。去宾馆怎么样？”

她扬起一边眉毛。

“好吧，”他让步了，“你可以留在这里，但如果我的父母发现了，我会看着我妈妈把你喂鲨鱼的。”然后把我扔去喂狼。

“明白。你甚至都不会知道我在这。”她走上前想进屋，但Tim伸出一只手挡住了她。

“如果让我放你进去，我需要一个名字。不管是不是假的，你得给我。”

她盯着他的眼睛看了一会，脸上绽开了愉快的神情。他瞪着她。“好吧，叫我……Venus。”

“厚脸皮。”Tim放下了手。

现在他不得不边完成不可能的任务，边照顾一个刺客联盟的妓女，这真是……太棒了。

“厨房在大厅右边。”Tim喊道，低声骂了几句脏话。

当Venus走过他时，她的高跟鞋发出恐怖的咔哒声，让Tim想起了他的母亲，退缩了。

他毕竟尽快弄明白这件事。与此同时，他跑上楼拿了一把衣服。

“给，”他走进厨房，把衣服扔给她：“你看起来很不舒服。”

她接住哪些衣服，对他眨了眨眼睛：“什么？”

“你的衣服。它好像可以勒死你。”

Venus慢慢低头看着她的衣服，皱起眉头：“的确很不舒服，但我也没想过很穿很久。”

Venus开始解开裙子的拉链。

“哦，哦，哦，”Tim把目光移开说道，“大厅下面有个洗手间。”

“你是同性恋，而我靠肉体谋生，”她指明。布料发出的沙沙声说明她还在换衣服。

Tim叹了口气，觉得没必要吵架，就干等着。

“你现在可以转身了。”Venus兴致勃勃地说道。

失去了装饰，她看起来完全不一样了。

他给了她最宽松的衬衫，以遮住她没有穿胸罩的身体（他不是傻子，那条裙子根本没留下穿胸罩的空间）。运动短裤歪歪斜斜地挂在她的胯上，好像随时都会掉下去。她看上去真实多了。

她对着他的表情翻了个白眼：“什么？你以为我一直都是那个样子吗？”

“我不习惯看到任何刺客联盟的人……穿便服。”

她耸耸肩，把头发披散在肩上：“你要求的，根据规定我就接受了。”她顽皮地笑着，与早先的笑容完全不同：“另外，我总能告诉Talia你对宽松的衣服有特殊癖好。”

Tim哼了一声：“我穿过这么多皮衣，你真的认为她会相信吗？”

Venus大笑着，这不是他所期待的悦耳笑声，而是一种更真诚的嘲笑：“小心点，你知道Talia对你导师的想法。不要让她作这种比较。”她说话时露出了微笑。

“我已经让Ra’s尝到苦头了，即使Talia不会和她自己的父亲陷入三角恋。”Tim开玩笑地说着，走向Venus，打开咖啡机。

她凝视着他，因此这是一个绝佳的机会——

Venus倒吸了一口冷气，一动不动，以免刀子割破她的喉咙。

“有意思，”Tim观察着，把她推开，将刀放回刀架：“你为什么不保护自己？”

Venus揉了揉喉咙，战略性地离远了几部，挑起眉毛。即使刀抵在脖子上，她还是令人印象深地板着脸：“你为什么会这么想？”

他靠在柜台上，双手交叉，把头歪向一边：“你是刺客联盟的一员，他们肯定会教你战斗。”

Venus神情变了：“为什么他们要教物品自卫呢？”她咆哮道，“我存在的意义就是服从。如果我可以杀掉我的客户，他们的态度就不一样了。而我就是个消耗品，所以为什么我要知道怎么保护自己？”

Tim的脸上慢慢变得一片空白：“所以，你在刺客联盟到底是做什么的？”

她危险地眯起眼睛：“我传递消息，从那些低估我的人手里刺探情报。”

“然后呢？”

“然后我按照Talia的要求，向目标提供服务。”这句话太有说服力了，不像是她当时想出来的，这是某人灌输给她的定义。

“我……”Tim不知道该如何处理这种情况，脸上露出坦诚的表情，“抱歉。”

“抱歉？”Venus咆哮着，告诉Tim他肯定想错了，“不要自作聪明。你们这些自称英雄的人从没做过一件该死的事情来帮助我或者我这种人，我怎么能相信你们真的会感到‘抱歉’呢？我不需要你的可怜。”他最终看清了Venus谎言背后的真相。她很生气，她对自己所遭受的一切感到愤怒和不公。她很生气，因为她被困住了，还无能为力。

“我走在路上，就有人叫我荡妇。在最初的两年里，刺客联盟的任何人都可以要求我服务。你知道那是什么感觉吗？被个头比你大一倍的人摁住，被迫假装享受？一觉醒来身上全是拳头和牙齿留下的淤青？用化妆品把它们掩盖起来，然后第二天对罪魁祸首微笑？想一块精致的手表一样被人谈论，像一件商品一样被人传递？”Venus的双眼因为愤怒而湿润。Tim突然意识到这可能是她第一次有机会把一切都说出来。她现在不能控制自己，如果她能，她肯定早都控制住了。

Tim的声音异常平静，又太过流畅：“事实上，我能。”

Venus僵住了。

他从没告诉过任何人，包括Selina、Bruce、Kon，甚至包括Steph或是Dick。

“谁？”她小声地问，怒气很快消失了。

他现在应该停止这场谈话，以免后悔。

“Jeffrey Thadaleus. John Quinn. Robert Fennel. Ian Frederick. Brian Smith. Lucy Marino. Cole Garwhich…”这个名单还很长。

Tim为自己优秀的记忆力而自豪，但有些事情最好忘记。所以，他不记得所有名字，只记得有趣的一些。

“你最好不要自以为了解我。收集情报的第一条原则，永远不要做假设。”他不能待在这里谈这些。

昏暗的卧室和淫荡的微笑已经从他们精心布置的小隔间里涌出，淹没了他的脑海。

他离开橱柜，走过Venus朝楼梯走去。他在门口停了下来，转过身：“你也可以去告诉Talia这些事情。即使她相信你，你也找不到任何证据。”即使对于他，这也听起来万般绝望。

他没有等任何反应就消失在房子深处。

***

手指滑过他的身体，狠狠推入，猝然拉起。手铐把他的手腕咬得太紧，足以留下痕迹，又不至于被割伤。他无法动弹。牙齿咬进他的皮肤，那些喃喃低语让他想哭。

Tim擦拭到皮肤快要烧焦，他试图洗掉皮肤上虚幻的触感。

他让自己离那些记忆深渊太近了。几天来，他一直慢慢接近，盯着它们，但保持距离。今天他过激了。Venus像塞壬一样把他拉下去，唤起了他的记忆。

至于她……她是刺客联盟的人，他不该相信她，但她明白一些他的朋友们永远不会懂的事情。

但几天后，Venus就会回到刺客联盟，回到那种生活。Tim把她送回那种生活。

Tim马上意识到他不该这么做，Venus不该如此。没人应该。

他关上水龙头，用毛巾裹住自己的腰，走出浴室。

Venus听到门被打开的声音，猛然抬起盘得乱糟糟的丸子头。她可能从旁边的桌子拿了一个发带。

Tim叹了口气，忽视了她，朝衣柜走去。

“对不起，”Venus突然说道，“我不知道……我不应该那样对你发火。”

Tim慢慢转向她，不可思议地盯着她。她在道歉？对他？在他——

咖啡。

这股气味像一辆倾卸车一样撞到了Tim，把他的注意力集中到Venus手中的杯子与她旁边杯托里的另一杯。

“你给我带了咖啡？”他问道，声音因困惑和惊讶变得平静。

Venus皱起眉头，话题的转变让她措手不及。她回头看了看杯子，然后又看向他：“呃，对。你已经煮上了，但还没喝就走了，所以我给你倒了一杯。我不知道你想怎么喝，所以我就带了黑咖啡，如果你……想要的话我可以跑下去帮你拿奶油和糖。”

还没等她说完，Tim就穿过房间，大口喝着已经凉了的饮料。

咖啡让他更有人情味，比她说的任何话都更能安抚他到底意味着什么？

过了一会，他带着感激的叹息，放下了半满的杯子，看着Venus被逗乐的傻笑：“谢谢你。”

她的眼睛微微睁大，他看得出她很不习惯这种真诚地赞美：“不……客气。”

他们俩稍微尴尬地沉默了一会，然后Tim说：“得到这些信息需要深入调查，我希望你在这里住几天。”

橄榄枝。

一个远离贪婪却又缺德、吝啬的男人的避风港。

他会尽可能地延长她停留的时间，尽管他已经感觉到自己身体里发出的轻微嗡鸣，告诉自己他很快就会破案了：所有线索都在那里，只需要把它们拼成一个整体。

但他给了她时间。

Venus缓缓地笑了：“是的，我想待几天没关系。”

Tim微笑道：“太棒了。”

他把她留这么久还有另一个原因。他需要时间来制定一个计划，将她从Talia身边解救出来。

他正在考虑要不要告诉她，然而这时门铃响了，让他自己做了决定。

“是谁？”他恼火地问道。

Venus扬起眉毛，目光锐利地盯着他的毛巾：“我可以帮你把他们赶走。”

Tim还没来得及细想，就点点头：“谢了。我去穿衣服，一会儿楼下见。”

Venus优雅地站在那里，像女王一样兴奋滴走出房间。Tim记下了一些接下来要求证的要点。

与此同时，他终于来到衣柜前，穿上了内裤和一条宽松的、挂在自己屁股上的运动裤。接着他跳到自己房间的窗户旁，在窗台上向外张望是谁在门口。

没有车，真奇怪。

他靠得更近一些，便只看到了一抹紫色和金色的东西，旁边是一个穿着黑T恤的黑短发……

等等。

“操！”

Tim冲出房间跑下楼，从栏杆上滑下去，过早地跳下去，差点被他运动裤的裤脚绊倒，让裤子从他腰上滑下去。

但他太迟了。

“你好，我的名字是Venus，我能帮你们做什么吗？”

门已经开了，他们已经看到她了。

Steph的脸突然出现在面前，她正打量着这个房子。

现在他们看到了他。

她做了一个介于愤怒和震惊之间的表情，然后Venus巧妙地改变姿势，挡住了Steph的视线。

“实际上，我们是Tim的朋友，我们只是过来看看他。”Steph恶狠狠地甜言蜜语地说道。

Tim畏缩了一下，但还是想起走去，走到Venus身边强装笑容，却看上去更类似于痛苦而不是好客：“嗨，伙计们。”

Venus立刻凑到他的身边，不算越界，但足够传递一个明显的信息。

啥。

这似乎是一种解决问题的方法。

Kon僵住了，他的眼珠在两个人之间瞥来瞥去，快到模糊了，但Steph只是盯着Tim，脸上有种被出卖的表情。

“怎么回事？”Tim问道，试图让谈话继续，这样他们就可以早点离开，让他免得尴尬。

在Kon设法振作起来之前，站在他家门口的两位英雄又不知所措了几分钟。“怎么回事？你突然就挂了我的电话！我担心你出事了！”

Tim皱起眉头：“对不起，我不是有意让你担心的，Venus让我有点措手不及。”

Steph杀气腾腾地笑了起来：“显而易见。”

风卷进来让Tim起了一身鸡皮疙瘩——

T恤。他忘了T恤。

不，他忘记穿T恤了，而是Venus穿着他的T恤。

Tim双臂在胸前交叉，努力掩饰着。他突然想起那天早晨他在Kon的床上醒来之时，他也没有穿上衣。他以为再也不会发生比那更早的情况，现在他知道只有他想不到的。

“呃。”他默默说道，试图转移话题。

Venus感觉到他的茫然，于是很自然地走了过来，把脸上困惑的表情转变为灿烂的微笑：“哦，没错！你一定是Stephanie！Tim提起过你。”她伸出手与Steph握手，身体前倾，刚好露出衬衫领口，能看见一点胸。

噢，她人太好了。

Steph对Venus眨了眨眼，似乎一眼就记下了她。她低下头看着Venus的手，然后无力地握了握。

“而你是？”Venus礼貌地问道，对Kon抛了个媚眼。

他狠狠地瞪了她一眼。“Kon。”他没有和她握手。

Venus后退了几步，几乎直接撞进了Tim怀里。而后者明白了暗示，放下双臂，以他最自然的姿势环抱住她。

Kon的眼睛眯得越来越紧，嘴唇死死咬在一起。

“我很抱歉给你们带来了不便，Tim是我的老朋友，而我刚好来城里，所以我顺便过来叙叙旧。我们不经常见面，所以我可以理解为什么他没向你们提起过我。”

Steph的眼睛在他们之间飞快地转动，但她脸上还是挂着微笑。“当然没关系。我们只是想确定Tim没事。你们很显然就忙着……叙旧了。”

她用锐利的眼神瞪了Tim一眼，告诉他他们以后会谈谈这件事情，然后把Kon拉走。“再见。”她向后挥了挥手，在车道上消失了。

“操操操操操操操——”Tim一直骂到Steph和Kon离开视线。

Venus翻了个白眼，关上了门，上了锁。

“我很抱歉在你男朋友面前对你那么做。”她小心翼翼地望着他说道。

Tim漫不经心地挥挥手，没有留意她说了些什么。当他反应过来的时候，他的脸颊涨红了，边退后边说道：“Kon不是我的——我们没有——他不是——”

Venus打断了他：“你在逗我。”

“什么？”

“那个男孩嫉妒得发疯了！他显然爱着你！”

Tim大笑了起来，这可没什么骄傲的。

“是啊，没错！”他的眼泪都快出来了，“Kon爱着我？他为什么会这么想？我的意思是，我们是工作搭档，他会去留意那些不寻常和没见过的事情，但嫉妒？别犯蠢了。”

他只是因为笑得太厉害流下眼泪。没有别的原因，只有这个原因。

当他终于停下来时，Venus用悲伤的眼神看着他。

“你真的这样认为。”

为什么他不这样想？

“Tim，我知道如果你选择忽略，我是没办法说服你的，但他瞪我的眼神太狠了，我想他可能真的想揍我。”但这也不意味着他爱他，不是吗？那太疯狂了。“他想和你在一起。他想成那个你在闲聊时拥抱着的人。看着他，我有种预感你穿着他的T恤的样子会非常迷人。”

喔。

Kon……

但是……

什么？为什么Kon会喜欢……他？

“就是这个！”

Venus对他灿烂一笑，他也对她笑了。

“我知道怎么得到Talia想要的信息了。”

Venus黑了脸。


	22. 好人

他吃醋了。这没法否认，但拉奥啊，他真的想否认。

一个女朋友。

Tim有一个女朋友。

而且归根结底，那不是一个义警，不是一位英雄、神明，或者是外星人。只是个普通女孩，是一个Kon迄今为止见过最有魅力的女孩。一个不是从试管中出生，也能控制好脾气的女孩。她可能来自于一个富裕家庭，是Tim Drake一个合理的约会对象；可能是他可以带去宴会上炫耀的对象，可能是某个……

该死。

她很完美。他只见了她大概一分钟，他就知道自己没机会了。

Steph用胳膊狠狠戳他。

“别自怨自艾了，振作一点。我觉得有点可疑。”

她直白的话使Kon大吃一惊，把他拉出了自己的愁思。“可疑？”他满怀希望地重复道。

“我一直清楚Tim会对我有所保留，我也不指望他和盘托出，但她？我会知道的。”Steph栽进沙发里，坦诚地说道。

“现在我想起件事，”Kon慢吞吞地说，“Tim不是同性恋吗？”

“呃，”Steph迟疑地开口，“他肯定不是异性恋。但严格来说，我不确定他是不是只对男性有兴趣。上次我们谈到这件事时，他仍然认为自己是同性恋，但我想那是很久以前了。而且我很确信他……至少偏好男性，他和我分手的时候对我没什么兴趣，但我想这不意味着他不会喜欢上其他女孩。我的意思是，如果他对女孩完全不感兴趣，她应该……”Steph的声音越来越小，随后她清了清嗓子，“幸好我有女朋友了。”一想到Cass，Steph的表情就柔和起来，充满爱意——拉奥啊，Kon提到Tim的时候也看起来这个样子吗？大家都怎么忍受他的？然后Tim还对此一无所知？

但Steph的话意味着，Kon曾经是有机会的。一方面他强烈怀疑，但另一方面Steph给予了证实。专注，Kon。

“不管怎样，她是谁？我不认识她，我也不相信他们在谈恋爱。”Steph静静坐着，沉思着，“她一定有特殊原因让Tim愿意为了她对我们撒谎。”

Steph第一次提出怀疑：“或许，她谁也不是。或许她是Tim孩子他妈或者他的炮友。该死，或许他们真的上床了。”

Kon呻吟着，陷进Steph身旁的沙发上，用手捂着脸，“真会安慰人啊，Steph。”

他们一头雾水地沉默了一会。

“她不是……不——她不可能是。这还太早了。Tim才十七岁！不过话说回来……”Steph的双眼因为担忧睁大了。

“你说的意思是什么？”Kon不耐烦地问。

她瞥了他一眼，把自己从思索中拉回来，回答他：“在我们两个认识之前，Tim和我大吵了一架。那是几年前的事了，所有人都以为那是我们分手的原因，但事实上我们在一起的时候都不如分手。”

Steph一边回忆着，目光放得越来越远。

“与其说是分手，不如说是终于一起意识到自己的古怪。我们从不想要这样一段关系，我们只是觉得我们该这样去做。实际上，分手后我们更亲密了。但当我们谈起它时，Tim提到他的父母最终会为他安排一个对象，因为这是公司发展的好机会，他可能最终也会娶她。”

“他的父母？”Kon敏锐地问。

Steph悲伤地盯着他，Kon心中的恐惧感放大了两倍：“所以你已经意识到了？”她叹了口气，“我猜测过，但那是我最终忍无可忍后的爆发。我开始质问、调查，尽我所能地调查他的父母，但Tim每次都阻止了我。最终他开始不理我，我们花了好几个月的时间才恢复关系，直到我不再调查他的父母。”

“你真的什么都做不了吗？”Kon无望地问。

“不，只在我死掉的那段时间做不了。”她若无其事地说。

“你什么？！”Kon喊道。

Steph惊讶地看着他：“我复活了，不要大呼小叫的。严格来说，我只死了几秒钟，但大家都以为我死了几个月。”她把手在空中模糊地晃了晃，好像推走了刚才的对话，“另外，蝙蝠家族的半数成员都死过，或被判定死亡。”她停顿了一下，皱起眉，“实际上可能是所有人。”

Kon发出了一声绝望的声音：“靠。”

Steph镇定下来：“关键是Tim交给我一件事，那就是如果你去查他的父母，他会阻止你，把你踢出门外。”

“但我们必须做点什么。”Kon认真地坚持道。

这不公平。Kon应该能帮上忙，或者做些什么，他不能袖手旁观。他不会留Tim独自一人。

Steph仔细地打量着他，似乎明白了他眼中不言而喻的恳求。“或许你可以。我没能说服他，那也不是好时机。但……现在他或许有了心理准备。或许你可以在我无能无力的情况里帮助他。”Kon咽了咽。“你们分享了他没有与我分享过的特殊秘密。或许他现在正需要你的支持。”

“我认为他需要我们所有人的支持。”

***

“我得打个电话。”

Tim忽视了Venus失望的表情，冲上楼梯，差点忘记在他拿起一次性手机之前抓起一件V领T恤。

好吧，也许Venus对Kon的判断是正确的，也许这个想法既吓坏了Tim，也振奋了他；也许他在为了逃避这件事而埋头工作，但无法证实。而且只要逃避有效，Tim就不会去多作思考。

所以，Tim没有细想，而是拨通了Jason的电话，等待着。

Jason有可能不会接一个随机号码的未知来电，但Tim赌他会好奇到无法置之不理。

在第三次铃声响起时，Jason接了电话。

“说吧。”他咆哮道。

Tim突然响起Jason并不是特别喜欢他，这是他们在那次冲突之后的第一次谈话。

他还是提起兴致与Jason打招呼：“嘿，Jaybird，我是Tim。”

“替代品？”Jason的惊讶声音提高了八度，“你听起来很高兴呀，是二进制被认可成为一种合法语言，还是恶魔崽子终于遭报应，你又变回罗宾了？”

Tim已经在自己的脑海里称自己为“替代品”，以至于当Jaon大声说出来的时候，他都没有退缩。“不幸的是，没有。我的忍者失败了，恶魔崽子多活了一天，但君子报仇十年不晚嘛。”

Jason笑了起来——是一种你没预料到的勉强刻意的嗤笑声，而你也不想一起笑。“凭你这句话，我姑且不挂电话。你想干什么？”

有机会。“你了解你现在接手的案子吗？”

“为什么你就不能打电话问问我过得怎么样呢，尽说工作，都没法逗逗你。”Jason撅起嘴，话题转的太快以至于Tim尴尬地涨红了脸。

“难道你希望我定期检查，以确保你像我们认识的另外两只蝙蝠那样遵纪守法吗？”电话那头一阵沉默。“是的。所以，那个案子？关于Dr. M的案子？”

“为什么我对你知道我现在在处理什么案子一点也不吃惊呢？”Jason带着些许笑意和恼怒说道，“没错，怎么了？”

“你能给我讲讲吗？”Tim问。

“她是一个崭露头角的毒贩。她不混迹街头，而是跻身上流社会——如果你懂我在说什么。据我所知，她在策划一件大事，一件面世前我必须摧毁的大事。我这周都想炸掉她的仓库。”

“太好了，我需要你把案子转给我。”

“不好意思，什么？”

“我确保那些产品会被销毁，但我需要从她那里得到一些信息。”

“为什么我要这么做呢？”Jason发着牢骚，仍然被Tim的提议吓了一跳。

“因为我可以让你得偿所愿。”Tim自信地回答道。

Jason沉默了很久。在Tim等待的时候，他注意到Venus面无表情地倚在门边。

他向她挥挥手。

“好吧，”Jason的好奇心终于胜利了，“你拿什么交换？”

“Dick穿着脱衣舞娘款的夜翼制服跳《Anacanda》。自己选亲自看还是看录像。”

Venus不得不捂住嘴，以免笑出声。

过了将近一分钟，Jason才反应过来，咒骂道：“我勒个去，鸟宝宝。你怎么做到的？”

完美。“我有我的法子。重点是，我可以做得到，我甚至可以给你个替换任务，让这个交易更加完美。”

Jason笑了。这是那种沉闷的、低沉的笑声，是Tim所期待的从Jason这种体格的人身上听到的表示满足的笑声。

当他终于平静下来的时候，他说道：“告诉我这个替换任务的详情。”

“你对Ra’s Al Ghul怎么想？”

他声音的幽默几乎消失了：“你是指那个为了分散蝙蝠侠几天注意力而害死我的人？”

“我也是这么想的。”Tim头一次迟疑了，“不过我对此有点羞愧，Bruce也永远不会知道——”

“这种奇怪的感觉是什么？”Jason捶了捶胸口，“天哪，鸟宝宝，我为你感到骄傲。”

Tim翻了个白眼：“但Ra’s罪有应得。”Jason可以感受到Tim声音里的邪恶，“所以我采用了不致命的报复。如果你接了这个任务就帮了大忙了，但如果你不去，我会自己动手。”

“直说吧。”

“你现在和法外者待在一起，对吧？”Jason一个人做这件事情有点困难。

“你怎么——？”

“Kori是Dick的老朋友。”

“她说她不会——！”

“她没说的。Dick最近失去了很多朋友，”Tim平静地说，“我不希望Kori成为其中的一个。”

Jason叹了口气：“没错，我和他们在一起。”

“很好，一位外星公主，一名军火学家，一只受过正义联盟训练的蝙蝠就够了。”

“超常训练。”Jason纠正道。

“我需要你去绑架——不是杀人，是绑架。我要一个活着的Ra’s的副手。”

Jason挠了挠胡渣：“你要刺客联盟的要员做什么？”

“重点是Ra’s会很惨。非常惨。你要绑架的那个可怜的混蛋也会很惨。”Tim转移了话题。Jason可能恨着Ra’s，但他可能更恨Talia，所以Tim不能冒这个险。

思考了一会之后，Jason说道：“好吧，成交。把目标的信息发给我，我会把我知道的关于Dr. M的信息给你。还有，我想亲自去看Dick跳舞。”

Tim咧嘴笑了：“我来安排。”然后挂断了电话。

他陷进电脑椅中登陆了账号，快速整理出目标的信息——不算详尽，但Jason很有手段，他搞得定——然后发送出去。

“那现在怎么做？”Venus问道，吓了Tim一跳。他已经忘记她就在那。

“现在，我搞点破坏，然后闯进去。”

只有一个人能帮他。

但她比Jason更了解他，所以这一次，Tim迟疑了一会，整理好自己的思绪。

他必须说实话。

他向Selina和Jason求助恰巧都有同一个理由。他们都行走于黑白两道，都不会阻止他以有效但是非致命的手段报复Ra’s。

所以他需要实话实说。

不过……不用完全坦白。

他拨通了她的号码，打开了Jason给他发的文件。

“你好。”他愉快地说。

“我很想说我很荣幸，但这是一次性手机打开的，所以我猜你是来谈公事的。”Selina慢吞吞地说。

“为什么没人相信我是来聊天而不是搞事情的呢？”Tim恼怒地问道。

Selina的沉默足以说明问题。

“好吧，”Tim承认道，“所以我假设需要打扮成猫贼，还要不被Bruce发现的话，你能给我点建议吗？”

Selina饶有兴趣地哼了一声：“你在假设自己是一只猫，还是一只蝙蝠？”

“唔，这么说吧，我正在认真考虑从这次开始穿上我的浪客*制服。”

“如果我告诉你，我正好有一套……升级版的制服，还刚好适合你穿，你会觉得很奇怪吗？”

Tim思考了一会：“1到10成的话？可能5成怀疑，3成奇怪。”

“我能接受。如果你穿上它，给我拍张照片，我就会帮你。”

“这代价对我可不小。”

Selina嘲弄地说：“拜托，这够划算的了，我给了你一个亲友价。”

Tim权衡了利弊。他自己画了猫小子*制服的原始稿。正如其名，制服发展了很多代，但它的决定性特征没变。纯黑、猫耳、很多口袋。

但Selina说的“升级版”让Tim有点担心。“好吧，可以。但如果恶魔崽子用他肮脏的手指碰这些照片，我就不得不把他的眼睛挖出来。”

Selina大笑道：“你不用担心，那个恶魔崽子还很恨我。”

“我……”Tim试图寻找合适的回答，但他以前从来都不知道该怎么回答，现在怎么又会不一样呢？

“现在这不重要，小猫。”她温柔说道，更像是安慰他而不是安慰自己，这却让他感觉更难受了，“你需要闯入什么地方？”

Tim叹了口气，浏览了一下文件，开了扬声器这样他两只手就都空出来了：“如果走运的话，那里不会有保安——资本家就是有被害妄想症——但安保系统采用的是Luthor科技。”他哼了一声，“这个白痴，Wayne科技要厉害多了。”

“你就会这么想。”

“正因如此，我没能搞定它。我需要点帮手。这是他刚刚新开发出来的东西，我暂定它名为‘BTSD 2872’。”

Selina想了想：“有点棘手。我可以亲自破解，但我想你不会带我去的。”

“你想的没错。”

“所以我可以带着你操作几次，你可能就掌握诀窍了。不过这需要时间。”Selina警告道。

Tim回头望了一眼仍在房间一角盯着他的Venus：“我时间充裕。”

“那我们开始吧。”

***

Tim在工作的时候，Venus静静地看着。

她不知道他在和谁说话，但这个女人显然知道她在干什么。几分钟，Tim在他的电脑里复制出一个她所描述的系统，而Venus连一半都没听懂。

这家伙是谁？

不到两个小时，才打两个电话，而这个……孩子，就有了一个切实可行的计划去完成Talia的那半个刺客联盟都做不到的事情。

而且这个计划可行。她了解得足够多了。不够稳定？还需改进？没错，但的确可行。

他之前所说的……

这个孩子应该是个超级英雄，没错吧？英雄团队的一员？用友情的力量和黑白两道的法则拯救世界，让那些可怕的人活下来，再糟蹋未来？

那为什么显然曾经受辱、对他的朋友隐瞒她、把自己卷入刺客联盟，还比Venus见过的任何人都从没的Tim孤身一人。

这些都与Venus对超级英雄的印象不一致。

他绝对不像她以前见过的任何人。

Venus下意识低头看了看她的——不，是他的T恤。

她不确定Tim是否是个超级英雄，她没办法准确判断，但他是一个好人。也许现在这个世界所需要的的不是英雄，而是好人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *浪客：Stray 直译为流浪猫，很多AU里猫女跟班的代号，但Tim设定为Stray会比较多  
> *猫小子：Catlad 同猫女跟班的代号，也算猫女跟班的统称


	23. 流浪者们

“所以这个绿色的按钮可以……叫来人？”Venus慢慢问道，脸上小心翼翼地露出困惑的表情。

Tim停顿了很久，好像思索他是否正确回答了她的问题：“没错。”

她一瞥，意外对上了Tim的视线，两人都忍不住大笑起来。

他们已经潇洒了两天来拖延任务。他们之间无声地达成了默契：尽可能地延长Venus停留的时间。

通常情况下，Tim高效到残酷无情，Venus不会为她的任务浪费过多时间，但他们聚在一起，情况便大不相同。

当Venus在这，屋子不再是空荡荡的了。

他甚至没有意识到她是第二个正式被允许进入他房间的人，但她永远不需要知道这点。永远。

对于Venus来说这一切只不过非常顺理成章：她刚刚好填补了他整个童年都忽视的那部分。

她每个早上都给他煮咖啡，他们一整天都瞎忙活，假装在制定计划。到了晚上，Tim叫了披萨，他们一起看电影。

Venus没有看过任何经典片，但他觉得在刺客联盟长大的确就会如此。

尽管如此，这仍是Tim人生中最轻松的两天。

但这也留给他很多时间去思考，倘若他最终在城里买了那套公寓，他的人生会怎样。或者说无论他住在哪里，他还是会一样孤独。

“我想今天就到这里吧。”Venus平静地说，仔细打理着Tim。

等等，他什么时候不笑了？他沉默多久了？

Tim眨了眨眼睛，把自己拉回现实。

“呃，好啊。你想看《星际迷航》吗？”

Venus瞥了他一眼：“我们昨天不是看了吗？”

“你还有很多要学习的，学徒。”Tim面无表情地说，“你看——”

他的电话打断了他。

Venus一直对即将到来的关于《星球大战》和《星际迷航》之间差别的长篇大论保持迷惑的微笑，这时她皱着眉瞥向他的手机：“那是谁？”

自然，除了电影，Tim的第二个目标就是教Venus懂得音乐。这自然包括向她解释他是怎样的针对不同的人设置对应的铃声。当然，他并没有解释他挑选铃声的时候有多么繁琐。他没那么蠢。

“呃，是Jaymes Young的《I’ll be good》，意味这是恶魔崽子打来的。他从没打过，我可以无视他吗？”他咬着嘴唇，权衡着到底是无视Damian惹上的麻烦大还是与他交谈给自己带来的痛苦多。

“为什么你要选这样一首……充满怜悯和悲伤的歌给这个你称为‘恶魔崽子’的人？”她问道，仔细听着歌词。

Tim翻了个白眼，接受了他必要遭受的特殊地狱。“我们彼此仇恨并不意味着我不了解他。”他接起电话，“如果你打电话是想再来侮辱我一次，不如帮我个忙，唱成歌。你的侮辱太平平无奇，但如果你唱个嘻哈，就可能很有趣了。”

“嘻——你在说什么蠢话，Drake？”

“你懂的，说唱嘛。就比如，”Tim清了清嗓子，“你以韦恩自缀不过盗名之辈，节奏差到无泪，不配望其项背。你也不过如此，仅仅是蝙蝠之子，身上一无长处，苟住宛如老妇。你做蝙蝠舔狗，病到前所未有，他不知能发现否，你卑鄙无耻下流——”

“闭嘴，Drake。”Damian咆哮道，“我打电话不是为了听你抹杀英语。”

Tim满意地笑了。这确实是一首不错的唱词，或许他可以录下来发给Jason和Steph。他们能欣赏他的幽默。Dick和Bruce可能不行，但他们可以。

“好吧，那开门见山，你想要什么？”

“Grayson告诉我你在和一个妓女鬼混。我不认为你算是家人，你不够格呆在父亲身边，但你的行为仍然给这个家族造成不良影响，你需要摒弃——”

“Damian，现在让我给你解释一些事情。”Tim的声音冰冷彻骨，与他早前开玩笑的语气进行了一个痛苦而明显的转变，“首先，我跟谁‘鬼混’绝对不关你的事。其次，这种感觉是相互的，我们不会是家人，永远不会。另外，不要妄自评论你不了解的事情。把Venus称为一个妓女非常不妥，如果你再这样做，我会以个人保证Bruce得到录音，并且关你几个星期禁闭，更不用说Dick会对你做什么了。”

Tim在脑海里数着质数，试图摆脱这冰冷的愤怒。

“你不能这样对我讲话——”Damian怒气冲冲地说，但Tim顺利地打断了他。

“如果这就是你想说，那我还有比你更重要的事情要忙。所以一如既往，这真痛苦，我希望我不要很快又接到你的电话。”Tim挂断了电话，希望这还在70年代的话，他就可以更满足地甩门而去了。

他怒视着手机。

那个自以为是、傲慢无礼、不可一世的小矮子——

“你没必要这么做。”Venus平静地说。

“做什么？”Tim心烦意乱地问道，脑子里还回想着他专门为Damian列出的一系列污言秽语，还不断增加着。

“保护我。”

Tim暂停了他脑内的列表，说道：“我当然应该这么做。”

Venus摇摇头：“他甚至不认识我，也不知道我是什么样的人。这没什么大不了的，我习惯听到这种话了。”

“但你不应被这样对待。”

她吃惊地微微张开嘴，但还没来得及说什么，Tim的电话又响了。

幸运的是，这次是Panic! At The Disco的歌，Tim马上接了电话。

“嘿，Jay。”

“听说你有女朋友了——”

“Jason，”Tim疲惫地说，“我刚刚和Damian通完电话，我想以后再谈这件事情，或者永远别谈了。”

Jason同情地嗤了一声：“抱歉，Timbo。恶魔崽子之所以这样，是因为他嫉妒了。”

Tim嘴角抽动了一下：“他会孤独地长大，永远嘲笑我们的伴侣。”

“呃，是的，没错。”Jason听起来有点不太舒服，转换了话题：“不管怎样，我打电话是因为我们找到了那个人。我们有个计划，打算明天就做。”

“明天。”

“你听起来并不像我想象的那么兴奋。”Jason干巴巴地回答道。

“不，我有，只是……”Tim瞥了一眼Venus。是的，他没空说这个：“别担心。”

“好吧……”Jason拉长了语调，“好吧，不管怎么说，我们明天就搞定了。那么我们就把这个家伙送到你那里去吗？或者你想让我们帮你审问一下那家伙？”

他说‘审问’的时候，Tim想的是‘折磨’。

“好吧，把他送到Drake庄园。”

“你想把这个变态留在家里？”Jason难以置信地问。

“你说得对，为什么我不直接把刺客联盟的刺客扔进蝙蝠洞，再贴上一张‘Damian，别捣蛋’呢？”Tim让那成为了他在《爱冒险的朵拉》印象最深的一幕。

Jason尖声笑了起来：“明白了。”

“需要我帮你通讯吗？”

“不，我们有Roy了。”

“好吧，抓到那个混蛋后给我电话。”

“你的号码还是这个吗？”

Tim想了一会：“不会。”他把电脑操控的通讯号码给了Jason，然后挂了电话。

他也许应该对Venus说些什么，或是看着她。

他没有。

“终会有这么一天，”她小心翼翼地说道，“而且也没那么糟。至少现在，我在联盟的时候还可以幻想星战9是怎么样的。如果我情况好的话，我可以溜出去看看。”

Tim终于看着她：“不，你要和我一起在大宅里的放映室里看提前点映。”

Venus悲伤地笑了笑：“那真不错。”

但他们都知道她不该相信他。

***

“你们俩这么快就回来了。Tim怎么样了？”Cassie问道，越过沙发，扑通一声坐进Kon和Steph之间。

Kon只是盯着她，在和Steph谈话之后他的大脑无法理解她的快乐了。

“什么？”Cassie问道，“我脸上有什么东西吗？”

Steph笑了：“不，我们只是有点紧张。Tim很好。”

Cassie瞪了一眼：“为什么你说得好像那很糟糕一样？”

Kon转过头，试图找到合适的词语来充分解释这个复杂的情况，但是他说不出来。于是他直白地说：“Tim有女朋友了。”

如果他希望对话能就此结束，那他就大错特错了。

“什么？！”

“你能再大声一点吗？我想地球另一边的人还在睡觉呢。”Kon喃喃说道。

“什么时候？怎么回事？谁？！”她的声音越来越尖锐，转过头盯着Kon：“等等，你说是女朋友？”

Kon呻吟了一声，双手捂着脸：“我不想谈这事。”

“她叫什么名字？她长什么样？”Cassie盘问道。

“Venus，”Steph迅速回答道，“她看起来……人很好。非常有礼貌也相当漂亮。”

“Venus……”Cassie边脑子里翻来覆去地搜寻她有没有听过这个名字，“她是蝙蝠家族的新成员吗？”

“他妈的当然不是！”

Cassie安抚地举起手：“考虑到你们有这么多人，这也不是完全不可能。”

Steph耸耸肩，回答道：“好吧。但事实上，我根本不觉得她是个义警。有一点就是，她的手像婴儿一样柔软。”

Kon并没有注意到这点。

“所以Tim在和普通人约会？”

“大概吧。”

“大概是什么意思？”

“呃，这实际上挺复杂的，但是——”

Kon站起身，走开了。

他想他听到有人在后面喊他，但他听不清楚说了什么，所以他继续往前走。

Tim很开心。

一切都好。

那为什么Kon不能为他的朋友感到开心呢？

Kon砰地一声关上房门，背抵着门慢慢蹲了下来。为什么他感觉糟透了？那就是对一个好朋友愚蠢的迷恋。他现在有了一个女朋友。一切都结束了。就是那样。

对吧？

对。Tim应该得到幸福。

这很好。

***

Tim蹲在最外侧的墙头，戴着护目镜，盯着他和主楼之间的庭院。

这副护目镜可能是浪客制服里他最喜欢的那部分。他的多米诺面具有很多相同的特性，但护目镜的确更舒适，还拥有更宽广的视野可以看得更清楚。

有空他必须要和蝙蝠侠提到这件事。

“那更像是一个堡垒，而不是仓库。”Venus提出。

Tim微笑着回答道：“这就是为什么我有备而来。”

钻入Tim耳中的Venus的嗤笑声被吹过的风掩盖了，他从墙上跳了下来，在阴影之中穿梭着，慢慢靠近这个要塞。

院子里只有四个守卫，每个方向有一个。Tim不得不在夜深人静的时候避开一个警卫。他该怎么做？

无论如何，Tim的眼睛紧紧盯着警卫。尽管对他而言，避开很轻松，但警卫是仍然专业的，而且全副武装。

感谢上帝，M博士没有园丁，所以草长得足够高，Tim可以随之摇摆，不仅与阴影、还可以和与大地融为一体。他蹑手蹑脚越靠越近，那块黑灰色的巨石般的堡垒越来越大，直到它盖住了一切。

Tim把夜视镜切换到红外线，检查确保警卫都在他们应在的地方。四个在墙边，两个在里面巡逻，一个宝贵的化学师在中间。

完美。

浪客切换回夜视模式，沿着墙壁偷偷前进，达到目的地开始攀爬。他踩着墙上的裂缝往上爬。他不经常攀爬，更多的是用钩枪，但他仍然觉得浪客比红罗宾制服更适合他。

由于紧贴皮肤，浪客的制服惊人地透气，而且远比红罗宾的厚重装甲轻。纵横交错的腰带虽然戴起来很笨重，但装的小玩意比他以前能带的多。这不意味着他没抱怨过。

猫耳……就有点过了。但话又说回来，他经常胸前挂着一只鸟徽章还穿着一件斗篷走来走去。更别提之前他那套带着不幸的蒙面斗篷的制服了。

Tim抵达了目的地，从腰间拔出一枚定制，把它射进石头里，然后把绳子绕在腰上，把自己托上去。

控制面板被藏在墙里，但只要知道去哪里，用一把小刀破坏掉就可以。

Venus对着通讯器吹了声口哨，这是他从外墙跳下来以后她发出的第一个声音：“这看起来比蓝图复杂多了。”

“它似乎是靠某种电力系统运行的。”Tim压低气息说道，随着一声微弱的嘶响把刀插回刀鞘，然后拿出工具。

“什么？”

Tim叹了口气：“没人能理解我。”、

“我很抱歉，天行者。”Venus讽刺地说道。

Tim骄傲地喘着气：“你用心了。”

“是啊，是的，把注意力集中在这些复杂的电路上吧，如果你把事情搞砸了，它可能会要了你的命。”

这有很多花里胡哨的东西，但如果Tim能从他过去两天一直研究的基本蓝图脱离出来，他就迎刃而解了。几分钟内，他就把安全系统连接到自己的手腕电脑上。（他把它转移到了浪客制服上，他为什么不这么做呢？）

如果没有Selina，他永远不会明白这些。他得记住要送她一篮子马芬。

Tim解开绳索，关上面板，继续爬上他选好的窗户。撬锁、骇客、喷灯，他溜进了大楼。

Tim切换到红外线，走出储藏室，关上身后的门，跟随着他的目标进入被荧光灯照亮的走廊。

M博士的实验室的门被Tim见过最优秀的警卫看守着，他寻思一个制药新人怎么负担得起这一切。肯定还有别的原因。

他提醒自己此刻是只猫，而不是侦探。Tim开始撬锁。

在这种情况下，开锁器不过是Tim编写的一个复杂的计算机代码，现在正在调整成破解防盗门上复杂的生物扫描锁的工具。

警卫开始靠近。

四十秒后，他将拐弯，发现Tim。

他走得更快。

三十秒。

倒数第二道防火墙被击溃了。

二十秒。

最后一道防火墙被击溃了，锁轻轻咔塔一声，变成了绿色。

Tim推开门，但太慢了。

还剩七秒钟，Tim进去了，关上了身后的门。正当他看到戴着红外线扫描仪的警卫拐弯时，门锁上了。

“就差一点。”

Tim听到Venus的声音被吓了一跳。“谢谢你了。”他在她的笑声下喃喃说道，关掉了红外线模式，转过身看着眼前正常的、只残留一些红影的房间。

当他看到实验室是，脑内任何挥之不去的烦恼都消失了。

它出奇地小，但Tim知道两面墙上的门都通向存放了足够化学物质的储存室。自然，他会从唯一的入口进入房间，有效地把M博士与世界隔绝，困在她自己的地下室，把她和她自己创造的毫无价值的发明或是剧烈的爆炸留在一起。

Tim先发觉这个工作时一尘不染，每瓶疑似致命液体的瓶子上标签清晰可见，每个架子都井井有条。视野所见没有一点灰尘，M博士的字典里没有杂乱。

说到文件……唯一例外的是中间的金属工作台，上面放满各色烧杯和一台占据了四分之一空间的台式电脑。一个穿着白大褂的人弯腰用铅笔乱涂乱画，随着耳机里播放的歌曲点着头。

这就是为什么当他进来的时候没人尖叫。她甚至都没注意到他在这里。

Tim突然觉得有点尴尬。

他将这抛之脑后，抓住机会把实验室里快速扫了一遍。

这里与他想象的疯狂科学家的实验室一模一样：墙上排列着化学品，而且没有安全摄像头。

设备不是最先进的，但也差不多了，是——

Tim的思索被一声尖叫打断了。

他转过身，看到M博士紧紧抓着她脖子里上的耳机，脸色苍白得像一张床单。

成功叫了一声出来之后，她开始骂骂咧咧，好像这是她知道的唯一释放恐惧的方法，一个穿着黑衣的陌生人突然出现在她隐秘的，被认为无人可知的实验室里。

在Tim意识到她可能危险到至少应该被绑起来之前，她脑补了一堆有趣的故事。

Tim开始慢慢向她走来，更类似于潜行，没什么危险性。

她的嘴终于在她快要向后摔倒的时候闭上了，结果她只是推倒了她一直坐着的椅子，倒在了地板上。

她还没来得及动，Tim就扑了过来，把她的手困在背后，从他的口袋里抽出一条绑扎带小心翼翼地把她的手腕捆起来。他把她的脚也捆紧了，退后一步检查他的工作。

她那头脏兮兮的金色莫西干头从各个角度都非常显眼，如同她使用的仪器一样保持了严格的水准，但不再有规整的造型。它的确成功露出了她的脸，让她灰蓝色的眼睛从满脸雀斑上显露出来。检查她的手臂时，Tim已经注意到了她卷起的白大褂袖子上露出来的纹身。在必要情况下他可以以此来辨别她的身份。

在她的实验室外套下，她穿着一条宽松的、看起来破破烂烂的牛仔裤。Tim有点怀疑她是不是故意用剪刀剪的。还有一件洋红色的V领T恤，非常古怪地衬托着她的眼睛和白皙的皮肤。

“你他妈到底是谁？”她问。

Tim蹲在她面前，歪着头更仔细地看着她。

她不会超过26岁。

“浪客，我在这偷走你的一切，滴水不漏。”他露出捕食者般的微笑。

M博士扬起一条浓浓的棕色眉毛，现在她已经从震惊中恢复过来，忘得差不多了：“这就是你未经授权的实验室但没有杀了我的原因吗？”

Tim用他印象中Selina最好的样子噘着嘴。“你真没趣。”他站起来，走向电脑，捡起翻倒的椅子端正地坐在上面。他低头看了看乱糟糟的桌面，笔记上满是难以看懂的、鸡爪般字迹，和房间里瓶子上精心印制的标签相距甚远。

他能感觉到医生的眼睛快要钻进他的脑后勺，但她什么也没说。直到他把注意力集中在电脑上，把她更清晰的笔记调出来。

“等等！”她惊恐是错地从喉咙里喊了出来，“你打算怎么办？”

Tim瞥了她一眼：“我要毁掉这一切。”不完全正确，但这件事情越少人知道越好。

“不！”又是这么简单粗暴的话，Tim一听就觉得喉咙疼。这一次，他把注意力全放在了她身上。“不要。求你了，不要。”

Tim对她的恳求不理解地眨了眨眼睛：“你似乎比我预想的还要难过。”

“你不能就这样毁了我的作品！”呃，是的，他可以。“这是我的人生。如果你毁了它，我就没有出路了。”

“这就是重点了。”Tim叹了口气，他不完全确定是什么原因让他继续说下去，但他确实没有停下，“而且，我了解你们这种人。就算我现在毁了一切，过几年你就可以出狱，然后东山再起。”

M博士 疯狂地摇着头，弄得她乱蓬蓬的头发更乱了。“不，你不明白。我折叠蛋白质的次数比上帝创造鸭嘴兽时折叠的还要多。从那以后，我一直在试图弄明白我是怎么做到的。如果你现在毁了它，我可能要花上一辈子的时间再次研究，单凭记忆重构。而我设计结构方程时的心理状态可能更糟。”

Tim更认真地看着她。她真的很恐慌。这次他注意到她眼睛下面又黑眼圈。现在他想起来了，她的纹身上是否有针孔？虽然只是只是一个针孔，还不足以表明上瘾。

“我向你保证，一个贩药的瘾君子的讽刺对我有作用的。”Tim说道，为自己争取了转身回到电脑的时间，这一次他直接去找她吐真剂中所用的蛋白质。

“我已经戒酒好几个月了，没人相信。”她喃喃说道。

Tim没有理睬她，而是继续研究他的研究。当他阅读她的笔记、检查模型时，他护目镜下的研究慢慢睁大了。

“这些……这简直是天才啊。”

M博士转向他，但是他没有去管。“使用一种具有已知即已证明的蛋白质的碳基溶液，”他轻声嘀咕着，试图理解他所看到的东西，“它不会比现在已存在的分子链更强大，但这种蛋白质是已知的。现有的治疗方法或疫苗都没办法攻克这个领域。”

所以他是对的。

“好吧，那是我的想法。”M博士喃喃地说。

“等等，”Tim的声音突然充满了疑惑，转过身再次看着她，“像你这种脑子里能想出折叠多肽、治愈癌症的法子的人，为什么要把生化武器卖给坏人？”

M博士耸了耸肩：“这么说吧，‘好’科学家不想要我。另外，我不会把生化武器卖给坏人。查查我的记录，没有买家也没有生化武器。没有致命的东西。”

Tim咬着嘴唇，盯着她很长时间，然后转向电脑查看她说的是不是真的。

没错。

不过，“吐真剂不是生化武器。”

M博士 翻了个白眼：“真相本质上不分好坏。这只是不道德，我的吐真剂也是。而你认为神奇女侠使用真言套索是邪恶的吗？不。因为从技术上讲，由于我没有找到任何买家，即使是最严苛的英雄也不能将我定义为‘恶棍’。我就是中立派。”

Tim沉默了很长时间。

“我喜欢她。”Venus在他耳边轻声说，不知为何微微喘气。

“如果我告诉你我可以赞助你呢。”

M博士 抬起头：“什么？”

Tim慢慢点着头，把头脑里的一切拼揍起来。“全额资助你的研究——就是这些治疗癌症的东西，而不是吐真剂——和一个可以工作的实验室。科学界拒绝了你？好吧，我可以帮你找到很好的关系网，他们会卑躬屈膝地拜倒在你脚下，只为了成为那个治愈癌症的医生的实习生。你可以决定自己要做些什么。”

她的嘴因震惊而张开，但Tim只是不停地说，最后一片拼图就位了，“我甚至可以帮你聘用一位代理人，帮助你销售产品，并帮你对付官僚主义。我的意思是，如果她想的话。”

他们之间震惊地沉默了一会，Tim担忧她不明白自己的意思的时候，Venus突然说道：“她想要的。她真的，真的会很想要。”

Tim轻轻微笑着，默默让自己庆祝了一下这个完美的计划。

“你能做到吗？”M博士慢慢问道。

Tim点点头。

“你会这么做？为了我？”

“没错。”

当M博士开始大笑时，她的胸膛前后起伏，一串吓死人的笑声在实验室中回荡着。

Tim笨拙地挪了挪身子，挠了挠后颈。

当她终于平静下来的时候，她说：“Mercury，我的名字是Marie Mercury。”

Tim淡淡地笑了，问候道：“你好，Mercury，以后你会知道我的名字，但现在我需要你帮我找到我需要的东西，这样我们才能给你找一份合法的工作。”

“我们从哪里开始？”

Tim在她身后走来走去，剪断了她的绑扎带。

“我需要你从真相开始。你到底是谁？”他绕到她面前来问他。

“一个在错误的时间出现在错误的地方的化学工程天才？”Mercury试着解释。

Tim扬起一条眉毛。

她的笑容慢慢消失了。她沉默了太久，Tim开始想也许坦白的代价太高了。

“说来话长。”她平静地提醒道，盘腿盯着地面，揉着手腕。

“我有时间。”Tim坐在她对面。

她凝视着他的眼睛，透过护目镜望去，向他求助。在那一刻，她看起来很脆弱，比当时她被他吓到的时候更脆弱，比她被绑起来的时候更脆弱。

最后，她躲开了他的目光。

“我出生在……”

***

我出生在奥林巴斯城的一个完美的三口之家里。我们这不像哥谭，也不像大都会，或门户城。我们没有英雄。事实上，当我还是个孩子的时候，很长一段时间我以为英雄只是一种传说。我没有看新闻或者别的什么，所以我只知道学校里的一些孩子觉得他们真的存在。

我不相信他们。如果世上真有英雄，为什么他们没有保护我？

也许因为某些神明厌恶我们，我们这里没有英雄，但也许因祸得福。没有超级英雄，意味着我们也不用和超级恶棍打交道。

但这不意味着这里没有怪物。

我爸是个酒鬼。很糟糕的酒鬼。你也见过的最有魅力的男人，但当他回到家，笑容就消失了，怪物出现了。一开始只有妈妈挨打。她保护了我，承受一切，试着用微笑抚平伤痕，所以我就不会意识到发生了什么，但他开始让她崩溃。

妈妈是个家庭主妇，所以她在做饭上花了很多时间。我想那可能是唯一让她快乐的时光。当我在学校，爸爸去上班，她独自在家尝试各种菜式。

每当我比爸爸早到家的时候，她总是让我和她一起坐在厨房里，边跟着收音机唱着歌、舔着勺子，边把巧克力蛋糕放到烤箱里。我想那可能是唯一我感到快乐的时光。

但有一天，爸爸很晚才到家。真的很晚。他彻底喝醉了，跌跌撞撞地走进来，开始和妈妈打架。声音越来越大，所以我抱着一袋棉花糖躲在橱柜里，低声背诵着元素周期表，试图掩盖这些声音。但没能成功。

然后我听到妈妈在尖叫。当我到厨房的时候，爸爸已经完全清醒了，惊恐地看着他所做的一切，用尽一切方法向她道歉。

他用开水泼了她一身。

这真的很讽刺。妈妈在这个地方找到了慰藉，他却利用这个地方来对付她。

但……

他看起来真的很抱歉。

他在啜泣。他叫了救护车，甚至和她一起去了医院。

她告诉医院这是一场意外，是她自己不小心。

当她终于好起来的时候，我们又一起回了家，爸爸发誓戒掉了酒。他不再对妈妈大吼大叫，突然从一周只清醒一天变成清醒六天。虽然还有一些糟糕的晚上。但他在进步。他在努力。

那时他还没打过我。

我学习进步了，那年我跳了两级。原来我是个“神童”，妈妈和爸爸非常自豪。

我高二的时候，我只有十三岁，而爸爸失去了他的工作。

他告诉我们，他喝酒只是为了从震惊中恢复。

下一个夜晚，再喝一杯，他就会开始找一份新的工作。

妈妈在一家小餐馆帮忙。

爸爸在酒吧里喝着威士忌。

爸爸第一次回家的时候，妈妈还在上班。他吼了十分钟，想弄清楚为什么妈妈不在家。我竭尽全力向他解释她在工作，因为我们需要钱，但这只让他生气了。

他打了我。

这是他第一次打我。

当然他威胁过、恐吓过，但那都是空话。这次我脸颊上有了一块淤伤，我不知道该如何掩饰。

接下来的一个星期我不得不休学，让我的伤口愈合。

从那以后爸爸呆在家里的时间更多了。我想或许我对他而言是个很好的出气筒，甚至能比酒精更能减轻痛苦。我很弱小，年幼。这让他觉得自己很强大。我不可能离开。

我开始想这也许是我的错。也许一直都是我的错。在我出生前，爸爸没有打过妈妈。

但我能做什么呢？我全身心投入我的学习中，试图让他们再次为我骄傲，试图证明我的价值，但没有任何效果。

我想这也不全是坏事，他还是有好的一面的。

他会问我学校的情况，问我做得怎么样。他总是吹嘘我有多聪明，以及我以后将成大器。

这就是我留下来的原因。我想这也是妈妈为什么留下来的原因。耻辱会使她离开他。

他会说不是他的错。是酒精，是我，或者是妈妈自己。

他会变好的。

他会得到帮助。

但帮助从未到来。

在这个关系紧密的社区里，没人注意到我经常露出的淤伤，也没有人注意到我妈妈碰到大嗓门或是噪音都畏缩不前的样子。没人来帮忙，没有英雄介入把我父亲带走。

所以爸爸一直打我。

我只是一直承受了它，因为如果没有留意到我的淤伤，也许它们存在就是合理的。也许每个父亲都会打自己的孩子。也许这是我应得的。

也许他不是怪物。也许我才是。

我有些不对劲了，我的亲生父亲没办法控制不把我打得遍体鳞伤。

不只是爸爸。

妈妈从来没有动过一根手指来帮助我。她从来没有让我父亲停下来。她从来没有想要离开。

一天晚上十分糟糕，他拔出一把小刀，狠狠划破了我的手臂。叫我滚出去，再也不要回来。我只是个拖累大家的累赘。妈妈只是站在角落里，抱着自己，以事不关己的怜悯眼神看着我。所以我走了。

我逃走是因为他们不想要我。妈妈也许太温和了，不敢说出来，但她从来没有为我说过话。她没有试图留住我。她可能也对我很失望。

所以我离开了，因为这样对他们更好。

我十五岁，即将毕业，身无分文。事实上我都没有名字。

但我尽我所能了。第二天爸爸去酒吧，妈妈去上班的时候，我偷偷溜进家里，尽可能多地拿走我的东西。我在朋友家住了一段时间。她不知道爸爸妈妈的事情，她不知道我有多令人失望。

我从一个房子搬到另一个房子，依靠着这个亲密的社区和宝贵的友谊为自己争取一块栖身之所。如果没有，我就在街上过夜，争取那些残羹剩饭。

我一直不明白为什么爸爸妈妈没有告诉所有人我是个糟糕的女儿，让我颜面扫地。为什么他们会允许我继续另外的人生。

我申请了尽可能多的大学，但我知道我负担不起其中任何一所的学费。对我来说，这是人生的终点。高中毕业后我将无处可去。

几个西装革履的人向我走来，说他们愿意花大价钱买我这样的大脑。他说只要我努力，就能改变世界，赚一大笔钱。

我知道他们有问题。

我知道一家有那么多钱，但没有名字和实体的公司可能是违法的。

我答应了。

他们供我上了大学。

我再也没有回奥林巴斯城。

有时我想知道他们会不会希望我回家。他们是否会看着地平线，想知道我去哪里了。像奥林巴斯这样一个小城市，没有人会离开，但我就这么消失了。我怀疑我父母是否注意到了。

我大学毕业之后，那些西装革履的人又回来了。他们给了我一个任务、一个实验室和一笔钱，我开始了我的研究。我用工资去买任何能提醒自己，我不是一个无用之人、无价之人，让我重新爱上自己的东西。我努力改变我的外表和说话方式，重新教会自己生而为人的意义。

然后我痊愈了。

当我的研究完成，我需要开始测试，他们把我转移到这里。他们派了那些警卫，让我完成任务。我得到了应有的巨额报酬。

所以我开始工作。


	24. 真相伤人

直到Mercury的声音逐渐消失，Tim才意识到自己在哭泣。

_也许他不是怪物。也许我才是。_

Tim失魂落魄地摘下护目镜，把它放在头顶，擦着眼睛。他怎么哭了，还在一群……

甚至他母亲的声音——通常在叫嚣他哭的样子软弱无能——也在Mercury的故事结束后慢慢消失了。

“抱歉。”他终于控制住了，声音变得平静，也不稳定。

Mercury不安地扭动了一下：“这不是你的问题。我……我在进步。”

_如果世上真有英雄，为什么他们没有保护我？_

Tim心里的一部分知道，这一定是在他不到十岁时发生的，但英雄有什么用呢——蝙蝠侠有什么用呢，什么时候他们不能帮助像Mercury这样的孩子了？

她把自己的故事基本坦白。越回忆起她的过去，她的声音中便开始逐渐流露出一种南方人的慢悠悠的口音。但现在她望着他，灰蓝色的眼睛里闪烁着冰块般的亮光。

那一刻，Tim知道她看到的不是一个哭泣的小偷，他眼中某些东西出卖了他。她看到了……共鸣，他讨厌那其中的含义。Tim宁愿她看到的是软弱。

他突然清了清嗓子，眼泪几乎干涸了。

“你应该把一切都安排妥当。在我把这里夷为平地之前，你只有不到一个小时的时间。所以我建议你弄清楚你研究里的哪些部分是用于癌症研究，然后把剩下的都烧掉。”

他戴上了护目镜，站了起来。晶莹剔透的镜片与玫瑰色的浑浊色调之间的差异帮助Tim摆脱了这种局面。

“Tim，你——？”Venus试图问道，但他突然打断了她。

“我没事。”

Mercury给了他一个奇怪的表情，但什么也没说。

“我需要你带上两管吐真剂。”Tim指挥道。

Mercury不情愿地点点头，站了起来，扫了扫身上的灰尘：“你准备去哪等我——他走了。”

Tim悄悄溜出门外，挨个检查了警卫，从走廊慢慢潜入，向他第一个目的地走去。

 _你见过的最有魅力的男人_ ，

——他只需要去储藏室放置炸药——

_但当他回到家，笑容就消失了，怪物出现了。_

这不代表什么。只是……不一样。他的情况不一样。

_接下来的一个星期我不得不休学，让我的伤口愈合。_

他想知道Mercury是否学会用化妆品来掩盖这些淤伤。Tim僵住了，双手悬在固定好的炸药上。他的手指麻木地抬起护目镜，刚好碰到他一周前掩盖起来的淤伤。

_我想或许我对他而言是个很好的出气筒，甚至能比酒精更能减轻痛苦。我很弱小，年幼。这让他觉得自己很强大。我不可能离开。_

这是Mercury说的话，然而为什么这听起来很像Tim的？

后来，他的手臂开始感到疼痛，让他的大脑清醒，让他移动到下一个目的地。

然后是下一个。

再是下一个。

Venus善意地沉默着，而他还没意识过来的时候，他就溜进实验室了。

“都准备好了吗？”他的声音低沉又沙哑，但Mercury没有说话。

“呃，好了。我想好了。”她慢慢绕着圈，仔细检查井井有条的暑假和凌乱不堪的桌面。她把耳机挂在脖子上。“你想要疫苗吗？”

Tim花了一阵子才意识到她是在和自己说话：“什么？”

“距做完吐真剂已经一天多了。你来的时候，我正在研究它的疫苗。虽然只有一剂，但我想不管你用吐真剂来做什么，都可能需要它。”

Tim毫不犹豫地说：“好。”

他从她那里拿走了三管，把它们塞进腰带，拿出最后一个炸药放在她的储藏室，没关门。

Tim犹豫了一下：“你这里有止痛药吗？”他尽可能漫不经心地问着，他的指关节在疼。

Mercury关心地看了他一眼：“有。”

“介意我……？”Tim含糊地做了个动作，但幸好Mercury明白了。她走向其中一个架子，选了一瓶药，倒出两粒，连同她桌下面的一瓶水一起递给Tim。

他两样都接住了，回到正事之前很快就把它们喝下去了。

“准备好离开这里了吗？” 他问道，盯着现在Mercury背上背着的试管，这些应该装着她认为值得保留下来的研究成果。

“好了。”她咧嘴一笑，兴奋得有点像刚刚激活了一只小白鼠的感官的“疯狂科学家”。

Tim的嘴角抽动了一下：“那我们出发吧。”

他跟着警卫，把Mercury指引到前门，而不是他进来的窗户。

当他们走到门口时，他举起一只手让她停下，用他的红外传感器监视着敬畏的行动，直到时机成熟。

当他们都尽可能地远离东侧的角落时，他引爆了。

爆炸撼动了大楼，但没有炸塌。他看到最近的警卫摔倒在地，其他人迷惑地四处乱转，伸手去拿他们的对讲机或枪。

Tim深吸了一口气，脸上露出一个凶狠的笑容，对着手腕电脑开始说话。

“女士们，先生们，请注意，”他的声音在对讲机里传出来，在中庭里回荡，“我已经得到了你们宝贵的化学家和她的配方。所以你懂的，你们做什么都来不及了。但你们可以试试，向我开枪或者其他什么的。可我想说，无论他们付你们多少钱，这值得你为此送命吗？还有四个炸弹被放置在大楼里，五分钟后都会爆炸。没有关闭开关。没办法把它们都丢出去。那么，你们想怎么度过生命中最后的几分钟呢？是来杀我这个微不足道的人？还是逃走，还有机会看到太阳升起？”

当他结束他简短的讲话时，警卫已经冲向离他们最近的任何一个楼梯。

Tim对他们都立马听话相当满意地点着头，转身带着Mercury一起逃出门外，快步穿过中庭，发现已经有好心人为他们打开了门。

他们朝着他的摩托车跑去。

“你会开摩托车吗？”他喊道。

“呃——会？”

“太好了，去开。我建议离这栋快要爆炸的建筑物远点好。”

Mercury皱着眉困惑地骑上了红鸟，发动引擎的时候Tim坐在了她身后。

他一直监视着，直到数清六个警卫都来到要塞之外。

“呯。”他低声喃喃念道，摁下开关，看着大楼燃起熊熊大火。

Venus吹了一声口哨：“真是惊心动魄。”

“当然了。”Tim赞同道。

Mercury在他身前喊道：“你在和谁说话？”

Tim本想说“没谁”，但他多想了一会，连同通讯器一起取下了护目镜和帽子，将它门放在了Mercury的头上。

他听不清Venus说了些什么，但她一定出来说话了，因为Mercury说：“喔，呃，你好。”

Tim听不清接下来她们说的话，因为他自己脑子里的声音太吵了。

_我开始想这也许是我的错。也许一直都是我的错。_

_都是他的错。一切都是他的错。因为他犯了错误，搞砸了一切，一无是处，做得不够好……_

_没有英雄介入把我父亲带走。_

Tim紧闭双眼。为什么会有人帮助了他？他们不会从中受益，像他这么大的人应该会自己处理问题。而且，他们也一无所知。

这也是他的错。

他从没有告诉过他们。事实上他就是在欺骗他们。但……

如果他们发现了他父母的所作所为，还说那是理所应当的，怎么办？或者他受的惩罚还不够？嘿，他太会胡思乱想了，会觉得他们有可能认为他受的不够。

_我有些不对劲了，我的亲生父亲没办法控制不把我打得遍体鳞伤。_

他的父母很爱他。他们……他们成就了他。他们为他建起了庇护之所，在他的厨房里放满食物，让他成为现在的他。

他们对他所做的一切，那些不好的事情。他们这么做是因为他们想帮助Tim，想让他变得更优秀。

他们没有……

他们不是……

**怪物。**

***

随着Tim的指示，Mercury开车穿过数英里的田野，就像看到一片玉米地一样看到一块写着“地狱是真实的”的广告牌。他们看到了很多玉米地。

最后他们上了高速公路。

事实上，他们离出口还有至少一个小时，大部分都是Venus在带路。

他实际上也不确定。原因很多，但Mercury一直心跳加速，他非常肯定Venus所做的不仅仅是指路。

Tim累坏了。

他只熬了十六个小时就累坏了。他觉得自己的内脏被挖出来过，塞回去的时候漏了几块。他知道自己应该想什么，但似乎他的大脑生理上无法处理问题了。每当他开始思考，他的思绪就会消失在无尽的黑暗中。他只能仰望天空，看着因为逐渐接近城市而一点点消失的星辰。

然而，他想到的是……

他的大脑实际上比以前清醒多了。从来不停止工作的大脑终于停下了。

Mercury用的是草莓味的洗发水吗？闻起来真的很好。

她变道，下了高速公路。

“你住在哥谭市？”Mercury在风中大喊，一个多小时一来第一次把Tim从他的精神恍惚中解救出来。

“怎么了？”他喊回去。

“你认识蝙蝠侠吗？”她问道。她的音量很难从中分辨情绪，但她绝对不敢相信地问道。

Tim得意地笑了：“你可以这么说。”

Mercury再也没说什么，默默地听从Tim的指引驶向Drake庄园。

Tim最后说道：“这就是我们了。”他指了指她肩膀后面的庄园。

摩托车在开着的大门前面减速停下：“见鬼……这是你的房子？”Mercury喊道。

“暂时的。”

Mercury怀疑地向后瞥去，问道：“不是你偷住别人家吧？”

等他们停下来的时候，Tim拿回了他的帽子和护目镜，手里拿着帽子，把护目镜戴在脖子上保管好，“你这么想也真是新鲜。”

Mercury在黑暗中嘀咕了几句，开到前门，在门前停了下来：“我等你去叫泊车员，你们这些人有这种东西，对吧？”她讽刺地说。

当Venus打开门，双手交叉地依靠在门框上时，她正用手梳理着头发，试图让头发看起来像点样子。他们不在的时候，她去洗了个澡，洗了脸，甚至把头发扎了起来，还穿上了一件更好看的T恤。

她目不转睛地盯着Mercury。

噢。

Tim既想笑又想逃跑。

最后，Mercury放弃整理她的头发，一眼就看到了Venus。

“哇。”她屏住呼吸低声说道。

还没来得及陷入尴尬地沉默，他优雅地走上前，以主人的名义，“Marie Mercury，欢迎来到我家。”他笑得更夸张了，不是红罗宾的冷笑，而是Tim Drake的笑容。“我的名字是Tim Drake，而这位是”他走上前，把一只手放在Mercury的肩膀上指向这位刺客联盟的信使，“Venus。”

Mercury对Venus笑了。

“等等，什么？”她突然转向Tim喊道，“你现在是谁？”

Tim皱了皱眉，“呃……Tim Drake。”

“为什么你他妈会在无主之地之中——”

“相信我，那个仓库远比不上无主之地。”

“——偷东西和炸掉吐真剂？你这身打扮是怎么回事？如果你有钱，为什么还要偷东西？如果你是个名人，你怎么掩盖这些的呢？还有你认识蝙蝠侠？靠，你知道蝙蝠侠是谁？”

“事实上，没有。蝙蝠侠和我顶多算是工作伙伴。有点类似……猫和老鼠，但我不知道他是谁。”Tim不用看Venus都知道她会帮自己撒谎，“至于吐真剂这种东西，再过一会你就会明白了。”

Tim走了，只停下来和Venus说了几句悄悄话。“我要去洗个很长时间的澡，别乱来。”Venus的笑声随着他爬上楼梯，渐渐消失了。

他还有很多需要考虑的。

***

直到热水浇在他的背上，Tim才意识到他在发抖。

他的父母在虐待他。

操。

他没办法呼吸，甚至可能被淋浴淹死？异样的感受充斥在他的胸膛里，填满了他的肺，让他很疼。每分每秒，这种奇怪的感觉都越来越剧烈，扼住了他的喉咙，刺痛着他的双眼，但周围的一切是那么模糊潮湿，让他无法确定自己是不是在哭泣。他跌倒在瓷砖上，心跳声穿过水声响亮地钻入他的耳中。

一切都错了。

他错了。

这是错误的。

他怎么会这样想自己的父母呢？他们养大了他，对他的一切负责，为他建起了庇护之所，给他提供吃的（大多数时候），给他衣服穿，他们……

他太忘恩负义了。

这——这不可能是真的。

这说不通。

无法解释。

这么多年了。

他会意识到的。

有人会注意到的。

有人会想提供帮助。

他无法呼吸。

这是不对的。

他是个坏人。

去他的。他就是一无是处。

_不，你不是。_

Tim吸了一大口气。

_你很重要。_

四秒吸气，七秒暂停，八秒呼气。

_你是有情感的，有权利表达自己的情感。_

他闭着眼睛勾到了洗发水，重新控制了自己的呼吸，并且用这种放松的重复性动作来减少心跳。

这个声音听起来很奇怪，听起来像Kon，但Tim认出了Cassie和Dick说过的话。

天哪，他到底在想什么？如果他的朋友们现在能看见他，他们会……

_永远不要为哭泣而道歉。_

他的朋友们会告诉他不要自轻自贱。他可能会说一些让他感觉好一点的话，因为神奇的是，他们都是会……关心他的大好人。

Tim洗完澡，穿上了衣服。

他还有很多事情要考虑，但也许最好还是接受现实，这样他就不会再恐慌发作了。

也许……只是也许……向他的朋友们求助是个好主意。

***

“那么这是怎么回事呢？”

Tim用力把疫苗放在厨房的桌子上，一屁股栽进岛台旁边的空椅子上。

Mercury停顿了一下，她在讲一个似乎是她大学时发生的滑稽故事，内容包括一剂强效致幻剂，两个教授，一个奇妙但完全虚假的不在场证明。“嗯……”她开始对疫苗的组成成分和化学结构进行复杂的解释，接着谈到疫苗与人类大脑不同部分之间相互作用，从而有效抵消了她开发的吐真剂的效果。

她讲完后，心满意足地靠在了她的椅子上，喝了一大口她面前已经冷了的茶。注意到这点，Venus优雅地站了起来，给两人的马克杯里加了热水，并给Tim倒了些黑咖啡。如果Tim是个直男，他真的会爱上她的。该死，他就算是个基佬也在考虑娶她。

Tim把思绪从Venus是个多了不起的室友这件事上移开，慢慢眨着眼睛，试图处理刚才Mercury提到的所有非常复杂又专业的词汇。“你刚才跟我说到前扣带皮层（ACC），”Venus在厨房里哼了一声，“你能用更简单的话解释一次吗？”

Mercury皱起眉头，想了一会该怎么解释。最后，她说：“嗯，它会刺激你大脑中有关诚实和奖励的部分，在这种方式下你说实话就能激活你脑中的奖励区域。”

“那么，这对我有什么影响呢？”

Mercury的双手不安地摇摆着，希望能随便做点什么，比如能拿回她那杯冷茶。“我不确定。我还没有完成我的研究，它也没被测试过。但如果我是对的，那应该是一种温和的激励诚实的方式，而不是被迫坦白。它会使你撒谎撒得更拙劣，但不会完全夺走你撒谎的能力。噢，它可能会也可能不会让你有点像嗑嗨了。”她补充道，“但这不会上瘾，任何影响都会在几小时内被你的系统代谢掉。”她摇着下唇，试图选择委婉的措辞，“Tim，它会限制你……撒谎的倾向。如果你有什么真的想说，但被一个站不住脚的理由憋在心里的话，我不能保证你能控制住自己。”

Tim小心翼翼地点着头，权衡利弊。在他思考的时候，Venus回到了房间，把热气腾腾的被子放在他们每个人面前。Tim点着头表示感谢，盯着她看，想他是否要求过多了。“如果我——”

“开始泄露敏感的秘密？”她带着笑容问道，“别担心，我会把你的嘴堵上。”

Tim回以微笑，“好。是时候亲身尝尝这神秘的药物，希望一切顺利。”Tim站了起来，拿起疫苗，“祝我好运。”

“我可不这么认为，”Venus站在他旁边皱起眉，“我们会陪你一起去，确保你不会跌倒摔死。”

Mercury严肃地点点头：“为了科学。”

“我很欣赏你们的观点。”

***

“你感觉有什么不同吗？”

“这是你五分钟内第四次问这个问题了。如果我有什么感觉，我会告诉你的。”Tim翻了个白眼，重重地跌在床上。

“为了科学啊，Tim！”Mercury热情洋溢地说，“我要记录下这次实验的记录。”

Tim抬起胳膊时冲她挑了挑眉毛：“我服用了这种试验中的药剂的最后一剂，没有多余的了。”

Mercury犹豫了一下：“……没错。”

“也许只是需要时间。”Venus说道，在他的办公椅上懒洋洋地转着圈。

“也许我们很幸运，它没有任何副作用。”

Mercury皱着眉，开始踱步，“是有这种可能性，但微乎其微。也许我们应该测试一下？”

“我们该怎么做？”

Venus的问题迎来了沉默。

Tim洗完澡头发还是湿的，可能把他的床单都弄湿了。他不得不睡在这个奇怪的、湿乎乎的，还会被焐热的地方。这就感觉他好像尿床了。天哪，他会醒过来，然后再次恐慌发作。

“我不喜欢湿床单。”

Venus皱着眉看着他，“抱歉，你说什么？”

Tim眨了眨眼：“我不知道。我只是在想我的头发怎么把床单弄湿了，这……我有必要说嘛？大声说出来的感觉还不错？好像有人打开了我的压力释放阀。”

Mercury令人不安地沉默了许久，说道：“我觉得它起作用了。”

“好吧，这其实也不坏，事实上还蛮舒服的。”

Mercury挖苦地笑了笑：“算你走运，真正的吐真剂会让你痛不欲生。”

“你在自己身上试验过吗？”

Mercury慢慢点着头，移开了视线，心不在焉地挠着胳膊：“没有其他的选择。”

“我想知道你说了什么。”

Mercury痛苦地笑了：“没什么重要的。”

“你们想在我家过夜吗？我们可以在放映室里建一个毯子城堡。”Mercury对突然转变的话题眨了眨眼睛。

Venus的眉毛扬的很高，以至于它们都快消失在她的发际线里了：“这就是你现在想说的话？”

“事实上，我在想我的头发怎么这么湿，把我的床单都搞湿了，让我以为我尿床了。这会让我恐慌发作的，因为我已经很久没尿床了，妈妈——”

Venus打断了他：“好，我们可以留下来过夜。”

“太好了。我从来没有在别人家过过夜。没有真正意义上的。很显然我是在别的地方睡过，然而……”好吧，那他的客户算什么呢？理论上讲，那都算是某种形式的过夜，但Tim拒绝将这两件事情联系在一起。过夜应该是纯粹的，而不是……某种商业交易的副产品。

“Tim？我们没跟上你的思路吗？”

“我发现我可以控制住自己。我不必说出所有真相。”

就算女孩们好奇他什么话没有说出口，她们也不会问。

Venus宣布：“我也从来没有在别人家过过夜。”如果她不算上她的……客户（施暴者？），那Tim就也不用算上。他解脱了。

“我试过几次。事实上，我一直觉得蛮无聊的。”Mercury耸耸肩，“不过和你们两个在一起可能会更有趣。”

“那就这么定了。”

“你们知道现在是凌晨四点吧？这可不是在别人家过夜的好时机。”Mercury指出。

“别开玩笑了，”Tim挥着手拒绝她的观点，“派对才刚刚开始。”

旋死乐队（Mercenary）的《Panic! At the Disco》开始在他的电脑里响起的时候，把两个女孩都吓了一大跳。

“放轻松。”他说着从床上滚下来，“只是Jason。”他走过去，把Venus赶下座位，然后接起了电话。

“怎么了，Jay？”

“我们抓到了你要找的人，但他昏迷了，而且我们有点麻烦。”Jason的声音通过电脑扬声器传遍了整个房间。

“怎么了？”

“Kori出事了。”他的声音流露出一丝愤怒，“她会没事的，但我们不能丢下她不管，而且我们离哥谭市很远。”

“我能帮上什么忙吗？”

“别担心，提拇姑娘（Timbelina*）。只要确保这个混蛋受到你计划中的折磨就行了。”

“提拇姑娘？认真的吗？告诉我这个流程对真的很痛苦。”

“流程？”

“别担心，我明天就去接他。”

“好吧，好吧，我们现在暂住在一个废旧的隐蔽处。我们照顾Kori的时候回让他保持昏迷，所以我发地址给你。”

“明白。”

Jason挂了电话。

房间里一片寂静，Tim不知道该如何打破这种基金。

“所以真的就这样了吗，不是吗？”Venus平静地说，比之前靠得他更近了。

Tim吐了一口气，他不知道自己之前一直屏住呼吸，“是啊。”

他转过身，发觉Venus就站在他面前。她的眼中闪烁着微光。他握住了她的手，把它们捧在他们之中，盯着她：“我答应过你，记得吗？我不会食言。”

她撅起嘴唇，从他的表情中寻找着犹豫，但她没有找到。不过，她还是说：“就这样了。你不可能有十足把握。”

Tim的嘴唇翘了起来：“我会有的，这次我会的。”

他的计划愚蠢、鲁莽、危险、令人难以置信，但出于某种原因，他没有否决这个想法。Venus值得他这么做。不知为何，他无法忍受她回到那种生活。

Mercury瞥了他们一眼，好像在看一场特别令人困惑的网球比赛：“什么？”

Venus用她的毛衣袖子擦了擦脸，把目光从Tim身上移开：“没什么。Tim说得对，会没事的。只是担心转移的事情。”

她不是——？噢，Mercury不知道。

Tim突然迫不及待地想把一切都告诉Mercury，告诉她关于Venus的一切与他的计划，但他又审视自己，再次强调自己不该说的秘密。

“我想我们都应该去——”

这次Tim被他的电话打断，而不是电脑。

Venus挑着眉认出了属于Kon的铃声，出于某种原因，Tim并不觉得尴尬。

“怎么了？”他接起电话问道。

“哇，你真的接了。我还以为你不会……算了。不管这些了，我打电话是想为几天前的事情道歉。”

Tim给了他一些时间，但等Kon还是没有下文时，他提示到：“为了什么？”

Kon沮丧地叹了口气：“我对你的女朋友……非常不礼貌，而且——”

“哇，哇，哇，Venus不是我的女朋友。”

Venus僵住了，试图引起他的注意，告诉他一些事情，但Tim的注意力放在了通话上。

“她不是？”

“当然不是！我是同性恋！她只是假装自己是，这样我就不用解释她是谁，也不用尴尬又勉强地告诉正义联盟我在帮刺客联盟的忙。另外，我不知道他们会不会冒犯Venus这样的人，因为她本身超棒的。”

他一部分意识超脱体外，观察着这场对话而不是参与其中。Tim知道他不应该告诉Kon这些事情，但说出任何一个字都让他感觉如释重负，即使是最理智的部分都明白向Kon坦白的好处远大于他需要承担的后果，所以他让疫苗控制了自己，想说什么就说。

房间另一端的Venus捂住了脸。

“什么？！你为什么和那个变态合作？他甚至想绑架你！”

“噢，是诶。我差点都忘了很早以前还发生过这种事。”

“不到三个星期以前！”

“不过，不，我当然不会和他合作。我是说那太糟了，也永远不会成真。不管他怎么打扮我、赞美我，我都会在他帮他转移到达米安身体里，并且被他利用之前自杀。你能想象达米安的身体里有一个Ra’s那种老混蛋，而我是他的配偶兼军师吗？不，你不能。因为这真他妈让我想吐。与他们的想法相反，我有底线，我是一名真正的正义联盟成员。好吧，也不算正式的，但确凿无疑，且与Ra’s的想法绝对背道而驰。但就像我说的那样，我永远不会让那发生的。所以我真的不会和他合作，因为他绑架了你。”

“他什么时候绑架了我？”

“就是上周，Kon。天哪，你认为我变坏了。”

“你是说Slade绑架我的那件事吗？”

“表面上是Slade干的，但是Ra’s下的命令，就为了看我什么反应。但现在这些不重要了，因为我没有和他合作，我是和Talia合作，基本上是和他对着干。我这么做只是因为他伤害了你，我不能让他逍遥自在，所以我一定要报复他。”

“Tim，我想换个最恰当的问法，你现在嗑了多少？”

“我好生气你居然这么说，”Tim停顿了一下，“我刚刚注射了一种吐真剂的疫苗，现在可能经历一些副作用。”

“什么副作用？”

“不确定。它没经过测试，我服用了最后一剂，所以我们不确定会发生什么。”

“你服用了未经测试的药物？！”

“淡定。我自己看过这位化学家的笔记，虽然就粗略看了一下。她是个天才，真正的天才。一切都没事的，大概吧，好吧，真相是：我也不知道。”他晕乎乎地大笑起来，“老天爷啊，说出来的感觉真好。谁知道不会感觉那么好呢？”

“我马上就到。”

“K！马上见，拜拜！”

“马上见。”

Tim挂断了电话，高兴地对电话微笑着：“我觉得一切顺利。”

***

在Venus不停捂脸、Mercury努力憋住笑之后，Tim决定在屋顶上与Kon见面，他不知道这为了什么，但他祥和这个半氪星人单独谈谈。

Venus张开嘴想抗议，但还是耸耸肩，让他继续。

这就是为什么Tim在自家豪宅上翻看着电子邮件，等待着一个会飞的克隆人来给他上一堂关于用药安全的课。

为什么他的生活变成这样了？

最终，Kon出现在了地平线上。Tim热情地挥着手。Kon也冲他挥着，有点困惑。

“嗨，Tim。”他降落时说道。

Tim根本不在乎客套话。相反，他走上前，拥抱了Kon。不知为何，他觉得这样做就对了。用真实的方式去表达他的情感。另外，他不能停止回忆Kon告诉他一切都会好起来，鼓励他呼吸的话语。Kon可能没有意识到，但他为平复Tim的恐慌真的做了很多。

“嗨，Kon，”他低声依偎在他朋友的肩头说道，“你怎么样？”

“我很好。”Kon开心地说，紧紧拥抱着Tim，“更重要的是你过得怎么样？”

“虽然没那么重要，但我挺好的。我交了两个新朋友，算是吧。”

Kon似乎意识到这个拥抱已经持续得太长，远超出了朋友之间礼貌上的需要，他抽身离开：“能告诉我为什么服用了未经测试的药物吗？”

Tim认真地皱起眉头：“严格来说，这都是因为你。或者还有Dick。Dick可能是那个把我推下悬崖的人，但我已经因你堕落了。所以我要跟你走。”

“我？”

“是的。你被绑架时候，是Ra’s下的命令，所以我宣布对他进行不那么血腥的报复，记得吗？”Tim很确定他已经把这件事告诉了Kon。

Kon皱起眉头：“我以为你已经报复他了。你消失的时候我还在昏迷中。”

Tim摇了摇头：“不，我只是去宣布我要报复他。现在我才真的算是去报复。算是吧。这很复杂。”

“但这和未经测试的药物有什么关系呢？”Kon发现要从一个诚实的Tim那里得到他想要的答案非常困难。

“好吧，为了报复Ra’s，我帮了Talia一个忙。她想让我给她提供一些信息，所以我不得不去这个仓库拿到这种吐真剂，但制造这种药物的化学工程师证明它真的很酷——不管怎样，她手上还有疫苗，我决定以防万一，你明白的吧？因为她设计的吐真剂目前还没有解药或是疫苗，所以我认为成为唯一一个对它免疫的人有利可图。”

Kon沉默了片刻：“好吧，这有很多信息需要消化，但我想我能理解的。你为什么不告诉我呢？”

Tim耸耸肩：“我不确定你会不会理解。你失踪的时候，我很害怕，很痛苦。相信Slade想要做什么——他做了什么，感觉就像是我才是那个被打成肉酱的人。我必须做点什么。我不得不痛击了Ra’s，这样他就不敢再惹你了。所以我这么做了。我不确定你能否理解我。另外，我知道我现在走的并不算得上是正道，即使我没有触及底线，所以我不希望你那样看待我。”

“Tim，”这个名字从Kon说出口的感觉仿佛他的肚子被锤了一下。

“我有没有告诉过你我多喜欢你叫我我的名字？没有多少人这么做。我所有的兄弟们都喊我的外号，而我的父母喊我的全名，其他大多数人都避开我。只有你和队员，现在再加上Venus和Mercury这么做，但当你说出来的时候，就不一样了。这让我感觉……很棒。”一种扭曲的、不舒服的感觉开始在Tim的胃里郁结。这是一种他长期回避了的事实，一个最近才安全地在他的大脑里拼凑成文的事实，但Mercury的疫苗促使他说出口了。

“我……不知道。”

他耸耸肩：“你不知道的还有很多。比如你的眼睛蓝得像是晴朗午后的完美天空。比如你的头发总是被风吹过，吹得非常有型。比如你真的很性感。”Tim皱起了鼻子，“这么一想，你可能是最后一个知道的，但这就是真相。”

Kon等待Tim恢复神智，收回或者以某种方式否定这句话，但他没有。

Tim现在一鼓作气，皱着眉头朝Kon肩后望去。他大脑里依然死守的部分终于撤下了遮羞布，喊着“这也许能发生”，然后回来观望。Tim说道：“当然，Steph和Cass很漂亮，但她们的美就像日落一样。我很欣赏，但没心思去干上一发。她们是美学意义上的美，超凡脱俗的美，但你是很性感。你让我的手指发痒，因为我想用它们穿过你的头发，记住你在我手下是什么感觉。这完全是两码事。”

看到自己如此成功地说出这句话，Tim得意洋洋地笑了，最终看向Kon。高个子的男孩脸红得比超人的披风还红，盯着Tim好像他身处梦境。

“什么？我说错什么了吗？”

Kon突然大笑起来，这声音如此美妙，让Tim也忍不住大笑起来。

“Tim，你一定是我见过的最有趣的人。”

“嘿，Kon？”Tim试探性地问道，那么多真话一下子涌现出来，还没消失。

“怎么了，Tim？”

“你会觉得我很性感吗？我不这么认为，因为我就这个样子，没什么可说的，但Venus似乎这么认为。她对这些事情相当机灵，所以我或许还有机会。”

Kon惊讶地眨了眨眼睛，温柔地看着Tim满怀希望的脸，“Tim，说我觉得你很性感有些轻描淡写了。”

他笑了：“这意味着你喜欢我的。”

“不，Tim，这意味着我真心喜欢着你。”

Tim的心重重地跳了一下，又砰砰跳了几下，“喔。”这是他唯一能说出的话。

Kon腼腆地低着头，笑得这么夸张几乎脸都要裂开了，“听着，Tim，我真的很高兴你告诉我这些，但你现在嗑嗨了。你现在神志不清，我们以后再谈这个问题。”

Tim奇怪地瞥了他一眼。

“什么？”

Tim噘着嘴唇，戳了戳Kon的脸颊，“你怎么会这么完美？”

Kon哼了一声：“来吧，小鸟，我们进去吧。”

“好吧。”Tim说道，离开了Kon，从屋顶边缘跳了下去。

Kon感受到一种迟来的恐慌，但Tim只是抬起头喊道：“你来吗？”

Kon走过去，看到Tim站在较低的屋顶上，如释重负地笑了起来：“来，我在这。”

Tim优雅且多余地为他打开了窗户：“你先请。”

他笑着溜了进去。

“Tim？真快。”走廊里传来一个女人的声音。

Kon僵住了，只有时间想等Venus走进门的时候，他需要编造一个什么样的谎言才能解释他为什么要爬进Tim的窗户。

Venus在门口稍微停了一下，对他点点头，展现出一个迎接的笑容：“你好，Kon。之前很抱歉，我不是故意给你心里负担的，但你得理解那是必要的恶作剧。”

Kon尽最大努力报以理解的微笑，但更像是痛苦地扭曲着表情：“没……关系。Tim解释过了，差不多吧。”

Tim跟着Kon爬进来，踉踉跄跄、跌跌撞撞地撞上了很轻松就接住了自己的Kon。他扶正了Tim，为他总是行动优雅的朋友失去平衡的动作皱了皱眉。

Tim咯咯地笑着对Venus说：“我把所有事情都告诉他了。好吧，几乎所有。别担心，我保住了你的秘密，还有Mercury的。我只告诉了他我的。”

Venus噘着嘴，目不转睛地盯着他，看起来既开心又担心：“你还好？”

“我感觉棒极了。”Tim含糊地笑着，向她微微倾斜，结果绊了一跤。Kon很自然地抓住了他，温柔地扶住Tim的胳膊，让他站着。

Venus后退了一步，看着走廊上一个Kon看不到的人：“Merc，你能过来一下吗？我认为Tim可能受那些未知的副作用影响了。”

“终于有了！让他待在那儿。”一个比Kon所期待的声音更低沉的声音，带着微弱的、让他想起Clark的口音。

几秒种后，一个女人滑进门。她穿着袜子滑过硬木板，撞在门框上让自己停了下来，再走进了房间。她的眼神里带着分析的意图聚焦在Tim身上。

她和Kon一样高，她的头发实际上让她高了几英寸。有一瞬间，Kon忍不住想把Tim拉到身后。他不喜欢她看他的眼神。

他的眼神也一定说明了这些，因为她瞥了他一眼，强迫自己对他说话：“你好，我是Mercury。下次见面我就是Tim的医生了。”她检查了一下手表，“服用了36个小时是吧。我们没事？很好。”

她的目光又回到了Tim身上：“满脸通红，眼神茫然，浑身湿透……”她把一只手放在他的额头上，“体温升高了，我的天哪，这真是太有意思了。”

“当你的眼睛像这样亮起来的时候，你的兴奋太有感染力了。你应该做更多科学研究，你显然很享受。”Tim笑着。

“哇，比以前更糟了！”Mercury兴奋地尖叫，抓起Tim的手检查他的脉搏，“Tim，你对你其中一个兄弟说过最残忍的话是什么？”

Tim像一条鱼一样张开又闭上了嘴。然后皱着眉头把想法压了下去，轻轻摇了摇头，“我不能说。我对此真的感到抱歉，我宁愿忘记。”

“所以他仍然有一定程度的控制权，有意思。”Mercury把Tim从Kon身边拉到浴室，“来吧，我需要采集一些血液样本以做测试。”

Tim心甘情愿地跟着她。

只有当Tim微妙的体温离开他的时候，Kon才意识到这种情况有多奇怪，即使以他的标准也足够奇怪。

“等等，等等！”

“我很快就好！”Mercury喊道，懒得转身。

Kon向前迈了一步，但是Venus突然伸出一只手拦住了他，“冷静点，冒失鬼。我知道你不知道我们是谁，我也不知道Tim告诉你多少关于我们的事，但我需要和你谈谈，Mercury需要空间做测试。”

他把目光从浴室门上收回来，对她皱眉：“我认为是那个金发的化学工程师给了他未经测试的药物，而你帮刺客联盟做的事Tim认为我不会赞同。听起来是这样的吗？”

Venus面无表情地说：“是的。”

“这样我就该相信你吗？”

“Tim相信我们。”

“Tim不相信任何人。”

“他相信你。”

Kon愣住了，他的全部注意力终于集中在了这个女人身上：“什么？”

“现在真正的问题是，你打算如何处理这种信任？”

Kon突然有种感觉她谈论的不再是打断Mercury的事了。

“你，”她重复着，黑色的眼睛盯着他让人很容易忘记她只是个普通人类，“打算怎么办？”

“V！这简直令人难以置信，太有开创性了！他说实话，疫苗就会向他的身体释放少量多巴胺！他沉醉在自己的话语中，这真的——”Mercury抬起头，看着她眼前的景象，“太迷人了。”她虚弱地说完。

Venus眯起眼睛，然后转向Mercury微笑着：“太棒了！你为什么不看看我们能做些什么把它从他的系统清理出去呢？”

医生很感激地接受了这个显而易见的解雇。

Venus等了一会才回头看着Kon：“你听到医生说的了。Tim今天晚上说了很多他平时不会说的话，但都是真话。他没有停下来，所以某种程度上他想要这么做。但我想知道，你打算怎么办？”

她说的有道理。站在那里听Tim倾诉自己的心事固然很好，但当这一切结束之后呢？当Tim恢复正常的沉默寡言的时候？

“我不确定。”

这是个错误的答案。Venus的眼睛冒出了危险的光芒。有那么一瞬间，Kon毫无理由地害怕起这个小女孩来，即使到目前为止她不过是个普通人。

“我们得想想办法，因为那孩子受过太多次伤害了，不能再被你这样的英雄牵着鼻子走了。”她说话的方式让Kon为自己被称为英雄羞愧了。

“你怎么知道的？”Kon吃力地问道，“你认识他才几天。”Kon花了几个月的时间才发现Tim身上有什么不对劲，甚至花了更长时间才弄清楚他是怎么受到伤害的。即使现在，他也不知道事情全貌。

Venus几乎怜悯地看了他一眼。“那个男孩是一个本领非凡的演员，相信我这其中太多我在自己身上看到影子了。但我从未见过有人被用、被伤害、被忽视得这么明显地痛苦。他需要一些稳定的东西。我不知道那是不是你，但我感觉你不想看到他受伤了，所以我把话说的很简单：把这操蛋的搞清楚。Tim现在需要朋友，越多越好。”

Venus深深吸了口气，脸上终于袒露出自己的情绪：“从没人像Tim那样对待我。我整个人生都被人踩在脚下，给我留下了可能会让你恶心的伤疤。但Tim看到了这一切，还是接受了我。相信我，他赢得了我的忠诚。他还不知道，但总有一天这会变得很重要，因为忠诚永远是最重要的。所以我有责任问你，你会陪在他身边吗？当事情变糟的时候，因为事情一定会变糟，你还是无论如何都会陪在他身边吗？”

Kon低头看着他，他的世界观又发生了戏剧性的转变，但令人惊讶的是，他很容易就接受了这种转变。

不知为何，他对短短几天Tim就能激发出如此强烈的忠诚并不觉得惊讶，但这也带来了如此多的问题。那些他知道可能永远不会得到答案的问题。

但也许对他来说，接受并不难。因为他很清楚那种忠诚是什么感觉，他知道那种被保护和全身全心信赖的感觉。

他突然意识到，这一刻，他是局外人，而不是她。

Tim……向她展示了一些Kon无法理解的事情。暂时还没办法理解。这是第一次有人怀疑Kon对Tim的忠诚。第一次有人认真询问他。

他认为……如果他和Tim之间发生了什么……假设有这个可能的话……他必须习惯这种谈话。

但他还是得回答她。

他该怎样告诉她，他会永远陪在Tim身边，因为他无路可选，无处可去？他该怎样才能开始描述那个小个子的少年给予他的令人沉醉的吸引力呢？或者就是Kon对他的朋友产生了无比强烈的情感？强烈到超越了无论多久以前的，未来也不可能有所匹敌。

Kon的目光从Venus那移动到了浴室。门是半开着的，Kon从仅存的视野中只能辨认出一簇黑色的头发。

真的，他没什么可说的了。

“我当然会。我爱他。”

Venus相信了他。


	25. 群蝠慧聚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前情提要：  
> Tim：我没糊涂，你才糊涂了！  
> Kon：你没事吧？  
> Tim：哇哦，你太辣了。你的双眼像天空一样蓝，让我沉溺在氧气中嗑得天旋地转。（眨眼）  
> Kon：嫁给我吧。

Tim马上意识到他不是一个人。

“请告诉我那只是一场梦。”

“不是。”

“你认为我要用多长时间才能弄到一台时光机？”

“以我对你的了解？二十分钟。但我想你的朋友们并不乐意你这么做。”

“Barry明明经常这么干。”Tim嘟囔着，在他甩掉被子坐起来前，让自己生了一小会闷气——被子？他从来不裹在被子里睡觉——也不揉自己的脸。

等他的眼睛终于适应光亮，他看到Venus坐在他的办公椅上，腿上放着一本合起来的书。

“现在说这个可能不合时宜，但你有五个来自Jason的未接来电。嗯，一个来自Jason，三个来自Roy，还有一个来自Kori。”

“按这个顺序的？”Tim尖叫道。

Venus犹豫了一下：“呃……没错？这有什么问题吗？”

“该死。”Tim站了起来，几乎没有在意视野中短暂出现的黑色雪花。

他向电脑走去，但Venus朝他迎来，一只手放在他胸前拦住了他：“你可能需要先把自己打扮得能出去见人。我想他们可能想知道你还活着。”

Tim轻轻摸了摸自己的头发，感觉他的头发一半直直地竖起来，一半黏在脸上：“好吧，你说得有道理。”他让自己被引到浴室。

“那么，他们来电的顺序意味着什么？”Venus在浴室外问道。

“嗯，Jason可能打来是要告诉我最新情况，但他后来没有亲自打给我，而Roy打给我了。”Tim停下来刷牙，“这意味着Jason自己没法打。Jason从来不让Roy代表他联系我，我想他相信我们不会和他合作。或者这与他和Dick的风流韵事有关？他可能害怕Roy玷污他另一个兄弟。”Tim嘴角挂着一丝微笑。

“这当然让我很紧张了，但之后Kori又来了电话？如非紧急情况，Kori不会打电话。我可能想太多了，没什么大事，但每一次Palpatine和Anakin的对话都很可疑。”Tim洗完脸走出了浴室，看起来有生气多了，“Mercury在哪？她就不喜欢看别人睡觉了？”

Venus翻了个白眼：“鉴于我没让你睡觉的时候噎死自己，不用谢。”

Tim温柔地笑了：“没错，不过我可不会昨晚向Kon吐露心事之后感谢你让我活下来。”他边说边栽进了他的办公椅，打开了视频通话。

“他到底回答了什么？”她在电脑旁边单纯地问道，这样她就不会被镜头拍到了。

Tim脸红了，为了不回答按下呼叫按钮。

Roy在第三声铃响时接起了电话。

“Tim？”

Roy一团糟，他的黑眼圈比平时还明显，眼睛里还带着少量红血丝。Tim第一时间想到了Roy复吸的可怕想法，但随后他意识到这是因为Roy一直在哭。

“Roy，你没事吧？”

“我没事吗？”他的笑声近乎疯狂，“Kori在死亡线上挣扎了好几个小时了，然后Jason就站起身，消失了，你一直没接电话——这到底在搞什么？”

“什么？Jason说Kori会没事的！你说他消失了是什么意思？”Tim问道，尽量保持冷静。

Roy双手捂着脸：“不——我的意思是，Kori是在好转。她——”Roy打断了自己，明显试图振作起来，“刺客联盟的人把她伤得很重。她现在在好转，但我——该死，我吓坏了。Kori一稳定下来，我猜他就得到了某种蝙蝠讯息。他看起来很生气，然后离开了。没有任何解释。”Roy看起来……很受挫。

Tim皱起眉头：“蝙蝠讯息？我没有收到警报。”

“我不知道，Tim。你们这些蝙蝠真叫人捉摸不透。我顶多就能跟上一个的思路，整窝就算了。”

Tim咬着嘴唇，意识到现在不是向Roy索取信息的好时机。“Roy，我知道现在发生了很多事情，你可能真的很紧张……”Roy担忧地看着他。

Tim突然意识到他说不出任何话。他知道好几种操纵人心的方式，可以用七种不同的语言说服一个世界500强的CEO离开他的公司，可以调停天堂与地狱的战争使得地球留有一方喘息之地，但他不知道怎么安慰Roy。

有什么东西在Tim的外周视野移动，他瞥了一眼，看到Venus用嘴型告诉他“告诉他Jason没事”。

当Tim得到一根救生索的时候，他绝对会紧紧抓住。他重新把注意力放在屏幕上，试图摆出一副安抚人心的表情：“Roy，Jason没事。如果这是一件我都不知道的蝙蝠家族事宜，那它一定不会太危险。Dick可能有点夸张，或是发生了其他什么事情，Jason需要让他冷静。他离开是因为他必须离开。你明白他现在和Bruce、Dick的关系有多不稳定，他不能拒绝他们又不引起怀疑。他离开是为了保护你和Kori，还有我。”Tim内疚地说完。

“你，”Roy肩上的压力小了些，“可能是对的。只是昨天晚上，Jay……他……”Roy皱起眉头，盯着Tim看不见的东西然后摇摇头：“没什么。我只是有些崩溃。Kori终于醒了，正在恢复。我只是……你打电话做什么？”

“我醒来发现有五条未接来电，我很担心你们。”

Roy哼了一声：“你活该。”

Tim叹了口气：“是啊，我可能的确活该。但有一天我会请你来吃晚餐，告诉你我这周都是怎么过的，你可能会改变想法。”

“行啊，只要你请客就行。”

Tim安静地笑了，感激地看了Venus一眼，而Roy还心不在焉：“要我过去吗？我可以给你们带些食物，帮你看着Kori，这样你就可以休息一会。我也可以把那个刺客联盟的家伙从你们手中接过来。”

Roy瞪着屏幕外的什么东西：“这主意不错。如果他再待在这里，我就打断他的腿。我已经揍掉了他几颗牙。”他的嘴角抽动了一下，“事实上，最重的是Jason打的。”

Tim温和地笑了：“好吧。如果可以的话我带个朋友去？她知根知底，和我一起调查这个案子。而且这么说吧，她有充分的理由恨Ra’s。”

“人越多越开心。”Roy略带讽刺地说。

Tim歉意地看了他一眼：“我会带Pizza，一个小时后到。”

Roy向他点点头，挂断了电话。

“谢谢你的帮助。”Tim对Venus说。

她得意地笑了：“你看起来真的很需要呀。来吧，Mercury在做早餐，我们走之前你得吃点东西。”

Venus走了出去，但她走到门口的时候，Tim随口问道：“你告诉她了吗？”

她在门口僵住了，甚至没有假装自己没听懂他说的话。

“没有。”

“我会尊重你的意愿，但谎言无法建立良好的关系。”

有那么一会，她很安静，Tim以为她打算离开了：“我知道，如果事情变糟了——”

“Venus——”

“没事，Tim。我们都知道这是有可能的。所以如果事情搞砸了，别告诉她我的遭遇。编点什么，对她撒谎。无论你怎么做，只要别告诉她我回Talia那里了。告诉她……告诉他我希望我们能有更多时间相处。”

Venus离开了。

“不可能搞砸的。”Tim对着空房间保证道。

有时他不确定自己是否有权利称自己为“英雄”，但这件事他可以做到。如果有必要，他会打破底线，玷污自己的灵魂，但他也不会让Talia带走Venus。

她再也不会经历那样的事了。

也许……也许有一天Tim能够燃起同样的信念，以保护自己。

他得做好准备。

***

Kon很紧张。

这种紧张预兆着痛苦的死亡和极其尴尬。这是那种怯场的人在演讲前产生的紧张，焦虑的人在收到“我们需要谈谈”的短信后几个小时都没有回复的紧张。

他已经打定主意不去，但认为Dick可能会来找她。但Kon不得不去的原因是，Dick说这是关于Tim的。

Kon在几分钟内已经第四次瞥了一眼墙上的时钟。

Tim。

他一直在想Tim昨晚说的话。

Venus说的话。

他说的话。

他主要是害怕他们从他衣服上闻出Tim的味道，发现他爱着他。他不愿意去想如果他在一个满是蝙蝠成员的洞穴里被发现这些事，会发生什么。但老实说，如果这意味着他可以和Tim在一起，他愿意面对他们数十次。这是在小侦探昨晚说了那些话之后……

原本在Kon体内缓慢滋生的希望再一次蓬勃跳动。

他又检查了一次时间，发觉到点了，于是走向泽塔通道输入了蝙蝠洞。正如Dick所说的那样，通常锁住的定位对Kon开放了，光束开始发射。冲动替代了Kon的紧张情绪，促使他穿过传送门，离开黑暗。

至少事情变糟的话，他可以责怪Dick。

Kon走进一间安静的房间。

好吧，说它是“房间”只是泛泛而谈，即使和Dick做了多年的朋友，Kon也从未去过洞穴。这真是……太壮观了。

他首先注意到的是它庞大的尺度。洞穴似乎延伸到了Kon看不见的地方，墙壁的尽端似乎和地平线一样无限延伸，通道入口告诉他洞穴不止于此。天花板高得足以使Kon灵活地飞来飞去，也不会碰到悬挂在上面的钟乳石和筑巢的蝙蝠。

不过那就是一个洞穴。

各种装饰把整体环境提升到了一个新的层面。Kon看到那枚巨大的硬币时几乎笑了出来。几乎。

那些一定是蝙蝠侠的战利品。哈。他一直以为Dick描述的蝙蝠洞不过是美化或是瞎编。

但没有一个比得上洞里的居民。

Dick坐在一个石笋上，兴高采烈地向Kon挥着手，即使身处黑暗、穿着鲜艳的五颜六色的制服也表现得像在家里一样自然。在他的右边，Steph坐在地上，看上去抑郁地陷入了忧愁与黑暗。

另一边是Cass，他坐在右边。她坐在Steph的正后方，让金发姑娘依靠在她的双腿上。她穿着全套制服，只摘下面具。他们都处于相似的状态，全副武装但没戴面具。

他一想到蝙蝠侠煞费苦心地为每次家庭会议发送着装要求，他就忍不住笑了起来。这是星期三，我们要穿粉色的……

Jason是唯一一个不遵守着装规定的人。他全副武装（制服版本比Kon上次看到的要新一点），穿着皮夹克，身上印着红蝙蝠的编制，没有戴头盔，但他的眼睛依然蒙着多米诺面具。即使隔着几英尺远，他身上仍然有烟味能被闻到。

在他和他疏远的父亲之间站着Selina。Kon的目光注视着她，看到她紧身的黑色制服眼睛微微睁大了。Kon注意到猫耳朵，才想着就是Tim所说的“猫女”。她和蝙蝠侠的关系现在更意有所指了。

还有……Barbara。

Kon咽了咽。

他还几年没见到她了，现在她在这。当她向他微笑时，她标志性的马尾辫和眼镜稍微歪了一点。从她的轮椅上。

把Babs身上发上的事情拼凑起来并不难。从与蝙蝠们零星的谈话和她超过愈合普通伤口的长期缺席便可明显看出来。

但直到她因伤终结了职业生涯是一回事，看到这一切又是另一回事。

他试探性地朝她微笑了一下，然后让自己继续扫视着房间。

整个房间的中心是一台巨大的计算机，不过比正义山的还要小点。在它前面坐在一张面对着房间的高背靠椅上的是蝙蝠侠。

现在蝙蝠侠用“蝙蝠侠的凝视”盯着Kon的眼神变成了七分左右。

Kon咽了咽，突然想起来为什么自己笑不出来了。

“你在这干什么？”蝙蝠侠咆哮道。

Dick拯救了Kon回答问题时的尴尬（反正他都僵在原地了）：“事实上是我请他来的。”

Bruce的目光慢慢转向他面带着轻松微笑的大儿子：“这是一个家庭会议。”他带着愤怒和警告的语气指出。

Jason哼了一声，立即引起了房间里所有人的注意：“家庭个屁，你几年前就失去了这个词的使用权。我来这不是因为我是这个‘家庭’的一员，”他设法用讽刺的引号使自己看起来充满威胁，“我来这是为了替代品，因为我知道你会像对待我们其他人一员对待他，我不会让这种事情再次发生。”

Bruce的表情缩紧了，深色的眉毛拧在一起，Kon猜那是他受伤的表情，“Jason。”他开始用一种温和得多的语气说。

但Jason抢先打断了他：“你不相信我吗？你为什么不告诉Kon为什么恶魔崽子不在这里？”

尽管Kon遇到他的时候，感觉到Damian Wayne有多讨厌，一阵恐惧的感觉还是涌上他的心头。

“Damian怎么了？”

Jason得意地冲他笑着，很高兴他跟上了：“他因行为不端被赶出会议了。也就是说他唯一感兴趣的就是劝我们不要在Timmy身上浪费时间。让一个孩子在成长过程中学会憎恨自己的地方才他妈不是家庭。”

“是的，我不是这个意思。”Dick揉着鼻梁说道，“我邀请Kon来这是因为他应该在此。”

Bruce又盯着他失散的儿子一会，然后把目光转向Dick：“为什么？”

出乎Cass以外所有人的预料，Stephanie回答了：“因为他比你们所有人都先注意到。他是这个房间里第一个意识到Tim有问题并且决定采取行动的人。我失败了，不过我觉得他不会。所以，蝙蝠智多星们，他比我们之中任何一个人更应该待在这个房间里。”她向Kon点头致意，看着他的眼睛无声地告诉他们，他们都支持他。

她的话在空旷的洞穴中回荡，似乎放大了随之而来的寂静。

最终Bruce说：“好吧，他可以留下来。”Kon不由自主地注意到，他的声音依旧低沉，但明显更加沙哑了。

“很好。”Dick对聚在一起的英雄们笑着水。当没有人再打断他时，他的微笑似乎也演变成一种严肃的表情，“我今天请你们所有人来是因为我们有理由相信Tim的父母正在虐待他，有证据证明这一点。”

喔，关于那个。Kon怀疑了，但Dick实际上没有具体说明这次会议的内容。

Kon双臂交叠，但没有坐下。这需要一段时间，但他不能放松警惕坐下来。

“我们一直知道他的父母……疏离他，但最近我们有理由相信这更类似于疏忽。”Dick走到电脑前，找到了几张Kon没法确切理解的图表：“Kon起了疑心，所以我调查了一下。这些事我所掌握到的航班记录，以及Tim的父母公开场合的出席记录。正如你们所看到的，他们已经好几年没有在家呆超过一周了，每次回家通常间隔一个月或更久。在那段时间里，没有任何迹象表明Tim的家里还有其他人。我找到了一个管家的记录，根据我所能找到的她的合同，她每周只来一次，打扫和送食物。她大部分合同都签了严格保密的保密协议。如果我们请她出庭作证，她只会保持沉默。”

所以，Dick听了Kon的话。

“最重要的是，我把这些日期与Tim告诉我们他们回家的日期核对了一下。我注意到，大多数时候他都会在他们离开两天后再回到英雄岗位上。Tim会多请几天假。自愿的。这只是猜测，但其中肯定有原因，我想不出一个好的原因。”

Kon想到了曾经在Tim身上看到的淤伤。

“因此，就算不能证明，至少我们也有足够的证据知道存在忽视。不幸的是，这是我能找到的最有力的证据，但我还找到了更多证明Tim在隐藏些什么的证据。”Dick再次切换了电脑屏幕，显示了Kon理解不了的编码签名，“父母在家期间，他自己删除了一些航班记录，还有一些去医院的纪录。根据他所使用的化名和相应的描述，我有理由相信这是他。”

电脑显示了一个叫Han Kyle的人的医疗档案。Kon正好看到Selina的嘴微微张开。

“病人进来的时候有脑震荡，严重淤伤，手臂上有玻璃碎片。医生们得出的结论是他的双臂被一个醉鬼用破碎的玻璃瓶打了，但他们注意到这个孩子只有十五岁。这也是Tim休息最长时间的一次，因为‘他的父母要带他去考古挖掘’。”

Steph静静地喘息着，用手捂住嘴以抑制这种声音。

“还有一些漏洞。Tim的老师声称，尽管他的出勤记录良好，但他并没有去上学。我找不到一个去Tim的家的人。我又看了一遍他的医疗记录，Tim在成为罗宾前就有吃不饱饭的迹象了。我们都以为这是因为他太专注于任务。”Dick环顾四周看了看那些严肃的面孔，所有人不同程度地显出内疚。

他们怎么会让这种事发生呢？“从那里开始，事情就变得扑朔迷离。我们所掌握的最好的证据就是流言了。Kon，到你了。”

这就是为什么他真的来这了。

Kon走上前，忘记了被围着圈盯着他的蝙蝠们吓倒的感觉，“我第一次注意到是在一个月前，他当时本应在度假。Tim打电话向我求助。他告诉我永远不要告诉你们任何人这件事，但考虑到现在的情况……他在一次沿路抢劫中满身是血，我帮他包扎了一下，但注意到他身上旧伤。而且他是在义警工作之外受的那些伤，他却还在家里。他看起来像是快要饿死了。我注意到他手腕上有淤伤，Jamie后来确认那是有人把他的胳膊举过头顶造成的。”

Jason似乎已经开始紧张起来。

“我包扎完，他最终平安无事，然而惊恐发作，因为他把血弄在地摊上还不停地说‘她’要是发现了，会杀了他。他让我保证不要告诉任何人发生了什么。后来当我询问他这件事时，他在我面前崩溃了。我不确定这是否是信心问题，但它似乎在更深层次运作着。在一个孩子很小的时候，这种低自尊心就被灌输进去。在那之后，我没有特别留意，但我听到的Tim随意贬低自己的次数令人震惊。有时候，如果他足够认真，他几乎有自杀倾向。他似乎对某种‘有用’非常执着，我认为这可能是因为他的父母。”

Kon沉默了，让他的听众消化他的意思。

Selina叹了口气，双臂抱着自己：“喔，小猫，可怜的小东西，”她深吸了一口气，提高了嗓音继续说道，“从那个孩子出现在我家门前那一刻起，我就有所怀疑了。但每当我想问，他都会结束话题，拒绝任何形式的帮助。”她的嘴角抽动着，“一开始我以为他是个衣着光鲜的流浪儿。在他告诉我他有家和父母之前，我已经就领养事宜联系了律师。”

Steph温柔地笑了：“那会是一个什么样的世界呀，一只小猫Tim。”

“他给自己取名为浪客。”Selina直接提醒道。

“什么？”Bruce微弱地问道，这是从Dick开始讲话后他说的第一句话。

Selina叹了口气：“无论如何这不重要，但他已经设计好了制服，选好了名字，决定好了他带着的小玩意……他求了好几个月，我最后才把设计寄给我一个女裁缝朋友，而那时——”她停下来，瞥了Jason一眼，“从那之后，他就不再来了，甚至都没有试穿过。但没有失去联系。”

她边陷入回忆边微笑着：“我过去常常让他帮我做计划。只是些最简单的工作，没有太难的。他几乎都忘了，但他很喜欢。对待一个很棒的安全系统就像破解谜题。”她皱起眉头，“有时候真是难以理解，好像他大脑里列出一张清单。有些人可以攻击，有些人则不行。我一直理解不了这种模式。他给出的所有目标都很有钱，其中一些看上去声名远扬，但出于某种原因，Tim认为他们值得被抢劫。”她嘴角抽动了一下，“至少我现在知道他为什么坚持让我永远不要抢劫Bruce Wayne了。”

她叹了口气：“我想我永远也不会知道这个名单是从哪里来的。也许他们只是在晚宴上或其他什么地方对他粗鲁的人。”她耸耸肩，驳回了这个想法：“我一直有点希望等他从罗宾这个位置上毕业时，他可以变回一只猫。他很擅长这个。”

“有时候我觉得他想这么做。”Kon小声地说。

“什么？”

他不是故意要大声说出来的。

Kon咬着嘴唇：“现在这不重要。”

他们都怀疑地瞥了他一眼，但Steph插进来救了他：“我们需要想该怎么向前进步。Tim现在处于一个相对不错的状态，他只是在变好，但目前为止他拒绝了任何试图提供帮助的人。当有人谈论他的父母时，他会闭口不谈，而且他已经证明自己是隐藏这些事情的专家。”

“他的案子信息太少了，Drake一家又名声斐然，我们不能拿着这么点证据上法庭。”Dick说道，“如果儿童不合作，虐待儿童的案件就会变得极其困难。”

房间再次陷入沉默。

“问题不在这。”Jason突然说道，打破了沉默，引来了几个惊讶的目光瞪着他。

“很多地方都有问题。”Dick干巴巴地指出。

Jason恼怒地瞪着他，但声音没有动摇：“克隆人说他的手腕有被人举起造成的淤伤，Tim特意抹掉了一些我们认为他和父母在一起时候的航班信息。更不用说那些因为不明原因就被他列进坏人名单里的人了？不久前，Bruce提到Tim的父母试图在一个晚会上兜售他。”

Steph第一个反应了过来，锐利地吸了口气：“你该不会是说——”

“我不知道，但为什么那些虐待父母的孩子会带他们外出，除非其中另有原因？比如去见某个人，我想你知道这种淤伤的含义。”

当Steph下意识搓着自己手腕时，Cass把一只手保护性地放在她女朋友肩上。

“你到底在暗示什么？”Kon问道。

Jason直直地盯着他，尽管Kon看不透他的多米诺面具，但他能看出Jason的眼珠边缘微微发绿：“我是说，也许我们应该把性虐待列入犯罪清单。”

房间安静得不可思议。

Kon不得不强迫自己才能呼吸。

那不可能是真的，不可能真的发生。不——不会是Tim。

“我们需要和他谈谈，越快越好。离他父母回家，我们还能拖延他们多长时间？”Bruce终于开口了。

Dick在电脑上打着字：“几周？最多？没有意外的话。”

“因为我们总是那么幸运。”Jason喃喃说道。

“Tim需要知道他是被爱着的。我们关心他。他生命的价值不能用他对我们有多大用处来衡量。他不应该被虐待。发生在他身上的事情是错误的，理应停止。”Babs轻声说着，但她的声音清楚地传到了他们所有人的耳朵里，“我同意我们需要帮助Tim，但这终究，也永远是属于他的战斗。这不是我们可以从他那里拿走，独自解决的问题。他可能永远不会原谅我们，他可能仍会用他的余生来坚信他是……低人一等的。”

Kon知道她是对的，但他身体里的每一根骨头都告诉他永远不要让Tim再接近他的父母。

他把想法压制下去：“她说得对。我们所能做的就是支持他。我们可以去爱他，确保他知道这点。我们可以试着给他力量去做他需要做的事情。我们不得不希望这样就能成功。”

他的视野外闪烁着绿色和黄色的光芒，有什么东西在很远的地方移动。但当他看去，他什么也没有看见。这可能并不重要。


	26. 会友

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前情提要：  
> 被吓坏了的、非常糟糕的Roy：我当然没事！我最好的朋友只不过一个受伤一个失踪，没什么大不了。  
> 惊慌失措的Tim：我——呃  
> 恼火地受够他这副鬼样子的Venus：天哪，就告诉他他最好的朋友还活着，就这么简单！  
> 终于聚在一起发觉Tim有些不对劲的蝙蝠家族：该死，我们得做些什么。  
> 看到一道暗影闪过的Kon：去他的，那不可能……

“哇塞。你们需要一个Alfred。你们想过找一个Alfred吗？”

Roy恼火地瞪了Tim一眼：“我们当然希望有一个Alfred，但众所周知Alfred只有一个，在你们蝙蝠家。”

“没错，不过如果他看到这个地方，”Tim挥着空着的手展示着这个脏兮兮的公寓，“就算是Alfred也会认为这里无可救药。”

Roy哼了一声，让开路让Tim和Venus进来，“拜托，对Alfred来说没有无可救药这种概念。先说清楚，我放你进来只是因为你带了披萨。”他从Tim手里接过披萨盒，打开上盖拿出一片咬了一口。

他呻吟道：“我的老天，我都可以为这么好的东西帮人口一发了。”

Tim扭了扭眉毛，但Roy只是嗤了一声：“不是你，蠢蛋。你还不够格能用披萨能换次打炮。”

如果他手还空着，他估计就会揉一把Tim的头发，弹他的脑门。他又咬了一口披萨——

——然后终于注意到了Venus。

他的咀嚼慢了下来，身体微微靠近Tim，弯下腰，以所有人都能听见的音量轻声问：“她是谁？”他举着那片披萨指向Venus。

Tim得意地笑了：“我的朋友。”

Roy在他们之间扫了一眼，然后把披萨盒塞回Tim怀里，把披萨放在上面。

他使劲咽了口唾沫，脸上挂起了微笑，无视了自己乱糟糟的外表。

Venus忍不住被逗乐了，因为他看起来太滑稽了，然而Roy只把这当成一种鼓励。他亲了亲她的手，以一种相当绅士的姿势弯下腰，自我介绍说：“Harper。Roy Harper。而你，”他抛了个媚眼，“真美。”

Venus靠近了一点，好像要对Roy扬起的头低声密语，“而你的脸上还有披萨酱。”

Roy猛然一退，擦了擦脸。

她大笑起来，不怎么淑女的哼笑着。

这次，Roy对她笑得更加温柔，似乎很享受去逗乐别人，即使被笑话的是自己。

Tim不想扫兴，但……“Kori怎么样了？”

Roy的笑容消失了，他拿回披萨，继续皱着眉头吃起来：“她现在醒了，肯定好多了。那个伤害她的垃圾被绑在我们的地牢里昏迷不醒，但我觉得我们还是对他太仁慈了。”

Tim这时露出的红罗宾式的笑容是一颗定心丸：“相信我，他会自食恶果。”

Roy盯着他看了很长时间，当他审视着面前的年轻人时，他的表情收敛了起来。他从没有和Tim这么亲密，但看着这个偷走了Jason代号的小孩子长大成人，不知为何一种岁月不饶人的恐惧感在Roy身上油然而生。

他意味深长地停顿之后，只是点头致谢，说道：“跟我来。”

不像公寓的其他地方，他带他们去的房间很整洁，显然有定期打扫。宽阔的窗户上的彩色窗帘被拉了起来，让阳光照进屋里，而铺上了色彩鲜艳的羽绒被的床铺看上去柔软舒适。墙边还有一个一尘不染的梳妆镜和放着一杯水的床头柜。

Kori似乎像明窗一样照亮了房间。她的头发盘绕在肩膀上，长至她的膝盖。她那双绿色的眼睛明显比平时更黯淡，但依然明亮。当他们进来时，她勉强对他们笑了笑。

“你好，小家伙，很高兴见到你。”

Tim悲伤地冲她笑了笑：“我也很高兴见到你。你感觉怎么样？”他勇敢地试图阻止自己的眼睛刻意看向Kori腹部绑着的绷带上，但最终他还是没控制住自己。

他把她的问候当做进屋的许可，于是走到她的床边坐下。

Roy烦躁地站在门口，手里拿着披萨盒但似乎不确定他是否该先行离开。Venus忽略了他的犹豫，悄悄从他身边溜进去，走到房间的一角，显得渺小又微不足道。

“我感觉好多了，”Kori凑过来，坏笑着悄声说道：“这些男孩们都太担心我了，我想用人类的话来说就是‘鸡妈妈’。”

“嘿！”Roy抱怨道。

她笑了。尽管是在嘲笑自己，但Roy也笑了。

Tim跟他们一起笑了一会，然后转向Roy：“你真应该好好睡一觉。这里一切都在我们掌控之中。”

Roy犹豫了一下，眉头紧皱，在卧室的诱惑与支持朋友之间挣扎着。

“没关系，我的朋友，Jason的兄弟是值得信赖的，他们会很好地代替你陪伴我。”Kori对他笑了笑，故意抽了抽鼻子，“代替臭烘烘的你。”

Roy脸颊微微泛红，嗅了嗅自己：“好吧，行，你赢了。我去洗个澡再睡一会。不要不打招呼就离开了。”他把其中一个披萨盒递给了Venus，离开房间时拿走了另一个。

Kori叹了口气：“我担心他。”

Tim皱着眉头，转过身问她：“发生什么了吗？”

“我想没有，但这不意味着一切正常。”

好吧，她比他聪明。

“那你打算给我介绍你的朋友吗？”Kori提示道，又一次微笑着。

当然，他的礼仪哪去了？“塔马兰的Koriand公主，来见见我的朋友Venus，她刚来这里。”

Kori微笑着欢迎她：“我很高兴在这行又见到一位美女。”

Venus温柔地笑了：“我也是，不过恐怕我不是你们这行的。”

Kori被挑起了极大的兴趣，但幸好她没再问任何问题：“我闻到了披萨的味道。”

Venus满脸笑容地走上前，把披萨递给Kori，然后坐在Tim对面的床沿上。对他来说，不幸的是对话很快转向了评判他和Jason之间的相似点与不同点。

Tim留了下来，在中间插了一些评论，大体上享受着两个女人之间逐渐形成的友好气氛。看到Venus进行如此正常的谈话真是太好了。她需要更多正常的生活。

“Kori，我可以出去办点事吗？我会在Roy醒来之前回来，Venus可以留在这里。我只是有点事要处理。”

“当然可以，Tim。你没有必要留下来，有Venus陪我我就很享受了。”她善解人意地说。

“抱歉我这么快就走了。”他带着歉意说着，出去的时候小心翼翼地抱了她一下。

他真的不想离开她，但他确实需要出去一趟。他需要学习一些东西，他必须要独自完成。

此外，尽管他的计划是不道德的，但它没有打破底线。理论上，如果Bruce站在Tim的立场上，他也不会完全反对这种迂回策略。

理论虽然不错，但如果Bruce知道Tim计划交换的情报是什么……

简单来说，如果Tim不是非常非常小心，要走进刺客联盟的基地，和一个杀人数超过哥谭市人口的女人交谈与接下来会发生的事情相比只是小菜一碟。

***

说实话，这都是Todd的错。

他暗示Damian是一个更差的罗宾，只是由于父亲的疏漏存在。这已经激怒了Damian，所以他的心情自然很糟。他说得太过分了，而且他也不是故意要针对Drake的。但为什么父亲要在一个前任罗宾上浪费这么多时间。当Damian在父亲身边的时候，他几乎没什么用。

或者至少，这是Damian说话时……冲动的想法。

他不知道这次会议有什么目的。他认为有可能是Drake可笑的青少年感情问题降低了Damian家人的效率。

然后他的父亲居然鲁莽地驱逐了Damian，让Pennyworth在大人说话的时候照看他！克隆人都能留在那，但他们居然把Damian赶走了。

所以，Damian自然偷偷溜了出来，这样他就可以听到发生了什么鬼事情。

他无意中听到……

这简直非常荒谬！Drake的父母是他的血亲。没人可以否认或逃避他们的血缘关系。Damian比大多数人都清楚这点。

Drake显然安然无事，聚在一起争论Drake父母的意图，还说到一些类似“虐待”的词眼简直是浪费时间。Drake最终会理解血缘关系的。这是一种至高无上的纽带，不是仅仅因为“不正常”就可以打破的东西。

母亲总是知道什么是最好的，如果是Drake夫人选择如何抚养她的儿子，这便是家庭问题。

也许Damian的思想被母亲用刀抵住他喉咙的记忆驱使着，但有时候母亲就是这样的。

话又说回来，Grayson不是Damian的血亲，但他自己承认Grayson比母亲更像家人。

独自一人过了这么久……

Damian仍然会做关于母亲“计时隔离”惩罚的噩梦。无尽的黑暗和无声的四周……

该死，即使是Drake也不该被这样对待。

Damian试图从各个角度分析这个问题，像妈妈教他的那样，寻找一种最佳的遗忘方法。但一切都回到了一个关键点上。

Drake不想得到帮助，但什么时候Damian在乎Drake想要什么？

***

几小时后，Tim从Kori的窗户爬了回来，比他离开的时候更乱糟糟的。

“我回来了，抱歉花了这么长时间，路上堵死了。”

“我们都开始担心了。”Venus说着，注意到他塞得有点鼓的斜挎包。

Tim歉意地笑了笑：“抱歉，恐怕我们不能待太久了。Kori介意我用你的浴室换衣服吗？”

“去吧。”

当Tim回来时，他换上了全套浪客制服。

Kori吹了声口哨：“我不知道你有这种东西。”

Tim穿上他的皮夹克，戴上帽子，祈祷Kori没有意识到显眼的猫耳朵。他把护目镜放在前额上：“你知道有种说法‘什么场合穿什么衣服’。我必须得求你别跟其他人说。”

“当然不会。”Kori的眼睛欢快地眨了眨，但她转向Venus，“你有适合这种‘场合’的衣服吗？还是你可以借点衣服？你比我瘦小一点，但我的衣服大部分都很紧身，所以我想可以找得到适合你穿的。”

Venus看起来很震惊：“我，呃……”她低头看了看自己的裙子，这是她出现在Tim门口时穿的那条，“实际上我有点冷。”

姑娘们把Tim赶到起居室等着，为Venus挑选制服。

Tim不介意。他拿出他的手机——一部好用的手机，不是一次性的那种——查看他的电子邮件。

当Venus走进来的时候，他刚刚看完。

她穿着一件宽松的背心和配合她自己皮衣的紧身皮裤。她的头发被精心地盘成一个发簪，被一块与她口红颜色相配的亮红色丝巾兜住。但最引人注目的、最能代表Venus送给Talia一句“操你妈”的是她的胸前有一个亮黄色的红罗宾标志。

“你喜欢吗？Kori说她买它只是为了激怒Jason，但我认为它也能达到我的目的。”

Tim笑了：“你看起来美极了。”

在她身后，Roy打开了门，摇摇晃晃地走了出来。“怎么了？”他嘟囔着问。

“我们刚打算走了。”Tim说，“我很抱歉这么快就得走了，但我们还有安排。”

Roy打了个哈欠：“不，不，没关系。谢谢你让我……睡了一觉。”他终于看清两位客人的时候结结巴巴地停了下来，“你穿的是什么？”

“我还是她？”Tim微笑着看着他停在门口。

“呃……”Roy晃了晃头，“两个都是？”

“这是一个特殊场合。”Tim简单地回答。

“好吧……”Roy慢吞吞地说，“好，我不会插手的。”

“聪明的决定。”Tim站起来，“介意带我去你们的‘地牢’吗？这样我们就可以把垃圾倒掉了？”这不只是个玩笑。

Roy耸耸肩，转过身带领他们走过半个走廊。他停在一扇和其他门看起来一模一样的、刷着白漆的旧木门旁边。唯一不同的是它上面有一个键盘而不是一个锁。

Roy迅速输入密码，门打开了。这个房间是金属打造的，每面墙都有隔音设备，但没有家具。在远处的角落，这个靠在墙上，像是被剪断线的提线木偶一样的人就是Tim要找的目标。

正如Roy所说，他被揍得鼻青脸肿，没有一块好肉。他的手臂被扭曲成一个奇怪的角度，但他看起来不会死，所以Tim没有特别在意。

Roy慢吞吞地离开了，回来时拿着一把破旧的轮椅：“你可以用这个搬走他。”

Tim感谢了他，他们一起把那个人推到一只手。他甚至挣扎都不挣扎。“你们在这家伙身上用了什么，麻倒大象的镇定剂？”Tim问道，由于体力消耗他的呼吸有点急促。

Roy哼了一声：“差不多，这家伙可不好对付。”

他们朝前门走去，Venus推着轮椅。

“很高兴见到你，Roy。”Tim认真地说，和这个人握了握手，“如果你需要什么，告诉我。Jason在需要帮助的时候会变得有点不可理喻，所以如果你需要我，只要提醒他我们是……家人。”Tim咽了咽，“不管怎样，重点是，如果你需要，我会来帮助你们。”

Roy怀疑地眯起眼睛：“你知道我们花了一半时间对付蝙蝠侠的狗屎监视名单。”

Tim嘴角抽动了一下：“考虑到我这周的经历，说我不会为此烦恼就是骗人的了。”

Roy大笑着摇了摇头：“好吧，我记下了。只要记住你有事也可以来找我们。”

Tim点点头，放下了手：“随时告诉我Kori的情况。”Venus已经走出门，而Tim听了一下，转过身说了最后的话：“Jason……他经历了很多。”

Roy紧张了，他下巴上的肌肉悄悄跳动，表情一片空白。

Tim咽了咽吐沫，也小心翼翼地注视着Roy的双眼：“我想你比任何人都清楚这点，我只想说……谢谢。我不知道没有你——没有你们两个他会怎么样。你们让他成为了一个更好的人。坦白说，我认为你们让他活下去了。我不知道他有没有告诉过你，所以我觉得你应该得到这句话。谢谢。”

Roy惊讶地睁大眼睛，Tim情不自禁在想他一直以为Tim会说什么。大概他料想的是某种下马威或者一句“从我兄弟身边滚开”？无论怎样，那都不重要。

他最后向Roy点点头，没等他回答便走了出去，关上了门。

在等电梯的时候，Venus低声说：“看，你能控制情绪。你只是需要时间做心理准备。”

Tim笑了：“我真走运。下次有人哭的时候，我会让他们等我3-5天再去安慰他们。”

Venus笑了，但没有回答。

事实证明把刺客搬进Tim汽车的后备箱对他们而言是一个挑战，但他们最终还是成功了。

他们爬进车里，Tim立即启动了车子，开出停车场。

“我们应该和Mercury报个平安，我不太喜欢把她一个人留在大宅里。”

“你不信任她？”Venus小心翼翼地用中立的语气说道。

“我只是担心她会无聊到把我的厨房变成一个毒品实验室。”

Venus笑了：“好吧，没错。”

“手机在我的夹克口袋里。”

Venus从口袋里掏出手机，拨通了连着电脑的号码，打开扬声器把它举在两人之间。

他们在响铃中等待了一会，Tim突然想起了Mercury在房子里乱窜，想要接通电脑的场面。他傻笑起来。

“该死，这玩意怎么回事——V？Tim？”Mercury的声音穿过电话线传了过来。

“我们可以很清晰很大声地听到你，Merc。”Venus开心地说着。

“太棒了！怎么啦？”

“我们刚刚去解决完法外者的事，现在正在前往下一个目的地。我们只是想来报个平安。”

“喔，那很好。他们怎么样？”

“还行。军火库筋疲力尽，不过星火恢复得很好。她还是一个非常健谈的人。”

“知道你们超级英雄实际上不是混蛋还是挺不错的。”

“红头罩和军火库的事情八字还没一撇。”Tim说道。

女孩们都笑了。

谈话持续了几分钟，Tim基本上都旁听着，只是偶尔作一些评论。

“Merc，能认识你真是太棒了。你好像是我除了Tim之外见过的唯一正常的人。”

“哇，谢了，Venus。”

Venus关掉了扬声器，把手机拿到耳边：“我只是想说……”Tim不介意。这是Mercury和Venus之间的事。无论Venus告不告诉Mercury这都是她自己的事情。

相反，他在开车的时候非常努力地打开了他小心翼翼隐藏在脑海深处的盒子。他一直很擅长隔离情感，但问题在于：a) 它们有可能溢出 b) 它们终须得到处理。

他想到了Venus。他回想起Kon被绑架的那天晚上，他在脑海里回想了一遍。他让自己陷入那些愤怒和恐惧的情感中——尤其是恐惧。他坦然接受了。他想起了第一天晚上Venus看着他的眼神与她说的恶毒的话。

他想起了Ra’s夸赞他有多聪明、能在没有蝙蝠侠的限制下做出多少成就时，看着自己的那种龌龊眼神。

那天Ra’s失算了。

Tim从没有也永不会成为任何人的奴隶。永远不会。

他不需要Ra’s来有所成就，他不需要Ra’s帮他摧毁他的敌人，他要用自己的方式做这些事。

Tim让冷酷占领自己的身心。他以此让自己四肢麻木，头脑清醒，但心脏被一团比太阳还热的火焰灼烧着。这不是由于恐惧和绝望产生的愤怒。这是一种他主动释放情感的愤怒，这样他就可以保护他所在乎的人。

这种愤怒会拯救Venus的人生，让刺客联盟对他所爱之人下手时会三思而行。

当他们抵达目的地时，Venus已经挂断了电话。

Tim盯着哥谭市中心的摩天大楼好几分钟：“你一定是在逗我。”

“Talia明显有种……讽刺意味，”Venus低声说，厌恶地上下打量着这座塔，“但就是这个地方。”

Tim冰冷的内心似乎在期待中颤抖起来，促使他向大楼和那个女人走去。

“那我们最好不要让她等太久。”


	27. 灵魂交易

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 非常担心他的朋友、状态糟糕的Roy：你是绿箭家族的吗？因为你让我一“箭”钟情。  
> 享受这帮人胡闹带来的乐趣的Kori：这个女孩是谁？  
> 悄悄被Kori的气势镇住了的Venus：Venus，一位漂亮的女性伙伴。  
> Damian：Tt——Drake是个白痴。血统不可湮灭。  
> Damian：……但虐待太糟了……  
> 一身黑衣、将要独自触及底线的Tim：我真希望我不会把一切都搞砸了……

“亲爱的Timothy，见到你真好。”

Tim把胳膊肘放在他推进来的轮椅上，双腿随意地交叉在一起，懒洋洋地对她咧嘴一笑：“被你请来真好。”他面前这个不省人事的刺客一动不动。

Talia坐在会议室的最前面，看起来更像是王座上的女王，而不是坐在办公椅上的刺客。忍者依墙排列，他们的眼睛完美地铺捉着Tim的一举一动，动作同步得令人毛骨悚然。他无视了他们。

当Talia的目光扫视到Venus时，她的表情愤怒地扭曲了，但又很快恢复平静。她再次看向Tim，甚至拒绝承认Venus或是她叛逆的衣着。

她将声音伪装得十分平静：“整整一周。我不得不说，我对吾爱的第三个宠物还抱有更高期待，不过我觉得已经不错了。”

Tim笑得更夸张了：“我本来可以早点来，但我想确保自己够格去见尊贵的你。”

Talia对他显而易见的奉承挑起眉毛，让自己露出了一个得意的笑容：“我看见你带来了我父亲的一名将领，但你肯定和我一样清楚，即使是我最优秀的手下也无法从他那里得到任何信息。”

“普通状况下，你说得没错，”Tim承认道，“但我普通过吗？”

Talia仔细地端详着他：“也许没有。”她优雅地用一只手撑着头，胳膊肘撑在椅子扶手上。她的眼睛低声传递着挑战，继续，给我惊喜。

Tim在乘电梯的时候猜测，为何Talia会干出在哥谭市的办公大楼里开会的蠢事。他能想到最好的解释是，她试图让他措手不及，利用场地优势对付他。因为她知道他打算向Bruce隐瞒这些事。她希望他惶恐不安，太担心自己的伙伴以至于注意不到她刺向他的暗箭。

但她做的简直是个笑话。Tim在学会走路之前就学会在会议室里工作了。

Tim伸手去拿臀部的斜挎包，看到会议室里的忍者们齐刷刷地手持武器、投入战斗状态时停住了。他一直等到Talia伸出手让他们停下才继续。

他拿出一小瓶蓝色的液体。

“这应该……足够对付他，让他把你想知道的一切都告诉你。”他嘀咕的时候声音和笑容都如此冰冷，“一切。”

Talia的眼睛扫了一眼药水瓶，又正视着他：“吐真剂对我父亲的手下几乎没用。我们一出生就为此训练。”她轻蔑地说。

Tim点点头，指出：“你们的确受过这种训练，但我可以向你保证，这对刺客联盟的任何人都有效。这是这种药品的唯一一剂，而且它与现有所有的菌株都有很大不同，所以你的抗毒能力无法对付它。”

Talia贪婪地盯着药瓶：“送给你不信任的人这么危险的物品。”

“不准确，”他耸耸肩，“我亲自和那个制作者谈过，这里的计量足够小，你只能使用一次，而且没有足够的计量让你的科学家复制它。你自然可以选择不对他使用。”Tim指着轮椅上那个昏迷的男人说道，“但那是你的事。我已经履行了我的指责，正式向Ra’s进行了相应的报复。”他挑衅地微笑着。

“我的父亲到底做了什么惹怒了你？”Talia问道，示意她一个手下把药瓶和轮椅都从Tim手中接过来。

“除了本身令人讨厌之外？他以为他可以从我朋友那里策反我，还攻击了其中的人。”当Talia毫无疑问知道一切时，Tim没必要撒谎或拒绝回答，她只是想看他说什么，“我恐怕我不像我的某些同事，我会报复。”

“这就是你穿成这样的原因吗？”

Tim特意低头看了看他的制服，“每次挨打都穿着一样的衣服总会厌烦的。”

Talia把目光从Tim身上移开，审视着父亲的手下。“我认识这个人，”她冷冷地说，“他和我父亲一起战斗了很多，很多年。他有我需要的信息——如果我们能从他口中得到的话。”

她看着那个推轮椅的忍者。“叫醒他，”他向她鞠了一躬就走了，过了一会带着另一支注射器回来。

他猛然拉起那个失去知觉的男人的袖子，把注射器插进去注射化学物质。忍者退后的时候，这名将领的眼睛突然睁开，恐慌地在房间里四处张望，但他没有发出声音。

Tim强迫自己面无表情。他应该意识到Talia不会轻易相信他。

随着Talia的第二次点头，忍者将瓶子里的蓝色液体灌入另一个注射器。Tim情不自禁想起Mercury在解释吐真剂的作用时刻意回避自己眼神的画面。

忍者只花了不到30秒的时间就把注射器的液体注入将领体内。

“现在，我们等着。”Talia笑了，盯着Tim的双眼。他的脸上除了无聊和冷漠外没有露出任何情绪。

当他计算秒数时，整个房间似乎都屏住呼吸。

在第68秒的时候，这名经受过这世界上最严酷酷刑的刺客联盟成员，痛苦地嘟囔着。

“我猜是血清起作用了。”Talia轻松地说，把她犀利的目光从Tim身上转向这位将领，“你叫什么名字？”

他紧闭着嘴，凶狠的眼睛在房间里来回扫视。他的呼吸变得愈发沉重，直到他喘得几乎像在烈日下跑了很久的哈巴狗。最终，他咬着牙关说道：“Abd al Matin。”

“如果我没记错的话，‘强者的仆人’。”Talia翻译道，脸上露出了她对这个名字的真实想法，“你为我父亲工作多久了？”

Abd又一次努力闭上嘴，用力到脖子上的血管都抽动起来，这让Tim真的怕他会因为用力过度咬碎自己的牙齿。“47年。”他向后靠在轮椅上，喘着粗气，表情极其幸福。

他想这可以解释得通。这种血清攻击大脑的疼痛中枢，使受害者感觉疼痛，直到他们忘记不该坦白，但一旦他们坦白，他们就会被奖励，受到多巴胺的冲击，直到他们彻底不再说谎。这几乎就像不断训狗。

“你有家人吗？”

这次再多的联盟训练也无法阻止Abd的恐慌。他的眼睛睁得大大的，在房间里跳来跳去，但不再是威胁。他在寻找可以帮助他的人。他猛然从束缚带上跳起来，试图把它们弄松。

突然，他看见了Tim。“求你了，”他坚决地说，显然必须加倍努力才能说出一些不能回答问题的话，“救救我。”

不过他没有力气再恳求下去了。“一个情妇。她得知自己怀孕后就逃走了。她和我们的女儿藏在很远很远的地方，恶魔永远找不到她们。”

“我们会处理的。”Talia嘀咕着说。她挥了挥手腕：“把他带走，到别的地方审问他。你知道我需要从他身上得到什么，确保你得到了那些信息。”

这个忍者深深向她鞠了一躬，然后推着轮椅上的Abd离开。他更努力地挣脱束缚，大喊：“救救我，英雄！你应该保护人们！你不会就这样把我交给这个怪物的！他们——”门突然砰地一声被关上，将他的话打断了。

Tim的目光追随着他，感觉自己的一部分灵魂在门口被碾压得支离破碎。他试图想起躺在床上、濒临死亡的Kori，想起Roy那双充满血丝和恐惧的双眼，想起他造成了多少人死亡，但他只想得到他哀嚎着的恳求。

Talia没有对刚刚发生的事情发表评论，说道：“我们之间的交易完成了，我相信任何事情都不会传到吾爱的耳朵里，我希望在很长一段时间内不必见到你。”

解雇随之而来，这还不是Tim所遇到过最糟糕的解雇，然而这将他拉回了现实。

他对她歉意地笑了笑，理清了自己多余的想法，将Venus的生命没有受到威胁时产生的开始消耗自己的罪恶感隐藏起来。“嗯，实际上，”他感觉整个房间的人都屏住呼吸，微微前倾等着听他接下来说的话，“我们还没完呢。”

Talia笑得更加勉强：“你这是什么意思？”

Tim回头看着Venus，伸出一只手。她小心翼翼地握住它，让他把自己拉到他身边。“关于Venus——”

“噢，我明白，”Talia会心一笑，打断了他，“你想和我的信使多呆一会。你陷入爱河了吗？还是她就这么擅长取悦你？”

Tim的表情一片空白，他的身心再次变得冰冷。

Talia继续漠不关心地说：“我必须说我有点吃惊。我从没想过你会对普通的奴隶女孩有兴趣，我真心希望你恪守初心，但有些人的转变每次总会让我措手不及。不过像你这样英俊、富有的男孩，我想自有人爬上你的床。”

Tim沉默了一会：“你说完了吗？”

Talia得意地笑着：“是的。我相信我们可以商量某个价格——”

“不。”

Talia愣住了：“什么？”

“不会有这样一个价格，因为Venus再也不会回来了。永远不会。”

她的脸上充满了愤怒：“你这个无礼的家伙——你真的爱上她了？一周之内？”

“不完全是，”Tim微笑着说，“但我不会把她送回来让她再被人利用和侵犯。我不会让你继续伤害她。”

Talia的笑容如同某种蛇形面具，在Tim的大脑里拉响了警报，“Venus对此怎么想？”

Tim把她的手捏在手里，默默支持着她。

“我一生都在为你服务，Talia，”Venus顶撞的意图在房间里愈发明显，“我不打算再多待一秒。你扭曲我，恐吓我，给我留下无法修复的创伤，但在这我要做出自己的决定。我会接受自己身上发生的事情，接受给予我的帮助，而不是让我自己被残害到无法拯救。尽管你做了很多，但我依然是个人，我不想再苟且偷生。我要自己掌握命运，我要过自己的生活。”她朝地上吐了一口唾沫，“也就是说我再也不用见到你这张丑脸了。”

Talia恼怒地抬起头瞪着他们俩，看上去头都气大了。“你怎么敢给我的仆人灌输这种胡言乱语？”她低吼着。

一个极端自大的反社会分子会让Venus的光辉时刻成为他人的污点。

“你怎么敢让我连大海都不认识的时候，就把如何取悦男人的知识灌输给我？”Venus低声反击着。

当忍者们走到门口堵住出口，Talia咆哮道：“这种无礼决不允许存在。如果你不再想侍奉我，那你可以屈辱地死去。”

Tim笑了：“你碰不了她一根手指。”

恶魔的女儿嗤笑起来，扬起眉毛：“那你打算如何在我最优秀的手下面前保护她，更别说还有我？你是个天才侦探，也许有一天你会超越吾爱，但你的力量远不够保护我的信使。”

“喔，我不用和你这些自大的保镖战斗。你会把他们打发走的。”

“什么？”Talia咆哮着，声音低沉又危险。

Tim让冷酷的内心主导着，沉浸其中。这使他的微笑变得刻薄，使他的话像刀子一样锋利，“你听到我说的了。”

Talia的声音充满了恼怒和质疑：“为什么我要这么做？”

“我正希望你会回到这个问题。”这一次，他忽略了房间里四处拔出的剑，把手伸进斜挎包里。他拿出了一个简单的、没被标记的文件，放在了桌上。

他等待房间里所有人的注意力都集中在那个橙色的信封上，然后把它从桌子上滑向Talia。

“我担心我们的会议会让你无聊，所以我给你带来了一些轻松读物。”

她怀疑地打开了它，目光一直紧紧盯着他，直到她把那些纸拿了出来。她扫视着第一份文件的时候，表情凝固了。

“你从哪里得到这个？”她低声说，声音极其安静但隐藏着恐惧。

Tim叹了口气，瞥了一眼忍者们。

Talia看到他的表情，轻声命令道：“退下。”

忍者们犹豫着面面相觑。Talia猛然站了起来，最终失去了镇定将拳头猛然砸在桌子上，尖叫道：“退下！”

忍者们慌忙照办，几秒内只剩下他们了。

“现在，你 从 哪里 得到 这个？”她低吼着问。

Tim若无其事地耸耸肩，一边往前走，一边用手指在坚硬的木桌上滑来滑去。

“Bruce也许是世界上最伟大的侦探，但他……看不透某些事情。尽管他疑神疑鬼的。我的工作就是了解他不想知道的事情。”他停在她武士刀的范围外。

“你为什么不告诉他？”她问。

“这对谁都没用好处。”他坐了下来，依然在Talia的范围外，双手交叠，指尖朝向她。

“所以呢？你是要威胁公布这些信息吗？你永远不会那么做的，这会让吾爱备受打击。”

“真相永远无谓善恶，这只是真相。Bruce会恢复的。事实上，我敢打赌，如果现在以正确的方式告诉他这些信息，会使他与他的儿子们更加亲近，但不是你。”Tim没有笑意地咧开嘴，“你认为把他逼近极限需要怎么做？我不敢打包票，但我敢说这会让他濒临崩溃。你可能不够让他想杀了你，但你不觉得他最终会发觉自己应该根除刺客联盟吗？”

“他不敢。”但她的声音夹杂着怀疑。

“Jason死的时候——顺便说一句，你父亲犯下的罪和小丑几乎一样多——你知道Bruce有多接近极限吗？我肯定你看到了。所以我确信你很清楚是我把他从边缘拉回来的。所以，想想看，面对他会失去的一切，他会如何处理这些信息。”Tim给了她一点时间来想象她自己的噩梦，然后他把要点讲清楚，“他会让你粉身碎骨。”

“Bruce有可能从震惊中恢复过来，但Damian会吗？还有Jason？Dick会怎么想？”Talia问道，试图抓住某种救命稻草。

Tim眯起眼盯着她：“我敢肯定你的间谍已经告诉你我对你儿子的印象了。我也不是Jason的好朋友。至于Dick，我相信这确实与他关系不大，他能恢复。”

Talia再次盯着那些文件：“我可以杀了你，然后烧了它。”她沉思着。

“试试看，在你把我的尸体藏起来之前，电子副本就会被送到蝙蝠洞。”

最后，她看向他，在他脸上搜寻疑惑或忧郁的迹象，但一无所获。“你怎么能——一个所谓的英雄——就坐在那里，用能毁掉你和所有你所爱之人的信息来勒索我？你怎么能为了她这样一个妓女跟我讨价还价？”Talia怒火中烧地看向Venus。她遗漏了Tim在她说话时肩膀的微微颤抖。

“有了这些信息，你可以向我勒索任何东西，”她眯起眼睛，继续说道，“但你为了一条毫无价值的生命做了交易。”

“她的生命对我来说并非毫无意义，”Tim平静地说，肚子里怒气翻腾，“你看到的事实便是我这么做的原因。”

Talia把目光转回他。“好吧，”她咆哮道，“你可以带走那个女孩。”

“太好了，”Tim站了起来，把Talia从信封里拿出的文件重新装好。他做好之后将它重新放回包里，最后回头看了一眼Talia，表情冷漠地说：“如果你再靠近她一步，我就会公开这个信息，然后做下吃着爆米花看你怎么烧起来。”

他转身离开了房间。

Venus在他们出去的时候对Talia竖中指。

在乘电梯下楼、上车、穿过哥谭市的途中，Tim维持着镇定和冰冷的表情，甩开一路上任何可能跟踪他们的尾随者。他最终将车开到了Drake工业附近的一个空车库里，下车迅速检查车内是否有追踪器或监听设备。他什么也没找到。

然后Tim如释重负。

他瘫倒在引擎盖上，每一口呼吸都比上一次更艰难。冰冷消退，他的大脑昏昏沉沉，双手止不住颤抖。当他意识到他刚刚所做事情的严重性，他几分钟前所拥有的的那种平静的、头脑清醒的感觉分崩离析，他意识到了这个愚蠢的赌注要冒多大的风险。

Venus下了车，站在他身边把他拉向自己，直到他能把脸埋在她的肩头。

她小心翼翼地抚摸着他的头发：“这真……比我想象的还戏剧化。”

Tim哼了一声，长长舒了一口气说道：“我一直如此。”

“你想谈谈吗？”她小心翼翼地问。

Tim摇摇头。

他们之间的沉默与Tim仍能听到的、回荡在他大脑里的尖叫形成鲜明对比，让他感觉自己仿佛置身于外太空。一个无尽的针孔吸走了他费力的空气，把他活活煮熟。他不能思考，不能呼吸，不能行动。

他需要——他需要——改善，他不知道他需要什么。时间？重新来过？最近的极速者？空气？

他的大脑开始感觉像一张支离破碎的录像带，试图用一些思路前进，试图寻找某种解决方案，但相反，只有相同的毫无意义的话语在一遍遍重复。

他模模糊糊地意识到Venus在向他低语，但他听不到她的声音，因为他自己费力地喘息着。即使他能听到，他脑海里的尖叫声也会把她淹没。

他是这样的吗？从现在开始每次执行任务后他都会满脑无用的废话，恐慌发作？事情进行得非常顺利，但他还是这样，在一个认识不到两周的人面前惊慌失措。

Tim的思绪消失、盘旋、重现、再消失，完全无法组成一个有简单逻辑的概念，除非中途放弃，跳到下一个片段。

他真的不知道离他呼吸开始变慢已经变了多少时间。那感觉像是永恒，就他所知，那就是永恒。

他的眼睛仍然完全干涸。

最终，他离开了Venus，忽略了她眼中的担忧，走到车里在包里翻出信封和打火机。

纸漂亮地燃烧着，给他的手指带来了温暖，橙红色的光芒沐浴着他的指尖。他注视着火焰起舞，直到火焰近到他不得不扔掉它。他看到的这种催眠般的色彩给他带来些许平静。

余火未尽，只是Venus问道：“你真要这么做吗？真的吗？如果她食言呢？”

即使在混凝土墙体包围着的停车场里，Tim也能感知到环绕着他的城市。警笛伴随着喇叭声和引擎声在空中回荡。很难分辨这股烟味是来自燃烧的报纸还是哥谭市习以为常的雾霾。不管怎样，这里是他的家。他能感觉这深入他的骨髓，就像他深知Drake庄园不是他的家一样，即使他不能这样认为。

“不会。”

Venus用余光看着他。

“我是在虚张声势。Bruce **永远** 也不会知道。这完全没有危险。”他把灰踢得四散开，“但Talia不知道，她永远也不会知道。这将成为我保险柜里的另一个秘密，另一个我永远不会坦白的秘密。”这可能会影响他的余生，但没关系，“来吧，我们回家吧。明天你和Mercury将被送到科罗拉多州的一个实验室开始你们的研究。”

他转身走向车门，但Venus抓住他的袖子。“Tim？”他停了下来，微微转过头，用余光瞥向她，“ **谢谢。** ”

她又把他拉进另一个几乎要压碎骨头的拥抱，这一次是她紧紧抱住他，而不是反过来。直到她把脸埋在他的肩膀上，他才意识到她有多么坚强：“ **谢谢你。** ”

Tim回抱着她，一手抓住她的皮夹克，一手放在她的脑后勺上。他什么也没说，只是抱着她。

他想起了她对施虐者说的话。她花了很大的勇气走进会议室，告诉Talia去她妈的。她重新夺回了自己的人生，同时也永远承认那些创伤。

她已经承认自己被迫做了那些可怕的事情，并且认为自己仍然值得被拯救。她决定不放弃追寻自己的幸福，无论那看起来有多遥远。

如果她能做到，为什么他不能？

如果Venus能勇敢地面对对她施暴的人，夺回自己的人生……那也许—— **只是也许** ——Tim也可以。

Venus终于抽身离开，轻轻抽泣着用手擦擦鼻子：“后悔遇见我吗？”

Tim温柔地对她笑了：“从来没有。”当然，他冒了一些愚蠢的风险，她让他的生活变得更加复杂，但和她一起看《星球大战》，穿着睡衣盖地毯城堡，这几乎是他有过的最快乐的时光。

她咬着下唇，试图做出决定，最后她说：“Minerva。”

“什么？”他困惑地问。

“Minerva，”Venus腼腆地笑着重复道，“这是我母亲去世前给我取的名字。Talia从不知道这件事，这是我人生中唯一值得保留下去的东西。”

Tim也对她笑了：“很美的名字。”

她脸红了，继续说：“我选择Venus作为化名是因为它……某种程度上与其含义相似，但又不尽相同，让我得到安全感。这是最好的保持自我的方式，同时我也保有了一定程度自己的身份。这很傻，我知道——”

“这不愚蠢，Minerva，”他试图叫这个名字，“我觉得它很适合你。”

Minerva向他微笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：Minerva（弥涅尔瓦）含义为古罗马的智慧女神，希腊名为“雅典娜”  
> 注2：作者注Tim用来威胁Talia的秘密其实就是——Damian不是Bruce的孩子，是Jason的！


	28. 否认，否认……解释？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一如既往很变态的Talia：我看到你给我带来了一份礼物。  
> 浑身起鸡皮疙瘩但表情波澜不惊的Tim：嗯，事实上……我要用这玩意来勒索你。:) :) :) :)  
> ***  
> 恐慌发作的Tim：该死该死该死该死该死该死  
> Venus：我不保证这能起作用，但天哪，你刚刚救了我的命。谢谢你，还有，我的名字其实是Minerva。  
> Tim：……实际上，这确实起作用了。就一点点。

一切发生得太快了。

Tim盯着关上的门和空荡荡的走廊。

上一分钟，Mercury带着疯疯癫癫的笑容和对治疗癌症的新理论欢迎他回家，V——Minerva怜爱地瞥了过去，温柔地带他去放映室，按照约好的一起过夜，下一分钟——

厨房、客厅、卧室都变得空荡荡的……

——她们走了。

Tim讨厌自己甚至没法告诉Minerva，他们在一起的时光对他有多意义重大。他试过，但言语被卡在喉咙里，他只好拥抱了她。

Minerva心领神会。她只是回抱着他，告诉他有空都可以去拜访。他们都明白他不会的。至少暂时不会，也不可能常去。

为什么告别也是他不擅长的事情之一呢？

Tim确保至少她们过得舒服。他为她们在崭新的实验室旁准备了一间公寓，在他安排新的助手前，Mercury都会忙得不可开交。Minerva已经与一家制药公司定于下个月进行第一次会面。

她们会很好，她们不再受人欺凌，并会跃跃欲试地开启她们的新生活，但他呢？大宅从未如此之静。

Tim摇了摇头，试图忽略他内心正在慢慢形成的恐慌。他以前从没意识到自己孤身一人，但他现在意识到了这点，反而更难受了。

他需要忙碌的工作。事实上，尽管他不愿承认，他真正需要的是陪伴。但这让他不可避免地想起Kon，这个在吐真剂灾难后他一直躲避着的人，所以……另寻计划。

在法外者和Selina帮了他这么多之后，他觉得至少应该对他们表示一下感谢。他思索着哼着小调，寻思挑选合适的礼物。

一辆车太过了，一张卡片又太不够意思。

妈妈总是说——

不。不要，不，不行。不要那样想。不要在如此泛滥、如此陌生的孤寂中那样想。他有时间，可以等待。

因此，他没有试图过滤自己复杂而深刻的内心创伤，而是开始网上购物。

他十分从容，精心挑选每一件礼物，然后下订单。他决定把它们送到他其中一个安全屋，而不是冒险送到大宅。

选购完毕，他坐了回去，对结果自信满满。他最终都给每个人订了两份礼物，一份是他情不自禁订的恶作剧，一份是真的。

Kori一直无欲无求。他首先想到的是帮Venus还一件她拿走的T恤（那件对Kori来说还太小了），一件更适合她尺码的。如果它碰巧还带着一个新版本的红罗宾标志，那就只是个意外之喜了。

她的礼物需要花更多心思挑选。她高度赞赏Minerva的裙子，抱怨自己穿不上那样的衣服。Minerva告诉了Tim，Kori喜欢这条裙子哪点，所以他找到了一条相仿却更适合Kori……身材的裙子。它也有口袋。

这是他下一个大项目。推出一个针对带口袋的女装的时装系列，他称之为……口袋计划。他的嘴抽搐了一下，他得再考虑下名字。

对于Roy的礼物，Tim自己盘算了很长时间。他不确定把这种武器交给弓箭手是不是个好主意，但最后他决定相信Roy。这是他和蝙蝠侠一起研究出的一个新配方，Bruce几乎放弃了这个毫无价值的项目，但Tim让Mercury无论如何都要看一眼，并且想出一些可行性操作。这只是一个配方，所以Roy必须自己合成这种化合物，但他认为这名弓箭手无论如何都会感谢他。

他把配方用Roy便于理解的密码抄在一张纸上，然后把它放在信封里。晚些时候，等其他礼物送到，他会寄送它们，并把这封信放在一束用可食用巧克力制成的玫瑰花之中。

他希望Jason在他们发现配方之前，开几个Tim给Roy送花的玩笑。

Jason有点棘手，但最后很好解决。他送他莎士比亚风格的小说版《星球大战：新希望》作为恶作剧。老实说，他不知道Jason有没有看过星战，但他希望如果他没有，他能去看看。这是在比较明显地提醒，即使他们彼此存在差异，但也能很好合作。考虑到Jason这么喜欢古典文学，Tim觉得他可能能明白。

Jason的另一份礼物要贵得多，但Tim知道能换来Jason的沉默与潜在的兄弟情谊也物有所值了。这是一整套皮革装订的 Jane Austen合集。他很确定Jason自己的一套在几年前被毁了，他还在靠Alfred的赞助生活。所以这很好，能给Jason身份认同感和安全感。或者就只因为他喜欢看。不管怎样，他知道Jason会喜欢这些书，并且会好好对待它们。

Selina把他难住了。任何人都有办法简单地构想他们想要什么，但Selina的原则是获取。她想要什么就会去拿。如果有什么东西吸引住了她的眼球，下一周这样东西就到她手里了。因此，他不得不对她换种方法。

最显而易见的例子就是她要求要他穿着制服的照片。他觉得穿着猫咪紧身衣照镜子让他显得不自在又蠢（尽管他还穿着皮夹克、系着腰带，但他基本就是穿着猫咪紧身衣），但他打开音乐后，他不得不承认黑色皮革很适合他。他有趣地发觉，自己能预见Selina对他狡黠一笑。

不过，他已经为了求助，答应了做这些，所以这就是个非常诡异的“谢谢你”。他可以给她偷一条项链，或者买一条。但老实说，Selina喜欢这些珠宝还没喜欢偷的过程一半多，所以这顶多算是一种客套的礼物。

最后他想不出别的方法，于是用她的方法表达一种更模糊的意义。他打印出了照片，在背后潦草地写了一句简单的话。“该花一些时间和家人聚一聚了。怀念过去的美好时光。”

他想了很久，加了一句：“如果我想披件连耳的披风……该做成绒毛的还是光面的？”

他还没质疑自己，就把照片塞进了一个没有标记的信封里。他考虑过把它寄出去，但他觉得他至少应该把它亲自送过去，也许这是一个离开房子的借口，但他没想那么多。

他匆匆穿上一套比睡衣更体面的衣服，不知不觉就骑上单车，穿过哥谭市的街道，朝Selina的公寓骑去。

他想知道Kon在做什么……

Tim仍然不能完全理解其中缘故，但无论他有多害怕再次见到Kon，他都没有后悔过自己小小地坦白了心事。

也许是因为Kon的回答……

一想到这个，Tim浑身就有种兴奋感。尽管如此，他还是不知道要对Kon说什么。也许Selina会有些想法。

Tim把单车停在街上，但没有走前门，而是爬上了防火梯，敲了敲她的窗户。

他耐心等待着，但Selina没有出现。太奇怪了，他没有听到任何水流的声音，这是中午……她通常待在家里。

也许她在工作？Tim叹了口气，坐在防火梯上，一边把手机拿出来一边舒展着自己的腿。

这就是他没有提前打电话的结果。他应该更了解站在他身边的同伴。如果她有别的客人呢？他们怎么解释Tim Drake穿着便服出现在她的防火梯上？

Selina在第三声铃响时接起电话：“小猫？”

Tim轻轻对着她的声音笑了笑，尽管嗓音听起来有点忧虑：“嗨，Selina，我现在在你的公寓外面。抱歉，我没有提前打电话，我只是顺便过来看看。如果你很忙，我可以晚点再来。”

“喔，呃，等一下，小猫。”听起来像是她用手捂住了听筒，还混杂着一些Tim听不清的嘈杂声音，争论持续了好一会。

Harley和Ivy？不，声音听起来更低沉。该死，她不是在和Bruce约会吧？不可能，太阳还挂在天上呢。

Tim胡思乱想地等待着。

最终，不管Selina在和谁谈话，他们似乎达成一致：“小猫，实际上我在山洞里。”

Tim的心砰砰直跳：“Bruce还好吗？”

“当然很好，亲爱的，这更像是一次……私事拜访。不是在蝙蝠洞，是正义山。”

搞什么？

“事实上，我们正准备打电话请你来。”

Tim的嘴角抽搐了一下：“为什么我感觉像是错过了十年来最盛大的派对？”

Selina笑了起来：“不是那样的，你会来吗？”

他犹豫了一下，因为她声音传达出的毫无逻辑的不确定性心烦意乱，但他相信Selina，即使她看起来不靠谱。“因为你才去的。”他最终叹了口气。

他能从Selina的声音听出她在微笑：“当然。”

Tim挂断电话，开始沿防火梯向下走。

一切都没事的。完全没事。他不是情绪脆弱，或是有点家庭危机，或是在躲避住在正义山的某个人，或者向他们所有人隐瞒他过去一周做的事，他差点越界——不。那是不负责任。

***  
“怎么回事？”

自然，Tim曾感觉孤独，但现在就很荒谬了。

他面前的人宛如参加葬礼一样依次散开，二、四……操，足足十二个英雄，其中七个是蝙蝠家族的成员。

所有人都盯着他。

Tim清了清嗓子，试探性地向前一步：“讲真，伙计们……一切都还好吧？”谁死了？

他不敢说出这个问题，但又忍不住表露出来。当他暗暗数人的时候，他放松的心情立刻被如潮水般涌来的罪恶感替代了……Steph、Selina、Dick、Bruce、Babs、Jason，他的四个队友，甚至恶魔崽子都在。

Tim的胃沉甸甸地下坠，是不是Kori的情况恶化了？

他走的时候她还好好的，Roy也看着好多了。而倘若Kori生命垂危，Jason绝不可能来满是蝙蝠家族的正义山。

然而，还是没有人说话。

“你们吓到我了。”他又向前迈了一步，端详着他最亲密的朋友和同伴的表情。他试图望向Selina的双眼，但她看起来……那么伤心。他瞥过头。

他们都屏住呼吸看着他，好像等待着谁先开口说话。

“Tim，为什么你不坐下来呢？”Kon说道。

突然之间，Tim内心的恐惧变成了恐慌。他下意识想要战斗或者逃跑，他只能竭尽全力阻止自己逃跑。几乎每一个他关心的人都在这……他们聚在这里，显然是在等他。

这是关键。他们发现了他的所作所为。Jason说漏嘴了吗？Tim不得不承认，他没考虑到这点。

他看着理论上算是他哥哥的人，甚至没打算掩饰自己遭受背叛的表情，但Jason毫不犹豫地摇摇头，嘴型在说“不是那件事”。

好吧，所以不是Venus和刺客联盟的事情。当他思考这种状况的缘由时，他的目光挨个望去，他们一个比一个脸色难看。

然后他的脑子艰难地卡住了。

他们打算让他离开。

他们意识到了他很清楚的事实，他没用了。一个超出使用年限的、违规的替代品。

尽管他的内心仍然充满怀疑，告诉自己这种想法很愚蠢，他的目光还是瞥向Damian。

这个孩子终于又一次不想成为人们关注的焦点了。他一直站在人群边缘，他的头罩拉了下来，在脸上投下阴影。Tim忍不住想象出他脸上带着的那种自鸣得意的扭曲笑容——即使他看不出有任何笑容的迹象。

就在他以为一切都会好起来的时候。

“不，谢了，”他冷冷地说，“我想我还是站着吧。”

“Tim，”Kon的声音非常温柔，好像在和一只走投无路的动物说话，“我们只想谈谈。我们在这是因为我们关心你，我们希望你快乐。”

好吧，听起来还不错。快乐很美好，关心很美好。Tim深呼吸了一次，试图平复他的心跳。他坚决拒绝在恐慌发作的后一天再发作一次：“谈谈？谈什么？”

Dick这次大声说道：“你的父母。我们……我们知道了，Tim，我们想帮你。”

Tim的脸上一片空白，本能让他冷酷起来，赶紧逃跑，但……现在情况不同了。他内心的一部分一直怀疑他是否真的能去寻求帮助，也许这是一件好事。“你们到底知道了什么？”他最终用中立的语气说道。

“我们讨论过了。我们看了航班日志……医学报告。Tim，你的父母有伤害过你吗？”Steph小心翼翼地说道，但是很坦率。

有那么一瞬间，Tim感觉自己在哥谭市的某个屋顶上，他比现在更年轻、更天真，他已经从一个绝望的搅局者身边离开了，没有回头的打算。

他向也许Steph也回到了那个屋顶是，因为她整个人都很紧张。他们都很紧张，好像在期待他会随时崩溃。

他们在等他崩溃。

他们凭什么不呢？多年来，Tim一直在为他的父母开脱，否认所有不利于他们的证据。他撒了谎，他的计划让他们发现不了真相，他们没有理由期待他会做出不一样的反应，而现在他们公开与他对质。

但他们好在不知道他度过了怎样的一个星期。他们不知道Mercury和Minerva，不知道她们的故事和她们的勇气。

他长长舒了一口气，想着自己已经憋了很久了。多年以来，他一直注视着他的朋友和家人，就像一个被注视着的哭泣天使*。

让他感觉吃惊的是，他并不需要什么伟大的力量来说出口。这感觉更像是他终于放开自我。“是的。”他的声音非常小，且支离破碎——呵呵，他的朋友们想的没错，他确实崩溃了。

Tim麻木地看着地面，不再看着他们震惊的表情。“一开始我并没有意识到是怎么回事，我以为这很正常，然后觉得这是理所应当的。现在，我……我不知道自己是怎么想的。”

Kon向前迈了一步，但似乎有所保留：“我们为了你聚在这里，Tim。我们支持你。”

“而且这当然不是理所应当的。”Jason尖锐地插话道。

Tim忍不住轻哼了一声：“这话从你嘴里说出来真有意思。”

Jason皱着眉头，问道：“这是什么意思——”

Tim看着他的眼睛：“替代品。”

Jason惊讶地睁大眼睛，然后感觉内疚，“Timmy，我——”

“没关系。在你出现之前，我就一直这么告诉自己的。”他在Jason道歉之前，挥手制止了。

“Tim。”Bruce的声音听起来既沙哑又破碎，以至于Tim几乎要服从本能逃走。他一直担心这件事会让他们怎么对待他，他几乎没有停下来想想，听到这些事事实上可能会伤害他们。

但他也知道，这不全是怜悯和恐惧，他们感受到的更多的是愧疚。

“我希望你们明白，你们做不了什么。”他悲伤地说，尽可能多地与他们眼神交流。他盯着Steph和Selina的时间最长。“是我把你们推开了。我……我很蠢，我没有意识到发生了什么——操，我也不知道到底发生了什么。我不知道该怎么做，也没有计划。我手足无措。只是……他们是我的父母。”Tim颤抖着用手抚摸着早已凌乱的头发，默默希望他们能理解，“他们造就了我，生下了我，教会我我所知道的一切。我爱他们。他们也爱我。”

Jason的眼神里仿佛有所领悟：“孩子，像他们这种人没有爱别人的能力。他们只是以伤害别人为乐。他们操纵、控制、欺骗，但他们不会给爱留下空间。”

Tim无助地看着他：“但他们是我的全部。”

“你有我们。”Bruce试图坚定地说，但失败了。

Tim咬紧下巴：“能有多久？”

“什么？”

“多久？”Tim又问道。他不想知道答案，他继续说道。“我还有多久就没用了，然后你们都会离开。当然，你们现在可能在乎，但一年后呢？两年后呢？你们可能没有意识到，因为你们想得都太理想了，但我意识到了。该死，这已经开始了。”他忍不住瞥向Damian，令他惊讶的是，Damian在他的注视下退缩了。

“没人会替代你，Tim。当然，你已经不再是罗宾了，也向前进了，但我们依然爱你。不管你怎么想，这都不会改变。”Dick坚定地说道，“Jason和我已经很多年不是罗宾了，但没人抛弃我们。”

“那不一样，”Tim说，“你们——”

“我？”Dick替他说完了，“Tim，这没什么不同。我们永远爱你。我知道你很害怕，但我们永远不会离开你。我保证。”他笑了，“你想摆脱我们也摆脱不了。”

他们都点着头。

Tim的胸膛里充满温暖。

“谢谢。”

“你不必谢我们，我们只是想让你和我们谈谈。让我们尽可能帮助你吧。”Barbara说。

“帮什么，比如心理咨询？”Tim无法让自己听起来不那么疲惫。

Babs嘴角抽动了一下。“没错，可以。你知道Dinah的大门永远你为敞开，只要你想开口，我们其中任何一个人都会倾听。即使是一个普通的心理学家也可以帮你很多。”

Tim没有回答。他几乎不能接受这个事实，又怎么能谈论它呢？他还是不知道他该怎么办！“我不知道，Babs。他们做的一些事情……”

马后炮，是吧？Tim一直清楚他为他的家人都做了些什么，清楚他父母对他的所作所为不完全正确，这就是为什么他会欺瞒他们。但……不管接下来发生了什么，他们都是他的父母，他不确定他是否会让他的朋友们伤害他们。

而且他们会这么做。

不知为何，Tim明白如果他告诉他们全部真相，他的父母最好也是离奇地被关在医院里，最差则是躺在坟墓里。

“我还没准备好谈这些。”

“也没关系。”Babs立即说道。

Tim开始觉得不舒服了。他浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，让自己快逃。太多人了。太被注目了。

他突然间感觉自己既渺小又脆弱。

他们有很多人。他们都盯着他。十二双眼睛同情地盯着他。

Tim后退了一步。

他觉得这像是他第一次带着淤伤出现在学校的情形一样。他的老师给他家打了电话，他的父亲又打了他一次，但他的母亲……她给了他一个化妆包，一个安装了油管的平板电脑，告诉他永远不要看起来不够完美。

那时他才七岁。

Tim的手机响了，他明显畏缩了一下，好在他们认为这是被刺耳的噪音吓到了。

他清楚不仅如此。

他的手机正在播放贝多芬的第五交响曲。

他看到他们露出好奇的表情，但没人明白那个铃声意味着什么。Tim接起了电话。

“你会。”

“你怎么了，Timothy？你听起来病了，处理干净。”他母亲的声音一如既往地冷酷，“我们那个蠢货飞行员决定辞职，所以现在我们整个旅程都乱七八糟的。Jack要继续，但我要回来接你，我需要你把自己打扮得像样点。”

Tim不寒而栗，但他的表情没有变化：“当然，我会准备好的。”

“很好。Timothy，亲爱的？我爱你。”

她的话完全让他措手不及。他知道Jason说的可能是真的，但……天哪，即使到了现在，谈话的时候他还是轻而易举地相信了她。

“Timothy，”她的声音更尖锐了。

“我，呃，我也爱你。”

“我马上就到。”她挂断了电话。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注一：哭泣天使（Weeping angel）是《神秘博士》中出现的一种捕猎者，它们被任何生物看到时都会变成雕塑，但它们将受害者送到过去，以这些受害者生命所剩余的时间能量为食。  
> 注二：贝多芬的第五交响曲即“命运交响曲”。


	29. 不

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前情提要：  
> Tim无法好好告别，还被情绪压垮。他大脑宕机，放弃处理他的烂摊子，进入“时辰未到，Satan”的心理状态：哈哈去网购啦混蛋们  
> Satan：在你所爱之人面前处理好你的情感创伤怎么样？  
> Tim：……¯\\_(ツ)_/¯为什么不？  
> Janet：哦抱歉，你的心理问题还能解决？在我的眼皮底下不可能……  
> 我（作者）：（在第四面墙后面邪恶地咯咯笑）这可能是我写过最扣人心弦的东西

“抱歉，那是Venus，她把手机忘在我家了。”Tim把手机塞回夹克里说了谎。

房间里的每个人都理解得不太一样。

Kon知道Venus是谁，认为这意味着她已经回到刺客联盟。Steph认为他指的是拜访过他的家的那位非常敏感的女性朋友，现在她回到很遥远的某处豪宅，Steph再也见不到她了。Selina完全不知道他说的是什么，只是默默记下，等气氛没那么紧张的时候再盘问他。

Jason只是盯着他。他没有见过Venus，但他们拜访过之后，他听Roy和Kori提起过，而且的确对那个轻而易举赢得Kori好感的刺客联盟女孩充满好奇。Tim和她的暧昧关系只让他更感兴趣。

这只是其中一小部分人。大多数人都处在不同程度的困惑之中，这就是为什么在一个充满了超级英雄和侦探的房间里，只有一个人猜得到事情真相，也并没有凭直觉行动。然而。

“我得赶紧回去，这样等她来取的时候我就在了。”

Tim轻而易举地利用朋友们对他的信任来对付他们，简单到让他反胃。其中一半人认为自己知道实情，认为他们是唯一被告知真相的人。为了强化这种错觉，他用“拜托，我必须得走了”的眼神匆匆扫了一眼其中几人。

Kon是第一个反应过来的。“没关系，我们可以意会再谈。”他温柔地笑了，Tim的内心没有愧疚得刺痛——没有。

Tim冲他感激地笑了。“谢谢。”他犹豫了一下，然后对所有人说：“你们做了这么多，我……只能说谢谢。”

在别人回答之前，Tim迅速走到Selina面前，把他的礼物从斜挎包里拿出来，绽开笑容把它塞进她手里，轻声说道：“帮忙的报酬。”然后他转过身，朝泽塔通道走去。

他刚走两步，一只手就抓住他的手腕，阻止他的脚步。

“就这？你就这么走了？”

他现在真的没空。“怎么了？”Tim稍微侧过身，用余光看向Damian，“我不知道怎么和你解释，Damian，我还有事。”

Damian皱起脸：“Tt——”但他没有争辩，松开了Tim的袖子：“好吧。”

还没等到Damian改变主意，Tim就在向前走了，在别人阻止他之前他就穿过泽塔通道回到了哥谭。

当他站在哥谭市的街道上，他开始反思了。Damian说的很对——他在干什么？！

他最终意识到他的父母有虐待行为，也很确定他们这么做了，但另一方面……他们应该得到最后一次机会，对吗？他的母亲爱着他。不管Jason怎么坚持她没爱过他，她还是说过这种话。该死的，他想去相信她。

他们是一家人，这是一种牛奶，不可能因为Tim经历了艰难的一周后过于情绪化而被轻易打破。他的母亲给予他生命，至少他能做的事在他做出极端事情之前给她最后一次机会。

无论如何，他以前干过更出格的事情，与……她的一些教育方式……一样有问题，他没有真的濒临死亡，不是吗？她又不是要杀了他或是怎么样。当然，如果他说出真相，他的朋友们会帮助他。不知为何，也许会的。但这也许也正是他撒谎的原因。如果他请求，他们会帮忙，但他们会怎么帮忙？

这一次，他真的不确定，这比让他承认问题更令他惶恐。也许他的母亲行为失准，但他没有准备好让她因此被埋葬在怀俄明州的无名墓碑下。他希望能确保在他接受外界帮助之前，他的母亲能不受伤害。或者至少让她能活着？老实说，他不完全确定他想要什么，但当他无法理解其他人的动机时，他们将变得难以预测，还有什么比他会被人关心更难以理解的呢？把他们牵扯进来太冒险了。

所以不。他真的不会去寻求帮助。他们会用他们自己的方式把他解救出来，可能会把他塞进Wayne庄园布满灰尘的阁楼里（如果Alfred知道Tim说过Wayne庄园有布满灰尘的地方，他会吓坏的），直到他们认为“安全”为止。他不能那么做。

Tim对自己的决定安了心，走出小巷，朝他停摩托车的街道走去。

他需要换衣服——哇，一想到他妈妈看到他这个样子，他就笑了。她会觉得很恶心，可能会掉头离开。

所以要换衣服。他还需要打扫一下Minerva和Mercury住过的房间。

Tim走到他的摩托车前，停下脚步，盯着它、赞叹它光滑的黑色线条。它不是红鸟，但也是一辆很好的摩托车。一辆好摩托车可以让他在几个小时内离开国境，前往加拿大。不会被追踪到。他还在附近藏了一堆假车牌，可以……

他到底在想什么？他已经对朋友撒了谎，以确保妈妈还有最后的机会，他不会逃跑，把一切都搞得一团糟。

他戴上头盔，骑上摩托车。

好吧，应急计划。备份计划的备份计划，他凭此成名。

讲真，机不可失，对吧？至少Minerva和Mercury已经走了，要不很难对她们解释。他的朋友们可能会给他一些空间，因为他坦白后还需要一些时间。他可以利用这一点作为他的……优势。操——他跟他母亲一个样子。

他脱掉就牛仔裤，换上一件素色的西装外套，扣上纽扣。他不记得自己什么时候停好摩托车、进了屋，但他的身体似乎知道自己在做什么，所以在思索的时候，他就让身体引领着他。

也许他可以准备一个应急计划。

他走到衣柜前，把他的皮夹克挂起来，然后双眼向下游移，向下，向下，再向下……

他的应急包就在原来的地方，红罗宾的制服小心翼翼地叠在上面，盒子在最下面。

Tim站在那里，像尊雕像一样一动不动，盯着盒子。他最近经常这么做，只是呆呆地站在原地，盯着什么，就像是他大脑的信号不好。

他终于采取行动，弯下腰轻轻把盒子和他的制服放在包里。他希望自己有勇气把它烧掉，一刀两断，但似乎他长大之后就变得优柔寡断了。

他关上衣柜的门，神情肃穆地走下楼，去做剩下的准备工作。

***

这一次，Tim没有在门口等候。

他坐在客厅里，双腿随意交叠，呆呆地盯着空气。他曾经认真考虑过给自己倒点他父亲的白兰地，但他没那么傻。相反，他拿出他的手机，然后……然后什么？他可以回几条电子邮件，但考虑到Janet随时可能走进来，他用的是Tim Drake的手机。他不能真去处理任何案件，所有电子邮件都是关于Drake工业的。学校还没开学……

呵。学校。再过一个月，他就要上高三了。他最后一次想起这件事是什么时候？

当然，他已经得到了足以毕业的学分，考试成绩也足够进入一所好大学，但他的母亲希望他留在同龄人之中。现在，他开始怀疑她是否真的只是想让他在自己的控制下呆得更久一些。

对他来说，假装享受学校生活很难，而且似乎一年比一年难。每隔一晚他都真的要去拯救这个城市，然而这里却挤满了希望他关心他们那些无聊八卦的白痴青少年。他从不擅长聊天，但兼做红罗宾让这件事变得特别无聊。

他第一次错误地告诉了他的母亲这些事，她露出了别有深意的笑容，像母亲对待孩子那样，把他拉向她。

“Timothy，”她说，“你的余生将被下等人包围。现在是时候学习如何利用他们了。”

几周之后，Tim成为了学校里最受欢迎的孩子之一。欺负他的恶霸突然被转走了，被羞辱了，或者被老师们骂得狗血淋头。他发觉女孩们认为他“可爱”，等青春期的时候会“春心荡漾”（她们当着他面说的。年轻人总有些古怪的用语。），所以他也利用这些信息来操纵他们。人们信任她，而且本能地以一种扭曲的方式喜欢他，但这并没有改变没人在乎他的事实。如果他们有，他们可能会议论他奇怪的缺勤或是来源不明的伤痕。

当然，这没持续很久。他要做红罗宾，所以很忙，基本上还是我行我素……做的事情对于一个青少年来说都会被认为在“脱离社会”。事实证明，大多数年轻人不喜欢约那些比他们聪明、又不参加聚会、不邀请任何人、不擅长闲聊，还喜欢所有不合常理事情的人。

但学校还是比以前舒服多了。人们或多或少避开了他。当然，他们在背后窃窃私语，但明面上会对他微笑。时间流逝，他身边的富家子弟也越来越多，他们也越来越清楚他的父母是谁，也很有可能在某一天顶替他们。

不管怎样，这不是折磨，只是无聊。这绝不是他的人生要求他定期要做的最糟糕的事情。

无论如何，这只是通往有朝一日管理Drake工业的伟大道路上的一块踏脚石。

他只是讨厌这会占用他作为红罗宾的时间。然而，必要的作恶和所有这些乱七八糟的事情。也许他可以——

门打开了，把Tim的思绪打得支离破碎。

“亲爱的Timothy，我回来了！”

这就像 Jonathan Crane（稻草人）突然把Tim粘在了他的座位上。

“顶替的飞行员是一个不称职的文盲，”他的母亲可能注意到发生了什么，但她的声音没有表现出来，“我不知道向他那样的人怎么能找得到工作。”

当她的外套沙沙作响的声音停止，她的高跟鞋刚开始在走廊上发出咔哒声时，Tim站了起来：“你好，妈妈，我也很高兴见到你。”

咔哒声停顿了一下：“再说一遍？”

Tim僵硬地转过身，顺着走廊看着她：“没事，妈妈。”

“Timothy，你有什么烦心事吗？”她的声音柔和且危险，不过听起来心情还不错。

目前不错。他强装笑容，祈祷距离让假笑显得更真实：“当然没有，妈妈。”

“很好，”她嘀咕着，缓慢地向他走去。她在离他几英尺的地方停了下来，中间只隔着扶手椅。“飞了这么长时间，亲爱的，给我倒杯酒好吗？”

他凝视着她，全身肌肉都绷紧了。他突然感觉到内疚、害怕和愤怒。“是的，妈妈。”他咬牙切齿地说。

他转身的速度太快了。离开她的每一步都是一种解脱。香槟已经放在房间中央一张价值一千美元的咖啡桌上了。他摆正姿势，这样她就不会看到他的手在倒酒的时候发抖。

等他转过身，她正坐在他原来坐着的椅子上。她看起来像个女王。该死，给她一把武士刀，她看起来就像Talia Al Ghul。眯着眼睛、打量着你，完全一模一样。

这次他无法掩饰，所以强迫自己的手不要发抖。八英尺从没像现在那么遥远。

他平安无事地走完了这段旅程，静静地把那杯酒递给他的母亲，就像信徒侍奉他们的神明。她没让他跪下来真是个奇迹。Tim消除了自己的叛逆思想。

她还是没有拿起杯子：“Timothy，我不在的时候，你一直是个好孩子，是吧？”

她在玩什么把戏？

“是的，妈妈。”

“继续你的工作？”

“是的，妈妈。”

“保持房间整洁？”

“是的，妈妈。”

“邀请陌生人来我的家？”

“是——”Tim愣住了。

她从他手中拿起香槟，抿了一口：“回答问题，Timothy。”

他挣扎着，忙滴寻找借口，任何借口，但他一无所获。他哑口无言的每一刻都变本加厉地谴责他。“你怎么——？”他最终还是噎住了，但她打断了他。

“放松，Timothy。我想你的女友就是你这么紧张的原因吧？”

Tim动摇着点点头。

她得意地哼了一声，又喝了一口香槟，继续说：“我大致猜到了。嗯，你不用担心。”

该死，这场谈话就像是坐过山车。“什么？”Tim心里没底。

她宽厚地笑了笑：“在你这个年级，期待一定程度的女性陪伴是合理的。作为你的母亲，我试图完全阻止便是愚蠢的行为，所以我只是想告诉你规则。”

她对这件事的反应令人恐惧。

突然之间，一只冰冷的手绕到Tim的后颈，把他拉近，直到她樱桃色的嘴唇离他的耳朵只有几英寸。Tim完全失去平衡，几乎向前摔倒，只能勉强自己撑在椅子扶手上。

“一、除非得到我的允许，否则不能开始。”她说话时尖锐的指甲扎进了他的脖子，但她的声音还是像丝绸一般，“二、从现在开始，你要带女孩先去见我。你代表我的公司，你的枕边人也一样。你是一个青少年，关于你恋情的有益的绯闻会有很好的宣传效果。我现在可以想象报纸头条：Timothy Drake，哥谭市下一个最炙手可热的单身汉。姑娘们已经对你垂涎三尺，再过几年，所有人都会这样。现在，哥谭市的王子或许是Bruce Wayne，但你不觉得他有点老了吗？”

Tim猛然抬起身，忽略了她的指甲抓伤他脖子的疼痛：“你想让我做什么？”

她惊讶地眨了一下眼睛，然后她的表情戴上了平滑的、难以辨别的面具。“我希望你称为一个真正的青少年，Timothy。和漂亮女孩们上床，建立浪漫关系。”她眯起眼睛，“只要你记住，她们只是被利用的工具，而不能利用你。”

他只是惊恐地盯着她，无法做出回应。

她把他的沉默当做接受，继续说道：“三、吸引那些女孩，让她们迷上你，但不要让她们纠缠。只要有利于公司和你的形象，你可以随心所欲，但记住保持距离。你所做的任何事情都会帮助或有害公司。我会让你为任何丑闻负责。”

他简直不敢相信自己听到的话，她这次又假借欢愉的名义出卖他的身体。告诉他他可以做任何他想做的事情，只要遵守她的规则、有利于她的计划。他仿佛又回到了童年，听着她解释他的客户的要求。

她似乎在椅子上后仰了些，喝着杯子里的酒，仔细观察着他的反应：“是时候让你认识到被人喜欢的重要性了。对于你这样的人，最有效的方式是……让他们感兴趣。我已经为此培养你很长一段时间，但这是一个完全不同的战场。如果你能更精明一些，你就能创造价值，而非仅仅促使他们兑现承诺。”

“你想让我通过到处乱搞来出名。”Tim单调地说。

她满不在乎地耸耸肩，敲着她的杯子：“不要说得那么粗鲁。我在给你一个机会……在你不得不在腥风血雨中闯荡之前，在简单的层次里建立人际关系。我只希望你有朝一日成为一个更优秀的Drake工业的CEO。”

他花了一点时间来理解。她说得没错。公司吸引大众注意力很重要。如果Tim真的可以通过行事更潇洒、上一些杂志来赢得那么多好感……这是免费的宣传。也许他看问题的角度不对。

她只想给他最好的，不是吗？这真的很难说服他自己。

“爸爸在哪？”他甚至没意识到自己在问这个问题，直到她对他皱起眉头。

他以为她可能不打算回答，但她又一次让他吃惊。“还在埃及，他觉得我最好独自进行这次谈话。”

她在撒谎。他不知道这个想法是从哪来的，也不知道它意味着什么，所以他把它推到一边。

突然，他母亲站了起来，把那只空杯子还给他：“来吧，赶快走了，我们要去赶飞机。”

Tim低头看着玻璃杯，她的话语在脑海中慢慢鲜明起来：“我们……什么？”

她已经走到半路：“你不会以为我会来只是为了和你聊天吧？你有一个客户。”Tim浑身发凉，“Johnson先生。在春季晚会之后，他是你的忠实粉丝，并且认为你陪伴几晚将会达成合作关系的合理报酬。在飞机上你会拿到一份有关于他的……偏好的文件。”

Tim能感觉到自己的人生又从他的手中溜走了。他的母亲拉着那条无形的、一直勒着他的脖子的皮带，希望他能尽职尽责、随叫随到。与此同时，一种全新但却完全熟悉的恐慌在他身上蔓延。

他已经感觉到有人在摸他了。那些手太大了，放在他瘦小的身躯上太过了，粗暴地对待一个孩子更过分。他不再庄园里——他在一个很远的地方，有一张对一个人来说太大的床和——

“不。”

他的母亲停住了脚步，她的鞋跟踩在硬木板上的声音慢了下来，然后停住了。“你说什么？”她的声音轻盈、谦逊，几乎令人愉快，“我不确定我有没有听错，因为听起来你好像对我说了不。”

Tim本能地要求他屈服或者逃跑，但他与自己作斗争，强迫自己留了下来，与自己一生中被灌输的每一条条件反射作斗争。他想给她一个机会，以确保他想的没错。然而她还能更明显一点吗？他不能再继续了。不能再这样了。

“你没听错。”

他的母亲慢慢转过身，脸上凝固着一个致命的微笑：“仔细考虑你接下来要说的话，Timothy。”

喔，他想了。“我不干了。再也没有客户了。不要再把我卖给出价最高的人。”

她尖利地笑了，旋律像是小提琴的高音：“当然不会做这种傻事。卖掉意味着他们能留下你，谁会愿意这么做呢？”

Tim的拳头在身体两侧握紧了：“这是强暴，妈妈。我不会再让你对我做这些事了。”

Janet眯起眼睛，低头看着他，她脸上那些虚假的笑容终于消失了：“这么说你终于有骨气了？我要提醒你，这种小脾气对你没好处。我给了你一个栖身之所，养育你，给你买衣服，尽最大努力教育好你，但很明显，你就是这么回报我的，然而你这么脆弱，又做得了什么？”

“抚养我？”愤怒的咆哮犹如炽热的火焰震撼着Tim的耳朵，驱使他向前一步，提高了嗓门吼出来：“一半的时间你都呆在另一个国家，另一半的时间你把我交易出去，对待我不过像是对待商品！”

她的笑容残酷且尖锐。“但你就是这样的。你是我的。我爱怎么对你就怎么对你，因为我是你的母亲。”

恐惧蜷缩在Tim的肚子里，使他腿软。他曾与怪物、疯子、超能力者和外星人战斗过，但Janet Drake是他面对过最可怕的东西。她表现出任何一丁点不悦就能让他任何一点求生本能都混乱不堪，而现在她怒不可遏。

但她错了。

“不。母亲应该爱自己的孩子。她应该支持他们，关心他们，鼓励他们。你所做的一切都是在虐待我，利用我达到你的目的。”

当她走近他的时候，他缩回身子，但她没有打他耳光，而是俯下身，拥抱了他：“亲爱的，我真的是爱你的。你是我的儿子。”她对着他的耳朵温柔地说。

Tim已经准备好听她尖叫，打他，告诉他他是个什么样的混蛋，但这个？这就是他一生想要的。

无条件地被爱、抚摸、被倾听、被关心。

如果他没有那么值得被爱，这个世界会是什么样子的？

他把她推开，跌跌撞撞地往后退，试图在他们之间留出一些空间。这不是他的错——她才是那个没用心去爱着别人的人！不是他！拜托了，不是他。如果这是他的错，他永远也没办法弥补。肯定是她，肯定是。

“不管这是什么，”他指着他们自己，“这都不是爱。我现在知道什么是爱了，我知道一个母亲应该做什么，一个父亲应该做什么，朋友应该为彼此做什么，有一个兄弟是什么样的感觉。他们教会了我如何去爱，你只教会了我如何害怕。”

一场缄默的谈话闻起来像是香烟和海盐的味道。一个几乎压碎骨头的拥抱变成了集体抱抱。一双强壮的胳膊抱紧了他，直到他泪流满面。一阵劲风伴随着的是前来帮助他的朋友。一次有趣的玩笑来讨论他的情感生活。第一次和朋友一起看星球大战。完成任务后和Kon一起出去。

“因为你，我骗了所有我在乎的人。因为你，我恨我自己。我站在天台的边缘，想象着我在人行道上留下的血迹。我一遍又一遍这样做，直到我习惯于想象自己支离破碎的身躯躺在大街上。没有什么能吓倒我。除了你。”

她的母亲紧张地深吸一口气，他惊讶地发现这个小小的声音是如此支离破碎。

“因为你，我无法建立简单的关系，除非算清楚他们可以背叛我的所有可能。因为你，我无法简单地聊天，因为我总会想起自己多没用。每次听到古典音乐，我都会恐慌。因为你，我从没有过过生日，我自己学会骑自行车，我对女佣说出第一句话，我跟该死的英语教授在私教课上学会说话！”他深深吸了一口气，颤抖着几乎要啜泣，“你用不同的方式夺走了我这么多东西，你怎么敢称之为爱！”

他的尖叫声在走廊回荡了几乎几个世纪。他一生中从未如此愤恨。

突然之间，他理解了Jason。如果这和拉撒路池愤怒的感觉一样，那么小丑还活着真的就是个奇迹。

Janet的眼睛湿润了。有那么一瞬间，Tim想知道自己是不是把妈妈弄哭了。

“别废话了。”她啐了一口，“你够幸运了，我们养大了你这种废物，你最好记住这一点！现在穿上你的鞋子过来。我们要迟到了。”她命令道，瞥了一眼她的手表。她的眼睛有史以来第一次红彤彤的，尽管她勇敢地尝试了，但她还是没控制住自己。

这次，Tim的声音非常平静。“不，我们不会。因为我们永远不会出现了，Janet。”她退缩了，“我有足够的证据让你被控虐待儿童三次以上，同时也让你近一半的生意伙伴破产。”

多年以来，Tim一直阻止朋友们发现他父母的所作所为。没过多久，他就找到了他父母的漏洞，可以充当证据的、他们遗漏的小细节。没有很多，甚至很多没那么真实，但他所要做的就是讲述他的故事和所有他不可能知道的有趣细节，Drake工业将会一蹶不振。

“你不会的，”Janet咆哮道，“你没这个胆量。你一直都很软弱。”

“我曾认为你说的没错，”Tim低头看着她，希望她能从他的目光中看到自己真正的态度，“但你让我别无选择。要么你让我平静地走出这里，要么我会尖叫着、踢拽着把你拖下地狱。”

他想让她尖叫。终于——她终于气疯了，对他做出了比冷酷还要激烈的反应，但她只是瞪着他，慢慢地把她自己拼凑起来，把自己的表情变成了一副冷漠的面具。

然后她开始鼓掌，缓慢且稳定，脸上的笑容慢慢加深但眼神里看不出笑意：“恭喜你，Timothy，你终于成为一位Drake了。软弱了十七年，现在你终于做到了。我很骄傲。”

Tim后退了，猛然从她身边离开，好像她的话伤到了他。

“你，”她每说一个字就靠近他一步，像是一位女猎手在追踪她的猎物，“的确是我的儿子。”说最后一个字时，她已经在他面前。她俯下身子，直到她的眼睛和他的齐平。她的声音变得像毒液一样，让他起了鸡皮疙瘩，内心都被冻住了，“等你的叛逆期结束，等你的朋友都离开你的时候，我会等着你的。我是唯一一个真正爱你的人。我造就了你。无论你做什么，跑得多远，你都无法逃脱，我将永远拥有你。所以我会告诉Johnson先生我们要重新安排时间，但我认为没有必要取消。”

然后她站直身子，得意洋洋地朝她的儿子笑。

他内心混合着恐惧和那种只有他母亲才能激发出的独特的胆怯，直到——

他后退了一步，然后是另一步，一步接着一步。直到他转身逃跑，直到他完全失去了移动的力气。

老天在诅咒他，他在楼梯地步停下来转身看着她。

Janet站在那里，双臂交叉，脸上挂着得意的笑容。她的眼睛还红着，但当她看到他转过身时，她慢慢举起一只手，假装摇了摇。

Tim感觉不寒而栗，他一次走上两个台阶。

当Tim回到自己房间时，他砰地一声关上身后的门，靠在上面喘着粗气，心脏要从胸膛中跳出来。

他闭上眼睛，试图让自己的思维井然有序，但毫无用处。他的胸口像是被一个缩紧的线圈困住了，对话越糟糕缠得越紧，直到他要被压垮了，现在爆炸开来。他的思维像衔尾蛇般让他晕头转向。

“Kon，”Tim还没意识到自己说了什么，这个名字就从他嘴边说出来了，“我搞砸了，操，我很抱歉。求你了。Steph——谁都行，只要，谁来帮帮我，”这些请求在Tim嘴里一遍又一遍重复着，直到他说不出话来。他知道这些话毫无意义——反正周围也没人听得到——但五分钟前，逻辑就不复存在。

当他吃力的呼吸和小声的低语变成压抑的沉默时，他推开门，吸了一口气，意识到他的思维仍然支离破碎，但他的身体还知道如何行事。

他走到电脑前，扯下他的西装外套扔到一个角落。他把所有的东西都存到一个闪存盘，放在裤子口袋里，然后把电脑恢复出厂设置。他抓其他的应急包，这才意识到已经没有其他东西塞进去了。所有他在乎的东西都已经装进包里了。多可悲啊？

他披上自己的皮夹克，最后看了一眼他住了将近18年的房间。它看起来是全新的。不知怎么，他觉得自己不会想念这里。

当他来到前门的走廊使，Janet还站在原地，脸上隐约露出一点震惊。

他一言不发地从她身边擦身而过。

就在他的手放在门把手上的时候，她说话了：“他们永远不会爱你，不像我。你会一直小心翼翼，等他们恢复了理智，就得离开。”

“也许吧，但这是谁的错呢？”

Tim走出了门，凉爽的夜风打在他的脸上，对他干涩的眼睛产生了奇妙的影响，但没有什么能让他头脑清醒。

他开始向前走，没有回头。

幸运女神还是眷顾着他的——或者说计划妥当——因为车库的门已经打开了，他的头盔放在摩托车的座位上，而不像他独自在家时放在厨房台面上。

他把她戴上，系好袋子，骑上摩托车。几秒钟后，他像一只从地狱飞出来的蝙蝠一样从车库冲了出来。半个哥谭市的人都能听到引擎加速的声音，但他不在乎。

直到Tim上了高速，在去城市的半路上，他才意识到自己无处可去。

他几乎看不见路，也不可能开的很远，而且这次他不能只躲在Selina家中。他需要一个与父母无关的地方，一个他们看不到地方，一个远离人群的地方 ，一个安全的地方。

Tim变换了车道，有一个地方全都具备。

他不得不承认，这是头一次回家给他更愉快的想象。

***

Kon恐慌地跑过正义山错综复杂的大厅。

当他试图站直时，他的脚在地面上滑了过去，急转弯时几乎撞在墙上。他上气不接下气，心跳得飞快。一个半氪星人不应该喘成这样，但当他感觉到自己处于恐慌发作的边缘时，这都不重要了。

他冲进起居室，看到几个蝙蝠成员还在周围，松了口气。

“Tim有麻烦了。”他脱口而出，六个人转向他。

他们都一时语塞，但Dick开口问道：“你说的是什么意思？”

Kon艰难地咽了口唾沫，试图把自己的想法理成文字：“我——我只是听到了他的声音。他叫了我的名字，然后……”他看着Steph，“还有你的，还有其他一些人。但他很惊慌，我……有点不对劲。”

蝙蝠们交换了一下眼神，Kon忍不住冲他们大吼大叫，要他们做些什么，但还没来得及说蠢话，Bruce就对Babs点点头。

她迅速行动，行至电脑前登陆。她打开文件的时候Kon很快就不知道她在做什么了。这度日如年，但最终——Babs最终轻轻吸了口气，把手从键盘上抬起来捂住了嘴：“他母亲乘飞机回家了。”

“好，我带Steph去Drake庄园。Tim在我们面前撒谎，但现在听起来他需要我们的帮助。”Dick说道，已经走向泽塔通道。Steph在跟上他之前，飞快地亲了亲她的女朋友。

Bruce咬紧牙关，显然要最后一个离开，然而说道：“不。”Dick转过身，对他皱眉要与他争辩，但Bruce打断了他，“Cass跟着Steph走，Janet也许会认出你是我的儿子。”Dick想张嘴争辩，但最后只是点点头，“我们可以留在这里联络，女孩们应该足够了。但如果她们不够，我们需要准备好行动。”他转向Babs，“联系Selina和Jason，让他们知道发生了什么事。”

Kon没有意识到Damian已经消失了，直到这个恶魔崽子出现在他身边，把他拽回走廊。

他皱着眉头，打算赶走这孩子，但Damian的表情阻止了他。最后看了一眼蝙蝠们，他跟上了他。

“我知道Drake在撒谎，”Kon张嘴想问Damian为什么不早点说，但这个男孩只是继续说道，“所以我在他身上放了追踪器。”

喔……Kon诡异地想起他第一次看《星球大战：帝国反击战》的场景。“不，我就是你的父亲。”不管怎么说这是个惊吓，而不是惊喜的家庭伦理真相。

“你——你在你哥哥身上放了追踪器？”

Damian皱起眉头：“当然是我做的。这是唯一能确保那个白痴不会做傻事并且不会伤害自己的方法，比如他明显想要——”Kon看了他一眼，Damian清了清嗓子，“他不在庄园，现在不在了。他现在在高速路上。”他把一个小屏幕塞到Kon的手里。

Kon盯着它，又盯着罗宾：“好吧，所以你在他的……”他又想到了当时的情景，想起Damian和Tim那样说话让他又多生气，“夹克，但为什么把这个给我？为什么要坐在那里听着别人对你大喊大叫？”

Damian不安地紧张起来，试图用轻蔑的眼神来掩饰自己的情绪：“很明显，如果我的理论被证明是错误的，父亲和Grayson不会同意追踪Drake。”

Kon等待着他继续说，但Damian似乎满足于此，而且他缠着Damian问一些不必要的细节多一秒，Tim就多一分可能遇上麻烦：“你不是个坏孩子。帮我掩护一下。”

然后他离开了阴影中喋喋不休不让别人叫他孩子的Damian，去找他的朋友。


	30. 重建

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前情提要：  
> Janet：你是我的  
> Tim：去你的  
> ***  
> Damian：我在Drake身上放了追踪器因为我喜欢——因为他是个会害死自己的低能儿  
> Kon：你真是太可爱了，我想揉你的头，但我得去救我的男朋——我的朋友，这样我就不会被你砍掉手了。

“Tim？你在里面吗？”

Kon又敲了敲门，默默祈求门早点打开。

回应他的只有沉默。这如他所料，但仍然让他心碎。

“我知道你能听得到，所以……听着。”Kon颤抖着深呼吸了一次，试图从他狂风骤雨般凌乱的思绪中理清思路：“我不知道你的父母做了什么，在你没有开口的情况下，我可能也没有权利待在这里，所以如果你想让我离开，尽管开口。我不会强迫你把门打开，但求你了，我知道你遍体鳞伤、恐惧不安，甚至想把一切隐藏起来，但为了你，我来这了。无论情况多糟。只求——”他的声音，“——只求你让我帮得上忙。求你了。”

等到第57秒，Kon开始考虑是否要和自己承诺的一样，先行离开，然而门开了。他在刹那间就看了一眼这个一片漆黑的公寓与一身狼藉的Tim，这个瘦小的男孩就扑进了Kon的怀里。

克隆人条件反射地抱住了他，双臂紧紧圈住了Tim的腰，以配合矮个子的男孩圈住他脖子的动作。

Tim一言不发，所以Kon只是紧紧抱着他。“一切都会好的，一切都会好起来的。”他埋进Tim的发间低声说道，嗅着这个更小的男孩的气味。

作为回应，Tim只是把脸在Kon的脖颈里埋得更深了。

当他还没有任何放手的迹象时，Kon平静地问：“我能为你做些什么？”

Tim恐慌地屏住了呼吸，声音小到Kon几乎无法听见：“就……请抱起我。”

Kon失魂落魄地将Tim抱起来的时候，跨过门槛，用脚推上了门。也许有一天他会有时间回想这个举动的含义，但现在不行。

正常情况下，当Kon打开电灯开关时，他会反复唠叨，或者想到黑暗与蝙蝠们的联系，但这次他能想到的只有蜷缩在黑暗角落里、独自哭泣的Tim。

幸运的是，Tim已经装修好这个公寓（这带来了很多问题，但可以稍后解决）。他带着他们走到沙发，坐下来把Tim放在他的膝盖上，继续紧紧抱着他。

Tim像婴儿一样蜷缩着，双手攥着Tim的T恤，埋头啜泣。Kon没有阻止，他用一只胳膊托住Tim，另一只抚摸着他的头。

几分钟内，Tim的啜泣声在空荡荡的公寓里回荡着，像潮水一样往复。每当他控制住自己，他就会又一次失去控制。

Kon从未见过Tim哭得这么厉害过。至少，他可能永远不会让自己在其他人面前这么软弱。

当Tim的抽泣开始逐渐平息时，Kon开始用手轻抚着Tim的头发，轻柔地安慰着：“一切都会好起来的……我在这……我哪也不去……有人爱着你……”他用任何能想到的、能安抚Tim不安的话说道。

在Tim的呼吸平稳之后，他没有离开Kon的怀抱，Kon也没有离开他。当他最终抽身离开，他轻轻抽了抽鼻子，在Kon的怀抱里调整姿势，以更好地面对这个半氪星人。

Kon第一次正视这位侦探时，双手本能地环住Tim的腰，扶住他。

在Tim的吐真剂激发了他的分享欲之后，Kon控制住了自己。当时，他想亲吻Tim，但那不公平，所以他忍住了。他甚至没有让自己认真思考那一切都意味着什么，直到在那几个小时后，他独自躺在床上，就再也控制不住胡思乱想。

他想象着下次再见到Tim的时候会对他说些什么，他最终会如何坦白、告诉Tim他对自己有多重要。但等梦想成真，这却比Kon想象的场景还拥挤些。

从屋顶谈话之后，他现在终于和他单独呆在一起了……然而Tim看起来糟透了。

他的眼眶因哭泣变得又红又肿，脸颊微微浮肿、布满泪痕，他的表情……拉奥啊，他看起来非常憔悴。他平时深藏着的情绪显露出来，更显脆弱，甚至带着一种Kon永远不会与Tim联系在一起的无助。

怎么会有人这样对待他的小鸟呢？

Kon的手不由自主地圈紧了Tim的腰，他不得不强迫自己咽了口唾沫。这个充满保护欲的动作被Tim注意到了，他似乎更融进Kon的怀抱，他的表情放松了一点。

又过了一分钟，Tim似乎只顾着盯着Kon，没空开口，好像他会随时消失一样。Kon温柔地催促他：“你想谈谈吗？”

Tim长长地吐出一口气，他没意识到自己在憋气，然后转过头：“如果我告诉你《星球大战9》被砍了，你会相信我吗？”

Kon轻轻地哼了一声，更温和地回答道：“当然不会，你总会找到办法让它上映的。”

他的心因Tim回答时微微翘起的嘴角猛烈跳动起来：“怪我对原力太过虔诚。”

Kon哼了一声以表同意，任由这种令人舒适的沉默发展，直到Tim振作起来，愿意谈谈。

他清了清嗓子，但声音依然沙哑：“你介意我洗个澡吗？”他看起来有点不舒服，Kon觉得他好像刚从冷水里出来一样。

“好！当然行！”他说道，把手从Tim的屁股上抬起来，尴尬地放在沙发上。

Tim眼里满是失望，抬手中止，想要说些什么，然而又把手放下，滑出了Kon的怀抱。

“你会……”Tim故作轻松地说道，“我回来的时候你会在这里吗？”

Kon情不自禁笑了：“我当然会在。”

他看到的表情让所有的焦虑和担忧都物超所值。

“谢谢。”

Kon看着他离开，注意到了他皱巴巴的衬衫和休闲裤。他意识到如果他只是坐在那里等Tim回来，他会发疯的，所以他开始想办法给Tim找杯咖啡。

***

最后，找杯咖啡一点也不难。

事实是他记得几周前Tim告诉他关于这个地方的每一个字。他知道这个地方四通八达，附带地下室，还有Tim已经调查过的“很好但不太友好”的邻居们。最重要的是，他想起有个不到五分钟路程的咖啡店。

事后看来，Tim对一间公寓进行大量研究显然不仅仅是为了让Kon找到安全屋，更是为了逃离这些制造伤痕的人。在Tim意识到自己有一条出路之前，他就开始寻找了。Kon在跑回公寓再紧紧抱住Tim庆祝与古怪地暗暗骄傲之间犹豫不决。这的确带着Tim的风格：个人的执拗让人无言以对，但与此同时精心策划的战略行动力又与生俱来。

他怀疑Tim是否意识到这个公寓是为此存在的。

然而，没有时间给他思考更深。一个二十岁的咖啡师突然问他点什么，把他从深思中拉了出来。

几分钟后，他回到公寓，水声未停。他最终还给Tim买了一些汤，一块松饼，他还给自己多买了一块酥饼。

他把食物放在吧台上，对着整个公寓开始评头论足。大门前有一个小小的玄关，通过一个不长的走廊连接着宽敞的客厅。客厅和厨房之间仅由一个独立的岛台分割着，松软的地毯也过渡到实用的硬木地板。自厨房延伸出的走廊里有四扇门，其中两扇开着，都是卧室，另一间是浴室。所以Kon抓住机会，看了看第四间。果然，那是一个小储藏间，底下放着一箱清洁工具，后面放着几件亚麻床单。Tim可能需要埋更多的毛巾和更好的床单。他关上门，回到了客厅。

除了黑色的皮沙发，这里还有些酒吧凳。仔细检查橱柜的话……一盒水果麦片？拉奥啊，好像咖啡还不够糟似的，现在Tim又打算自个就吃点麦片？Kon记住，要保证Tim去杂货店买东西。

抽屉里放着很多看上去像直接从《唐顿庄园》里拿出来的银质餐具。（他完全没看过，怪Cassie老说。）最奇怪的是，每个勺子、刀叉看起来都不出自同套。Kon很确定这不是Drake家的，有些怀疑Tim是给自己买的，所以留下了……Selina？

Kon几乎要捧腹大笑，总有一天他会问问这背后的故事。

总有一天。

Kon突然意识到他所做的一切多像个男主人。他站在Tim的公寓里，打量着他的东西，设想Tim应该要买什么，就好像他们要同居一样。然而幻想“总有一天”不过是镜花水月，不是吗？

Kon脑海中另一个不那么悲观的声音反击了他：为什么他不能相信能有一天和Tim在一起？

因为他们都是英雄，随时都有可能死去吗？因为Kon是超人和Lex Luthor该死的克隆体，所以根本不懂家庭关系吗？更不用说和Tim这样出色的人在一起简直是——

该死，这些想法从哪来的？

Kon没有时间去思考这个问题，因为水声停了，下一秒Tim穿着一件很可能不是他自己的、超大号的运动衫和一条运动裤走了出来。

“咖啡和汤在吧台上。”Kon温柔地笑着说。

Tim感激地朝他一笑，坐在椅子上，把碗拉到自己面前，拆开一个塑料勺子。

“你知道你有些银餐具，对吧？非常漂亮的银餐具。”

“是的……那是Selina送的。”Tim低头看着自己的汤，静静地笑了。他咬着嘴唇，思索了片刻然后说道：“我们第一次共同完成的任务里，目标是一个名叫Jake Nag的哥谭富商，他住在市中心一所非常可笑的顶层公寓里。我花了很长时间才说服Selina让我加入，最后她的任务只是我们同时在两个地方解除安全系统的警报。我们花了几周准备，因为Selina希望万无一失。”

Tim皱起眉头：“Nag是……我建议把他当做目标。他某种程度是……我父母的生意伙伴，这么说吧，他在之前的晚宴上对我很无礼。”Tim的脸上闪现出痛苦，但他还是继续说道，“不管怎样，等我们到那里，Selina把那家伙的一切洗劫一空。钱、珠宝，还有很多，但她希望我拿点东西，告诉我应该留下什么去……纪念这个时刻。我告诉她我不需要任何东西，但她坚持，所以我选了一个勺子。她笑了，然后她每次任务都给我带回一些银器。加在一起……就是那些。”故事讲完，Tim喝了很久咖啡。

Kon笑了。这是一件小东西，但从Tim抽屉里的餐具数量来看，他可能把所有的都留下了。

当Kon喝着自己的咖啡时，他们之间变得放松又安静。Tim在拖延时间，但Kon不介意。等他准备好了他会说的。

“我想我一直都明白，”Tim突然说道。他深吸了一口气，但现在已经卸下心防，他好像再也不能把这些话憋在心里。“我是指我的父母。我的某些部分已经意识到了，即使我无法承认。”他喝完了汤，双手紧紧握着咖啡杯，“我……我认为他们做的一切都理所应当。他们……他们说一切都是为了我好。我相信了他们。”

Kon撅起嘴，强迫自己让Tim说话，不要插话。

“即使在今晚，我还是那么害怕她，所以最后我还是逃了。我受不了。她知道如何激怒我，让我觉得又回到小时候那样。她让我感觉自己一无是处……愧对人生，那太可怕了。”Tim似乎把自己缩起来，把咖啡握得更紧，“即使是现在，我仍然感觉很无助。接下来该怎么办？”当Tim最终看向Kon的时候，他的眼睛闪烁着晶莹的泪光，祈求Kon给他一个答案。

在那一刻，如果Kon能够预知未来，给Tim他想要的一切，他会改变世界线。但他做不到。

“你来做决定。这是你的人生，没有人可以再告诉你该为何而生。”Kon说道，希望Tim能相信自己，相信自己能摆脱父母的束缚。

Tim撅起嘴唇，在Kon脸上看不到一丝怀疑或欺骗的迹象，“不过我不知道那意味着什么。”

Kon转过身正视着Tim：“你想有什么样的意义？你想做什么，Tim？”

Tim喝了一大口咖啡来拖延时间。当他最终回答时，他似乎没有看着Kon。“我不知道，”他低声说，“我没考虑过我想要什么。”

Kon把这些话所含的悲伤先抛在一边，再次问道：“什么让你快乐？”

“爆炸。”Tim马上说。

Kon笑了起来：“再多想想。”

Tim的嘴唇依然微微上翘，仔细考虑着自己的回答。Kon抓住机会喝完了剩下的咖啡。

“你知道，”Kon的心脏连续猛跳几下，“还有这个团队。当然，还有蝙蝠家族。虽然我和一些人的关系好不好全看天气，因为没有其他原因可以解释为什么Jason今天想掐死我，明天能愉快地帮我藏尸。”Kon笑了，“但我跑题了。”

他停顿了一下整理思绪：“我觉得做超级英雄让我很快乐。我作为红罗宾去帮助人们，这些行动、挑战……”

“还有什么？”

Tim咬着嘴唇，犹豫不决地继续说：“其实我挺喜欢做生意的。我父母的方法不对，让我做的事情更糟糕，但……我花了很多时间观察他们的工作，了解合法贸易，这让我产生兴趣。”

“也许你可以成为一名CEO。”Kon若有所思地说。

Tim笑了。“是啊，没错，当CEO的话我需要一个……”他接着说。

“什么？”

“我需要一家公司。”Tim微弱地说。

“还有……？”

Tim转过身来看着他，他的表情小心翼翼，好像在打量一个敌人，但他的双眼明亮：“我能搞到一家公司。”

“你可以……你当然可以。”Kon呼了一口气，眼睛看了看天花板。

“根据我掌握的有关他们的丑闻，我可以带走一半的公司股权。凭借这对董事会的影响，我可以出任CEO。”Tim咬着下唇，“但……这还是Drake工业，我还要等几年才能长大。”

Kon皱眉头皱得跟吃了个柠檬：“去他们的，建你自己的公司，在商业或是什么领域摧毁Drake工业。”

Tim笑了：“事情没那么简单。我的意思是，这是我的……人生。”他轻轻咒骂着，苦笑着，“我的一生，”他讽刺地重复道，“说得我不会英年早逝一样。”

“别这么说。”

Tim翻了个白眼，打趣地说：“我可不像某些人刀枪不入。”

Kon伸出一只手摸着Tim的肩膀，强迫对方望着自己：“求你了，Tim，别那么说。我——我不知道我要怎么办，如果你——”当恐慌开始侵袭他的声音时，Kon打断了自己的话。

Tim望着Kon的双眼，然后低头看了看他的手，又回望着Kon：“好的，我不会的。”

Kon决定相信他的话，放下手转过头：“很好，因为我会亲自上天堂，把你这个长满羽毛的混蛋拉回地球。”

“你凭什么认为我不会下地狱？”Tim单纯地问道。

“你可能会推翻魔鬼。”

Tim笑了——讽刺地——狠狠地笑了。

就在这时，Kon的电话响了。

他歉意地看了Tim一眼：“你好？”

“怎么回事？”Cassie尖叫道，“蝙蝠们都吓坏了，Tim也不见了，你也失踪了！你在哪？”

Kon用手捂住听筒，对Tim做口型：是Cassie，你想让我说什么？

Tim耸耸肩，用嘴型回应道：说事实就行。

“是啊，我，呃，实际上现在和他在一起。”Kon委婉地说。

“我的天哪，你这个混蛋——我们都快疯了，你已经找到他了？他还好吗？我们要过来吗？我应该告诉蝙蝠们吗？”

Tim摇了摇头。“我觉得我现在无法承受他们的罪恶感，”他停顿了一下，想起了最后一次见到他们的场景，“或是我自己的。”

Kon在心里记下，以控制住自己的罪恶感。他知道表达这种想法只会让Tim感觉更糟，所以他告诉Cassie：“别告诉蝙蝠侠。”

“好吧，”她不确定地说，“我们能做点什么吗？带上碟片、吃的，或其他什么？”

Tim惊讶地眨眨眼睛，然后小声说道：“如果他们想来，我想他们可以……”

Kon惊喜地对Cassie说：“来吧。带点碟片，也许是科幻片？再带点毯子。”他把地址告诉了他们，然后挂断了电话。

“我想我该想想怎么安装电视了，是吧？”

***

Bart朝Tim的公寓里走了一步，然后喃喃自语地说：“这样不行……”然后一闪逃走。

Cassie困惑地盯着他的背影，但Jamie只是走进去说道：“这地方不错。”

Cassie决定听Jamie的，无视Bart的突然失踪，把她手里拿个相当大的包放在咖啡桌上。“我们带来了糖果、爆米花、冰淇淋和影碟。我们不知道你喜欢什么片子，”她对Tim说，“所以我们带来一个选择。我们认为你已经看过所有人类已知的科幻片，所以我们带来了烂俗的爱情喜剧、警察兄弟情和的一无是处的动作爽片，以及三者的结合。”

Tim注意到，并很欣赏这些明显倾向于轻松愉快的电影：“听起来很棒。”

他们其中任何一个还没眨眼，一股强风就吹进公寓。当Bart站在Jamie身边，他伸出双臂，像魔术师一样展示客厅：“嗒哒！”

以前空荡荡的客厅现在巧妙地铺满了看上去柔软舒适的枕头，还有几条毯子。灯都关了，但没关系，因为他在整个空间都布置了梦幻的灯带。客厅成为了一个以电视为中心的舒适的避风港，被沙发和童话般的灯光包围着。

Tim温柔地笑了：“谢了，Bart。”

Bart回报的笑容比他平时百万瓦特的笑容要小得多，但更加真诚，“当然了，Tim。我们会一直在你身边的。”

Jamie把一只手放在Bart的肩上，点头表示同意。

Cassie开口安慰他，而是走上前拥抱了他。他感觉她开始后退，知道他除非情急情况不喜欢被触碰，但那太蠢了，他已经不再去阻止自己去忽视来自朋友的关心。所以他抱住了Cassie，抱紧她的背。

几小时后，一部名为《王牌保镖》的动作喜剧片开始放映，Bart说是Hal向Barry推荐的。在Tim旁边的Cassie靠在沙发上睡着了，Kon躺在地板上的一堆枕头里，头枕在Tim的大腿上。

Jamie一打开电影，自己就占据了沙发，所以很自然地，Bart马上就做到了他身上。现在这对情侣黏在一起，Bart把头搭在Jamie的胸前。

“谢谢。”Bart在黑暗中喃喃说道。

过了一会，Tim才意识到他是唯一一个醒着的、Bart能够与之说话的人。“为什么？”他昏昏沉沉地问。

“谢谢你帮我收拾烂摊子，谢谢你识破了我的谎言，谢谢你做我的朋友，我想。”

Tim耸耸肩：“识破一个谎言也没什么，况且我也没做什么。”

沉默片刻后，Bart说：“但我就是这样。我终于开始恢复，因为你是一个很好的朋友，知道我出了问题。”Tim转过身看着Bart，“这对我来说意义重大。”

Tim咽了咽唾沫：“我……我很高兴能帮上忙？”他不知道还能说什么。

“我希望有一天能报答你，”Bart严肃地说，“如果你需要做什么……我会来的。”

Tim点点头，他不知道该怎么回答，所以他只是尽可能长时间地看着Bart的眼神，然后再次轻轻点头，转身回到电影中。

几分钟后，Bart睡着了。

不就，Tim也睡着了，柔和的灯光、柔软的枕头和轻柔的鼾声催他入眠。

***

Tim的眼睛猛然睁开。有一阵子他想不起自己身在何处，然后——

“该死的！”

他抓起烤箱手套，想把烤鸡拿出来。正如他所料，它比Alfred的笑话还干巴巴，但不知为何，土豆看起来完全没熟。为什么烘焙之神这么恨他？

他怒气冲冲地把烤盘放在一边。他们很快就要来吃晚饭了，他得快点，但他已经毁了鸡肉，他不可能再毁了其他所有东西。

他思索自己是否记得买了底料制作核仁巧克力饼的时候，一双强壮的胳膊突然环住了他的腰，把他吓了一跳。“如果你再煮一会花椰菜，它就会变得很软，我们都能喝了它，宝贝。”一个声音在Tim耳边说道。

Tim若释重负地笑了起来，轻松地依偎在这个怀抱，关上炉子，然后把手放在肚子上：“这样好点了吗？”

“好多了。”他回答道，用鼻子蹭了蹭Tim的脖子。

Tim放肆地咯咯笑起来：“Kon！住手，你知道我怕痒——”

“我知道吗？我想我需要回忆一下。”

“是的，你知道。”

爱抚变成了深吻的时候，Tim边无法压抑住嘴边的呻吟。

“你知道，”Kon在亲吻之间说道，“在其他人来这里吃完饭之前，我们还有一些时间，我们可以——”

“Kon！”Tim详装生气，“他们随时有可能走进来。”

Kon特意轻轻咬了一下Tim的耳垂，然后说：“Bart和Jamie得把Kya交给她的保姆，反正他们总是迟到。”他一路向下，啃咬到Tim脖子的最下方。Tim情不自禁歪过头，让他贴得更近。“而且Cassie要晚点才过来。”

“我想土豆还要烤三十分钟……”

“我们可以在三十分钟内做很多事情。”

Tim温柔地哼了一声，转过身热情地应允了他的男朋友，但他却不见踪影。

Tim对着他们空荡荡的公寓眨了眨眼。“Kon？”他试探性地喊了一声，走出厨房，走进客厅，只是他的靴子不是踩在地毯上，而是踩在水泥地上。

“值得吗？”

Tim转过身，用他的棍子抵住Ra’s Al Ghul的脖子。“你在说什么？”他凶狠地问道，在多米诺面具后面怒视着恶魔的脸。

Ra’s哈哈大笑，转过头，刚好把血吐在屋面上，然后又把目光转向Tim：“牺牲一切来打败我。”

Tim突然意识到他四周都是尸体，每具尸体都是他最可怕的噩梦。他的头转得太快弄疼了他的脖子，因为他看到所有他在乎的人都诡异地死去了。

Dick的身体不自然地扭曲着，就像从几层楼高的地方摔下来一样；Bruce的背上插着许多剑，像个针毡，俯身压在他最小的儿子身上；Bruce身下依稀还能看出Damian黑色的头发，他手里还紧紧抓着那把毫无生气的武士刀；Jason被胸前插着一只蝙蝠镖结束了生命，Tim怎么也想不起来是谁扔的；Selina的眼睛被挖了出来，嘴巴张得大大的，一滴血刚开始凝固；Steph的尸体被烧得一塌糊涂，Tim只能通过一块紫色的布片认出她；唯一能认出Cass的就是从一堆没有脸的尸体下伸出的一只戴手套的手；Barbara不见了，但她的轮椅就躺在Dick的身边，就像他的身体一样被碾碎了；Jamie的装甲裂开了，露出了他的胸膛，内脏散落在他的四周。Bart离他不到三英尺远，即使已经死了，手臂依然伸向他的男朋友，试图接近他；Cassie被自己的套索勒住了脖子，眼睛鼓了出来，指尖发蓝；Kon跪在Tim的面前，脖子上的青筋凸起。

“所以这么做值得吗，侦探？”Ra’s的声音似乎回荡在Tim的周围，深入他的灵魂深处。

他的制服突然感觉好像要把他勒死，但他无法让目光从Kon身上移开。

“为什么你不能爱我？”Kon问道，背叛让他的声音提高了一个八度——或者可能因为疼痛。“我们努力了，Tim。我们告诉过你我们会和你在一起，我们做到了，但你就这么对待我们。你为了复仇害了我们。我们求你停下来，但你却害死了我们所有人！你怎么能这样对我们？对我？”Tim放下手中的长棍，从Kon身边后退，捂住了耳朵，“他们都因你而死，很快我也会死了。”

Tim撞上了什么坚硬的东西，转过身。

“TIMOTHY JACKSON DRAKE，你穿的是什么鬼东西？！”

Tim退缩了一下，跪在地上恳求他的妈妈：“没什么——只是一套制服——没有任何意义！”

Janet Drake俯视着他，好像有十英尺高，怒不可遏：“这当然有意义。这意味着我儿子是个什么都做不好的懦夫。回答我，Timothy，你当义警多久了？”Tim还没来得及回答，她就接着说，“在我的家里！等你父亲听到这件事，他会保证你下不了床，更不用说走出家门了。”

不知什么地方传来了爆炸声，Tim转过头去看，但他什么也没看到。他回到看着Janet，但她也不见了，取而代之的是一只黑豹。

黑豹的体型是它应有的两倍大，它懒洋洋的绿眼睛仔细地端详着Tim，但没有丝毫害怕。它歪着大脑袋，没有进一步的邀请。Tim踉踉跄跄地走向它，本能地知道这事安全的，他用胳膊搂住它的脖子，把脸埋在它光滑的皮毛里。

除了黑豹给予他空虚的慰藉外，什么也不存在。

他模模糊糊地意识到，黑豹的咕噜声听起来更像是唱歌，但这种摇篮曲是用一种他不知道的陌生语言唱的。

当空虚要变成现实时，歌声改变了，语言也随之改变。

“不久前，亲爱的，当我睡着的时候

我梦见我把你抱在怀里

但当我醒来时，亲爱的，我错了

第二天，我无法直视你的眼睛

你是我的月光，我耀眼的星辰，

当黑暗笼罩我时，你照亮我的道路

亲爱的，你永远不知道我多需要你

请不要夺走我的光芒

我会永远爱你，让你快乐

要是你说了一样的话多好

但我怕你永远不会相信我

怕你总有一天会后悔”

***

“我相信你。”

当听到Tim的低声自语，Kon的声音突然戛然而止。

他不确定哪个更值得警惕，是Tim醒来了，还是他完全理解了Kon的话所以用氪星语回答了，还是这句话本身的含义。

“我猜他醒了。”Cassie打趣地说道，她一直用手梳理着Tim的头发。

Tim叹了口气，坐了起来，揉了揉眼睛。Kon看到他这么可爱，心脏都猛跳了一下。Tim慢慢眨着眼睛，打着哈欠问道：“有人有咖啡吗？”

Kon的喉咙发出被噎住的吸气声，他的脸颊通红，因为他的大脑加班加点地试图同时处理Tim的可爱和自己的尴尬。

幸运的是，Bart没有这样的问题。“闪电回来。”他说道，随着一阵风消失了。

看起来咖啡都被喝完了，Tim用手捋了捋头发：“我睡了多久？”

“十个小时左右。”Cassie耸耸肩，“我们半小时前就醒了，但我们觉得应该让你多睡会。不过你有点……抽搐？我们觉得是做噩梦了，所以就唱了摇篮曲。”

“好吧……”Tim皱了皱眉头，然后表情豁然开朗。他轻巧地开玩笑说道：“我梦见我在地狱厨房，Gordon Ramsay对我大吼大叫，因为我把鸡烤焦了。”

这明显是一个谎言，但也是一个滑稽的谎言。

直到Tim开口说话，他才注意到这个男孩正在用余光狡猾地瞥着他：“所以……Kon给我唱歌了？”

Kon感觉自己正在迅速失去这次谈话的控制权：“Cassie和Jamie也唱了！”他用防御性的口吻说道，“那只是一首Kara在……前段时间教我的氪星歌谣。”

Tim对Kon扬起眉毛，这让他紧张，但他还是耸了耸肩。

“这其实是我的主意，”Jamie说，“每次我做噩梦时，我的阿妈总会给我唱歌，所以我想这也许有帮助。”

这一刻他的世界观发生了轻微的改变，Kon意识到所有人之中Jamie的童年最正常。

“妈妈没有给我唱过很多摇篮曲，但我在业余时间研究过希腊的摇篮曲。”Cassie说。

Tim明显咽了口唾沫：“什么，Bart没有对我唱歌吗？我好伤心。”

就在这时，Bart拿着一托盘的咖啡和一个袋子出现了：“抱歉，哥们，但所有来自未来的摇篮曲要么非常压抑，要么没有词，所以我大部分就是在哼哼。”

Tim似乎无法回答这个问题，但Jamie用一只胳膊搂住他的男朋友，把他拉到沙发上，分散了他们的注意力：“这提醒我教你一些更快的歌曲，亲爱的。”他说着，亲了亲Bart的脸颊。

Bart一脸灿烂地分着食物和饮料：“白色摩卡星冰乐加意式浓缩咖啡、意式浓缩星冰乐、双倍浓缩加冰，以及黑咖啡。”

“Jamie，我想我得抢走你的男朋友了。”Tim认真地说，举起杯子慢慢喝了一大口，摆脱了迷迷糊糊的麻木状态。

这个男孩歪着头，好像有人在他耳边窃窃私语：“个人来说，我希望看到你尝试，但Kahji*说我们会为了他与你战斗。”

Kon不知道那是谁，但根据Tim的笑声，他决定喜欢“Kahji”。

他们津津有味地吃着只有饥肠辘辘的青年才吃得下去的甜甜圈和松饼。

“所以……信封里有什么？”她狡猾地问Tim。

Tim眨眨眼，让Kon想起了一只猫。“信封？”

“你给Selina的那个。”

即使Bart的超级胃口也不能阻止他的好奇心。

“在你离开的时候，”Kon解释道，“她打开信封开始大笑，Dick问她为什么这么好笑，她只是微笑着告诉他，她刚刚得到了一些非常好的消息。”

他们沉默了一会，让所有人吃惊的是，Tim脸红了。“我——额……”他吞吞吐吐地说。

“赫拉啊，现在你必须告诉我们！”Cassie喊道。

他可以逃走，但实际上，他们能想到的任何东西都可能比事实更糟糕。

他站起来，抓起手机解锁，然后找到他为Selina拍的照片。

他毫不犹豫把手机递给Cassie，立刻像只乌龟一样缩回自己的运动衫里。

Kon花了点工夫对Tim孩子气的动作笑了，然后转过身去看Cassie在看什么。

他的心脏立刻停止跳动，然后以原来两倍的速度重新猛跳起来。

天哪，Tim穿的是什么？

他认为红罗宾非常紧身，但这完全不在一个层次上。突然之间他觉得房间太热了。

Jamie用西班牙语喃喃地说：“……我的……天，Tim……”

对了，房间里还有其他人。

Bart咳得更厉害了——可能是被他喝的咖啡呛到了。Jamie盯着天花板，摸着Bart的背，他的脸颊比平时更红了。Kon满脸通红，眼睛依然紧盯着Cassie手里的手机。

Tim清了清嗓子，吸引了四个人的视线：“所以，呃，你们觉得怎么样？”

“我们觉得怎么样？Tim！”Kon的喉咙里发出一阵嘀咕，可能是对Cassie的话表示认同，“我知道你穿皮革很合适，但我不知道你穿起来这么好看。”

“呃……谢谢？”

“我的意思是，你太辣了，有眼睛的人都看得出来，对吧，Kon？”这个克隆人的脸红得更厉害了，“但是，性爱之神Tim，你的臀部简直太完美了。这是什么？你正在设计的新制服吗？”

“算是吧？”Tim从运动衫里钻了出来，看上去奇怪地松了口气，甚至更尴尬了，“实际上，这是……呃，一个旧设计。Selina已经保存了很多年，我……我需要穿着她来完成一个任务，所以……是的。”

“你有没有想过实际应用它？”

“嗯……”Tim拉长了语调，“我差不多已经进行实战测试了。而且是的，我想我会的。”他没有想太多，但……好吧，在某种程度上他已经告诉Selina了，“我处于一个非常黑暗的境地时我成为了红罗宾。而浪客更能让我快乐。所以，也许现在我正在恢复……这就是我所需要的。”

Kon脸上的红晕终于随着他的微笑消失了。他很骄傲。Tim似乎无法把目光从那上面移开。

“你还会呆在蝙蝠家族吗？”

Tim耸耸肩：“我觉得没有什么不行的。我猜在接下来的一两年里，Selina也会成为蝙蝠家族的人。而且，”他咧嘴笑着，“如果我不和他们做兄弟，Steph和Dick会杀了我的。”

“你说得对。”Kon表示同意。

沉默延长了。

“话说回来，你们觉得Bart在霍格沃茨的哪个学院？”

“赫奇帕奇。”

“格兰芬多。”

“拉文克劳。”

Cassie、Kon和Jamie都困惑地面面相觑。

“有意思，”Tim一本正经地说道，又咬了一口松饼，“想讨论一下吗？”

“霍格沃茨是什么？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注一：Kahji，Jamie的蓝甲虫的名字，是有自己意识的甲虫（详见动画《少年正义联盟》第二部）在这里“我们”把抢回来真的好甜！


	31. 故事时间

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前情提要：  
> Tim：所以，我的人生完蛋了  
> Kon、Cassie、Bart和Jamie：让我们爱你、支持你！！  
> Tim：……好  
> *穿着睡衣窝在一起*  
> Tim：嘿伙计们，你们觉得Bart在霍格沃茨的哪个学院？

最后，他们认同Bart的性格和习惯几乎可以完美适合霍格沃茨的每一个学院，并同意让Bart进行官方测试来解决纷争。

更重要的是，他们还必须让他看Harry Potter的电影，和书。Tim补充道。

当有人按门铃的时候，Bart才看到一半（由于其他四个少年总从他肩膀后探过来怂恿他支持自己，所以进度缓慢）。

他们都紧张起来，看着Tim介于好奇与担忧之间的表情。

“我想我忘记告诉女房东我来了。”他撒了个谎。他当时也许双眼湿润，声音颤抖，但他还是在前厅停了下来，从女房东那里拿了钥匙，告诉她他要在公寓里待一段时间。这位女房东看上去想争辩，但也像是不想惹上一个快要哭出来的人，所以她给了他钥匙。

他从地板上优雅地站起来，走向门口。

就在Tim走到门口的时候，重重的敲门声又响了起来。他强迫自己谨记礼仪，在开门时挂上了一种不那么热情又非常勉强的微笑：“我能——”

“你这个没用的废物！你对你妈妈做了些什么？我要把你这个小流氓的脖子拧断！”

Jack Drake看上去想要杀人。他大吼大叫的时候口水喷了出来，溅在Tim的身上，震耳欲聋的吼叫中断了Tim尽情享受的宁静清晨。他脸上带着引人注目的红晕，他的姿势已经表现出他的威慑性。

Tim后退了一步：“先生，我——我没有——”

Jack威胁性地向前迈了一步，但突然他和Tim之间出现了一副铜墙铁壁。

“我请你离开，混蛋。”他在Kon的身后看不到Jack的表情，但他从未如此感谢他的朋友。

“你以为你是谁？”Jack喊道，显然他一头雾水。

Tim可以想象到Kon的笑容：“我是他的朋友，你不能碰他。”

“他是我的儿子！我想做什么就能做什么！”

“他不再是你的儿子了。”

“胡扯！你知道我是谁吗？如果我想的话我可以把你这混蛋卖给实验室做小白鼠——”

这激怒了他。“我这一生都受你欺辱，但你竟然敢这么对Kon说话，”Tim低吼着，把Kon推开这样他就可以直视他父亲的眼睛，“如果你再威胁我的朋友，我保证你悲惨的余生永远尝不到权力的滋味。你想干涉我的人生？那应该以牙还牙。”Tim的嘴角扭曲成一个微笑，眼里却没有笑意，“我相信你会喜欢客户服务的工作量。”

Jack冷笑道：“你想怎么做？”

“我想我会利用你和妈妈多年来为我精心打造的媒体形象和两个月后继承的Drake工业股票。”

Jack第一次畏缩了：“什么？”

“你是不是忘了什么，最亲爱的爸爸？”Tim的声音里没有丝毫温暖和家庭气息，“我的生日快到了，我就要十八岁了，法律上将不受你们管束。更重要的是，我将拿走你们在Drake工业里的一半股份作为礼物。还有我的信托基金，如果我没记错的话，包括几百万美元和一些多年闲置的房产。”

如果Jack以前满脸通红，那么现在他看起来像是一颗即将爆炸的葡萄。“你这个忘恩负义的小鬼，你要先毁了你，在你能——”

“你不能。”Tim迈出了自己的一步，看着他的父亲，终于看清了他的真面目。一个让憎恨毒害自己人生的老酒鬼。他不配做父亲，而Tim在和这个让他遭受折磨的人面对面站在一起时，脸上露出了轻蔑的表情。

“你知道，妈妈总是更让我害怕。她很聪明，你只是个会施暴的蠢猪。”Tim的声音冷淡且平和，这是他以前从未对父亲使用过的语调，Jack似乎被这声音吓了一跳，无法回答。

由于摆脱了各种条件反射和否认，Jack就显得相当平淡无奇。Tim身上一半以上的伤疤都是他直接或间接造成的——指的只是留下伤疤的伤口——然而，他站在这里，衣冠不整、气得发紫，看起来不过是一个满身酒气的老人。

“你马上离开这里，不许再来。”Tim最后说道，每个字都发音清晰，以确保能让被酒精麻痹的Jack听懂，“我会让我的律师尽快联系你的律师解决文书工作，但你最好记住我有权利待在这里，我不会让你在伤害我了。”

Jack知道自己被打败了，但他很生气，还醉醺醺的，而且脑子一直不灵光，所以他还是出了一拳。

Tim强迫自己不要退缩，事实上，他一动不动。

Kon在拳头离Tim还有半英尺远的时候抓住了它，控制力度一捏，然后把他用力推开让他摔了个底朝天。

“你这个狗娘养的！”Jack爬起来喊道，“你是什么人？！”

Kon危险地笑了笑：“如果你再伤害Tim，还有别的等着你。”

Jack的目光在两人之间扫视了一遍，犹犹豫豫地吐了口唾沫：“死基佬。”

好吧。这可不是Tim料想中的侮辱。“你把一个十三岁的男孩卖给一个四十岁的男人的时候，你可不介意这个。”

Jack冷笑了一声，但似乎没有回击，只是拉了拉他的西装夹克，想把它拉直，然后咒骂着走了。

Tim“呯”一声关上门。他愤怒地盯着门口，大脑里开始构想计划。他需要一个律师，但在他和Bruce之间找出一个不腐败的律师处理他的案子并不难。他还需要为制造噪音向女房东道歉。

“Tim。”Kon平静地说，打断了Tim的思绪。

Tim哼了一声以回应，依稀注意到走廊里的其他人都做好了战斗准备。

“你说的‘卖掉你’是什么意思？”

该死。

他这么说了吗？

“嗯……”Tim拼命思索着谎言或借口，但他已经厌倦了说谎，所以他转过身，用背靠在门上堵住了门。“嗯，某些商业交易需要……技巧，和额外的……催化剂。所以有时候我得……帮忙？”是的，他们不买账。是时候揭露伤疤了。“听着，这没什么大不了的。有时候，我只是不得不和一些有钱的白痴度过几个晚上。”他耸耸肩，“对我来说这能帮得上忙。”

Kon怒火中烧。他的视线越过Tim死死盯着那扇门，好像他可以用热视线就直接杀死Jack似的。天哪，他太好猜了。Tim拒绝承认他觉得这有多可爱。

他把一只手放在Kon的胸前阻止了他：“不要。Kon，他不值得你这么做。”

“他给你拉皮条，Tim，他被揍一顿都太轻了。”

Tim看了看Cassie、Bart和Jamie，想知道他们能不能帮忙劝劝，但他们似乎都做好了跟着Kon去打架的准备，所以他叹了口气，转身看向Kon：“我很感谢，但如果你揍了Jack Drake，他会让警察去逮捕你。这对正义联盟不利，你会名誉受损。”他看起来仍像是准备把那人念成肉酱，所以Tim拿出了他的王牌：“如果Jack说是我打了他，这会影响法庭的审判。”

这似乎至少让Kon多少理解了。算是吧。他浑身紧绷，但随后叹了一口气，放松了下来，最终看向Tim而不是门口：“Tim……”

“我知道。我挺惨的。不过我以各种形式对他们绝大多数人都进行了报复，不然你以为Selina是怎么选择她的目标的？”当然，她不是蓄意为他复仇，但在报纸上读到他的施暴者惨遭不幸还是非常有趣。

“我没法视之不理。”Kon的声音满是痛苦，Tim把此理解为“有时Tim的不幸对于其他人来说难以接受，并且因此出了问题”。

“我知道，”他平静地说，“但这不是你的问题。我保证我会……我不知道该怎么说，最终‘处理它’。但现在我还在重建我的生活，我没有时间去处理过去的伤痛。”他知道自己的话听起来有点严厉，但他的声音非常柔和，默默地祈求他们放手，不要再可怜他。

他愿意付出任何代价让时光倒流，重返十分钟之前。他只要十分钟。

最终，Kon屈服了：“好吧，向我保证你最终会谈谈这件事的？”

Tim咬了咬下唇。“最终会的。”他同意了。

他被Kon的眼神分散了注意力，没留意到Bart的喃喃自语：“我感觉好像刚刚看到我的爸妈吵了一架。”

Kon冷静了下来，这才意识到自己正把Tim推到门上，而他的手仍然放在Kon的胸口上。

他后退了一步，用一只手捋了捋头发。Tim真是太要命了。

***

Jack Drake真是一个扫兴鬼。

无论如何，Tim需要回归一下现实。尽管他很希望，但他不可能永远住在他的小天堂里。

他给Babs发短信告诉外界，他很安全，但这并没有阻止Dick每小时都给他打电话。直到Tim妥协了，决定去看看他们，并回答疑问。尽管他想，但他不能一直躲起来，尤其是在身边人都一直怜悯地看着他的时候。

于是他给蝙蝠洞打了个电话，第二次响铃的时候有人接了。

“Timothy少爷。”

“A——Alfred！抱歉，我以为是Bruce……”

“很合理，Timothy少爷，但碰巧Bruce少爷不在。他在洞穴里等待的时候太心烦意乱，于是他出去巡逻了。”

“哦！呃……我应该等他回来再打过来还是……？”

“似乎没有必要，他让我在你联系他的时候通知他，他二十分钟内回来。”

“哦，呃，好的。”Tim犹豫了一下，不知该如何进行下去，“你好吗？”

他能从Alfred的声音中听出他的笑意：“很好，少爷问你过得如何？”

“总的来说，我一切都好。我……我想我可以过去吧？和大家谈谈？”

“非常好，Timothy少爷！”他突然觉得这正是Alfred所图，“我可以安排一次午餐。你希望我一并邀请Dick少爷和Kyle小姐吗？”

“呃好，听起来不错。”

“那我就开始准备三明治了。”

“马上见，Alfred。”

“希望如此，Timothy少爷。”他挂断了电话。

Kon至少要求送他去Wayne庄园，而其他人答应晚些见他，与他告别。

“箱子里是什么？”Kon问道，把Tim的头盔扔给他。

Tim用空着的手抓住了它，把箱子放下，戴好头盔：“只是一些不想拿来垫屁股的东西。”

Kon耸耸肩，简单接受了这个理由：“那是我来开还是你来开？”

“哈，傻问题，”Tim边走便从Kon手里拿走钥匙，“我们走吧。”

“是的，先生。”Kon轻声说道，沉寂欣赏了一下Tim很好衬托出他身材的牛仔裤，然后跟着他出了门。

如果Kon没有分神的话，整个过程就相当平静。在Tim说氪星语到看到他穿上浪客制服之间的某个时间点，Kon已经对他魂牵梦绕。坐在摩托车上也没有用。

Tim在Wayne庄园前停了下来。根据他的表情，Kon正在等待一道闪电和突如其来的不详大雨。

“嘿，如果你还没准备好，我们可以离开。”

Tim脱下了他的头盔：“不，我……我想来的。”当Kon从摩托车上下来的时候，他对他笑了笑：“谢谢你陪我过来，你想进来吗？”

Kon突然想象到一个他尴尬地坐着喝Alfred端来的茶，而Bruce不得不忍受他的存在，不断地用蝙蝠侠不赞成的目光瞪他的场面。他匆匆离开摩托，打算起飞：“我没事，谢谢。我只是想保证你平安抵达。”

Tim的眼神变柔和了：“我很感谢。”他从斜挂包里拿出一个箱子，然后走了几步。

他突然转身回来，这一切发生得太快以至于Kon没意识到他亲了一下他的脸颊。“谢谢你所做的一切。”他轻声说道，然后离开了。

等Kon呆呆地把手放在脸颊上的时候，Tim已经走到半路了。

拉奥啊，他太爱这个男孩了……

***

啥。他真那么做了。

他现在得把刚才发生的事情塞到大脑深处，这样他和Bruce说话的时候就不会回想起来了。

他还没来得及按门铃，Alfred就开了门：“进来吧，Timothy少爷。”

Tim感激地笑了笑，走了进去：“啊，Bruce回来了吗？”

Alfred接过他的皮夹克，对他说：“是的，他在书房等你。我准备了三明治。”

Tim忍不住笑了：“谢谢，Alfie。”

他到底想说什么？

嘿，还记得你刚发觉我父母是虐待狂吗？猜怎么着，我刚和他们断绝关系了！差不多吧。勇敢地面对他们？嗯，我敲诈了他们，我也不会回去，这是肯定的。

好吧，现在没时间计划了。没事的。他认为做自己是最好的。通常情况下，他会没事的。他可以用漫长的焦虑和今早喝的咖啡挺过这次对话。

他走进书房。

“嘿——Bruce，怎么了？”他走进房间的时候，用了一种尴尬的问候方式来拖延时间。他背后有一个出口，Bruce的桌子后面有两扇窗——装饰性的，但是防弹——三……没有敌意……在椅子上，Alfred的三明治和一大壶水、几个玻璃杯（可以拿来当武器）放在咖啡桌上。从情感上来说，从实际情况来说，这里没有武器但很危险，但他认为自己在这种情况下可能是安全的。

当Selina看到他手里的东西时，她兴致勃勃地直起身子：“那是——？”

“是的。”他没有进一步说明。他僵硬地站在差不多……相当于他父母的人面前时，他们无声地交流了？他没准备好承认这点，但Bruce比Jack更像一个父亲，而Selina几乎是他妈妈了。Dick则是……一个非常像爸爸的哥哥。另一方面，他和父母打交道的经历并不理想，所以这样的比较可能不太恰当。

“你没事吗？”当没有人试图打破沉默的时候，Dick开口了。

Tim耸耸肩：“我想这看你怎么定义‘没事’。比如，身体上没毛病吗？是的，实际上比平时更好，因为我昨晚前所未有地睡了大概十小时。我的手显然还有点疼，因为我锤墙的时候扭伤了手腕——事实上，我想可能骨折了，但我猜我很幸运——”

如果Selina不打断他，他可以说好几个小时：“小猫，你在胡言乱语。”

Bruce和Dick只是盯着她，好像他被自己的高级复制品替代了。很合理。

“是的，”他深深吸了一口气，“简单来说，我很好，可能有点糟。”

“Tim，发生了什么？”Bruce恳求道。

哇，好吧，Bruce在恳求他。他最后一次看到Bruce恳求，是Jason用刀抵住了Tim的喉咙，接下来的打斗发生得并不愉快。

“嗯，我妈妈打电话给我，所以我骗了你们——对不起——我去Drake庄园是因为我想给她最后一次机会，我不知道该怎么说，证明她还爱我？我想我当时没想清楚。不管怎样，她出现了，有那么一会我以为我们挺好的，但后来她说了一些话，告诉我我有一个客户。我拒绝了，威胁她要——”

“客户？”

他真希望他们不会注意到这点，但考虑到他早上已经向他的队友坦白，Bruce还是世界上最伟大的侦探，他们最好还是亲耳听到他的回答。

“她想把我卖给这个商人几天，这样他就可以和Drake工业签订协议。”他们要的是坦白，对吧？

老实说，他有点惊讶没有一个人像Kon那样露出想要追杀Drake夫妇的意图。

“Tim，你以前有过多少客户？”Dick平静地问。

他转向Selina：“我在你的名单上列了多少个名字？”

她用手捂住嘴，喘着粗气心算着：“Tim……这么多年来你都在给我列名单。”

他耸耸肩：“其中有些人只是犯罪分子，但我不能给你每一个客户的名字，因为他们其中一些人太接近Drake工业的核心。权衡起来，大概就是那些。”

没有什么比告诉别人自己的坏消息更能让你意识到你周围每个人都情绪不稳定。

“没事。事情发生了，烂透了，也结束了。你们做什么也改变不了这点，所以如果你现在不问我这个问题，我会很感激的。”他们不打算善罢甘休，但Tim决定先置之不理，因为他是受害者，他可以决定什么时候处理这件事。

现在他认为他不想要他们的同情或愧疚，只想好好谈话。

他们一定是他眼中的坚定，因为Bruce看上去不再像具死尸，而流露出更多忧虑。

“不管怎样，我告诉了我母亲这些年来我搜集了对她不利的证据，并且告诉她如果她不让我离开，我会毁了她和父亲。然后我离开了，在过去的二十四小时里，我和Kon、Bart、Jamie和Cassie在一起。”

Dick忍不住笑了，Tim挺喜欢他这点。“所以你是说，在瞒了我们这么多年以后，你一直保存着对他们不利的证据？”

“是的，”Tim做了个鬼脸。他知道Dick不应该笑，赞扬他的笑更不对，但他们不是一个普通家庭，加点欢笑大有裨益。当他真的打算处理这事的时候，他可能不会有同样的感觉，但当他挑着给他讲的时候，笑是件好事。

“你住在哪里？”Bruce问道，总从实际出发。

你的关注点在这吗？“在我买的一套公寓里。我本该十八岁的时候搬进去，但计划提前了。”

“所以……这间公寓就是你的住所了？”Bruce小心翼翼地问道。

Tim觉得他好像被套话了，但他不知道是怎么回事：“是的。”

Bruce点点头：“Tim，你愿意来庄园住吗？”

Tim的思路被打断了。

“我——什么？”

Bruce不安地挪了挪身子：“我认为你打算从法律上和父母分开，越快越好。为此，作为一个未成年人，你需要一个临时监护人。”

他说得没错。“你是在……自荐吗？”

他更不安了。“是的。”

喔，噢。

“Bruce，你不必这样。”Tim皱起眉头。有一瞬间，他以为……算了。“我知道你觉得自己有责任，因为我当过罗宾，但我能想出别的方法。”

Selina和Dick一起瞪了Bruce一眼，但Tim不明白这是为什么。

Bruce看起来比以前更焦虑了：“不，Tim，我不是觉得自己有责任才这么做的。我这么做是因为我想让你住在这里，如果你不介意的话。”

Tim沉默了片刻，然后——“好吧。”

等等——什么？这是不是有点突然？他为什么会同意？“呃，我没意见。”他又说了一遍，这次语气更加坚定。

他不确定和Bruce生活在一起是否真的比独自生活更好，还要顾及Damian，但至少他能享受Alfred的料理。

他当然会留着这间公寓，但他得以后再去发掘它的意义。

“该死，我本来也要说同样的话，”Selina打趣地说，“得打败我？”

Tim是唯一一个笑的人。

“这么多猫住在同一屋檐下？连蝙蝠都对我们束手无策了。”

Dick和Bruce都困惑地盯着他们，这次轮到Selina笑了。

“这就是我期待的，小猫。”

Bruce终于妥协了。“你们两个是怎么认识的？”他无助地问道。这是另一种脱离蝙蝠侠的、属于Tim的情感联系。

“这也是我来这里的原因。Selina允许的话，我想告诉你。”

Selina点点头。

“好吧，我想我应该从这个开始。”Tim把盒子放在桌上，把它推向Bruce，拿了一个三明治。

他咬了一口，几乎要呻吟起来。Alfred太会做饭了。

“这些是什么？”

Tim压抑住他对Bruce侦探技巧本能的调侃，而是回答：“这些是照片，我几年前拍的。”

Bruce低头看着他们，慢慢地拿出一张又一张照片，摊开摆在桌子上。有些比另一些拍的好。

大多数只是哥谭市漆黑的天空下模糊的人影，但Tim就连拍得最差的也不忍心毁掉。

直到Bruce翻到底，Tim才发觉他把脸转过去。这些是他最引以为豪的作品。他冒着生命危险，被哥谭的夜晚冻得四肢发麻，毒贩就在他脚下的街道上徘徊。

蝙蝠侠的身影出现在一栋建筑物的边缘，正举起钩枪，准备发射。罗宾仅用一根细绳，以完美的俯冲抵达楼顶，并且没有跌倒在水泥地上。蝙蝠侠和罗宾背靠背，周围都是拿着刀的、醉醺醺的歹徒，还有更多像他们一样的人。

最底下的那张是他的最爱。这是身穿罗宾制服的Jason的侧影，风吹过他的披风，吹乱了他的头发的同时，他低头看着手中的面具。

“我从九岁起就知道Bruce Wayne是蝙蝠侠了。至于我开始跟踪你则是在更早之前。”在某种程度上，Bruce在他们见面之前就知道Tim知晓自己的身份，但那在多久以前呢？“有一天晚上我草率了，我又冷又饿，被发现了。他们看到我昂贵的相机，就开始追我。我没有太多选择，所以就躲进最近的开着的窗户……然后昏过去了。我可能有点累了。”

Selina哼了一声：“有点？”

“我还能说什么？我对咖啡上瘾就是从此开始。”他对她眨了眨眼，“不管怎样，我很有意思，所以Selina照顾我。几天后，我回来了。我们喝了咖啡。我又离开。循环往复。最终Selina认为我会害死自己，于是开始训练我。那时我已经知道她是猫女，以及她和你的关系。”他瞄了一眼其中一张模糊的照片，两个人影紧密地挨在一起，就像一个整体。

“怪我。”Selina单纯地说。

“无论如何，作为训练我的条件，她不得不让我参与她的夜间工作。Jason不知道，但我在为她工作的时候见过他。”他禁不住笑了起来，“综合考虑，他最好不要记起来。”

Selina很不淑女地哼了一声，但Tim拒绝详细说明，所以他继续说：“然后他死了，你变得暴力起来，那是我第一次见你。”他找Dick谈了，没有刻意提到那天晚上在马戏团的事情，那只会让他们所有人都很痛苦。“但你拒绝了。”Dick显得愧疚，但Tim的声音没有恶意。木已成舟，而且事后看来，结果似乎更好。“所以我做了我必须做的，告诉Selina我很抱歉，强迫你让我当罗宾。其余的你都知道了。”

故事讲完后，Tim拿起一个柠檬方砖，咬了一口。一如既往地美味。Alfred是神。

Bruce翻完最后一些照片，看到了蝙蝠镖。他发出了一声苦恼的嘀咕。

“我从一些谜语人的手下那里得到的。”Tim说。

Bruce盯着它。

“你可以……你可以把它要回来。我真的没有权利拍那些照片，所以我也想以这种方式把它们还给你。”

他们之间沉默了。为什么他什么也没说？

“怎么，你不喜欢我的摄影技巧？”Tim打趣地问。

“这些……”

去你妈的Bruce。你能不能不要戏剧性地暂停五秒再讲完你的话？！

“……太棒了。”

哦。

他对Bruce任何的不耐烦都烟消云散了。

“这么多年来，我从未意识到你跟踪过我。这些照片拍得非常好。你是怎么做到的？”

哇。这是从Tim第一套走在哥谭追逐一个幻影并成为他的学徒以来所期待的一切。“嗯，我研究了你们的巡逻路线，然后我就……等着。”

“Tim，我为你骄傲。”

“为什么？”他还没来得及阻止，就说漏嘴了。

为什么Bruce看起来那么悲伤？就好像在Tim面前老了三十岁。而且Bruce老上三十岁就像……老古董了。“为什么我不该？你非常有天赋，Tim，这就是最好的证明。你足智多谋，甚至我盲目的时候，你能明察秋毫。我……你遇见我的时候，我的状态不好，而正因为你，我现在变得更好。如果我曾经说过的话，我觉得我告诉的还不够，但我真的为你骄傲。我为你骄傲，像爱自己儿子一样爱着你。我知道这可能表达得不好，考虑到——”

“不，这很完美。”他没有哭——他没有。“这正是我一直想要的。”

Tim和Bruce之间一个拥抱太过了，但对于Selina和Dick没有这样的顾虑。

“来这。”Dick说，他哭了。

他把Tim拉到咖啡桌旁，用力拥抱到他都快透不过气。Selina瞪着Bruce，直到他也加入进来。

“啊，你们这些男孩真可爱。”她嘀咕着，迷信地拍了张照片发给Alfred，这可以为她赢得几周的好感。

Bruce一可以离开马上抽身而去，但现在Tim知道被蝙蝠侠拥抱是什么感觉了，没人能从他这里夺走那些信息。

把自己从Dick身边艰难地抽出来之后（这个人就是一只章鱼），他敏锐地闻到了：“你从什么时候就没洗过澡了？”

“呃……从你失踪之后？”

Tim把他推开：“呕。”

“我不想破坏气氛，”Selina说，“但相信我，你们都太可爱了。但Tim，我们应该谈谈接下来怎么做。”

Tim叹了口气，坐在她和Dick之间的沙发上，蜷缩在Selina身边。他长大了以后反而非常粘人。“好吧，我想我告诉你们这堆破事后这很合理。”

“首先，你应该买一只安慰猫。”

Tim的鼻子皱了起来：“呃。”

“别让Dinah听到你这么说。”Dick回答道。

“呃，好吧。”Tim把脸埋在Selina的肩膀上，这样他就可以假装心理治疗对他来说非常非常遥远，他不承认它迫在眉睫，“但我们的会面必须保密，只有Dinah。有其他人的话必须知道秘密身份的事情。”

“Dinah的所有治疗都是保密的。”

Tim露出一只睁开的眼睛看着正坐在扶手椅上的Bruce，另一只眼睛仍然紧贴着Selina的肩膀：“这意味着我告诉Dinah我父母做的那些事的时候，我只告诉Dinah。如果这件事情过去了，那它就不会威胁到我，所以除了她没人知道有这些事情，没人注意到我的会面。成交？”

Bruce张开嘴，抗议他从未越界，但他们都知道他在说谎，所以他只是看向别处，愧疚地说：“成交。”

“所以我想我们至少确定你住在哪里。”Dick指出。

至少现在是这样。现在，Tim心力交瘁，迷茫不安。他知道。他们也清楚。这就是事实。但他在好转，他需要有人帮助他恢复，所以现在，他会住在庄园。

然而，等他恢复了，那就是另一回事了。

总有一天他会完全自由。他会主宰自己的地方，自己买吃的。彻底独立。好吧，也许不是彻底独立，他不介意和有个人分享……但他不能在和蝙蝠侠以及恶魔崽子一起住的时候和别人同居。

不过他们还不需要知道这些。

“我们不能说服你多做一会红罗宾吗？”

Tim笑了一下，但没有回答。

“Tim？怎么了？”

是时候了，还有什么时候比他可以一次性问他们所有人还合适的时机呢？“实际上……我有些事情想和你谈谈。”

“怎么了，小猫？”

“你还记得我是怎么变成红罗宾的吗？”

他们都愣住了，显然谁也不会开口，所以Tim主动说：“我变成红罗宾是因为罗宾之名被夺走了。我创造它是因为我必须去做别人不想做的事情。那些，”他看着Bruce和Dick，“你们不赞成的事情。”

考虑到他上周的所作所为，他仍然在坐一些他们不赞成的事情。难怪他和Jason相处得不错。无论如何，相较而言吧。

“Tim——”

“我不是想责备谁，也不是想让谁内疚，我只是想解释。”他快速打断了Dick的道歉，无声地感谢他的哥哥，而Dick闭上了嘴，坐下来听Tim说完。其他干扰有望遏制住时，Tim继续说。

“没人想讨论，但红罗宾根本不应该存在。这是一个悖论。不可能有两只罗宾。当然，每个人都很善良，相信红罗宾有所不同，因为我不是蝙蝠侠的搭档了，但事实上我创造了红罗宾，因此无法放手。我在很多情况下都太过伤心，心中有一部分在祈祷，等我找到Bruce的时候，他会让我再次成为罗宾。我无法接受我的生活如此迅速地分崩离析。先是Bruce，然后是罗宾，然后——”

他颤抖着吸了一口气：“我的父母在那段时间里也变得更糟了。开始把我当成年人看待了。起初，我认为这可能是件好事，可能让我们更亲密，但把我当成成年人来看来并不完全满足我的期望。”这就是他想说的。

“我的意思是，我创造了红罗宾，创造了黑暗版本的罗宾。一个可以去做蝙蝠侠不让罗宾做的事情的实体。对此，我感到非常抱歉。”他对Dick说了最后一句话，眼中充满了前所未有的悔恨。

Dick困惑地皱起眉头：“你在说什么？”

“你把你的心血和灵魂都倾注在罗宾上。你把你自己的一部分创造出来，成为某种美好且光明的东西，与Bruce达成平衡。我知道这对你意味着什么，我也知道看到我们所有人都用你的名字——你母亲给你取的名字——有多难受，即使你把我们当做你的兄弟。”Dick撅起嘴，“我没想到想我这样扭曲罗宾的遗产对你带来多大的伤害，直到为时已晚。对此，我很抱歉。”

Dick叹了一口气，好像在说“我该拿你怎么办？”，摇了摇头。“别这样。当然，Jason第一次穿上制服的时候我并不高兴，但你弄错了。我为你感到骄傲，为你们所有人感到骄傲。而我妈妈——”他说这个词的时候流露了多年未现的口音，“——会很骄傲我有这样一个家庭。她会爱着你们所有人的。”Dick笑了，虽然他的眼睛湿润了。

“我不是唯一一个把自己的一部分倾注在罗宾身上的人。我们每个人都去做了。也许是我创造了它，但你给罗宾穿上了长裤，这才令人印象深刻。”

Tim笑了，却笑得有点像抽泣，让他自己感觉尴尬，但他太专注于Dick的话，没去在意。

“你不必为制造红罗宾而道歉。也许开头不太平稳，但你做到了！你把Bruce带回来了！从那以后，你用这个名字做了很多伟大的事情。”Dick思索的时候把头歪向一边，“当我们讨论那些敏感话题时，我想我没有为不相信你、还让Damian成为罗宾道歉。我很伤心，但这不是借口，我应该处理得更好。”

“我不想撒谎，我对你生过气。”Tim停顿了一下，拒绝减轻他长期以来坚持的合理愤怒，“但是，事后看来，我理解你为什么这么做。我仍然讨厌它，但最后一切都变好了，我不生气了。不对你生气。”

“所以……我们没事了？”

Tim笑了：“我们当然没事了。”就是这个。这是他最后一次退出谈话的机会，他可以假装这次谈话就是一个冗长的道歉，仅此而已。然而他没有抓住机会。“但这不是我想说的。”

三个人都似乎微微前倾，表示出兴趣。或者那只是Tim的个人感觉。

“我很高兴我得到了Dick的祝福，但这并不能改变红罗宾的黑暗背景，也不能改变这样一个事实：只要我继续用这个名字，我就会生活在阴影之中。Bruce、Dick、Jason、Damian……如果我继续叫自己罗宾——或其他版本的，我本身就会消失。我曾对此一直很满意，因为只要我还活在别人的阴影之下，我就不用面对自己的问题。我可以集中应付你们的问题。但我再也不能这样下去了，我需要独立，即使困难重重。”

“你说的是什么意思？”Bruce小心翼翼地用一种中立的语气问道，就像是真正的蝙蝠侠，不会泄露任何线索。

Tim深呼吸了一口气：“我是说，我不能再当红罗宾了，我需要成为……其他角色。”

Selina愣住了。

“我想关于这个，我有一些想法。”

下一个伟大的超人类想法：把火星DNA和人类DNA拼接起来，这样Tim就可以知道Bruce在想什么，因为他的脸上没有露出任何该死的表情。

至少Dick知道如何表达人类情感。不幸的是，这并没有让他变得更容易被读懂，因为他和Bruce完全相反。光看着他，Tim就被太多情绪压垮了。

Selina很好地处于中间值，因为他完全清楚她的感受，但他也不用看她，因为她肯定是得意洋洋的。

“你有什么想法？”Dick慢吞吞地问道，一字一句地说着，以免吓着Tim。

“嗯……我想我可以成为浪客（Stray）。”

Dick微微皱眉：“浪客？这名字是不是有点难懂。”

Tim耸耸肩：“我不是指字面含义。”

显然Selina已经难以自持：“小猫！”

Tim笑了，向后一摇，冲淡了她拥抱的力量：“得了吧，猫姐，我还没讲那些伤感的地方呢。”

“不管了，拥抱吧。”

“天哪，你说话语气好像Steph。”

“也许Steph想的很对。”

“所以我想这意味着我把我的英雄角色和你联系在一起也没问题，即使这会让你陷入危险？”

“你在开玩笑吗？你是我的小猫。如果你戴上我的标志，我会很骄傲的。”

“发生了什么？”Dick抱怨道，“我也想抱抱！”

Selina调整了一下她的手，把Tim的头埋在胸前，恶狠狠地冲男孩们笑了笑：“他现在是我的了。”

“什么？！”

她只是笑笑。

Tim也忍不住笑了，被Selina的快乐感染，最后才抽身而出：“浪客是我和Selina合作时使用的角色。在我的童年时代，这让我保持理智。这是我在罗宾之前拥有的为数不多的最美好的事物之一，也许我永远无法回到我错过的童年，但这将是一个开始。”

Dick似乎不知道该说什么，Bruce看上去仍像他在寂静时蹲的石像鬼。

“我已经有制服了，”他有效地补充道，“我已经想到如何调整我的装备来适应它。”

“那是什么样的？”Dick问，似乎因为找到了一个安全的问题而松了口气。

哦，这是他最喜欢的部分。“它与Selina的紧身衣很像，但我的紧身衣外还有皮夹克和很多带子。它远比我的红罗宾制服轻，而且没有那么厚的装甲，两件都有优劣，但都很适合我的战斗风格。我可能不像你那么灵巧，但我更追求速度和技巧，而不是强力打击，所以这套制服满足这点。”他在九岁时就知道了自己的战斗风格，会不会很糟？

“它当然有爪子，但我的后腰带还有一根可伸缩的棍子，腰带的储存空间和红罗宾的差不多。我最喜欢的部分是护目镜。Selina的很好，但我正努力把整台计算机的功能装载到我的里面。有了Babs的帮助，不用多久就能解决这些问题。”

“别忘了猫耳。”Selina插嘴道。

“我永远不会忘记猫耳。它们是遮住我头发的帽子的一部分。”他补充道。

Bruce看上去陷入了沉思，思考Tim所描述的战略优势和劣势。Dick看上去很兴奋。

“至于它看起来是什么样子，”Tim笑着说，“这么说吧，我可不为偷走你最性感前罗宾的称号负责。”他仰躺在沙发上，自豪地笑着。

Dick嗤了一声：“就像你曾经——”Selina把手机递给他，打断了他的话。根据Dick的眉毛抬到快消失的样子，Tim猜她是调出了他穿制服的照片。“哇，Tim……我警告你，我老大哥的本能正对我尖叫，要我维护你的庄严。”

Tim笑了：“晚了，死到临头了。”看着他们脸上的表情，他立刻道歉：“对不起！那是个糟糕的笑话……死人幽默之类的，你们明白吗？”

Dick叹了口气：“Jason的影响太坏了……”

“不，他从八岁起就有这种幽默感了。”Selina嘟囔着。

“你说这是你小时候设计的？”Dick高声问道。

“和9岁时的设计已经大有不同了。”那没有那么舒适，而且让他看起来又小又难看，而不是……嗯，就是那样。

Selina拿回了手机，但Bruce还是看了一眼，终于——终于流露出一丝感情，苦闷地哼了一声。

“这比迪斯科舞服还糟糕。”

他们都盯着他。

“你——你刚才是在开玩笑？”Dick语无伦次地说。

Bruce的眉毛对他大概抬高了两厘米，相当于蝙蝠侠的讽刺。这让Tim想到了Alfred。“对于一个二十岁就打扮成蝙蝠去行侠仗义的人来说，那套衣服非常碍眼。”

“我还以为很时髦呢！”

Tim认为这意味Bruce已经从他的震惊中恢复，可以直接回答问题，所以他抛出他最后一个问题：“所以，你觉得怎么样，Bruce？”

“我对制服不是很在意——”

“Bruce，你给新收养的孤儿穿上了绿鳞弹力短裤和紧身上衣，你无权评论我的学徒的全套服装设计。”Selina兴致勃勃地说。

Bruce似乎无法保持眼神交流：“我解释过很多次了，罗宾制服是经过精心设计的——”

“是，是，我们都知道。”Selina说，但她微笑着靠近Bruce。

他脸上的棱角似乎变柔和了，仿佛在她面前他不能真正皱起眉头。

Tim不愿意破坏平静，所以他保持沉默。Selina没有这个问题。“我觉得Tim问的不是制服。”

Bruce花了一些时间来构想回答，这是Tim一生中最漫长的等待。

“我不能说我预见了结果，但我理解你的理由。”Bruce的表情很严肃，他直视着Tim的双眼，“我从未走出父母的阴影，我成年后大部分时间都在努力阻止我的儿子重复我的错误。Tim，我现在为你感到无比骄傲。”他的心脏砰砰直跳，“如果你决定成为浪客，我会支持你。你应该知道，你永远是这个家庭的一部分，不管你叫自己什么。”

Selina嗤了一声。“他当然是。但现在我终于可以承担起训练他的任务了。更重要的是，等你最后让正义联盟见我的时候——”她冲着Bruce傻笑道，“——我可以告诉他们，他在成为你的小鸟之前，就是我的小猫了。”

“Selina，”Bruce警告地咆哮道，但语气比以往都愤怒，“我们已经谈过这个了。”

“喔，你只是害怕我会为了神奇女侠离开你。”

“事实上，我更担心Hal会变成他平时那种搔首弄姿的模样，我不得不计划把他赶走。”

“我是个大姑娘了，我能照顾好自己。”

“这正是我所担心的。”

Tim突然想到了Selina把Hal眼睛挖出来的场景。

“好了！你们的两个儿子还在房间里，保持住，好吗？！”Dick插嘴道。

老实说，Tim不知道该感谢谁。Bruce直白地支持了他，Selina避免了他们因为试图回应不寻常的坦白示爱而感到尴尬，或者Dick阻断了调情。

平局。

Selina发出她那种专属的，像风铃和香槟酒杯碰撞的笑声：“亲爱的，这也叫调情？我可以对你的耳朵吹阵暖风，Bruce一旦放松警惕也没那么坏了。”

“我从不放松警惕。”Bruce面无表情地说道。

Selina的回答唯一就有点少儿不宜：“不要对孩子们撒谎。”

Dick认为Selina和Bruce又开始了，于是转移话题：“所以，为什么叫自己浪客呢？”

“嗯，一开始想的只是关于猫咪的双关，”Tim笑得有些伤感，“但‘流浪’这个词的定义不是一种具体的描述，而是实际状态。我想我只是……喜欢那种感觉。”他耸耸肩，“不是因父母虐待而产生的。这是自然的力量。不可避免、不可控制、不可统一。当然，还有‘流浪猫’的双关。我的意思是，我们不都是流浪者吗？这基本上义警的先决条件。我们发觉自己孤身一人、被抛弃，但我们现在是一个多元家庭。我们分裂过，并不总很喜欢对方，但我们总是在彼此身边。这是Jack和Janet从不明白的，但现在我想我明白了。我是一名流浪者， Dick、Jason和Damian也一样。就像你们一样，女孩们也一样。原本就是如此，我现在只是用它来作为我的名字。”

他们都盯着他。

“哇，这真是太有诗意了。”Dick最后说道。

“我告诉过你我还没说到伤感的地方。”Tim打趣地对Selina说。

“你永远会给我惊喜，小猫。”


	32. 把握现在

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前情提要：  
> Jack Drake：你这个混账——  
> Tim：走好不送*  
> ***  
> 一个接一个扔出真相炸弹并讲了一堆惊悚的暗黑笑话的Tim：抱歉，以前的Tim不会在接你的电话了。为什么？因为他已经死了！*  
> Bruce：现在搬来住吧。

没人愿意让他独自再在公寓呆上一晚，这一点也不奇怪。Selina和他一起去收拾东西——只有一个行李袋，但里面装着他视若生命的东西——然后宣布她留下来陪Tim在庄园过夜。

老实说，他不确定自己是否该下意识冒出“耶！过夜哦！”或是“相当于我妈的人只是把我当成和相当于我爸的人上床的借口”的想法。

当Selina礼貌地问Alfred是否可以让她住在Tim隔壁房间时，他因第二个想法心生愧疚。

那晚，当他从另一场噩梦醒来，Selina就在身边。她钻到他的床上，用手指安抚性地梳理他的头发，直到他再次睡着，一觉睡到天明。

“你今天打算做什么？”Selina吃早餐的时候问道。

Tim想了想，咬了一口薄饼：“坦白来讲，我没完成的事情还很多，但我想我今天会强制专注精神健康，不会做任何事情。”

Alfred经过Tim的时候，在他的盘子里堆了更多的培根，决心在一顿早餐中改正他糟糕的饮食习惯。

Tim不介意。Alfred的华夫饼可能尝起来像浆糊，但薄饼很好吃，而且培根美味至极。这种二者兼备对Tim来说是种未解之谜。

“给Steph打个电话也许不错——只是建议？”Selina的声音清晰表明她并不仅仅在建议。

“什么？”

“Tim，”她突然语气轻柔，让他紧张不安，“你昨天晚上睡觉的时候叫了她。不光是她，还有……”

“喔。”

他没有说梦话吧，没吧？他以前和别人试过睡在一起，别人肯定会提起。但他通常一个人睡，所以这种情况可能很少见，特别是因为他可能只在半睡半醒的状态才会说梦话。当他身边有人的时候，他通常不会进入这种状态，而是肾上腺素激增，突然惊醒。

当他在队友身边醒来的时候，他说了什么？

他对着Alfred在薄饼上用培根和黄油摆成的笑脸皱了眉，好像这冒犯了他。如果他能回忆起来……

哦。噢。

Tim把胳膊杵在桌子上，这样就可以把脸埋在手里。

“怎么了，小猫？”

Tim抱怨着呻吟，以作回应。

“什么意思？”

“我用氪星语告诉Kon我相信他。”

“你会说氪星语？”

“这不是重点！他给我唱了首氪星歌曲——”

“哇，哇，哇——什么？”

Tim向Selina讲了这个故事，解释那首摇篮曲以及他所记得的Kon唱的歌词。

“他问我是否相信他爱我，我说我相信！我到底——在想什么？”

Selina困惑的表情没有任何帮助。“那只是一首歌，Tim，我不确定他是否真的——”

“还有别的事。事实上是好几件事。”

等他对Selina讲完吐真剂的事情，以及他们之间几百次的谈话后，她已经吃完了自己的薄饼，喝着茶。

Alfred几分钟前就消失了，但是从他脸上不满的表情和离开前Tim问起Bruce和Damian时紧闭的嘴唇可以看出，房子的主人们整晚都忙着行侠仗义。

Tim知道这可能意味着他错过了一个大案子，但考虑到他昨晚昏倒的速度，这很公平。

“听起来你自己变成了一个大情圣，小猫。”

Tim脸红了：“Selina！”

“什么？你刚才说的不是这个意思吗？Tim，这个男孩爱上你了，而且再明显不过就是双向暗恋，所以你为什么不采取行动呢？”

“我……”他真的有什么好理由吗？“他什么也没做！”

“Tim，过去几周你经历了很多，他可能不想给你压力。另外，有年龄问题，他主动可能更奇怪。”

Tim用手捂着脸：“不用提醒我。理论上，他比我大六岁，但时间上，他比我小十岁。生理学上，我们相差不多。我甚至不能完全确定他的年龄，而且据我所知，他可能能比我多活几个世纪。我们甚至没办法上床，他可能把我弄骨折或是别的什么。另外还有蝙蝠侠和超人的问题，我们还是队友，而且——”

“好吧，显然你已经考虑过这个问题了，”Selina有点糊涂，但很快反应过来了，“首先，他来接你的时候，我见过他，我觉得年龄不是问题。精神和生理才至关重要，就像你说的，你们相差不多。其次，他是超人和Lex的克隆，我们知道Clark会变老，所以如果你想要伤感的结局，你们可能可以一起变老。第三，至于性生活，如果Lois Lane可以有，你也可以有。第四，据我所知，Clark完全管不了Kon的私生活，而我可以对付Bruce。最后，什么时候队友的身份也成为障碍了？你又不是Dick？”

“你……”Tim叹了口气，“好点子真多。”

“当然了，我有很多处理感情障碍的经验。”Selina轻松地挥了挥手，好像这不值一提。

“那，呃……”该怎么说呢，“那些有障碍的情侣该怎么做呢？”

Selina笑了：“亲爱的，我指的是关系，而不是情侣。这有本质不同。”

“我不明白。”

Selina偏着头想了一会：“Harley和Ivy现在住在一起，但尽管她们真心相爱，最多就是调调情。你已经知道我和Bruce……永远不会真在一起，那太不稳定了。如果我给你讲恶棍画廊的爱情关系网络有多古怪，我们可能要讲几个小时。”

“明白了。”Tim承认道。

“简单来说，我可以在一英里之外察觉到安全系统被关闭表达出的思念，但对我来说，‘浪漫’指的是当我在第五大道抢劫珠宝店的时候，故意触发警报。”

Tim可能会笑，但首先，他曾多次目睹Selina进行那个特别的求爱仪式，第二，他没有一次不搞砸。

他把脸埋在手里，呻吟道：“我该怎么办？”

他们默默坐在原地；Selina一边打量着自己的指甲，一边等他自怨自艾结束，而Tim就沉浸在他的自怨自艾里。

“父亲，有些事情显然发生了改变。母亲不会无缘无故行动，这些事情也不可能是巧合。有计划进行中。我们缺少线索。”

“这是刺客联盟，Damian，我们总是没有线索。”Bruce回答道，比他儿子更好地掩饰住声音里的沮丧。

“怎么回事？”Tim问道，这对以往充满活力的搭档无精打采地走进餐厅，不过还是穿着舒服。

Bruce皱起眉：“Tim。”

男孩翻了个白眼：“我不会因为你昨晚没带我出去而生气。我在情感上已经妥协了，理解了。我就想知道发生了什么。”

说实话，他有点受伤，但考虑到发生的事情，Bruce本可以把他禁足，他需要记住这种命运已经相对仁慈，没有理由在一两个任务上发脾气。

Bruce的嘴唇紧绷了，但他回答道：“昨晚，刺客联盟中Talia的派系对Ra’s Al Ghul控制的基地发起了几次有组织的袭击。据我们所知，这些基地防守严密，是军事要塞，有几个甚至有高级将领以及新兵训练设施。Talia控制了所有部队，屠杀或监禁了将领们，要求新兵效忠她。”

Tim曾向Ra’s保证，他会后悔伤害Kon，并会实现诺言。Talia很好地利用了他的情报。他必须全力绷紧，才能不让脸上夸张地露出满足的表情。

“祖父到目前为止都没有发动反击，这让我们相信这一系列的战斗已经让母亲取得了刺客联盟的内战的胜利。”Damian在Bruce停止的地方接着讲下去，“正如我和父亲讨论的那样，名单上的一个基地与其他的不同。它也一起被攻击了，但它没有军事价值。据我们所知，它甚至不在祖父的控制下。那里人口众多，安保不错，但我们刚才去查看的时候，那里没有任何反抗的痕迹。如果不是母亲的精锐部队出现在那里，我们会以为这个基地只是被疏散了。”

Bruce仔细地打量着Tim，让他都感觉不适：“你怎么想的，Tim？”

他怎么想的？好吧，有很多、很多种可能性，不少是坏的。基地可能是某种地下娼馆，但更可能是Abd al Matin描述的那个“很远很远、恶魔永远找不到她们的地方，”。

棘手的部分是Talia打算怎么处理她从基地带走的人。她们是筹码吗？或者她放了她们？

“看来我们不是缺少关于那个基地真正价值的信息，就是Talia处于个人原因要占领它。”他最终这样回答了Bruce。

Damian得意地笑了：“就和我说的一样。母亲不会无缘无故占领平民的土地。”

Bruce皱了皱眉，终于把他审视的目光从Tim审视移开了：“我们不知道缘由。我们唯一的线索就是这张照片。”他从口袋里掏出一张面带微笑的女子与一个孩子的、钱包大小的照片展示给Tim。

“我们无法确认这个女人的身份，系统显示她并不存在，但我们在空基地里发现了这张照片。几小时后，一个摄像头在地球的另一端拍到了她。最奇怪的是，她对着镜头微笑，好像她想被人看见似的。”

Bruce可能不知道这个女人是谁，但Tim立刻认出了那双甲虫绿的双眼与别致的鼻子。过去的一周以来，这些特征一直在他的噩梦中突然出现。

Tim一直盯着这张照片，现在他无法掩盖住看到这个孩子和她母亲时脸上露出的微笑。她们终于有机会生活在Talia的保护下，而不仅仅是苟且偷生。

这是Talia的友好礼物。通过饶恕并尽可能保护将军的家人来减轻他的罪恶感。不，这不是友好礼物……Talia不会示好，这是展示尊重。她在用自己的方式告诉他，他干得不错，并且提醒他不应该再参与进来了。

那天晚上以复仇之名做出那些的事不是他——不是真正的他。突然之间，Talia最重要的事情是确保他充分意识到这些。现在，减轻他的罪恶感使他下次考虑干涉刺客联盟时会三思而行。

他竟然地发现他好像被奉承了。

但这不重要。如果可行的话，他不会再接触刺客联盟。

“所以你打算对刺客联盟做什么？”Tim最后问道，眼睛从照片移向Bruce。

Bruce仍然盯着他，好像知道Tim在隐藏什么，但他只是耸耸肩：“什么也不做。”

“什么？”Damian气急败坏地说。

Bruce看着他最小的儿子：“我说过，只要平民不受伤害，我就会在他们的内战中保持中立。而且我们调查的地方属于刺客联盟的管辖内，即使不属于Ra’s或Talia。我们将继续调查，但如果我们找不到Talia伤害平民的证据，我将保持中立，我们也不会采取行动。”

Damian消化着这个消息，皱着眉盯着他的父亲。Tim知道刺客联盟对他来说永远是一道难题。多年来根深蒂固的本能可能促使他参战。在这种情况下，Tim也不确定他是否会为他的母亲或祖父而战。

他改变了话题“嗯，内战听起来很有趣，但我今天有别的事。”他站起来，把他的杯子和盘子放在水槽里。

“是吗？”Selina扬起眉毛问道，所有眼睛都盯着她。他们好像忘了她在房间里。

当他们讨论Bruce的前任时，Tim没有怪她立刻隐身。

“是啊，不过我得先和Steph打个电话——这次是真的。”他微笑着补充道。

Selina看起来完全不相信，但她什么也没说。

Bruce看了看他们两个，感觉在他捉摸不透的表情之下隐藏了一段对话：“我们是不是打断了什么？”

“只是早餐。”Tim和Selina异口同声说道。

“你能赶回来吃晚饭吗？”Alfred说道，把Bruce以外的人都吓了一跳。

“Alfie，你从哪冒出来的？”Tim吃惊地问。

“阁楼，Timothy少爷。”Alfred干巴巴地说。

“好吧，”Tim回答的时候脸红了，“不，我想我不回来了。”

Alfred点头接受了这个回答：“很好。”

Tim认为这就是在轰他走了。于是他挥手告别，赶紧逃回房间换衣服。

***

Steph一直纠结，是否该为Tim吓坏她而把他臭骂一通，然而她又想为他终于逃脱而感到骄傲。最终，他只是祝福了Tim，用一种有些哽咽的声音问他这个周末是否愿意和她一起去购物，因为他只有一个旅行袋的衣服实在太可悲了，他需要更多除了三件套和衬衫以外的衣服。

Tim承认，他要么穿得像个流浪汉，要么像去走红毯，没有中间段。

总的来说，这不是最愉快的经历，但Tim听到Steph的声音真的松了口气。

就在他挂断电话之前，Cass从Steph那里接过电话。她讨厌打电话，所以只说了三个字，但这对Tim来说意味着一切：“棒，爱你。”

他下一个电话要轻松些，只是因为电话另一端的人没有压抑着对他以前生活状况的愧疚。

Minerva意识到他需要谈谈别人的事，而不是自己的，于是花了差不多一个小时告诉他自己如何和Mercury想出。坦白来说，她们就像是一对老夫老妻，听到她们这么正常真是太好了——尽管他知道Minerva和Mercury都离正常相距甚远。

他羡慕她们的家庭生活。当他告诉Minerva这点，她大笑起来，告诉他他会烦死的，但如果他想要一个平静的假期，他可以住在她们的客房里。唯一条件就是他必须帮她们洗衣服和洗碗。

最后，他把她离开后的事情都简单地告诉了她。Minerva告诉他，她很高兴他身边有这么多人支持着他，至少她没有吼他一顿。

当她随口问起Kon的近况时，他的答谢并没有打消自己开始在意的念头。

他假装没事，他自己还没做好再进行一次冗长的、谈论他的克隆男孩的准备。幸运的是，在Minerva对他施压之前，Mercury烧着了什么东西，迫使她放下了电话。

完成了当天要做的所有事情后，Tim又在房间踱了二十分钟，思绪翻来覆去地打转。

最后，他认为这样下去不会有任何结果，于是他决定给Kon打电话，把自己从痛苦中解救出来。

“嘿，Kon，怎么样？”

“没怎么样，”半氪星人回答道，“一周前我们做完了最后一个重大任务，从那以后我们就没什么可干的了，所以这里真没什么可干的。”

Tim的确很同情。

“你呢？”

“嗯，我的事还很多。但不管了，你能不能过来一下，吐槽吐槽烂片。”

“难道看烂片不和享受电影相冲突吗？”

“别傻了，爆米花烂片比绝大多数精心设计的喜剧梗还搞笑。”

Kon哼了一声，仔细考虑着：“好吧，让我见识一下。你想在哪见面？”

“我们可以回我的公寓。”

“行，我在那里等你。”

这可能会非常糟糕地结束。

***

“这是我看过最烂的电影。”

Tim嗤了一声：“当然了。鲨龙卷就能别有用心地烂到给你提供源源不断的欢乐源泉。”

Kon朝他扔了几颗爆米花：“我真不敢相信你让我看完了。我觉得我的眼睛在流血，Tim。在流血。”

“那你喜欢吗？”

“……莫名其妙的打戏和惊悚情节居然还挺有趣的。”

“哈！”Tim胜利地高呼。

“哦，闭嘴，”Kon回答道，但他大笑起来，小心地把Tim的脚从他膝盖上推下去。

Tim站起来放下一部片子：“看来我们看完真正的烂片了。能来一部泡沫言情剧吗？”Kon答应了，所以Tim开始放片子。尽管早些时候Kon把他的脚推了下去，但他还是举着手，这样Tim就可以把脚搭在他的膝盖上。然后他再次伸手越过了Tim，拿起了爆米花碗。

看电影的过程中他们一直轻松地互相逗乐，调侃这些角色、情节和浪漫故事。

“哦，得了吧！他们明显爱着对方。为什么他们不赶紧坦白，快点搞上呢？”Kon吼道，朝电视机扔了好多爆米花。Tim想抱怨他把这里弄得一团糟，但电视底部堆着的一半爆米花都是他扔的，所以……

Tim躺在沙发上，尽力耸耸肩：“也许她担心自己经历了这么多以后再受伤害。”

Kon沉默了片刻，然后轻声回答：“也许他担心自己配不上她。”

Tim皱起眉头，挺起背，看向Kon：“胡扯。他这么善良、聪明，他不用担心自己是否配得上她。她爱他，显然她作出了抉择。”

“嗯，他永远不会伤害她，永远不会。”

他们彼此注视了很长时间，然后Tim用一种手捋着头发，爆发出一阵尖利的笑声：“没错，他不会。”

他们又沉默地看着电影达到了最精彩的高潮。

“我能试试吗？”Tim说道，盘腿坐着，向沙发中间靠近，这样他就可以面对着Kon了。

Kon抬头看着他，毋庸置疑Tim的眼神一直落在他的嘴唇上。他把爆米花碗放在一边：“能。”

Tim向前探身，但他停了下来。“闭上眼睛。”他低声说，Kon照做了。

一根手指就像轻盈的羽毛轻轻挠了一下Kon的下巴，Tim拉进了他们剩下的距离，用嘴轻轻掠过Kon的嘴唇。

这是一次蜻蜓点水般的接触，但Kon前倾了，把一个掠浮变成一个纯洁的吻。

他的肚子感受到一股暖流，很快蔓延到身体的其他部位。这和他以前感受到的任何事情都不一样，他无法描述。Kon则发现如果他稍加注意，他可能能感觉到大脑在放烟花。

当Tim抽身而出的时候，他仍然近得能感受到Kon喷在他皮肤的气息：“不错？”

“很棒。”Kon兴奋地肯定道。

接下来他知道的就是Tim突然扑倒了他，第一个吻带有的纯洁与克制在这个火辣的瞬间荡然无存。

Kon急切地回吻着Tim，用手环绕着Tim的脖子，手指钻进他的头发。Tim自己坐在了Kon的大腿上，尽情挑衅、昭示他拙劣的吻技。

他其实不是处男。他和M’gann约会了几个月，但这……没有进行到这步。和M’gann在一起的过程短暂又笨拙。坦白来说，那差不多等同于挠痒痒。她是个外星人，他是克隆人，他们都不知道自己该怎么做，直到分手都没什么进展。

Tim则是一个全新的领域。

这不光是他需要去满足，或是探索，甚至是更直白的渴望。这……比那些事更复杂。

简而言之，Kon像用嘴把Tim拆骨入腹，只是想看Kon把他逼到极限时，Tim会有多欲求不满。而Tim打断了他们的吻，开始在Kon的脖子上留下红痕，他也有同样的感觉。

“拉奥啊，小鸟，如果你继续，我们可就覆水难收。”

Tim坐在Kon的膝盖上向前摇晃着，感觉完全明白了他的意思。

他大笑着抬起身。等他们都平静下来时，Tim咬着下唇，疑惑地边看着Kon，边玩着他的衣角。

Kon的血液都涌向下方。“Tim。”去他的尊严，欲望至上。Tim听到这个声音，心跳加速了。Kon为了不喊出“是的，请马上和我做吧。”付出了巨大的努力。

“你确定要这么做吗？我不介意，而且实际上很愿意。”

还在玩着Kon的衣角的手僵住了，Tim的表情从愉快变成了震惊，然后混杂着其他感情，因为他脸红着从Kon身上移开了视线。

“Tim？”Kon不确定地问。

Tim几乎是苦笑了一下，回头板着脸瞪着他：“Kon，当你问我是否确定时，我从没感觉这么兴奋过。”

现在轮到Kon满脸通红了。“喔。”他仿佛被勒住了。

Tim用一个比以往都更甜蜜的吻回报了他。当他抬起身的时候，他终于回答了Kon的问题：“我的身体完全确定，我不打算反抗，但我不知道我会不会感觉不同……”

“完全没关系，”Kon再次肯定着，温柔地抚摸着Tim的下巴。这个男孩凑过身去享受他的爱抚：“明白吗，任何时候都行？任何时候你只要喊停，我就停。没有前提。即使我忍得快爆炸，你还事先答应了所有事情都行。答应我，如果你想停下来，一定要告诉我。”

Tim把头埋在Kon的肩膀上，叹了口气：“你怎么这么完美？”

“Tim……”

他抬起身，双臂松松地搂住了Kon的脖子：“我保证。”

Kon笑得合不拢嘴：“既然如此……”

Tim弯下腰再次吻了他，两人的嘴唇距离只有几毫米：“你也确定吗？”

“绝对他妈的确定。”

Kon扯掉他的T恤，扔了出去。

Tim利用这个机会用手顺着Kon的胸肌滑下来，记下每一块肌肉。

“你不再看电影了吧，是吧？”

这个问题让Kon措手不及。“不再了。”

“所以你不介意我们搬到一个可以舒展身体的地方吧？”

好吧。

Kon稳稳地平移着，用大腿支撑着Tim，把他运进了卧室。

Tim笑了，低下头吮吸着Kon凸起的血管，试图分散他的注意力。虽然这带来了小小的阻碍，但他们还是安然无恙地躺上了床。

Kon温柔地把Tim放了下来，甚至不知道该从哪开始。但Tim盯着Kon，慢慢地解开他的连帽衫拉链，为他解决了这个问题。“你想看吗，克隆男孩？我没问题。”

Kon微笑着，双膝跪在床上，这样他就可以微微抬着头，注视着对方的双眼：“我可以做得更好。”他用一个灼人的吻咬住了Tim的嘴唇，双手放在Tim的大腿上，双手轻轻推开他的大腿，直到两人几乎满脸红晕。

Tim没有退缩，而是彻底拉开他的连帽衫，双手突然放下来，托住Kon的脸，把他们拉得更近。

Kon的手在Tim的牛仔裤上摩挲着，然后滑到Tim的背上。

Kon当然看过Tim光着上身的样子。有时是在任务后的淋浴间，一两次是在医务室，最近一次是Tim在Kon的床上睡着的时候。他睡得太快，以至于忘了穿上衣。他知道Tim身上有伤疤。

看到和摸到不是一回事。他抬起身，只是看着Tim。他知道按照人类义警的标准，Tim的皮肤已经算得上纯白无瑕，但仍然有很多伤疤。他的身体上遍布着很多光滑的白色痕迹，有些特别长、特别粗。

“Kon？”Tim问道，他的声音突然有了犹豫。

Kon温柔地伸出手，用手指触摸着他熟悉的伤疤之一：“记得这个吗？”

“所有的我都记得。”Tim下意识回答道，唇边却挂着一丝微笑。

这个伤疤看起来有好几年了，但其实是Tim几个星期有的。“只是一场抢劫，”Kon提起，“我还是不敢相信你差点因‘一次抢劫’失血过多而死。”

Tim笑了：“你就关心这个？”

他声音的某种东西让Kon抬起头。

Tim用两根手指轻轻托住他的下巴，把Kon拉向自己，直到他们几乎肌肤相亲：“我需要你。”

操。

Kon的血液重新往下身汇聚，他疯狂地亲吻着Tim，把小个子的男孩抱起来，靠着床头板坐在床上。Tim可能在上面会更舒服。

他把嘴从Tim的唇边拉开，顺着这个男孩的胸部啃咬着，仔细听着Tim的呻吟引导着自己的动作。

当他抵达Tim的腹部时，他停顿了一下，微笑着说：“很美。真的……很美。”

Tim屏住了呼吸，懒洋洋把手放在Kon的头发上。

“这是从哪来的？”Kon低声问道，用手指着Tim侧边的一个小伤口。

“蝙蝠镖训练。”

Kon的视线转移到一个更长的伤疤上，胃部隐约难受起来。他困惑地抬头望着Tim。

“从防火梯上掉下来。”

Tim肩膀上的圆圈可能是个弹孔。

“双面人。”

他腹部的中央有一道整齐的竖向切口。

“脾脏切除。”

他想把Tim拆骨入腹……老实说，这比他想象的好。

Tim轻轻把他拉起来，狠狠吻住他的嘴。“你想让我把所有的乐趣都让给你吗？”他说话的时候刻意用手轻轻掠过Kon最难受的地方，足够让他发出一声呻吟。

Tim在Kon的唇边微笑着，开始用手解开他的腰带：“我可以吗？”

Kon听到这话忍不住笑了：“当然可以。”

***

当Kon睁开眼睛的时候，Tim正在门旁边看着他，除了一条短裤和Kon的T恤什么也没穿。

是的。他爱死穿着他衣服的Tim了。

伴随着Tim的笑声，Kon大声地说出了这句话。

“没错，你就是这种人。”Tim边说着，边从门边爬回床上。他侧躺在他身边，与他几乎耳鬓厮磨。

Kon抓住这个明显的机会，把手放在Tim的胯上，往上把T恤掀起来，轻轻摩挲着那里的皮肤。

“嗨。”Tim平静地说，掩饰不住自己的微笑。

“嗨。”Kon也带着类似的幸福表情回答了他。

他意识到这一切都发生得非常水到渠成的时候，突然想到如果他有能力，他会让时间停止流动。

Tim似乎想说些什么，Kon可以通过他细微的眼神变化和咬嘴唇的方式来判断，但Kon没有催促他。这次，他们拥有足够的时间去浪费。

“你还记得我告诉过你，你总是让我惊喜吗？在我们和红头罩一起完成任务后，开车回来的时候？”

Kon轻轻捏了捏Tim的屁股，以示肯定。

“我想我知道为什么我看不透你了，”他停顿了一下，鼓起勇气，然后继续说道，“我遗漏了一个变数；我不知道那是被人所爱。我原以为爱是服从，或是电影里给其他人看的蠢把戏。正因如此，我不明白你为什么要帮我。或者……甚至是找我说话。现在我知道，那是因为你……”

“因为我爱你。”Kon叹息着。没必要再绕圈子了。他昨晚已经通过行动，而非言语把自己的感受表达得很清楚了。

Tim的眼睛注视着Kon的，他下意识地向前凑得更近。“是的，没错。”他咽了口唾沫，“但我的理论不止于此。我想我也爱着你。我想这就是当你走进一个房间，我会不由自主地微笑的原因。当我看到你——只有短短一瞬，但我也无法呼吸——但我并不害怕，因为我知道自己很安全。或者当我想到别人有可能伤害你时，我就崩溃了。你的安全和幸福比任务重要的多，我知道我愿意为你付出一切代价——不是因为恐惧或责任，而是我发自内心地想这么做。只要你能安全地等着我，这就远胜一切。”

Tim犹豫了一会，用手捧着Kon的下巴，让自己的话清晰地钻入他的耳中：“你让我成为了一个更好的人。正因你在，我才能找到力量，捍卫自己，就像是我为别人挺身而出一样。你让我意识到蒙面英雄之外的生活也有所价值，你也总能让我开心。我不确定这就是爱，但说实话，在过去的两周内我一直在给它定义，但对我来说太像‘爱’了。我爱你，Kon-El。我深爱着你。所以我想说的是……你愿意做我的男朋友吗？如果你答应了我，我想在往后的日子都称你为我的克隆男孩。”

这是……这是Kon听过的Tim说过最长的话。

“Tim——”Kon不得不强迫自己去组织语言，而他现在满脑子都想的是紧紧抱着这个更瘦小的男孩，永不放手。他的胸口涌出一片暖意，而这和他们昨晚做的事情完全没有关系，一切情感都缘由他对床上的这个男孩无尽的爱：“这是我最想要的。”

Tim的微笑影响了Kon，像是照亮了小小卧室的灿烂阳光。他轻轻地吻着他的男朋友，把他们的额头贴在一起，呼吸着对方温热的吐息。

他们是英雄，他们总舍己为人，自然也会有生命威胁。事实上，无论是不是刀枪不入，他们随时都有可能死去。

在那一刻，Kon将一切都抛之脑后。Tim让他相信未来。在这场战斗之外，在下次危机之外，在生存和保护别人之外，他的人生还有意义。Tim让Kon感觉到自己的存在不是一次失误，也不是一场失败的实验。他让Kon感觉自己很特别——拥有价值——拥有和其他人一样被爱的价值。

总有一天，他会把这些都告诉Tim。他会告诉Tim红罗宾拯救Kon的全部故事，不仅是实际中把他从绑架解救出来。即使这让他用余生来倾诉，让他每天确保Tim知道他有多爱他。

“Kon？”

“是的？”

“这次我没有用吐真剂，你是不是很高兴？”

Kon笑了，亲了亲傻笑的Tim，然后对着他的嘴唇低语道：“是的，我很高兴。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注一：走好不送（Bye Felicia），出自美国喜剧电影《星期五》的一幕，意为“让任何人都在你眼前消失”，通常是旨在不屑一顾地打发人  
> 注二：抱歉，以前的Tim不会在接你的电话了。为什么？因为他已经死了！（Sorry, the old Tim can’t come to the phone right now. Why? Because he’s dead）化用Taylor的歌曲《Look what you made me do》中的歌词“I'm sorry the old Taylor can't come to the phone right now Why Oh 'cause she's dead”


	33. 尾声

**哥谭市新的执法者？**

_作者：Vicki Vale_

_四周前发布_

哥谭的义警粉丝们需要知道的是，红罗宾*已经消失了一个月，将巡逻领地**留给了他的义警同伴们。哥谭损失了一员大将，然而没有任何报道称有战斗使这位哥谭最文质彬彬的义警退役。

红罗宾长期以来都在哥谭温和派中人气出众，远超罗宾，又比蝙蝠侠更有趣，也不同于红头罩的行事风格。他咖啡上瘾的特质吸引了很多同类青年（困惑的咖啡师中流传的无数个有关“深夜买咖”的故事可以证明这点）。其他著名的故事包括广为人知的、他演唱Twenty One Pilots乐队的《Out》的卡拉OK视频，以及如果你在深夜合适的时候大喊一声，他会来帮你准备期末考试。

从他消失起，他的粉丝们就不断推测这位机智的英雄发生了什么。大多数人认为他只是在休息，最多只是离开了哥谭，但似乎他离开的时间比我们所知的更久。

在红罗宾的领地上，关于新的执法者的消息源源不断。早期有目击者声称猫女把他们从抢劫中救了出来，但从那时以后，他们澄清并不是猫女在哥谭市巡逻，而是一个新成员，他称自己为浪客（Stray）。

到目前为止，并不清楚浪客是否与其他哥谭市的义警合作，但到现在，并没有蝙蝠侠追踪这位新英雄的痕迹。

（附图：浪客站在一座较矮的建筑物的顶部，在街灯的照耀下对着镜头古怪地笑着、挥着手。）

摄影师Joey Day拍摄到了一张浪客的独家照片。显然，这就是为什么早期报道会把他和猫女弄混的原因。与那个著名的小偷不同的是，他使用长棍战斗，与他的前任一模一样。目击者还说，他比红罗宾健谈得多，在打击犯罪的时候喜欢讽刺挖苦。

我们还不知道浪客是什么样的人，属于什么组织，但就目前我们所知道的信息来看，他似乎是一个优秀的红罗宾继任者。

事实上，他在没有一张照片的情况下就已登上《哥谭最性感义警》榜首一周。

*红罗宾：在罗宾变得更加暴力的一个月后出现，行事风格很像另一个男孩。点击 _此处_ 阅读关于红罗宾起源的各种猜想，从荒诞的——他是非法基因克隆的产物，是蝙蝠侠与红头罩风流韵事的成果，这还使这位哥谭市的前任毒枭走入歧途，或步入正道——到理性的——红罗宾输掉了罗宾的头衔之战，被迫成为另一角色。

**巡逻领地：根据目击情况，显然不同的义警有不同的巡逻区域，红头罩在的时候会看守犯罪巷，蝙蝠女倾向于选择贫民窟和哥谭学院周围地带，红罗宾的领地在三角区和唐人街之间。

**超级小子与哥谭市的新执法者在约会**

_作者：Louis Lane_

_两周前发布_

当超级小子几年前出现在大都会时，他与超人相似的面孔和相反的个性引起了人们的注意。蓝大个很快站出来，向公众承诺他虽然不能公开超级小子的来源地，但他值得信赖。大都会人对此表示怀疑，但超级小子数次证明自己不仅是一个可靠的英雄，还非常可爱。

考虑到他的英俊相貌，很多市民自然也对他的情感生活产生好奇。不幸的是，相对于他的导师，超级小子的公众曝光少之又少。几年前有传言说超级小子与火星少女*正在约会，期间还有大量其他绯闻，但都没有确凿证据。然而名为“超级罗宾（Superbird）”的配对越来越受人们喜爱，但自从红罗宾消失一个月以来，这个配对几乎希望破灭。

今天，猜测有了结果，因为咱们的Jimmy Olsen拍到了一些令人惊讶的照片，显示我们喜爱的英雄与哥谭市的新执法者，浪客来了一个超出友情的拥抱。

（附图：超级小子用胳膊搂住浪客的腰，让这个个子更小的男孩踮起脚尖亲吻他。）

在一个著名的大都会慈善活动中，超级小子正在处理一起人质事件，然而蒙面歹徒之一拿出了一片氪石。我们的英雄仍在战斗，但被打得落花流水，这时浪客出现在了现场，迅速解决了剩下的恶棍，据说还大声斥责超级小子太过冒险。

浪客把两个绑架嫌疑犯捆在一起的时候，斥责变成了热烈的调情，结果两人在离开现场前热吻了一下。

这段关系证实了长期以来关于超级小子性取向的传言。事实上，#比超级小子还基 和 #猫猫胜利 正在多个社交媒体上占据热搜。

从这张照片公开之后，两位英雄都同意领导六月在各自城市举行的骄傲游行。这标志着超级英雄意志进入新时代。长期关于罗宾与闪电小子约会的争议已悄然逝去。现在，年轻的超级英雄们已经成为LBGTQ+群体的保护者。有报道称，就像蓝甲虫阻止埃尔帕索的仇恨犯罪一样，闪电小子在阻止中心城一家同性恋酒吧的枪击案后，对着一个恐同团伙骂了几个小时，直到他不得不被闪电侠拉走。

正义联盟已经明确表示了他们在LBGTQ+话题中的立场，但最引人注目的是两年前蝙蝠侠做出的标志性演讲。在那次演讲中，这个凭此坚忍的义警情绪激动，超人不得不把他拉下演讲台。但是，即使拥有超级英雄的鼎力支持，对于年轻的LBGTQ+群体来说，知道有超级英雄支持着自己，与知道有超级英雄和他们一样的感觉大不相同。特别是他们是来自于两个截然不同的城市的著名英雄。

当我们联系上超人，请他评价这对新人时，他是这么说的：

“超级小子是个好孩子，我们认识很久了，”他严肃地说，又补充道，“即使蝙蝠侠不愿意公开承认，我们会完全支持他们，但我都不会惊讶哥谭市的英雄们会接下来几周都去戏弄超级小子。我想会有大量的氪石和不爽的瞪视。”

也许这段关系会使大都会和哥谭更紧密地联系在一起，但如果超人所言非虚，那接下来我们的几个星期将会非常有趣。

*火星少女：作为正义联盟的成员出现了五年多，与火星猎人关系紧密。

**超级罗宾（Superbird）：超级小子与红罗宾的配对，因在各种战斗中并肩作战而人气直线上升，包括两年前的机器人暴乱事件、十四个月前的第三次大规模外星人入侵、十一个月前的机器人革命事件（我们都想遗忘，但那留下了一些难忘的、超级罗宾并肩作战的照片）、七个月前的哥谭僵尸末日事件，以及四个月前的第四次大规模外星人入侵。

如果你喜欢这些文章，更多相关信息：

哥谭甜心Tim Drake在他十八岁生日时宣布持有Drake工业多数股权：这对一家公司意味着什么？附独家声明

“我对经营一家公司感到十分兴奋，”这位新晋的亿万富豪说道，“但我想做好，这意味着我要先去上大学。我计划……”

Tim Drake与无名的金发女郎同时出现：新晋权贵夫妇？

本周六，富豪少年Tim Drake被目击到与一位不知名的金发女郎在哥谭商场约会，目击者有幸拍下照片……

Tim Drake在推特上确认了他的恋情？

被问及上周六的约会时，Tim笑了整整一分钟，并对记者说：“是啊，没错。”当晚晚些时候，他在自己的推特上发布了这个链接，并对全球的LBGTQ+青年发表了一个衷心的说明……

在恋情曝光后，Tim Drake举办了一个针对性少数群体的募捐活动，猜猜谁出乎意料地出现了？

这是今年最精彩的活动（绝对是。点击此处查看关于我们LGBT风尚标的文章），Tim Drake为处于危险中的LGBT青年群体募捐到80万美元的高额捐款，但谁是这个晚上的意外之喜呢？超级小子，这可能……


End file.
